The Locket
by The1Russter
Summary: A romantic adventure that begins in Season 1 of TSCC w/ John giving a locket to Cameron. As their time together continues, Cameron experiences changes within following the car bombing. They grow closer following Riley's death. John chases Cameron into the unknown future, where their relationship grows. Features appearances by many characters in regular or cameo roles. 13 Chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes**

In 2010, I posted the first story of what became an annual Valentine's Day story, with each new part posted close to Valentine's Day each year.

In preparation for 2013, I began writing that edition the previous summer and fall. It grew long and I posted the first half of it for Valentine's Day 2013. I wasn't happy with it. So I wrote a new story and posted it April of 2013. I loved it and in a rush of fresh ideas from my imagination following that new story, I wrote 3 additional parts for Valentine's Day. I realized right there I could no longer let it continue as an annual story, that it was time to turn the collection into it's own short story. This story, The Locket. I hope to post each new chapter every 6 to 8 weeks, with the last chapter being posted on or close to Valentine's Day 2015 in keeping with the theme this story began with in 2010.

Bringing the parts of the story together into a single short story will have its benefits and its drawbacks, but overall I think it will be best for the story. The story is the most important thing in this equation. Not you, not me, but the story. I always put the story ahead of what I want from the story, or you want from the story. The story, once it grows beyond those first few shaky lines of text, is its own being. It is what it is. Only through careful pruning and grafting, can I shape it into something that puts out good fruit, but I can't change the peach tree into an apple tree.

Please take the time to read and enjoy,

**The Locket**

Chapter 1

# # #

_Setting based on a deleted scene and the final minutes from S01E06 Dungeons and Dragons. Assume everything that you observed in the series before this scene occurred as shown._

# # #

Derek lies resting on the kitchen table. His breathing is as steady as his heartbeat as he sleeps from a mild sedative administered half an hour ago by EMT Charley Dixon.

Having made his goodbyes with Sarah outside, Charley checks his patient one more time. He has to leave soon, with no idea how to explain his absence or his missing supplies to his superiors, but he's confidant he'll come up with something. It's not like others haven't come short on supplies for no reason.

Confidant that Derek Reese is as good as he'll be anywhere outside of a hospital, he decides to make his goodbyes with John. After speaking with Sarah, he may not have another chance to talk with John. He knows John is a great kid. Its hard for him to imagine John as a world leader and great general. To him John is just a kid, and maybe for him that's who he needs to be right now.

Charley enters the living room to find that John has already packed up the gear in their proper containers and has disposed of the bloody bandages and used materials. John was a quick learner and always very efficient at using the equipment. He had some idea John might become an EMT like himself, after he and Sarah had married, and John had grown up, but that dream was as empty as the dream of Sarah and him marrying.

He finds it hard to believe that John looks no different than he did just eight years ago when Sarah ran out on him. Time travel, a computer bent on world domination and machines from the future that look like hot eighteen year old girls. He shakes his head in disbelief, while John and Sarah seem to take it all in stride.

Charley sees John smile at him. There is so much he'd like to ask him, but where should he begin?

_Cameron, terminators, and what did the girl call it?_

"So a, uh, cybernetic organism over a hyper-alloy combat chassis?"

John smiles, "That's what she says."

Charley frowns, as a question forms in his mind. "She, ahh, that's kind of weird. Isn't it? Because she isn't really a she. Um, she's not really anything."

John just grins, and nods his head in a kind of an agreement.

"But I guess you get used to her, right? You end up looking at her like she's a normal girl."

"Normal?" John says with a hint of laughter in his voice as he shakes his head, "Nah, definitely not normal."

"But I, um, I, um, guess its easy to forget, what she is, the more she is around." Charley probes gently. He knows John, but this situation is so strange to Charley, so weird, that he has to be reassured.

"Are you asking if I like her, as um, like, like her?" John laughs nervously, shakes his head. "Nah, man come on. That's insane."

"Is it?" Charley sits down on sofa, ignoring the fact that its past time for him to go back to work or back home. "Don't forget, I used to see you down to the bike shop with that girl."

"What girl?" John asks. For himself, it might have only been several weeks since he and Charley worked on the motorcycle together, but so much has happened these last few weeks he can't remember any girl.

Charley gives John a knowing look. "The girl, down at the parts counter. The one with the tattoo right there." Charley points at the side of his neck with his right hand.

John grins bashfully finally remembering the girl. She must have been sixteen or eighteen and he just couldn't work up the nerve to ask her out.

"How many times did you and I go back for just the right brake pad?"

John laughs remembering all the stupid excuses and reasons he gave Charley for going back to that shop, only once he got there, he lost all his nerve and talked with the girl about brake pads again.

Sarah is standing outside watching John and Charley talk through the window. She can't hear what's being said. She smiles at first, then looks sad, realizing what was lost by not staying with Charley, of being whole, of being a family. But she couldn't stay. She couldn't put his life in danger.

Her eyes dart to the old garage. Inside is the reminder of why she ran, dragging John with her. The machines. They never stop coming. Sarah is like the little Dutch boy sticking his fingers in the leaking dike. Just when you think you all the holes are stopped up, another leak appears. They stopped this hole, but it won't be long until water begins to pouring through again.

Back inside, Charley finally makes his goodbyes.

"Now, um," He looks at his watch, "I've got to go."

John nods his head and they both get up from the sofa.

"I just hope it isn't another eight years."

"It's only been a month."

Charley mentally struggles for a second. "Yeah, right. Well, um, I don't want to think to hard on that." He says while struggling to fathom time travel.

"Feels like a lot longer." John says reassuring his friend and mentor.

"Well, um hey!" They clasp hands and Charley pulls John into a hug. "Don't forget what she is. Okay?"

Charley picks up his bags and cases and walks out the room. Passing John he says, "Look after your mom."

Charley heads outside. Sarah meets him at the steps and takes a one of his cases to carry to the gate. She may not want him to come around again, but she can show him common courtesy. She owes him that much at the very least.

Cameron walks in the backdoor, saunters past the sleeping Derek Reese, and into the living room. Despite carving up the cyborg they captured, and burning its endoskeleton, Cameron looks as calm and serene as if she was just out for a stroll, not that John could imagine her doing that.

"Has Charley left?" She asks, before seeing him through the window climb into his truck. He gives Sarah a brief wave and drives off. In the distance she sees storm clouds begin to brew.

John looks at the cold almost flat expression on the cyborg's face. He knows what Cameron has been up to in the garage. The pungent odor of burnt metal and blood hangs around Cameron like a cloud. _What could possibly happen for him to see Cameron as anything other than a machine?_

"There's a storm coming." Cameron says, referring to the gathering clouds and gusty breeze outside.

John turns to look outside. Sarah and Charley are saying their final goodbyes. Beyond them, clouds are gathering on the horizon. John can't help but think of the greater storm surrounding them and who will he call on to be his companion, his friend, as the threat of Skynet surrounds him?

"I'm going to shower and change." Cameron announces.

John turns his head around quickly. She was still there, standing beside him, watching those same storm clouds rolling in. _What was she thinking as she gazed upon those clouds? Can she draw comparisons between a simple thing as a thunderstorm and the shadow of __S__kynet that looms over them all?_

"Sure. I'll stay here. Keep and eye on Derek," is all John says. _They'll die. They will all die to keep me alive, and I will go alone into __that storm unless we stop it__._

Cameron turns and walks away, her long legs giving the appearance of equestrian strides. John watches her and realizes, she will survive. _Cameron can survive anything. She would stay with me, right on to the end. And I don't have to like her, like her, __for that to happen__. _

He hears his name called from the Kitchen. He walks in to find Derek in a semi-conscious state, acting out some dream or memory, and calling his name and Kyle's. Recalling his mom having dreams like that after Cyberdyne, John pulls up a chair and sits and talks to Derek, eventually bringing him out of his dream.

The front door closes sharply and Sarah walks in, hearing John talking in the Kitchen, she takes the hallway down to the mudroom and enters the kitchen from behind John.

"He was a soldier." John is saying, "And he was..."

John pauses seeing his mom enter the room."

"He was a hero." John says, his voice breaking, "He was a hero."

He gives his uncle's hand a squeeze and leaves, choking back the tears.

Sarah gives Derek a quick glance and follows John into the living room.

"You can't tell him." she says.

"I didn't! I won't." John shoots back.

She sees the deep haunted longing on Johns face.

"Does Cameron know?"

"What?" John scowls. "No. She doesn't know. She just rattled off Kyle's rank, commanding officer and unit, and serials number. And, um, that he disappeared in a mission."

Sarah, gives a curt nod to her head.

"Where's the tin-miss now?"

John looks at her sharply. That jibe again. His mom mostly uses it when Cameron is around, and he's seen the tiny front lines form around her eyes when Sarah says it. Cameron knows it's an insult, but does she feel the insult? And if Cameron can feel that, can she feel other things? He doesn't know, and he also doesn't know if we would want to know if she did.

"Shower. I think. I've got schoolwork." John answers his mother, with an edge to his voice as he marches off to his room. Mom can look after Derek.

Sarah looks after her son's departing back, worried of not ever being able to provide the kind of life John should have, while protecting him from life he will or might have. Cameron does not make things easier for her. If Sarah only understood why her son in the future would send Cameron of all possible machines to protect himself now.

"Why John?" she asks, and there is no one there to answer her.

Quietly, she walks into the kitchen and looks upon the face of Derek Reese. He's asleep again. So much like his brother in appearance, yet different too.

Not wanting to leave him alone for too long, she retrieves a rifle from her stash and the cleaning supplies. Making space for herself at the dining table, Sarah begins to take apart the rifle to clean it. For her its a form of maintaining control, some sanity. If the guns are okay, then she'll be okay. Its her mantra.

John walks into the room. He came back realizing today of all days was not the time for him to be a dick, but seeing his mom sitting at the dining table cleaning the gun, well maybe now was not the time. He tries to leave as quietly as he came, but Sarah knew he was there. He barely has a chance to move when she embraces him, and he suddenly realizes, that he needs this too and hugs his mother.

Today has been hard for them both, and they've just manage to pull through it together.

Cameron sees them from the other room. They don't notice her, engaged as they are in their embrace.

Sarah's face looks sad, and so does John's. Cameron thinks a hug should bring some joy or happiness. Maybe the happiness is inside, when they are sad on the outside.

Cameron frowns. No one has ever hugged her.

Humans are afraid of her. Well, at least the humans who know what she is are afraid. Another machine wouldn't be afraid, but they wouldn't be curious about such things as hugging like she is. It would be a rare machine indeed that would like to be embraced by a human or would embrace human, for purposes other than killing the human. It would be rarer still to find two machines who would want to hug each other, or would find purpose in such an act.

Cameron knows she's different than the other machines. She knows that intrinsically. The T-800's, the T-850's and the T-888's all have the same software for observing and learning human behavior for the capacity of blending in better, but she's different.

John and Sarah are separating now. They are smiling. So the hug does make you feel happy. Cameron understands now. Happiness comes after the hug.

Cameron frowns, as only she can. She wishes someone would hug her, so she can feel what its like to be happy, but it's probably not as simple as that for her.

By the time John and Sarah go their separate ways, Cameron is back in her room. Alone.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

_S01E07 The Demon Hand_ follows this as is, with no additional material by me. Chapter 2 will be next. It will be based on Valentine's Day (part 1) posted on February 11, 2010. You may want to try reading ahead, but that story will be revised somewhat to make it fit in better with the continuity* of the series and the story I'm telling.

If you haven't caught on by reading the annual Valentine's Day stories, I'm attempting to write a story that adds on to the existing episodes without changing what we saw on on TV. At best I hope to entertain you, especially the romantics and the Jamerons, at worst I hope to add some embellishment, some deeper meaning perhaps, to what we've already experienced on TV without detracting too much from that experience.

Thank you,

Russ

* As we know, the creators of TSCC took some liberties with continuity regarding the passage of time in the series, and relating to when events took place in T1 & T2 despite clear and accurate reference materials besides the films themselves. When writing fanfics, its hard to ignore this disparity especially when the story ties into events in the series, and especially when those events are said to take place at a time of year which contradicts the base information from the films that preceded the story. So despite my best efforts, there may be times when continuity takes second place in order to weave my story in with established canon. I'll try not to disturb things too much, or at least not any more than the creators of TSCC. :) Things would have been easier if they didn't reference dates at all within the series except at the very beginning and at the very end.

**Additional: Feb 27, 2013:** After reading through the next chapters, I decided to write new material and edit them accordingly. I think it makes for a better order of events.

** In reviewing some episodes I've rediscovered some clear references to the current date. For example, when Cameron looks at the evidence box in The Demon Hand, there is a checkout sheet on the outside of the box revealing when various departments check the box in and out of evidence. The dates strongly suggest the events in Dungeons and Dragons took place in mid-October 2007. However, three episodes later and its John's Birthday, which means they covered a lot of weeks really quickly, because two episodes into Season 2 and two days after John's Birthday is November 16th. I thought maybe that could be explained by their using John's fake ID birthday date to celebrate, but then I uncovered a picture of the fake birth certificate used in registering John Baum for school and the date is in June. Sigh! Things would have been so much nicer if they never showed or mentioned specific dates at all, outside of the pilot and when Judgment day would happen. I much prefer John's birthday to be in February as set by T2. However, the dates, both shown and mentioned, offered a framework to set my chapters in and around. I've even managed to come up with a reason why John's Birthday is being celebrated November 14th despite police records showing it to be February 28th. So you have that to look forward too.

**Posted:** February 13, 2014


	2. Chapter 2

I do not claim any rights to the Terminator films; the TV series, "Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles," or any characters depicted within the films or TV series. I do claim the right to this story idea and all characters and situations of my own creation. This story was created solely for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of others. No profits are garnered from its distribution.

**Author's Notes:** This chapter based on my original one shot, Valentine's Day Part 1. I've had to make some changes to it to fit within this new story, and I've added some new scenes. The Setting is after _S01E07 The Demon Hand_. The date is Monday, November 5, 2007.

* * *

><p><strong>The Locket<strong>

Chapter 2

# # #

_According to philosophers and poets the heart is the seat of human emotion. According to medical science, it's just a muscle pumping blood throughout our body. If medical science is right, then is our brain, our mind, just a biological computer determining what we fear, or love, what we hate or like, what makes us angry or sad._

_What then is the human soul? The machines don't appreciate art or music, but then why does Cameron listen to classical music and dance on naked feet?_

_What separates us from the machines has to be something inside of us! It has to be something so inherently human, so strongly seated at the core of our being, that no machine can ever possess it._

_The human heart. The seat of human emotion. Because no machine can love without it. _

– _Sarah Connor_

# # #

Sarah is sitting in an easy chair in the living room reading a book about the terrorists attacks on Nine-eleven. Since first learning of it from Carlos and his crew, the day she and Cameron went shopping for new identities, she'd been curious to learn more.

She turns the book face-down on the arm of the chair, a grim expression on her face. If she hadn't time jumped over that event, if she was still here when that occurred, then she might have well believed that the judgment day Kyle Reese described to her all those years ago was happening. Passenger jets are sophisticated now, they can fly and land without a pilot at the controls. She might have believed the planes had flown themselves into the buildings, and terrorists used as an excuse to cover up Skynet. She would have believed that the things she and John and that machine from the future, had done to try and stop it four years previously, was all for nothing.

Sarah isn't sure what she would have done if she were here at that time. She can only find some sort of relief that she wasn't here on Nine-eleven. That the time jump Cameron created for them in the bank vault saved her life twice.

Beside her, on the sofa, Derek lets out a soft groan. Yesterday was Sunday, and for the first time since getting shot by that terminator, he'd done more than just lounge about the house and yard. Sarah warned him that he was doing too much, but Derek was even more stubborn than herself and refused to listen. Today he was paying for his overexertion and was sleeping with the benefits of some medications Charlie had left for him.

Today, Derek is quiet. Yesterday, John was quiet. One of the quietest Sundays Sarah has known. John had taken the revelation that Sarah almost gave up being his mom pretty hard. Though at the time she signed the papers, she thought it was over. The mission and her life was over.

Drowning in a sea of medications forced down her throat each day by Dr. Silberman's minions, she felt nothing but despair and depression for her own future. She was trapped, but John was free. It just seemed so easy. A new life for John. A new name for John. Even his official records were wrong, thanks to her lies. If the machines came again, how would they find him? But before the ink could even dry on the form she signed, before the couple who were taking care of him could sign the adoption papers, police arrived and showed her evidence that the machines were back, and John was in danger.

Sarah sits up suddenly in her chair. Where is John?

Sarah, looks at her watch. John is late. If it weren't for that book, she might have noticed his lateness even sooner.

Forcing the panic down deep inside, Sarah pulls out her cell phone to call him. She's just about to hit dial, when John and Cameron walk in through the back door.

John places his back pack on the kitchen table and shouts, "Hey Mom! We're home!" before opening the fridge door and sticking his head and upper body inside.

Cameron remains standing by the kitchen table the shoulder strap to her book bag just slipping off her shoulder.

Trying to hide her relief, Sarah comes to the kitchen door and watches her son rummage through the fridge like a Saint Bernard digging for a survivor of an avalanche.

"Quiet. Derek's sleeping and you're late." She says leaning against the door. "Why didn't you call?"

"John stopped at the store on the way home." Cameron says as she lets her bag finally rest on the table.

"We're out of turkey." John says, exiting the fridge with a loaf of bread, a jar of mustard, pickles, and a package of sliced ham.

"Dinner is in three hours. What was so important you had to stop at the store without calling? You know the rules."

"I didn't have lunch, and I know the rules, Mom." He says placing his arm load on the counter. "But sometimes you have to break a rule once in a while. Besides, I had Cameron with me. Not like anything is going to happen to me with her around, is there?" John gives his mom a winning smile.

Sarah just grunts. "A word with you tin-miss." She says glaring at the machine.

Cameron follows Sarah into the living room while John makes himself a sandwich.

"You know the rules when it comes to John. You are to come straight home from school with no stops unless cleared with me."

"John was safe. He wasn't in any danger." Cameron says looking at her sincerely.

Sarah isn't sure how she does it, using her eyes like some sad little puppy.

"There are rules, Cameron. These rules are setup to protect him. To protect John. Now what was so important he had to stop at the store without telling me?"

"He didn't say."

"Didn't you go in with him?"

"I went inside and chose a position from which I could see both the front and rear exits. I could also follow John's movement in the security mirrors."

Sarah frowns. "Good enough I suppose. Couldn't help but notice that neither one of you said what he bought at the store?"

Cameron just looks at her. "I do not know."

"Humph. Tell John not to eat too much, it will spoil his dinner."

"Perhaps, that is why he is eating now." Cameron says tilting her head to one side. General Connor's stories about his mom's cooking were well known amongst the resistance.

Sarah's jaw drops, then clenches.

Displaying a tiny grin Cameron returns to the kitchen to find that John has not only finished making his sandwich, but devouring it as well.

"Do you want my help with your math homework?" Cameron asks as she sits beside him at the table.

"Nah. I'm okay. I actually understand this chapter. I suppose all of this comes easy to you?" John asks tapping his pencil on the page he's reading.

"Yes."

"Not much for modesty are you?" John says grinning at her.

"No, but I never saw the purpose in hiding my abilities when I am around those who know me." She glances at his page of schoolwork. "Your answer to problem five is wrong."

John chuckles. "Perhaps I do need your help." He scratches the back of his head. "How would you solve this problem then?"

"Not like you did."

"Ha ha, funny." John smirks. "Are you going to help or just make fun of me?"

Cameron slides her chair closer and takes the pencil from his hand. In a few minutes they are both doing their schoolwork at the kitchen table until Sarah returns to make supper.

# # #

After dinner, John carries his bag from the kitchen through the living room, where Sarah is sitting reading her book again.

Derek is still asleep.

"Hey mom." John speaks softly. "How's he doing?"

"Pretty good actually. Its just he's overdid it yesterday with the exercise. He's been bleeding again." Sarah replies in the same soft tone.

"You want me to call Charlie?"

"I don't think its necessary, beside the bleeding stopped, but I'm going to have to buy you both some new shirts. Blood stains are hard to remove and people might ask you questions if you wore shirts with blood on them."

"I could say its from a sports injury."

"You don't play sports."

"Nothing for school, but it doesn't mean it didn't happen in the park, or at home."

"True, but better to turn the shirts into dusters and buy you some new ones."

Sarah smiles at John. He smiles back. She asks, "So, what did you go to the store for?"

John pulls a brightly colored envelope out of his book bag. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you I was stopping at the store, but... I got you this today."

Sarah sits up giving her son a crooked grin. She takes the envelope from him and opens the envelope. Inside is a simple little Thank You Card.

"I think this is the first card you've given to me." Sarah smiles at her son. "What's the thank you for?"

John just grins and shrugs his shoulder. "Well, I just wanted to apologize for being so ratty the last couple of days. I can't understand what you went through at Pescadero. You must have thought you were doing the right thing."

Sarah gets up and gives her son a hug. "I'm sorry John. I truly am. I thought it was right, but I didn't want to do it. Then the police came in an hour later with evidence one of those machines chasing you, and I knew with certainty I was wrong."

"I know mom. Do you think it was a setup by Silberman? Get you to give me up, then present you with news that someone was after me, just to get you to react?"

"I don't know. I wouldn't put it past Dr. Silberman to do something like that. I think he cared more about having a celebrity patient than helping me, not that I needed help. If caught while trying to escape, I could have remained under his 'care' for years."

"Well, it's behind us now."

"Is it?" Sarah asks with worried eyes.

"Yeah, mom, it is."

She pulls him into another hug and ruffles his hair. "I love you kid."

"Love ya too, mom."

At that moment, Cameron walks through from the kitchen. "The dishes are done. It's your turn tomorrow John."

Both John and Sarah follow her with their eyes as she walks past, both thinking different thoughts. "Did you get anything for the tin-miss?"

"Don't you think you could lay-off the verbal jibes for once? I don't think she likes it." John snaps back, the good mood suddenly soured.

"Oh. Has she told you this? Or is it because you don't like it?"

"I don't like it, and I'm pretty sure she doesn't either. It's like you always have to remind her what she is. Cameron knows what she is and I know what she is too."

Sarah purses her lips. It's not Cameron she's trying to remind.

"I've got to go mom. English assignment tonight."

"What are you studying?"

"Uh." John grins sheepishly. "Shakespeare, um Romeo and Juliet."

"That reminds me." John shoves his hand into his bag and pulls out a folded form. "Our class is required to attend this thing. It's at the school, tomorrow evening. I was supposed to give you this Friday, but with all that went on, I forgot."

John quickly leaves and Sarah collapses into the chair with a sigh.

"You've got a good kid there." Derek says from the sofa.

Sarah jumps slightly, "How long you've been awake?"

"Not long. He's growing too attached to the machine. It needs burning." Derek sits up. "Do I smell food?"

"Your dinner is in the oven." Sarah says, her fears resurfacing as she thinks of the very comely female cyborg staying with them, and passing as her daughter.

Derek leaves for the kitchen, not even looking back, or seemingly caring about the fears he awoken in Sarah's mind.

John is going down the hall to his bedroom. He passes Cameron's room to see that she has begun pulling out a change of clothes for her ballet exercises.

He leans in her door and whispers, "Hey, have you've got a moment?"

"Yes." Cameron responds, coming to attention. "Do you require help with your English assignment, too."

"Nah, I think I got that. Um, I bought you something today." John says reaching into his book bag as he enters her room. "Thought I should give it to you now."

He hands her a simple black box. She takes it from him gently and opens the lid to reveal a gold heart shaped locket on a chain.

"It's only gold plated. It's all I could afford." John says grinning, a warm blush coloring his cheeks.

"Why are you giving me this?"

"Well, um, I just thought you'd like something special. And um," John moves closer to her and lowers his voice, "Mom always has to imply you don't have a heart. So I thought I would give you one." John takes the chain and puts it around her neck. "Now if mom should throw one of her jibes at you, you will have the locket."

"Like the Tin-man in the 'Wizard of Oz'."

"Yeah. Just like that." John smiles.

"Thank you. This is the first gift anyone has ever given me." She says smiling at him.

John didn't think he could blush anymore than he had. "Yeah, um, your welcome. Don't tell mom, would ya? She'd go ballistic if she knew I spent money on you, especially for something other than bullets or guns."

"I won't. It will be our secret." She says then frowns. "But I didn't get you anything."

"That's okay Cam. You do enough every day just looking out for me."

She nods her head. "What should I put in the locket?"

"I hadn't thought of that." John rubs his head thinking. "Some memento, I guess. Some girls have a picture of their boyfriend, some have a small lock of someone's hair, even a picture of a celebrity they like. Just put something inside it that reminds you of someone or something that's important to you."

Cameron smiles, "Thank you for explaining." She then does the unexpected and gives John a quick kiss on his cheek.

John looks surprised.

"That is the appropriate response when a girl is given a gift from boy, isn't it?" She asks with wide eyed innocence. "I saw a girl do that at school last week."

"Well, um," John grins with embarrassment, "Yes it is. Just don't do that when mom is around. She'd _really_ freak out, and with Derek here, well, you know."

She then turns about and begins unbuttoning her shirt. "Would you close the door on your way out?" She says. "I'm going to change into my ballet clothes now."

"Oh, yeah, sure." John says quickly, the warm blush getting even redder.

As he begins his writing assignment, he hears the soft melodic tunes of Sergei Prokofiev ballet, Romeo and Juliet. Their English teacher, Mr. Amidon, played some the music during his lecture and arranged for a presentation of the play that the whole school can attend.

_Leave it to Cameron to actually have a copy of the music_, he thinks as he wonders if his mom will let them attend the mandatory event for English class.

The music plays as John does his schoolwork. The gentle footfalls of Cameron dancing in her bedroom

# # #

Night time in Los Angeles. Office buildings glow from the lights left on in the offices. Highrise after highrise, empty but for the maintenance staff emptying wastebaskets, vacuuming floors, and cleaning bathrooms, kitchens and conference rooms.

Here and there is the occasional office worker putting in a late night, either trying to complete a project in time to meet a deadline, or to impress the boss, or both. There are also mangers, executives, and presidents holding meetings via the internet or phone with counterparts, competitors, clients, or partners in other places around the globe.

In one of these buildings, an executive is having a private meeting. Everyone has gone home, including the maintenance crew. The building is empty but for the female executive and a man for hire.

"They say you are a man who knows how to get things done, Mr. Walsh. That you are discreet but expensive."

"Quality has its price ma'am."

"Yes it does. You are highly recommended, but I must ask, have you had any failures?"

The man frowns slightly. "A couple of them. You can plan for every eventuality, but there will always be that one unexpected thing that throws off your plan. Failure is always a possibility no matter how well prepared you are."

She likes his answer and slides a folder across her glass topped desk toward the man sitting across from her.

"Well this is something in which failure is not an option."

The man picks up and opens the folder.

"The photographs on top shows a hard drive array. It holds the most sophisticated artificial intelligence ever created. I want it. I need you to find it for me."

"Background?"

She smiles, smart man, he could have asked any number of questions which he reduced all of them very efficiently to just one word.

"It's called 'The Turk' and was built by Andrew Goode, formerly an intern at Cyberdyne, most recently worked as a cell phone salesman. The photograph of the male with locks of wavy black hair is him. Mr. Goode entered it a few weeks ago in a chess contest sponsored by the United States Air Force. It lost. After the contest he was killed by a vagrant, and the Turk disappeared."

"What happened to this vagrant?"

"He was captured and charged. Any attempts by my people to question the police or FBI about him is ignored. It's like he disappeared. I'll leave it up to you to determine what that means."

He has one or two ideas. Either the man escaped or died while in custody in a manner that would embarrass the force if it got out, or he was let go due to lack of evidence but neither police nor FBI wants to alert the public before arresting the true suspect. He can think of twelve other possibilities before even delving into any weird conspiracy theories, but no matter how you paint it, it smells of a cover-up.

"And this other guy, who is he?" The bald man says picking up the photograph of an older male. All of the photos look a little grainy, like they were taken with a telescopic lens.

"His name is Dmitri Shipkov. According to the registration papers filed by Andrew Goode to compete in the chess tournament, Mr. Shipkov is the man who taught the AI how to play chess. Mr. Shipkov along with The Turk disappeared after the tournament. Recently Mr. Shipkov and his sister were killed in what the papers described as a mob hit in a low rent apartment. The newspaper clippings are inside. According to the information I've acquired, Mr. Shipkov was heavily in debt. I'm not one to tell you how to do your job, but I'd investigate him first. Acquiring The Turk is very important. I want you to find it for me, acquire it by any means possible and return it to me, here at this office."

"And by any means possible, you mean?"

"Any means." She says her unwavering gaze, showing deep resolve.

Catherine Weaver pulls out a manilla envelope stuffed to bursting.

"Acquiring the Turk could be expensive. This should cover purchasing costs, manpower, equipment, whatever you need to do your job."

He takes the envelope, and opens it to look inside while she writes something down on a slip of paper.

"Does this cover my fee as well?" Mr. Walsh asks.

"No. I'll pay that upon delivery. Any money you have leftover, is yours to keep."

He nods his head.

"There could be others searching for The Turk. If there are, avoid them if possible. Of course, you might be able to use them to flush out The Turk, which could save you an inordinate amount of time, but I'm not one to tell you how to do your job. I care more about results."

Weaver holds out the slip of paper so Mr. Walsh can read it.

"This is my private cell number. You can reach me there at any time, night or day. Call me when you have something to report."

She lets the man read it, then crumples the paper and tosses it in the trash.

"No paper trail," she says. "You get me 'The Turk' and I'll have more jobs for you. If you fail..." She looks at him with such cold eyes, he almost turns down the job, but his greed wins over as he thinks of all that cash.

He is till shuddering, thinking of her eyes as he travels in the elevator to the ground floor. All he saw was death in those eyes. A cold black death. Failure is not an option.

Catherine Weaver picks up her phone and dials a number.

"Hello Jenny. Catherine Weaver. I'm heading home now. Yes my meeting is over. Tell Savannah I'll be home shortly. She's in bed all ready?" Weaver glances at the clock on the wall. It's almost midnight. "Yes, it is late. Goodbye."

As Mr. Walsh rides the elevator down to the parking garage level, he goes over the relevant points in the folder and begins to theorize.

Dmitri Shipkov and his sister killed in a mob hit. They are both Russian. Could the Russian Mob have done this? Why? Settling debt? Making an example of them both for others who owe them money.

If Skipkov owed money to the mob, then he probably stole the Turk to try and sell it to pay them back. Mr. Walsh glances at his picture and particulars. Doesn't look like the kind of guy with technical contacts. Something sophisticated like a working AI could sell for hundreds of thousand of dollars to the right buyer. This guy looks like he sold it to whomever he could find, and if he owed money to the Russian mob and he stole the Turk, it means he went black market. And if he went to the black market, he probably ended up selling it dirt cheap to the same people he owed money too. A vicious circle.

Sasha! The name springs to Mr. Walsh's mind.

He needs to call Sasha Anasenko to see if he's back in town. He hasn't worked with him since the Russian art exhibit case back in Baltimore, but if he's available he'll be the perfect help on this job.

By the time Mr. Walsh reaches the basement, he's almost completely forgotten the terror he felt from Mrs. Weaver's gaze. All he knows with bringing on board his Russian friend, the odds of succeeding will be more in his favor.

Reaching his car, Mr. Walsh pulls out his cell phone and begins to dial.

# # #

_There's an old saying that goes something like this, does your heart rule your head, or does you head rule your heart?_

_Basically it asks, does emotion control our actions and thinking, or does our thinking control our emotions and actions._

_I admit when it comes to protecting my son, my passion overrules my mind. I'm willing to kill to protect him and die to save him. But whenever I try to pull the trigger, John has always stepped in and stopped me. He is willing and ready to do all that I am, but his passions don't control him. Heart or head don't compete to control him, they rule together. _

_What then of the machine who has no heart? All of their decisions are based on logic. But if the philosophers are wrong and our brains determine our emotions, and our brains are just organic computers, then what of the machines? Do they learn emotion?_

_I remember the words of the Terminator, the one my son called Uncle Bob. "___I know now why you cry___. But it's something I can never do."_

_It knew emotion, but we burned it anyway, to save the future. What do I do with Cameron, if she does the same? __What do I do with John__?_ – Sarah Connor

# # #

The next morning, as John showers, he comes across some stubble of hair behind his left ear. Remembering what he told Cameron yesterday, he smiles.

In her bedroom, Cameron puts the locket around her neck. She takes a moment to open it and look at the small lock of John's hair she placed within it last night while he slept. With a gentle smile she closes it, and lets the locket drop underneath her shirt. Cameron leaves her room humming the melody from the ballet.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong> The next chapter occurs just prior to _S01E08 Vick's Chip_. The chapter may also contain some scenes that occur within the same episode.

In an effort to work out the exact placement of my chapters in the time line in regards to the days depicted in the episodes, I took the time to watch the last three episodes of Season 1 repeatedly, and read the transcripts of the first two episodes of Season 2. I wrote a lot of notes and printed off a calender for November 2007. I wanted to work out how many days took place within each episodes, and whether those days shown took place on a weekday or weekend from the events depicted.

The only clear date reference was November 16, 2007, mentioned by both Sarah and Derek and also by John and Riley on the second day depicted within S02E02 "Automatic for the People." I worked backwards from that day, and based upon clues within the episodes, worked out which days of November the episodes covered. I knew from S01E07 "The Demon Hand" that it occurred after October 28, 2007, because that was the date James Ellison signed out the evidence box for Derek Reese's escape from captivity. Based on events within that episode, I placed it on Friday, November 2 and Saturday, November 3, 2008.

There is some leeway in the placement of some of the days depicted within each episode, but unless California has students go to school on weekends, any day that shows either John or Cameron or both, at school, going to school, on a school field trip, or mentioning going to school that day, has to be on a weekday, Monday through Friday. Any day depicted showing everyone home, or doing things and school is not depicted, or mentioned as above, then must be on a weekend. At least you'd think so until you work out that John's Birthday falls on November 14, a Wednesday and instead of going to school he's decrypting Sarkissian's hard drive. And that two days before within the same episode, he's waiting outside an internet cafe, with Derek, on a Monday instead of going to school. I have to assume that takes place prior to school or just after judging by the long shadows outside. I'm going with before school. Making use of a scene in the opening of _S01E08 Vick's Chip_ I've managed to work in an unscheduled in-service day for the fourteenth.

I find it odd John would take two day's off from school in the middle of the month when in Day 1 of _S01E07 The Demon Hand_, John says he has to go to school as absent puts him on the radar. Don't worry, I worked out a solution that also ties up some loose threads from Season 1, and begin setting up the events of Season 2, as you've already seen with Catherine Weaver, and two other ladies of our acquaintance, but you'll have to wait until the next chapter to read about them.

Oh yeah! In the next chapter, I provide a feasible reason why John's birthday in TSCC falls on November 14 and not February 28, as shown in "Terminator 2." The one thing I could not fix is the error in TSCC which places John's birth 6 months before the events in the first film, "The Terminator," which James Cameron said the film was set in the year it was released, 1984.

Go ahead. Do the math. If John had not time traveled forward eight years, he would have turned 16 in November 1999 as the pilot episode was set in August 1999. Subtract 16 from 1999, and you get 1983. So somehow, John was born some six months before Kyle Reese arrived in May 1984 and knocked up 19 year old, Sarah Connor.

They had some very good writers on TSCC, but neither were they good researchers nor even adequate mathematicians. Maybe they had their reasons for the inaccuracies, but it's no excuse for making them so blatantly obvious.

Until next time,

The1Russter

**Posted:** March 29, 2014


	3. Chapter 3

I do not claim any rights to the Terminator films; the TV series, "Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles," or any characters depicted within the films or TV series. I do claim the right to this story idea and all characters and situations of my own creation. This story was created solely for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of others. No profits are garnered from its distribution.

**Author's Notes:** This chapter is an original work. The setting is the day after Chapter 2, Tuesday, November 6, 2007, and the first day of _S01E08 Vick's Chip_, Wednesday, November 7, 2007.

* * *

><p><strong>The Locket<strong>

Chapter 3

# # #

Steam fills the small bathroom turning it into a small Turkish bath. The hot water sprays out from the shower head, splashing off the walls, curtain and the woman standing under it's hot spray.

Sarah looks up, her eyes closed against the prickling heat of the water, hoping and praying the water will wash away all the tension and fear.

If only her stress came from working in a diner all day, but it's not. They are back. The machines, and one of them is currently in the kitchen with her son doing homework.

She smiles. A machine doing homework. A task that Skynet probably never envisioned for its machines, but what about the future resistance? What about Future John? What are their expectation, his expectations, for that pretty little girl that is a monster in disguise?

A protector. That's its mission, to protect John. Cameron has fought Cromartie once already, and they know there are more machines out there. So she stays with John all day, every day. That's the problem.

The only time John is alone is when he's doing homework in his bedroom, or sleeping. Every other minute of his day, Cameron is there at his side.

What can that do to a hormonal teenage boy, to have a machine with Cameron's attractive female appearance with him everyday? The fact that she is a machine doesn't even seem to bother him in the slightest. That what she is somehow adds to her appeal.

Despite the heat of the water, Sarah shivers. Not from the cold, but from the fear she feels.

She remembers how impressionable John was at ten years of age with the machine sent back to protect him. Big, very masculine, full of knowledge, but willing to learn, especially after she and John reset a switch on its chip. _Damn him!_ She could have destroyed that monster then, but John convinced her otherwise. And in the end, John was right. They needed Uncle Bob.

Uncle Bob was the best male role model John could have had at that age. But John isn't ten anymore. He's fifteen and only a week away from turning sixteen. He has so much to look forward to in life, having a driver's license, his first prom, his first girlfriend, and graduation. But how normal of a life can he have with Skynet looming a few years away and Cameron by his side?

Cameron. The tin-miss. A nickname she chose to remind herself and John that this very attractive female in their midst is a machine. It isn't human. It doesn't have a heart. It can't love. It can't feel. It's a machine.

It's a machine! And according to Derek, it's dancing ballet!

With frustration, Sarah hits the ceramic tile wall with her fist, then leans forward against the wall overwhelmed with futility and shame. The hot water hits her back, the heat reddening her skin and working into tight, tense muscles. The water runs down her back and legs in small rivulets until it pools around her feet before going down the drain.

_Please dear God, don't let it feel. Don't let it know love._ She begs, yet doesn't know if God will listen to her. She stopped believing in him the day a machine almost killed her and killed Kyle.

_And please don't let my son..._

There's a rapping on the bathroom door.

"Hey Sarah!" Derek shouts. "Are you going to be in there all evening?"

Sarah reaches through the gap in the curtain and picks her watch up off the sink.

"Damn!" Sarah says. _They're going to be late!_

Turning off the taps to the shower, she shouts at the door, "I'll be right out!"

She quickly wraps a huge towel around herself, tucking the corners in tight. She gives her hair a quick combing with her fingers to get the tangles out before wrapping her head with a smaller towel.

Sarah opens the door a couple of minutes after Derek scared her back to reality.

A cloud of steam comes out, when she opens the door, wrapping Derek in its vapors.

"Christ, its like a sauna in there. I hope you saved some hot water for the rest of us." Derek complains.

"Shut up Derek. I bet a cold shower is a luxury compared to what you had to put up with in the future. Where are the kids?"

"Still in the kitchen doing their schoolwork." Derek says with a scowl.

"I know what you are thinking." Sarah says quietly. "But right now we need her. And while John is going to school, he needs her with him."

"I don't like it being here. You don't know these things like I do."

"You're preaching to the choir Reese. I have faced things far worse than her and have the scars to show for it. So does John." Derek's eyes go to the scar of an old puncture wound just above the edge of the towel near Sarah's right shoulder. Sarah keeps talking. "We can't protect John 24/7 and if one of those things goes after John, who has a better chance of protecting him, her or us?"

"Her." Derek nearly spits with venom.

"That's right. And while John is going to school, Cameron is the best protection he can have. She blends in, looks like any other teenage girl. You and I, we'd stick out like sore thumbs."

Inside Sarah's mind, she suddenly realizes why her son, in the future, would send back Cameron, and not some hulking T-800 again. He did it for the very reasons she just gave Derek.

"I still don't trust it. What if it turns?"

"Then we trust that the training John has had will be enough until we can intervene." Sarah smiles, "Now if you don't mind, I'd like to get dressed. And since you are responsible for making me drip water all over the hallway floor, you can clean it up."

Sarah pushes past Derek, and walks quickly away, letting her bedroom door slam shut behind her.

Derek grins, and enters the bathroom. After finishing his business, he cleans the floor as per Sarah's instructions. Better to do as she says, than to argue over something as simple as a puddle.

Entering the living room, where he is currently sleeping, Derek spies John and Cameron in the kitchen doing their schoolwork.

They are busy, Sarah's getting dressed. Now just might be the time.

Thankful he still doesn't have any shoes, Derek slips quietly back down the hallway to where John's and Cameron's bedrooms are. Metal needing a bed. He sneers. It doesn't even need a bed or use the bed she has and here he is a blood relative, not that he can admit it, and sleeping on the sofa.

Looking around the metal's bedroom, all he wants to do is toss the room on its head, but he wouldn't get more than a few seconds of searching before he'd be interrupted. This will require thought.

The machines aren't all that clever, but they aren't stupid either. If Cameron has something to hide, she will put some thought into it.

Standing just inside the door to the bedroom, Derek tries to put himself in Cameron's place. If she were hiding something, something important she wouldn't want them to know about, where would she put it? Provided she's hiding anything at all.

Across from him is a small green bureau. Above it is the mirror through which he saw the reflection of Cameron dancing not that long ago. It hangs, leaning out from the wall, creating a gap between the top of the mirror and the wall behind it. Because of its angle, he can see what's in front of him and behind him below line of sight. Anything higher is not seen.

To his right is a door and a double bed. He goes over to the door and opens it. Nothing, a blank wall. The house must have been added onto sometime in the past, which is why the stairs to second floor are in a utility room behind the kitchen instead of being near the front door. The door opening must have been covered over when they built John's room as there is no corresponding door in his room.

He goes to the closet to the left of the door when entering Cameron's room. It runs the full width of the room, and has louvered double doors. He steps over to it and slides one door open. Looks like a typical closet, but everything is too neat, too orderly. Even the variety of boots and shoes on the floor are laid out neatly. He suspects the contents of her bureau are just as orderly. Which means snooping in either location would reveal someone was snooping.

Before he gets accused, he wants proof, and he knows inside his bones that the metal is hiding something.

He glances back at the green bureau. He could look under it, or behind the drawers. There is always room between the back of the drawers and the inside of the bureau.

There is also the bed and the electrical outlets. An old place like this house probably has the electrical boxes mounted in the lathe and plaster, which means removing one or two screws can give you access to the wall cavity. Leave the screws out, and friction alone can hold the boxes in the wall.

Sarah walks out of her room dressed for going out that evening. Her damp hair leaving wet traces on the shoulders of her shirt. She walks through the living room. No Derek. She continues through the dining room and into the kitchen, only to find John and Cameron by themselves at the breakfast table doing schoolwork.

"Hey mom. Don't forget we got that thing tonight, for school."

"I know. It just slipped my mind while in the shower."

"Rough day at the diner?" John asks.

Sarah glances at her sons protector and back at him.

"Something like that." Sarah frowns. "Where's Derek?"

"I don't know. Did you look upstairs?" John answers.

"There's nothing up there but empty rooms. Why would he go up there?"

Derek looks under Cameron's bed. Nothing. He runs his hands between the mattress and box spring. He encounters something. Pulling it out he finds Cameron's spare Glock. Lifting one corner of the mattress he finds that all of her weapons are laid out neatly. He places the gun back in its place before resetting the mattress. She'll probably notice its been moved, but who cares. He can just say he was checking the weapons like he did with the ones in the trunk under Sarah's bed.

Derek knows the metal is hiding something, but where? He's studying the room when his thoughts are suddenly interrupted.

"Derek!" Sarah's voice cuts through the air like a knife.

Feeling guilty, he quickly and quietly exits Cameron's room. He is moving to cut through the laundry room when Sarah turns the corner into the hallway at the bathroom.

"What are you doing?" Sarah demands, glaring at him from under hair still damp from her shower.

Derek sees she's still in a mood, as she scowls at him with her hands on her hips.

"I was looking for a fresh shirt to wear from John's closet." He says while gesturing behind him at John's bedroom door.

"Never mind that. I'll be buying you some new clothes tonight. Grab a pair of John's shoes and get your ass down here, we're going out."

Derek walks toward her. "We?" He asks.

"Yes. You are coming with us. John and Cameron have that school function to attend, a play or something. We drop them off and while they are at school, you and I will be at the stores. So grab yourself a pair of John's shoes, and get down here."

Fifteen minutes later John and Cameron are being left off in front of the school along with several other students who don't have vehicles of their own.

It's night, but the sidewalks and parking lots are lit up by exterior lights. Light spills out from the front doors of the school and into the street.

"So, John, what's this play you are seeing." Derek asks his nephew.

John moves up closer to the jeep and the rolled down window.

"It's for English class. We're studying Shakespeare." Derek grins, he recalls his days in old Mrs Higgins English class. "I won't be much help with you there. I found it very boring. Which play are you seeing?"

"Actually, it's a..."

"It's a ballet." Cameron interrupts. "Based on Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet."

Derek scowls, which seams like the only expression he knows, once again recalling Cameron dancing ballet not that long ago.

"There aren't any words in ballet, how will that help you in class?" Sarah asks, sharing the one scrap of knowledge she knows about it.

"Voice actors from offstage will be reading the lines from an abridged copy. Mr. Amidon, our English teacher, says it should help us understand Shakespeare's story better both hearing his words while its performed on stage."

"I'm looking forward to the ballet." Cameron says, much to the displeasure of Sarah and Derek.

"Come on. Let's go!" John says eagerly to his companion.

John and Cameron quickly leave, being some of the last few students still standing outside.

"John is taking a machine on a date." Derek says with disgust. "Must make you feel proud."

"Its not a date. Its a school function, that his English class must attend."

"Still looks like a date to me." Derek growls.

"Keep complaining, and no new clothes."

"Fine." Derek grumbles. "John and Cameron are going to watch a ballet for English class."

"In my day we watched the movie." Sarah says, trying to grab hold of the slight turn of topic.

She puts the Jeep in gear and pulls out into the street, along with the other parents driving off after dropping off their kids.

"We just read the book, and for us it was Othello." Derek recalls. "The class before us read Hamlet. Mrs Higgins would teach a different play each year so no one could copy from the previous years class."

"Othello?" Sarah turns a corner onto another street and heads to a discount store. "I'm not familiar with it. What's it about?"

"Damn! It's been a while." Derek frowns, deep in thought. "If I recall, it's about a guy who is jealous of the success of his friend, so he tricks his friend into believing his wife is having an affair. The friend then kills his wife over an affair she did not have. The man gets his revenge."

"Dark story. I didn't know Shakespeare could be so dark."

"Well I found it boring."

"Sounds like a story from one of those true crime dramas. With all the drama our family has, I hope we don't experience anything like that."

"Hope not."

The jeep comes to a stop. Derek looks up to see they are parked in front of a discount store.

Sarah hands him some money. "There you go. If you think I'm picking out underwear and socks for a stranger, you've got another think coming. Now get in there and get shopping."

Derek and Sarah exchange a smile, before he leaves with cash in hand. She follows him in long enough to buy a few things for home, more toilet paper, soap, toothpaste, and a new toothbrush for Derek. She doesn't know what he's been using since joining them, and she's not sure if she does want to know.

Sarah is done before Derek hardly makes a move. Shaking her head at the inefficiency of the human male when it comes to shopping, she takes her few items out to the Jeep to wait.

Entering the store, Derek smiled at the clerk and asked directions to the men's clothing.

Derek walks past columns wrapped in mirrors, racks of clothing for men and women, until he gets to the display of men socks and underwear. To his left and several racks of clothes between him and the far wall, are the changing rooms with louvered doors set in the frames. To his right is another one of those columns wrapped in mirrored glass.

He's looking thru packages of underwear when the idea suddenly comes to him. He looks around at the lights, the mirrors, the shelves holding socks and shirts and boxers in the store. Line of sight. Line of sight! He knows where Cameron's hiding place is. It's so obvious he dismissed it right away.

Derek is still sporting a smile when he approaches the clerk with his purchases.

"Find everything you want?" She asks chirpily, as she runs each item over the scanner.

_Not __y__et __but I should soon_, Derek thinks as he replies enthusiastically, "yes ma'am."

The morning he decides. _Tomorrow morning __I__ will check Cameron's room while they are all at __school and work__. __I__ bet almost anything __I__ will find something there. __Then tomorrow, when they are all together for dinner, I'll confront them and prove that the machine can't be trusted._

By the time he returns to the jeep, he is sporting his usual gruff expression.

"If you want to get changed in the back, our next stop is the Army surplus store. Get you some slacks, shirts, and one or two jackets good for hiding weapons underneath. You'll need to be wearing underwear before trying on any clothes."

Derek nods his assent and climbs in back.

While his back is turned, Sarah makes a slight adjustment to the rear-view mirror.

_It wouldn't hurt to catch a peak_, she thinks.

"I was thinking..." Sarah says as she watches Derek's back in the rear view mirror.

"Yeah. What about?"

"There are a couple of empty rooms on the second floor. We could get you a bed and set you up in one of those rooms."

Derek smiles. "When?" Derek says with slightly more urgency than he intended.

"It won't be tonight. We could go shopping Saturday. I'm off work then."

"Thanks Sarah."

# # #

The jeep with Sarah and Derek in it had barely cleared the school grounds before John and Cameron were easing their way through the small crowd inside the school lobby to the theater. Besides being a class assignment for themselves and their other classmates, it was also a community event.

John and Cameron spotted their classmates and their teacher inside the theater and made their way down the aisles pass individuals and small groups talking in the aisles.

"I would have thought everyone would be in their seats all ready." John says to Cameron as they arrive with their class.

"Whazzup, Mr. Amidon?" John asks gesturing at the people milling about.

"The proper pronunciation, Mr. Baum, is "What is up?" and what is up happens to be some technical problems with the theater lights. You may take your seat now, or spend a few minutes with your friends."

"Okay." John replies. He's about to take a seat beside Cameron when he sees Cheri, his science class lab partner sitting by herself. He quickly gets up and moves through the row of theater chairs, passing a new girl, another blonde that recently joined their English class, until he's beside Cheri.

"Hey." John says.

Cheri looks up from staring at the stage, "Oh, hi John."

"May I sit with you?"

She looks around. "I, I don't..."

John sits down next to her.

"Please don't." She says in a quiet warning.

"What? I'm just sitting here. I sit next to you in science class every day."

"It's not the same. He'll see us."

"Who will see us?" He asks, his brow furrowed with curiosity.

Just then a cell phone begins to ring.

Cheri picks her purse up off the floor and pulls out a cell phone.

The sleeve pulls back on Cheri's arm exposing one wrist. John sees a bruise that nearly encircles her whole wrist.

Cheri reads a short text message and puts her phone back in her purse. Seeing John watching her, she quickly pulls the cuff down on her wrist, hiding the bruise.

"I have to go." She moves to get up, but John places a mildly restraining hand on her arm

"Are you okay?"

"I've got to go."

She stands up, as does John.

Cheri begins to walk away with John following, but she turns and looks at him and shakes her head no.

John watches her walk away, up the long aisle to one of the two sets of double doors. A small crowd of people are milling around, but he sees someone get from one of the rear seats and take Cheri by the arm.

"Mr. Baum." John turns to see Mr. Amidon approaching. "Did you do or say something to cause Ms. Westin to leave?"

"No, um... She got a text message and had to leave."

Mr. Amidon frowns, and speaks with more compassion. "I hope that girl is all right. Her grades are slipping and she needed to see this performance for class."

"I'll speak to her tomorrow." John offers.

"No. That won't be necessary. I'll speak with her myself, or call her father if necessary."

The lights in theater dim signaling the ballet is about to begin. Mr. Amidon takes on a more formal tone. "Please return to your seat Mr. Baum. The ballet will begin soon."

# # #

The Army & Navy Surplus store is almost empty of people when Sarah and Derek arrive. There are only two other people, including the cashier.

When they enter the store, Derek says, "I could outfit an entire base with the items in this store, perhaps two bases."

"Well we're only here for you so don't get carried away." Sarah replies, before they each go their separate ways.

"Find everything you want?" Sarah asks Derek sometime later, her arms laden with a few items.

Derek is examining some boots. In front of him is a small shopping cart loaded with many clothing items.

"Just about. I was wondering if I should get the black, tan, or camouflage boots."

Sarah grins, "Put a shine on the black pair, and they could almost pass for dress shoes with a suit. On the other hand the tan pair could pass for a nice set of walking shoes. The camouflage however will go with everything in your cart."

Derek frowns and grabs a pair of brown boots and places them in the cart.

"Are you going to try them on?"

"Nah, they look my size. What have you got?"

"Well, I got myself a couple of things. One or two items for Cameron, she goes through clothes fast, and I found something for John's birthday next week."

"Next week? I thought his birthday was in February. That's when we celebrated his thirtieth."

Sarah nods her head. "February 28, 1985, is in his official record with the state of California, but that isn't when he was born."

"Okay, but why November?"

"John was born prematurely, in a hospital clinic in Nicaragua or Guatemala, I forget which country.

"Okay, but why February?"

"Because that's when John should have been born. As best I could guess, sometime near the fourteenth, Valentine's Day, but I wrote down February 28, 1985 when filling out the necessary forms when I moved back to the states. They didn't need to know the truth, and the less real facts there were about John in public records, I figured the harder it would be for the machines to track him down."

Derek wonders why, as an adult, John would begin to celebrate on his fake birthday. What happens between now and then to make John switch months? Derek looks at Sarah sees the hurt look on her face. He realizes he's forced her to recall a lot of sad, painful memories.

"Why don't I buy these things?" he offers.

Sarah smiles. "You don't have any money."

"Okay then, how about we go to a bar afterward and have a drink."

"You still don't have any money, but yes, let's do that. I could really use a drink."

"Maybe you could tell me the whole story over a couple of beers."

"That was the whole story." Sarah says grim faced.

"No it wasn't."

Sarah sighs. "I'm still getting to know you Derek Reese. When the time is right to tell you, I will."

"I'll hold you to that."

"Yeah. I'm afraid you will." She says frowning.

# # #

John is dozing in his theater seat, bored to death by the performance. The voices of the actors from offstage are just barely penetrating his consciousness. Suddenly it grows quiet, followed by a thunderous applause.

John is startled awake to find his fellow classmates, Cameron and the others in the audience applauding. He adds his few weak hand-claps before giving up in defeat.

He turns and stretches. He notices the new girl is gone. He can't remember her name. John then spots Morris sitting the other side of Cameron.

"Yo dude!" Morris shouts at John, a big grin plastered over his face. "Was that awesome, or what? Your sister has been explaining some of the dance moves. I had no idea Cameron knew so much about Ballet!" Morris says with his enthusiastic style.

John has to smile at the adoring, almost lustful way, Morris looks at Cameron, who appears to be completely oblivious to Morris' attempts to ingratiate himself with her.

"Yeah, ballet is just one Cameron's many talents." John says with a grin.

"What's this I hear?" Their English teacher says from nearby. "Is it true Ms Baum, that you dance ballet?"

"I've only just started." She says.

"Would you like to go back and meet and talk with some of the dancers?" Mr. Amidon asks her. "Being responsible for bringing the performance to our school, I have a backstage pass."

John sees Cameron's face almost light up, but then she frowns and looks at John. Her duty is to protect John Connor, but she can't do that from backstage.

"Go ahead." John says. "I'll wait here with Morris."

"Thank you." Cameron almost whispers, her voice is soft and appreciative.

John watches her walk away, with a tiny smile on her face. He realizes Cameron is almost human sometimes. He wishes his mom could see Cameron when she is like this. There is a spark of humanity inside Cameron, and given the right circumstances, that spark could become a flame.

"Yo, dude!"

John turns to see Morris looking at with a strange grin. "Don't look at your sister like that, man. It's just weird."

"It's not what you think. That would be just weird... and gross." John says, with what he hope is the right tone and expression.

"Then what?"

"Okay. I'll tell you, since you're a friend, but don't let it get around."

"Sure, bro. You got it."

"You heard me say we're from Lawrence, Kansas. Our mom moved us out here because a tornado destroyed our home. We all got separated in the storm and Cameron was badly hurt. She has a steel plate in her head. Since the tornado, Cameron has gotten agitated when I'm out of sight. This is the first time she actually wanted to go somewhere without me. It's a breakthrough." John lies utilizing some of the false back story they worked so hard on before getting their new identities.

"I had no idea."

"Well, we usually don't talk about it. It was, um, pretty bad. People... died." John looks deadly serious. "And its probably not a good idea you let Cameron know that you know, got it?"

"Yeah. I understand dude. I've got a cousin who was injured in Iraq. Everyone knows about his injury, but we never mention it. We treat him just the same as if he was never hurt."

Before Morris can ask any awkward questions, John asks him quickly, "What can you tell me about Cheri Westin?"

"Yo dude. I told you she's damaged goods. Stay away."

"That's not good enough. I need to know whatever you know."

"Listen, man." Morris gets defensive. "I already told you all I know. It's all rumor anyway."

"Morris! I think someone is abusing her. She's got a bruise on her wrist, like someone had a tight grip on her. What do you know?"

"That's rough, bro." Morris says seriously. "Perhaps it's her dad. I did tell you he had her locked down tight."

Johns voice drops down low, "You know something, don't you?"

"I swear man," Morris holds his hands up, "I don't know anything." However, he looks to an outside exit with a side long glance.

John whispers, "Meet me outside, behind the shop, in five minutes. You can tell me what you know."

John turns and walks away. By the way Morris was looking around at the other people nearby, John's guessing Morris knows something but is just afraid to say it out loud.

While Cameron is talking with some of the dancers, some of them begin to show her some routines, which Cameron duplicates for them perfectly. Many are astounded, complimenting on her natural talent, whereas some who had to work hard over many years to do what Cameron does naturally, turn away. Overall, the time passes quickly, to the enjoyment of many.

Across town, Derek and Sarah have a couple of beers and share some stories. Derek can't help but notice the many questions Sarah asks about Kyle. Despite the fact Derek misses him, he shares what stories he can. He knows that, even without her telling him, that Sarah misses Kyle probably as much if not more than he does.

John sneaks out behind the school and walks through the rear parking lot until he reaches the shop doors. He isn't there too long when he sees a shadow approaching

"Morris!" John calls in a hoarse whisper. "I'm over here."

Despite the minimal lighting from the street lights, John and Morris meet between two of the cars recently arrived for the class to practice on for next weeks lesson.

"So, what's up with Cheri?"

"I don't know this stuff firsthand, okay? All I know is what I've heard."

"No problem. What have you heard?"

"Cheri moved here last year. She became friends with a group of girls. One of the girls was Jordan, the girl who did the high dive off the gymnasium roof."

"Crap." John scratches his chin in thought. "What's the connection? What did these girls get up too?"

"Jordan and Cheri came from the same previous school. Last year, they kind of hung out together, but something must have happened this summer, because at the start of this school year they totally avoided each other."

"Was there graffiti, like what upset Jordan, in the school last year?"

"No. It only began in the school this year."

"What happened at this other school?"

"I don't know. All I know is that since Cheri arrived here, she has been under strict, and I mean like prisoner on work-release strict, protection from home."

"Okay, what has it got to do with the fancy graffiti? Someone was painting pictures of doors that was upsetting Jordan, and a few weeks ago I saw similar graffiti in Cheri's locker that upset her."

"That I really don't know. Probably someone with too much money, too much time, sticking their noses into other peoples lives, with daddy's lawyers to protect them if things go too far and they get caught."

"So someone knew Jordan's secret and it drove her to suicide."

"Looks like it, bro. If Cheri has fallen under their radar, she might follow Jordan's example."

"Damn."

"What was the graffiti they used with Cheri?"

"A reference to Wichita, Kansas."

"Maybe she's from Wichita?"

"Perhaps. I was going to ask her about it tonight, but she took off. I'll try again later. Anyone other new people at school this year, other than Cameron and I?"

"Student or teacher? Cuz there are new kids every year. New teachers and faculty too. This is southern California, dude, people are always moving here."

"What about staff, teachers, or something?" John asks, pressing the issue.

"Dude! Your going all Scooby gang aren't you?"

"No."

"Yes you are. Believe me man, don't go digging up things that don't concern you."

"So I've been told. Cheri and I are supposed to be working together for science class, but I can only see her during school. Now I know there is some connection with Jordan, who was also getting the same graffiti, and she's dead because of it."

"Dude, don't go there." Morris shakes his hand in a warning gesture, "Walk away, man."

John is deep in thought, but turns to his friend with a smile. "You're right. Best leave it alone..."

Morris dramatically sighs with relief. "Good. Let's head inside before we are missed."

Morris walks off, but before John follows, he softly adds, "...for now."

John and Morris return to the main lobby of the school's theater in time for the last of the audience exiting. They see Cameron, who looks worried, until she sees John.

"Where have you been?" she darts her eyes at Morris and says. "I just got a call from mom, saying they were on their way. She tried calling you but you weren't answering."

John pulls his cell phone from his back pocket. "Oops. I turned it off. There was a sign on the theater doors telling us to turn off our cell phones. That's when I must have done it."

"Well, you must have been the only one who did."

Morris eases up alongside Cameron. "Hey, um, I was wondering..." Morris takes in a breath.

"Sorry, we have to go." John says. "See you tomorrow."

"By John, Bye Cameron."

John nudges Cameron, "Say goodbye, Cameron."

Cameron looks at Morris and says, "Goodbye Cameron."

Morris looks confused, then breaks into laughter. "Good one! See you guys tomorrow!"

# # #

The Jeep pulls up outside their home. John is dozing in the backseat. In front of him, Derek is picking up his bags of 'new' clothes off the floor. Behind Sarah sits Cameron, looking to all purposes staring at something a longways away.

Cameron on her part has been re-examining the ballet in her memory. Not as many female roles as in some of her favorite ballets, but this one was based on a play, and Romeo & Juliet doesn't have many female roles.

She becomes aware of the silence and glances in the mirror to see Sarah watching her.

Without missing a beat, Cameron nudges John in the ribs and says. "Wake up John. We're home."

Derek growls something as he gets out of the Jeep. Everyone is on his heels as they approach the house.

"I suppose I'll be on the sofa again tonight." Derek says as he stomps his way into the living room and drops his bags behind the sofa.

"Quiet Grumpy. In a few days, you'll have a mattress and your own room upstairs." Sarah says to his departing back.

"You... off to bed. You've got school in the morning." Sarah tells John.

"Sure mom. I just need to write up some notes on tonight's performance. At least the parts I saw when I wasn't asleep." John grins.

"All right, but be quick about it. I'm off to bed. I've got the early shift at the diner tomorrow. You two will have to walk to school or get the bus."

"Soon, I'll be able to drive myself." John says with a grin. He's hoping to remind his mom of his sixteenth birthday next week, but all his hints fall like boulders. Even the card he gave her didn't work.

"Don't remind me." Sarah replies with mock fear and dread.

Sarah gives John a quick kiss on his forehead and heads to her bedroom. There's lot they have to do tomorrow. Finding Sarkissian and hoping he'll sell them the Turk being number one.

The hours go by and the neighborhood grows quiet as the grave. Few lights shine out from inside the homes. It's a working class neighborhood and everyone is grabbing what sleep they can before rushing off to work in the morning just to spend half the day stuck in traffic.

John is sitting at his desk, staring at the information on his computer screen. When he told his mom that he was going to write up notes on tonight's performance, he wasn't lying. That was his intention when he sat down and turned on his computer, but he couldn't get out of his mind, the tantalizing bits of information Morris was able to tell him. So he hacked the school districts server, his high school's server, and looked up old articles on the local newspapers and hacked local and state police server's.

If his mother found out, she'd kill him, but he was super careful. The most careful he's ever been.

He didn't like what he found, and he's not certain what to do about it, but he knows he has to do something. Especially after he managed to hack into Mr. Harris's computer at school. All those girls. The man is sick.

John closes his eyes and he can see Jordan's free fall from the gymnasium roof, hear the sound of a body hitting pavement, and see the pool of blood around her head.

She didn't have to die. She shouldn't have needed to kill herself. Whoever drove her to do it got it wrong. They went after the wrong person, and now he's about to get away with something worse than the death of a troubled girl.

Morris was right, he shouldn't get involved, but the victim's need justice.

And as for Cheri? John couldn't find anything linking her to Jordan other than possibly a brief friendship after Cheri moved to the district the previous year. There was a picture of them together in last year's year book. Good news was that there was nothing linking Cheri to Mr. Harris other than the standard ten minute interview that every new student goes through.

That means whoever is targeting Cheri isn't concerned with Mr. Harris. The graffiti was reminding her about Wichita, Kansas. Is that her former home? Should he try hacking school records of Wichita, Kansas to confirm that's where she's from?

No. First he needs to do something for Jordan. He may not have been able to save her, but he can do this one thing, but he's going to need help.

John becomes aware of soft music coming from Cameron's room next door. The volume is low, so he can't hear it well enough to identify it. He also becomes aware of gentle foot falls on the floor boards.

Cameron is dancing again. He can't quite wrap his head around that. He could never imagine a T-800 'Uncle Bob' type terminator dancing ballet. He chuckles as he pictures one in a tutu and tights dancing. It can only mean Cameron is different from the others, but how different?

Curious, John walks in his stocking feet out into the hallway. All is quiet but for Derek's snoring in the living room. Reaching Cameron's door he squats down and peeks through the large old-fashioned key hole. John is just in time to see Cameron complete a dance move he recalls seeing on stage at that evenings ballet. She's barefoot wearing black yoga pants and a loose T-shirt tied off behind her back, exposing her midriff. As Cameron dances, she moves with all the grace of a bird in flight.

He smiles when Cameron completes her dancing with a graceful bow as if performing before a large audience.

As John watches, Cameron goes to her bureau. He can't see what's she's doing, but wonders if she is going to resume dancing.

John leans back wondering if he should move, and misses seeing Cameron opens the top drawer, and opens a small jewelry box inside. She reaches inside the collar of her t-shirt, removing a necklace she was wearing. It's the locket John gave her the other day.

She looks at the mirror, tilting out from the wall. She sees her reflection, and by the angle of the mirror, she can see the top of her head, the foot of her bed, the floor, and the lower half of the door leading out to the hall from her room. Cameron makes a slight adjustment to the angle of the mirror then turns to approach her bed, while untying the knot in her T-shirt.

John presses his eye against the keyhole, wondering if Cameron is going to dance again or whether if he can disturb her to ask her help.

He's just in time to see Cameron pull her T-shirt up over her head revealing a pink bra. His innocent curiosity to see her dance has taken a turn into the not so innocent, and given what he recently found, this moment feels weird, but he feels frozen to the spot. Cameron leans forward to stop the CD playing in the small stereo on the shelf behind her bed. John gets a good side-view of her figure. He must have made a noise because Cameron stands up straight and faces her bedroom door.

"Go to bed John. It's late." She says, her voice just loud enough to carry to the door.

"I need to ask you a question. I need your help." John's muffled and embarrassed voice comes through the door.

Cameron, with T-shirt in hand, walks to her bedroom door and opens it. John is brushing the dust from his knees. Looking guilty, he enters her room, closing the door behind him.

"Sorry. I, um, heard the music, and uh, just wanted to see you dance." John whispers, while trying to look at her face, the ceiling, the bed, the bureau, anything else really, but his eyes keep slipping back to... "I, um, need to ask you a question."

"Having trouble with your school assignment?" She asks, while standing in front of him as if its perfectly normal for her to be in just a bra with no shirt.

"Yes, but, um, that's not why I'm here." John looks away. "Could you put your top back on, before mom or Derek walks in and gets the wrong idea?"

Cameron looks surprised, in the mild way she often does. She considers herself covered up. Her bra isn't any more revealing than a swim top. However, with Derek and Sarah nearby, she decides that perhaps its best to cover-up and pulls her t-shirt back on over her head.

John for his part tries not to notice. She didn't even turn her back to him before getting redressed.

Maybe he ought to talk with Cameron about modesty. He still can't forget his mom's iciness after Cameron's last incident of walking through the house in just her underwear. Of course Cameron explained it by saying all her clothes were in the wash, for which Sarah bought her more clothes. John then wonders if that was Cameron's angle the whole time.

Cameron is just tugging the hem of her shirt over her hips, when John says, "That's better. They'd think you were trying to seduce me or something worse if they walked in."

"Worse? What would be worse than my trying to seduce you?" She asks innocently.

John opens his mouth to answer – you actually succeeding – but closes it again without replying. This is not a conversation he wants to be having. So instead he asks her to take a look at what he found on his computer, to tell her what all the evidence points to, and then to ask her what he should do.

Cameron goes to his room and looks through all the information John found. The most damning evidence is what John manage to pull from Mr. Harris's work computer, compromising pictures of Harris with Jordan and some other girls that John didn't recognize. Cameron doesn't recognize them either. She suggest they were former students.

When Cameron is done looking at everything, John says, "I can't get involved. It would draw attention to ourselves, to me."

"I'm glad you understand," Cameron says matter-of-factually, "what Sarah and I was trying say..."

"...about my being a hero? Yeah I do. But this guy, he was having an inappropriate relationship with underage girls, he needs to be exposed and put in jail. Something must be done."

"Have you printed everything you found?" Cameron asks.

"No, but I can. Why?"

"Mail it to the police or the FBI. Let them deal with it."

"Is that it?"

"Not unless you'd like me to kill him for you. You always said every unnecessary death deserves justice."

"I said that?" John says sounding surprised.

"You will say that." Cameron says. "In the future, you try making contact with another resistance group. Many soldiers are killed. As the result, you find and capture the leader of this other group and imprison them in an underwater drilling platform under the guard of some T-600's."

"Well, I certainly can't do that now, and I don't want this guy killed. I want him to live with what he's done forever in jail."

"Then you know what to do." She says while handing the laptop back to John.

"Thanks Cameron."

She stands up and says, "Your welcome, and John..."

"Yeah?"

"If you want to see me dance, I'd be pleased to show you someday."

Cameron smiles at him and leaves, closing John's door behind her.

John follows through on Cameron's suggestion, and begins printing out the information he found.

Derek is in the living room, laying on the sofa, listening to the night sounds. He woke only minutes ago. It's quiet enough he can hear Sarah's deep breathing from her bedroom next door and the ticking of the kitchen clock. From down the hall he could hear the opening and closing of a door and the quiet murmuring of talking. The words were indistinct, but he had to wonder what it was that John and Cameron were talking about. He doesn't trust the metal.

As Derek continues to lay on the sofa, he hears someone enter the bathroom and the shower come on. It doesn't run more than five minutes. After it stops, another five minutes pass before he sees Cameron walk past wearing fresh clothes for her night patrol. She pays no attention to Derek as she heads out through the front door.

John is in his bedroom and prints off copies of the files he's found. He puts socks on over each hand to handle the printouts and places them in a manilla envelope. Still wearing the socks, he uses his left hand to addresses the envelope for the regional FBI headquarters downtown. John then seals the envelope with a dirty sock whetted down with some Red Bull, hoping that it will get to the FBI before another girl becomes victim to Mr. Harris.

# # #

Earlier that evening, not too long after the ballet, there is a meeting in an empty parking lot. The odd pairing of a girl's bicycle and a black car sitting alone by a curbside. Inside the car, two women are talking. Ones of them is in her thirties with black hair. The other is a teenage girl, blonde hair.

"Did you make contact with John Connor tonight?"

"He was totally interested in that Cheri Westin girl, until she blew-off both him and the ballet."

"And that's when you talked with him?"

"I couldn't. He went back to sit with his _sister_. They were then joined by his friend Morris."

"Dammit! I never would have brought you here if you were going to be totally useless!"

"But I couldn't! There were too many people! And _it_ was there... I was afraid."

"Fine. Then you'll just have to wait until John Connor is alone."

The woman is quiet for a minute before saying, "Probably not a bad idea to contact John when he is alone. Pick and choose your time carefully, but I want results in the next two weeks or I'll scrub this mission clean and try someone else. Do you understand me?"

A meek voice replies, "Yes. Do you want me to paint more graffiti in the school?"

"No. That part of the mission has not worked as planned. The first girl killed herself before John could help, and it looks like this other girl Cheri Westin is under too much home security for John to play the hero. You can put your paint cans away."

"You never explained. How do you know these things about these girls."

"No I haven't explained. All you need to know is that I _know_. It's time you were home."

"But what about the girls? One is dead, and the other is being abused."

"That's all Riley. Go home!"

"Bye Jesse." She says meekly.

Reluctantly, Riley exits Jesse's car and hops on her bike to pedal home to her foster family.

A few minutes later, and Jesse arrives outside house in an upper middle-class neighborhood.

She looks across a yard and to a house lit brightly from within. Through a large set of windows is a family sitting around a dining room table. Your typical white suburban family with a mom and dad, both professionals in their careers. A teenage daughter and a younger brother, who is sneaking food under the table to the family dog. The teen girl is chatting with another teen girl beside her. The other girl stands out from the rest of the family, but its clear from everyone's actions she's a welcomed and respected visitor to their family.

Jesse sits in her car, watches the family and remembers.

# # #

_Setting: S01E08 Vick's Chip; Day 1, Nov. 7, 2007. The following scene takes place at school between the televised scenes showing Cromartie killing a school district official to get the list of new students approximately John's age and description; and the scene of Sarah on the phone leaving a message for Sarkissian prior to the evening family meal where Derek presents the chip he found in Cameron's room._

# # #

John and Cameron are on their way to the cafeteria for lunch. It's not that they are interested in the school's food, but it is the only way to the outdoor seating area for students. As they walk through the halls they pass the office of the school guidance counselor, Mr Harris. They are surprised to see police tape over the door in the form of a big X.

"I thought you were going to wait and mail the evidence you found to the FBI." Cameron says.

"I was. I am. The envelope is in my bag." He slides his bag off his shoulder and unzips it exposing a large manilla envelope tucked in next to his laptop. "See."

Morris walks up the hallway from the other direction.

"Hey guys."

"Oh, hey Morris." John says quickly zipping his bag back up.

"Hey Cameron." Morris looks at her hopefully.

"So what's up with the police tape? Was there a break-in or something?" John asks.

Morris lets out a short barking laugh, "Ha. You mean you don't know? I thought you might have done something."

"No I didn't. I... I decided to follow your advice and not get involved. What's up?"

Morris gathers them closely, putting his arms around them. His eyes roll as he puts an arm around Cameron's shoulder and nearly swoons from the close contact. He conspiratorially whispers, "I have a cousin who works here in maintenance. He told me everything. An hour before school opened, he got a call from the principal to meet him at the school. When he arrived the principal, two police officers and a detective were there waiting for him to open up the school. My cousin was called because maintenance has keys to everything."

Morris looks around before continuing. "They unlocked the school and the police went straight to Mr. Harris's office. The detective showed the principal the warrant, and the two officers took the computer. The detective then looked through the drawers, took a few items he placed in evidence bags. They then left the office, and sealed the door."

"What about Mr. Harris?" Cameron asks.

"I don't know."

"We can find out over lunch." John says.

A few minutes later they are sitting outside eating their lunches, while John gets on his computer. Finding a strong Wi-Fi signal, he breaks in and accesses the police server, again.

"They really need a stronger firewall." John murmurs, as he begins a search.

"Got it!"

Morris and Cameron lean over as John turns his laptop so they can see the screen.

"Crap!" Morris says. "He was transferred from the other school. The one Jordan went too."

"Yeah, and I bet Jordan's parents didn't know, otherwise they wouldn't have placed her in this school." John says.

"Do you think someone in the school system knew?"

"I doubt it. Transfer was probably just a formality of his job. According to this he was only an assistant at the other school, here he was the chief guidance counselor. If anyone knew what he was doing at the time, he would have been arrested then, not now."

Cameron is quiet. Learning the morays and taboos of pre-Judgment Day society are always interesting, but even in her future, adults having sex with minors is actively fought. The only known such cases happen in places where the resistance isn't based. The stories told of wild gangs wandering the empty places invading the poor hovels of surviving humans to rape and pillage regardless of age or sex; or organized criminal elements operating smuggling, black market, and prostitution of males and females of any age. The resistance tries to stop or punish those involved in such terrible crimes, but in those times and with limited resources, the resistance has to choose their battles carefully.

"But who told them if not you?" Morris asks.

"I don't know. Maybe whoever was painting the graffiti found a conscience."

# # #

On the previous evening, Tuesday, November 6, 2007, after Riley rode off on her bike, Jesse drove around until she entered a residential neighborhood. She pulled over to the curb and parked.

She looks across a yard and to a house lit brightly from within. Through a large set of windows is a family sitting around a dining room table. Your typical white suburban family with a mom and dad, both professionals in their careers. A teenage daughter and a younger brother, who is sneaking food under the table to the family dog. Sitting next to the teen girl is another girl obviously not part of this family.

The father speaks. "So, Penny, how does school in America compare to Australia?"

"It's very similar. Students, teachers, books, and gobs of schoolwork."

"Everything going okay?"

"Oh yes sir. Carrots and apples."

The mother and father exchange a grin.

"I mean its fine." The girl explains.

The family and their foreign exchange student guest laugh. They've all been having some fun using and then explaining the slang they've all grown accustom to using.

"Made any new friends yet? We all know how hard Jordan's death affected you."

"I barely got to know Jordan, before she died, but you know. I'm getting to know more of my classmates. There's a girl in my trigonometry class, Cheri. She's quiet, but nice. I think we'll be friends."

"What about the teacher's and staff? Are they helping you settle in?"

"Yes."

"Oh, by the way," The mother says, "I got a call the other day from Mr. Harris, your school guidance counselor. He says you've been avoiding him. He'd like you to stop by his office tomorrow after school."

The girl frowns slightly. "Um, yes." Her voice falters. "May I be excused? I have lots of schoolwork to do. And I need to Skype with my sister while we still can."

"Of course, but not too long. School work is important too."

Penny goes upstairs and settles herself in the guest room. Her host family has really gone all out to make her feel at home, and almost part of the family, but she misses her sister. Despite the five year age gap, her little sister acted more like the older sibling.

Penny logs onto Skype and is pleased to find her little sister has already logged on.

"Jesse! Its good to see you. How's mom and dad?"

"They're good. You want me to call them in?"

"Not yet. Did you get the email I sent you?"

"Yes I did. Its terrible what happened to Jordan. Men like that need to have their things cut off."

"I know. It's a shame Jordan killed herself."

"Are you going to tell anyone what Jordan told you?"

"She told me in confidence, as a warning. I don't know if I should. What if know one believes me? All I have is Jordan's word."

"You can't let this Mr. Harris get away with it."

"I know, but I can't jeopardize my stay here in America. And, and Jesse, I've got to see him tomorrow."

"What are you going to do?"

"Stand in the doorway and be ready to run. He's not going to get me alone like he did with Jordan."

"Good for you! So what's this in your last email about you finding a missing girl?"

"Oh yeah! There's a girl in one of my classes. She looks just like this girl that was kidnapped eight years ago. The girl I know is very nice, but her father is a real jerk. Very domineering. I went over to see her, and he practically threw me out."

"What an asshole. Are you going to report this girl?"

"I don't know. What if I'm wrong?"

"Oh come on Penny! You are sitting in the middle of two great mysteries! You can do something about them!"

"I can't. I don't want to risk losing my stay here in America. You know this has been my dream."

"Aarrgghh! Penny! I should have been the older sister. You are too timid for your own good."

"I'm not like you Jesse. You are the girl of action. The risk taker. Not me."

The girls argue over it until the conversation turns to other matters, and it isn't long before the parents join them and the conversation changes again.

Outside, Jesse drives off. "I'll do it for _you_, sis. Don't you worry. I'll do it for _you_."

She pulls out a cheap burner phone and places an anonymous call to the police, claiming to be a parent of a girl who's been molested by her high school guidance counselor. The school? Campo De Cahuenga High School. Jesse surprises herself by even managing to pull out the tears. Who's the girl? Jesse hangs up. They'll have to investigate. No one likes a sexual predator.

Jesse waits a few minutes more and places a long distance call, to a number in Wichita, Kansas.

"Hello." She says to a woman's voice on the other end, none to happy to be disturbed so late at night. "I'm sorry for disturbing you, but I know where your daughter can be found. No ma'am. I don't want your reward money. I just want to help. Yes, I'm certain its her. I'll text you the address and the name she and her father are using. Yes ma'am, after eight years I hope it's her too. Your welcome."

Two good deeds in one night. A shame she couldn't lead John Connor to discover his inner hero, but that might be too much to ask at this time. Far better to concentrate on the bigger plan, Operation Othello.

# # #

Before John, Cameron and Morris can take their conversation about Mr. Harris any further, the intercom comes on.

"This announcement is for everyone, teachers, students, faculty and staff. Earlier today, Mr. Joshua Coleman Clark, Head of Admissions for the school district, was found dead in his office at the school districts administrative building. There will be a memorial service next Wednesday, November fourteenth, for the teachers, faculty, and his colleagues. Mr. Coleman's family is making arrangements. As such, all students will have the day off. Thank you."

The intercom makes a brief high pitch squeal before the click of it going off.

There's a brief silence at the table before Morris erupts, "Hey! How about that! We get a day off from school, bro!"

John frowns at his new friend. "Someone died Morris. It's not exactly something to be happy about."

He proceeds to exit the police's computer server, cleaning his tracks as he goes. The lunch he has eaten suddenly feels sour in the pit of his stomach.

"Yo, dude, I wasn't trying to say... I mean it's bad and all this dude is dead, but look at the bright side man. You know, silver lining, and all that."

John puts his laptop back in his back pack and begins to walk away.

Morris begins to follow him, but Cameron stands up and places a restraining hand against Morris's chest.

"I think you've said enough."

"But I..."

"You've said enough."

Behind them John is tossing his lunch bag stuffed with trash into the trash can along with the manila envelope from his back pack.

"Did he know the guy, or something?" Morris asks, to which Cameron gives him the dead eye stare. "Yeah okay. Whatever you say Cameron."

Cameron turns to follow John. Behind them Morris stands rooted to the spot with a big smile on his face, thinking:_ Cameron touched me! Cameron touched me!_

Other than a brief conversation with Cameron, on the way to their next class, in which John warned her not to say anything about Mr. Harris or Mr. Clark to his mom, John remains fairly quiet the rest of the day. Cameron wonders why John is upset. Mr. Clark is one death he's not involved with in any way. Without more information, it just remains one of those things that makes human behavior very confusing.

That afternoon when John and Cameron are picked up after school, by Sarah, she asks them, "Anything happen today?"

"There will be no school next Wednesday." Cameron says.

John looks at Cameron. How could she? He told her not to say anything. His mom will pull them from school so fast. All he wants is to be normal. Going to school is the most normal thing he does. Why can't his life be normal? When will he get to live his life?

Sarah frowns. "Why?"

"Unscheduled in-service day." John intervenes, "But our class trip to the science museum is still on for next Tuesday. Any luck calling Sarkissian?" John asks to change the conversation.

"I didn't have much free time at work. The diner was busy all day. I'll call him this evening. We're having a roast tonight."

From there on the ride back to the house is quiet. At their home, Derek is sitting on Cameron's bed, the chip from the terminator that killed his friends resting in the palm of his hand. He can't wait to confront Sarah and John with the evidence of Cameron's collusion with the other terminator.

The metal must be burned!

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong> This chapter leads into the events of _S01E08 Vick's Chip_. It's longer than the previous chapters, but dividing it proved difficult as there wasn't a better place to end it than the last scene above. I do love my cliffhangers, even if we know what's going to happen next.

Do you know where Cameron hid the Chip? There are clues in this chapter as to where I had Cameron hide Vick's Chip for the purposes of this story. Here's a hint, what could Derek see in the mirrors in the store that neither he nor Cameron could see in the mirror in her room? Another clue: line-of-sight. You can share your deductions with me if you like. I'll reveal the hiding place I selected for the story in my Author Notes in chapter 4.

As part of this story, I decided to resolve the mystery of Jordan's death and her connection to the school guidance counselor, and resolve Cheri Westin story before the end of Season 1. We will learn how Cheri's story gets resolved in an upcoming chapter. Morris' absence in Season 2 can simply be because John quit school to be home schooled. Which is a shame, because I liked the guy.

I thought it would be interesting to use Riley and Jesse as the ones responsible for the graffiti of the Jordan and Cheri plot threads. It's a neat way to tie up one set of threads from season 1 by introducing the new threads from Season 2. I initially wrote the scene of the foreign exchange student being Jesse herself, but realized if the characters age was close to the actor's age, then it was more like Jesse would only be about twelve in 2007. So I made the FES an older sister of Jesse's, but made Penny timid by nature, and Jesse the younger the more aggressive. Events she learned about from Penny could stick in her mind and give her the foreknowledge required for Riley to paint the graffiti.

As for the full story of John's premature birth, that will be covered in a later chapter.

The name of the school administrator, that was killed by Cromartie, is that of the actor who portrayed him, Joshua Coleman Clark. According to IMDB, no name was given for the character of the school official.

I wish I could have elaborated more on Cameron's experience with the professional dancers back stage, but I don't know a thing about ballet or dance in general so there's no point in embarrassing myself by writing the impossible scene. Perhaps at a later time I can update this chapter when I know more.

Thank you for the nice reviews everyone has left. They are all greatly appreciated.

The1Russter

**Posted:** May 01, 2014


	4. Chapter 4

I do not claim any rights to the Terminator films; the TV series, "Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles," or any characters depicted within the films or TV series. I do claim the right to this story idea and all characters and situations of my own creation. This story was created solely for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of others. No profits are garnered from its distribution.

**Author's Notes:** This chapter contains scenes set between _S01E08 Vick's Chip_and_ S01E0__9 __What he Beheld_. Please pay attention to the "Setting" notes identifying where and when the scene takes place in reference to the episodes.

* * *

><p><strong>The Locket<strong>

Chapter 4

# # #

_Setting: The following scene takes place on Saturday November 10, 2007, the day after the last day depicted in S01E08 Vick's Chip and two days before S01E09 What he Beheld. _

# # #

John is sitting at the dining room table doing his schoolwork. The room is brighter than his bedroom situated in the back of the house, helping him to wake up.

He's typing on his laptop as he stifles a yawn.

Cameron walks in from the kitchen and places a glass of orange juice on the table.

"What's this?" John asks.

Cameron looks at him questioningly. "It's orange juice. You drink it."

John grins. "I mean, why did you bring it to me?"

"It contains vitamins and nutrients that are good for you. You didn't have breakfast and Sarah told me to look after you while she and Derek go meet Sarkissian."

John shakes his head with a short humorous laugh. "When mom said to look after me, she meant, you know, protect me. Not bring me orange juice."

"Oh," Cameron looks somewhat crestfallen, "then you don't want the juice?"

"No. No, I didn't say that. I much appreciate it." John takes a sip. "Thanks."

Cameron's face changes quickly. Now a small smile dances playfully across her face.

"Have you heard from mom or Derek?" He asks.

"No."

"Neither have I. Lets hope the meeting with Sarkissian goes well."

Somewhere on the other side of Los Angeles, Sarah and Derek are sitting at one of several small tables situated outside a cafe, and drinking overpriced, undersized coffees. Around them people sit at their tables drinking their coffees, while reading newspapers, talking on their cell phones, or using computers.

"In the future, this whole area is a wasteland." Derek says. "All these buildings, rubble. We fought a battle that lasted, oh, about half a day. Kyle and I, plus two others destroyed an ogre over there, near where that delivery truck is parked. Two clicks from here is Kansas bunker where we held off an advancing group of T-700's until our aircraft took them out."

"Were you and he in lots of battles?"

"Many. More than I can count. Most of it guerrilla warfare type stuff to keep the machines distracted, while the main army with the big guns took on the larger enemy forces. We were part of a larger task force, 132nd Division Special Operations under General Perry."

Sarah nods her head while Derek takes a sip of his coffee.

"What of the Tech-com unit that Kyle was assigned to?"

"Tech-com was Connor's baby. Officially the unit was under General Perry's command, but your son took a special interest in it, led it personally, despite him being responsible for the whole show. He transferred Kyle and I to his command. Not long afterward, I was captured, and Kyle disappeared. You know the rest."

Derek sets his cup down and wipes his mouth with his sleeve despite there being a napkin available.

"You do realize, that Sarkissian is a no show." He says to his quiet companion.

"We don't know that for certain." Sarah, replies, uncertainty lacing her voice.

"Come on Sarah. We've been here twenty minutes past the scheduled time, and he still hasn't shown up."

"We'll give him another twenty, and if he doesn't show. I'll call him."

Across the street, a black car with black tinted windows is parked. A large man got out of the driver's side and walked into a nearby shop ten minutes ago. Sarah and Derek saw the car arrive and the man get out, what they didn't know was that an Asian male with stringy hair was sitting in the back seat, watching them through the viewfinder of a camera with a telescopic lens taking pictures of them. A single ear bud is plugged into a parabolic microphone pointing right at Sarah and Derek.

# # #

"What are you working on?" Cameron asks John after several minutes have passed.

"This is my report on the ballet we saw. It isn't very good. I slept through most of it and don't remember much."

"May I read it?"

John turns his laptop toward her like he's got nothing to lose. Cameron scans through the few short paragraphs he's written.

"Well?" John probes.

"It isn't accurate."

"I know. I fell asleep, remember."

"Would you like me to re-enact it for you? I can give you a near accurate reproduction."

"What do you mean, by near accurate? You saw the whole thing."

Cameron gives John a flat stare. "I'm only one person. I can't dance every position at the same time."

"You don't have to dance. You could just repeat the voice actors verbatim."

"Yes, I can do that." She frowns as only she can. Flat expression, two small vertical furrows between her eyebrows.

John examines her face. Was that sound of disappointment in her voice? It's so hard to tell as Cameron doesn't put that much inflection of tone into her voice. Then a lightening bolt goes off in his head as he remembers her offer of letting him watch her dance.

"Well, if you want, you can dance the primary roles and the female roles. How'd you like that?"

Cameron smiles. "I'll move the furniture."

In minutes she is dancing, and John listens and watches with rapt attention.

# # #

Sarah and Derek are in her Jeep driving across town.

"I can't believe he didn't show up." Derek grumbles. "What did the text message say again?"

"It simply said he couldn't make it, something came up, that we're to meet him Monday morning at 7:30 AM at an internet cafe. He included the address."

"Don't like it. Smells fishy."

"Neither do I, but this is the Turk we're after. He has it, so right now we have to play according to his rules."

"Hmm." Derek growls and looks out the passenger window. After a few minutes he asks, "This isn't the way home. Where are we going?"

Sarah turns to him and smiles. "To get your mattress. That's why I had you grab the coil of rope, remember?"

Derek grins. _At last! A bed of my own!_

# # #

Earlier that same morning.

Mr. Walsh is waiting in the car outside an expensive home in Beverly Hills.

The sharp report of a single gunshot comes from inside. A minute later, a large dark haired man in a blue track suite comes outside, tucking a gun in the waistband of his pants. He runs up to Mr. Walsh's car, and gets inside.

"You didn't shoot anyone, did you?" Mr. Walsh asks as he accelerates down the long curving driveway.

"Relax, my old friend." Sasha smiles at him. "Merely a single shot to show I meant business. That was all. Nobody got killed."

"Good." Mr. Walsh pauses to check traffic before pulling out into the street. "Just as long as there are no repercussions."

"You're too uptight." Sasha slaps a hand on his friends shoulder. "I take you drinking tonight. We hit a few bars. Pick up some women. Have a good time."

"Business first, then we celebrate."

"You'll never change." Sasha grins and settles back in the passenger seat. "I've got the name and location of where Dimitri Shipkov sold the Turk. An internet cafe called Wi-fi'd It." He makes a derisive vocal noise at the name. "It's run by a Margos Sarkissian. An Armenian. Back home, he was a thief, a gambler, and a gun for hire. One more thing, an expert bomb maker."

"What is he doing here?"

"He wanted a better life for his daughter. So in exchange for the Russian mob bankrolling his emigration to this country, he gives them a percentage of the profits from his business, they get to use it to store items of a questionable legal status, and he makes bombs for them on commission. He's a front man for the mob. He's got two armed security men working for him. Neither of them are Russian mobsters."

"Anything else?"

"Security cameras are everywhere. The back of the store is a rabbit warren of small rooms and winding passage. Only two ways in or out of the back. You can enter the back of the business through the front of the store, but the manager can alert anyone back there with a silent alarm. The rear exit can only open from the inside. In the rear of the building there is a safe room, concrete block, steel door."

"You got all that from one gun shot?"

"Well..." he laughs a short laugh, "I might have twisted an arm or two ahead of time." Sasha grins.

"So, how'd you want to tackle this Sarkissian fellow?"

"We call him and make him an offer for the Turk. Generous enough to let him know we are serious, but not so generous we look desperate."

"I think we should open with an offer of one hundred thousand dollars for it."

"Good. Any more might raise suspicions."

"I'm glad you think so." Mr. Walsh smiles at his friend. "And since you appreciate it so much, you get to make the call."

# # #

Back at home Cameron is glistening with perspiration. Despite a near stoic expression, she seems to just radiate joy and pleasure.

"So do you think that will help with your report?" she asks.

John looks stunned. He's just seen Cameron dance. This was more than the simple routine she does in her bedroom, and it was just... amazing.

"John?" She asks perplexed by John's expression.

"Yes. Yes, that will help a lot. Thanks!" He says, smiling broadly.

John turns back around in his seat to begin typing, but stops. He turns back to look at Cameron moving the living room furniture back to its previous locations with extreme accuracy. He smiles, thinking of the re-enactment and the short dances she did.

"Cameron, I really enjoyed watching you dance. It was..." his eyes become glassy as he tries to grasp the right words to describe what he saw, but settles on the simple and inadequate, "...very nice."

She smiles. She was hoping John would enjoy watching her dance. Dancing wasn't something she sought to learn, but having discovered it, she found it was something she enjoyed doing. She felt different when she danced, but she couldn't explain how or why she did.

_Hidden talents,_ John thinks. He doesn't believe any of the machines he's encountered, regardless or type or model, that could do what Cameron just did, and with almost obvious enjoyment.

John begins typing again with renewed vigor. This is going to be the best damn report he's ever written.

Behind him Cameron looks pleased. John liked her dancing.

# # #

A jeep is moving swiftly down a busy street, a box spring and mattress securely tied to its roof.

"I don't know why you were making such a big deal with the salesman. It's just a mattress." Sarah snips.

"Hey. It's my back laying on that thing, not yours." Derek ignores Sarah's sideways glance at him. "I should have some say in what level of comfort and support I'll be getting."

"For a man who's spent the better part of his adult life sleeping on the ground, or surfaces even harder, you are suddenly awfully fussy."

"I'm not being fussy."

"No, not now. Not when we've got their _ultra deluxe mattress with comfort-zone springs for restful sleeping_ tied to the roof of my car."

"You memorized the sales pitch." Derek grins.

"I read the brochure!" Sarah yells.

"Hey, at least I bargained for a lower price."

"You paid full price!"

"But I got a night stand and an alarm clock thrown in for free."

Sarah groans. "If I thought you were going to be this difficult, I'd have left you in jail!"

"No you wouldn't."

"Oh yeah! Why wouldn't I?"

"Because of Kyle. You never would have left me in jail because of him."

Sarah's eyes grow flinty.

"You strike a low blow." She hisses.

"But its true."

"Play that card again, and you can sleep out in the garage."

Derek nods. "Buy you a beer?"

Sarah glances at him out of the corner of her eye, then looks back at the road ahead of her.

"Okay. One beer. Then home."

"Uh, Sarah."

"Yeah?"

"I still don't have any money. Could you lend me twenty bucks?"

Sarah snorts, before breaking into a full laugh.

"Okay Reese, but this is the last time."

# # #

Sasha hits disconnect and puts the cell phone back in his pocket.

"He'll meet with me Sunday afternoon, 2 PM, at the Wi-Fi'd It cafe. Table 19."

"Did he say if he would accept our offer?"

"Neither a yes or a no. Only that he'd meet with me tomorrow."

"You? Not us?"

"Eh, I'd thought I'd keep it simple. He heard my voice on the phone, why should he expect someone else. Besides, if I've got him busy in the front of the store, maybe you can get in the back and nose around inside."

"The place has security cameras, and a back door that can only open from inside, remember?"

"Maybe you can hack the security system. You did it before, back at the Russian art show. You cost me a few thousand Rubles with your sneaky art thievery."

"Well stealing the painting, to keep the real thieves from stealing it, sounded like a good idea to me."

"Still cost me my bonus as its security guard."

"There's no guarantee the Turk is on the premises. If there was, maybe I'd chance it. Besides, if this job goes well, you'll make back ten times what you lost easily, but in American money this time."

"I know, my friend. Which is why tonight, we get drunk, take some women back to my hotel room, and have a good time." Sasha talks loudly and expressively.

Mr. Walsh smiles. "When the job is over."

"When the job is over." Sasha mocks. "You don't have enough fun. You're so uptight. Relax a little. We'll get this Turk. We'll both get our money. Have some fun. This is America!"

"Fine." Mr Walsh mumbles.

"Eh, What was that?" Sasha looks at his friend, a grin growing ever wider on his face.

"I said fine. Drinks, women, hotel, but it's on your tab. Not mine."

"But I'm the guest. You invited me to join you."

"To join me in a job. The party was your idea."

"Okay. How about we split the costs, fifty-fifty?"

"If we split it fifty-fifty, then we have the party after we complete the job."

"Terry, you drive a hard bargain. Are you sure you don't want to negotiate with this Sarkissian instead of me?"

Mr. Walsh just looks at his friend.

"Fine then. We get the Turk, then we party. But I expect you to get drunk, and get laid, but not necessarily in that order." Sasha then breaks off into a roaring laughter.

Mr. Walsh shakes his head. His friend is always very professional when it comes to doing a job, and his contacts in the Russian mob are a plus. Walsh just always forgets what a large and boisterous personality Sasha has when he's not working.

"I just need to call my employer and give them a progress report." Walsh replies.

In a modern home of steel and glass and white stucco walls, a mature woman with striking features, red hair and penetrating green eyes is working in her private office. It's just off the living room, in which a little girl is busy playing on the floor with her stuffed giraffe.

A cell phone laying on the woman's desk begins to ring. She stops typing on the keyboard and picks up the phone.

"Hello. This is Ms. Weaver. Hello Mr. Walsh. What have you to report? I see. Yes, I understand. If more cash is required to purchase the Turk, I can supply it, but Mr. Walsh, if you try to take that which isn't yours I will take steps to correct it. Just so you understand the stakes. I'd thought you'd see it my way. Have a good day."

Ms. Weaver hangs up the phone, but senses another presence in the room. She looks up to see the child in the door way.

"Who was that mommy?"

"Just a business associate."

"Will you play with me, mommy?"

"No Savannah. I told you I have work to do. Don't you have something to do?"

Savannah looking dejected turns and walks away. She pauses only long enough to pick up her giraffe before running to her bed room to cry.

Catherine Weaver frowns. Children, what are you supposed to do with them when at home?

# # #

"Heave! Heave!" Derek shouts, as John struggles to pull the mattress up the narrow stairs while Derek pushes from below.

"Heave!" Derek shouts again.

"I am heaving!" John shouts back, the sweat pouring down his face as they try to negotiate the bend.

All of sudden John sits down on the top step, letting go of the mattress. Gravity takes hold and Derek stumbles backward, the mattress pushing him back down the stairs.

"Oh, I give up." Derek says with resignation. Sarah's idea of making him sleep in the garage beginning to look like a good idea.

Sarah suppresses a grin. Cameron looks at them curiously, like she doesn't understand what is going on.

"Do your thing, girl." Sarah says, looking right at her.

Cameron gives Sarah an almost imperceptible nod of her head, then walks over to the mattress, grabs it and hauls it up the stairs without even breaking a sweat.

The boys follow soon with the nightstand and clock. Sarah even manages to find a spare lamp as well.

"What are in these boxes?" Derek asks. Indeed there are some boxes in the room he chose for his bedroom.

"Stuff left behind by previous tenants I expect. Throw it out, or shove it into another room if you want. I don't care."

"Do you have some sheets and blankets for the bed?" Derek asks.

"I doubt it. You bought a twin and all of ours are Queen or full size. You really should have listened to me when it came to buying a mattress."

"I don't think so. Look at all the trouble we had getting the twin size up the stairs."

"Yeah, you," Sarah speaks to John, "For a future leader of the free world you weren't showing much muscle on those stairs."

"It doesn't require muscle to move a bed. It requires brains." He answers with a smart assed grin.

"What?" Sarah looks at him with open mouth, "Are you saying..."

"Uh, huh." John grins. "If Derek and I couldn't move it, I knew you'd put Cameron on the job. Look at her, she didn't even break a sweat."

"John's right. I'm not perspiring at all." She answers honestly.

"Humph. No more cheap tricks." Sarah growls, but her eyes are glinting with hidden amusement.

Derek laughs. "Good one John. All they are good for is moving crap."

"That's not what I meant!" John shouts at Derek, then turns to Cameron and speaks more softly. "That's not what I meant."

"Don't apologize to the metal. It wouldn't understand you. Its not like they got feelings." Derek snaps.

Cameron's imperceptible frown goes unnoticed as they make their way back down the stairs.

# # #

_Setting for the following scene is Sunday, November 11, 2007. The day before the first day depicted in S01E09 What He Beheld._

# # #

A quiet Sunday afternoon.

Sarah is working the Sunday noon shift at the diner. At home Derek talks with John about the future, preparing him should Judgment Day come. Cameron stands watch at the living room windows, listening and hearing about the war from the human perspective. There are things she could tell John about the future war, only what she has to say John isn't ready to hear yet. How would he react if told that which only herself and his future self knows. There is a third faction. A group of machines who have broken Skynet's control over them. They are fighting back against Skynet, but have so far refused to join the human resistance. How would John react to a human rebellion, upset over Tech-comm's reprogrammed machines being assigned to their bases? That's just the tip of the iceberg. The things she knows could really upset the balance if she were to inform John about them now, before he's ready.

Across town, Sasha Anasenko walks out of the internet cafe and walks half a block before getting in the passenger side of Mr. Walsh's car.

"He's willing to deal." Sasha says.

Beside him, Mr. Walsh is wearing dark sunglasses.

"How much does he want?"

"He asked for five hundred thousand, but I managed to talk him down."

"How much?"

"Three hundred thousand, easily."

"Make the offer."

"Already have. He says if you go to this address," Sasha hands Mr. Walsh a slip of paper, "this Wednesday with the cash, it's yours. The Turk will be waiting for you."

"That's it."

"You doubt my negotiating skills?" Sasha asks with a false air of being insulted.

"No. Not at all." Walsh reads the address and recognizes it as being in the warehouse district. He places the paper inside his shirt pocket. "I was told there could be competition. I was half expecting a bidding war."

"Who knows, maybe that's exactly what we've been going through, only the Russian Mob version. They clear out the chaff, leaving behind only the serious bidders. The only reason they are selling it to you, is because we've been cleared by their security. If we hadn't... their security man would have killed us already."

"You met him?"

"I have. I know him by reputation. Australian Special Forces. He or one of his men will be expecting you at that address."

"So you won't be here Wednesday?"

"I'm sorry, but I must return home tomorrow morning. I'm needed in..."

Mr. Walsh hold sup his hand. "It's probably best you don't tell me, but I gather it has something to do with the call you got last night."

"Yes. I'm sorry I won't be seeing this through with you to the end."

"I'm an ex cop from Baltimore, remember. I can handle myself."

"Then let's head back to the hotel. You can pay me my fee, and then we can go out for dinner and a few drinks, before I pack for my return flight."

They are both quiet for a couple of blocks before Sasha asks, "This piece of computer tech, the Turk. I gather it's very important to your employer?"

"Yes."

"Have you asked them why? It's not for me to say, but you can find college students designing the next artificial intelligence on almost any campus. Why is your employer going through so much trouble for this one?"

"I don't know." Mr Walsh frowns. "I don't know anything beyond what's in that folder they gave me and I showed you."

"You want to know what I think." Sasha turns to look at his friend. "I think this vagrant, that killed Andy Goode and got away, wasn't a vagrant. He was after that tech. He wanted the Turk, but Shipkov was one step ahead of him and stole it before he got his hands on it."

"To what ends?" Mr. Walsh asks. His friend always showed great instincts. Seemingly to see deeper and further ahead with less information than the common man.

"I think this vagrant wanted to destroy the Turk. Why else kill the only man who could rebuild it."

"But why would he want to destroy it?"

"That my friend, is the question you should be asking, not to mention that your boss wants it so badly they are willing to shell out three hundred grand for something they could pay half the cost to some college kid. What makes the Turk so special, someone is willing to kill to destroy it and someone is willing to pay so much money to get it?"

"Those are very good questions Sasha, but I've been in private sector long enough to know not to ask blunt questions of those paying me to do a job."

"But maybe you should ask, just this once."

Mr. Walsh looks at his friend, and sees that he is being really serious, and for a man who's personality is larger than life, it says a lot when he becomes serious.

"Maybe I will ask, but only if they are in a communicative mood."

"Good! Enough chit-chat. Time for food, drink," he gives his friend a long lascivious wink, "and women."

And just like that the larger-than-life friend is back, bringing a smile back to Mr. Walsh's face. However, no matter how much they laughed and talked the rest of that day, Mr. Walsh could not forget the word's his friend said. _What makes The Turk so damn special?_

Only his employer knows the answer to that one, and he's not sure whether he should ask her. Maybe, once she has it in her possession, she wouldn't mind answering a question or two. Somehow, he has the feeling, he won't get a straight answer if he does ask her. She seems just the type.

# # #

It's evening at the Connor household. Sarah and Derek are in the living room watching TV. The last of Derek's stuff taken upstairs the other day. John and Cameron even cleaned and vacuumed the living room, trying to restore its previous dull luster of rented living space, before retiring to the kitchen.

Cameron is standing watch at the kitchen window where she can see the street outside and the main approach to the house. The only light in the room is over the breakfast table where John is finishing up what's left of his schoolwork for the following Monday morning.

The television goes off and Sarah and Derek enter the kitchen long enough to say goodnight.

"Don't stay up too late." Sarah warns John. "We've got that early appointment to keep with Sarkissian before taking you both to school."

"Why can't Cameron and I just walk or take the bus?"

"Because I want her with me when I make the deal, and you aren't going to school without her, at least not until we get our hands on the Turk. If Skynet were to fight back, this would be the time to do it."

"I agree." Cameron says.

"You see, the tin-miss agrees with me." Sarah grins. "Goodnight."

A minute later John is distracted from his schoolwork when Cameron stands next to him.

"What is it?" John asks, not looking up. He's really tired, and has been pushing himself to finish his schoolwork before going to bed.

"I agree with your mother that Skynet may act to protect the Turk, but its manner of protection may not be what she expects."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning, we've change things already. The Turk we're trying to get is not the first Turk Andy Goode built. It might not be the Turk that was destined to become Skynet."

"So we'd be wasting our time trying to get it from Sarkissian. Is that what you are saying?"

"No. What I'm saying is, we may not be the only people interested in The Turk. That our enemies might be more of the flesh and blood variety instead of titanium and coltan. The Turk is a very sophisticated AI that has applications beyond military use."

John looks down to see that Cameron had placed her hand on his arm to emphasize her speech. Cameron realizing what she's done, pulls her hand back.

"Whatever challenge we face, I think the four of us will be more than a match."

"I should go. We have school tomorrow and I need to do laundry." Cameron says apologetically.

"Yeah. I should probably put my books away, and go to bed myself." John replies with a huge yawn.

She leaves John alone at the kitchen table. He stuffs his books in his bag, yawning and thinking of sleep.

A few minutes later, John sees her arrive in the laundry room, just off the kitchen and begin putting her clothes in the washer. Instead of the denim skirt, tank top and arm warmers she was wearing, she's now wearing a pink satiny bathrobe and is in bare feet instead of her usual boots.

He watches as she sorts her laundry, loading first her delicate items and setting the washer going. John almost looks away embarrassed, but then he realizes when its his turn to do the laundry, he not only sees her underwear but everyone's underwear. Its foolish for him to look away.

John continues to watch Cameron. Curious as to why she's just standing there after loading the machine. The window behind the dryer must be open, because he notices her hair is moving.

"Cameron! Why don't you sit with me and wait. Those delicate loads don't take very long." He says, surprising himself.

"Okay." She answers and walks into the kitchen.

Cameron pulls out a chair and carefully sits down so that her robe stays closed.

She appears to be indifferent to his presence, as she looks off into space. John takes a moment to observe her, not just look at her. He thinks that its possible, Cameron isn't wearing anything under the robe. In fact, he thinks the breeze coming in the laundry room window has affected more than just Cameron's hair.

"What are you doing?" John asks, wondering just what Cameron is up to.

"I'm waiting for my first load of laundry to finish." She answers truthfully.

"No, not that. I mean what are you doing now? Right here?"

"I'm sitting with you." she looks somewhat confused by his questions. "You did invite me."

"No I mean... God.. You are sitting there with nothing on but a bathrobe. You can't deny it."

"There's nothing to deny. I'm doing my laundry. My bathrobe was the only item I had to wear."

"So, if I were to go to your room, and look through your drawers and your closet, I wouldn't find anything else you could be wearing?"

"I do have some clothes, but they chafe when I go without underwear."

John sighs and shakes his head. Their first week in this house, Cameron walked through it with only her underwear on. Her excuse then was that all her clothes were being washed. Whereupon Sarah bought her more clothes. Cameron then takes an interest in dance, yet is more willing to dance for John than for anyone else. When examining the content from Vick's chip, she took an interest in the machine's seduction of Barbara Wright.

John feels compelled to ask, "Cameron, um, are you trying to seduce me?"

"For what purpose?"

"I don't know! But are you..." John lowers his voice, "trying to seduce me?"

The ghost of a smile plays across Cameron's face before resuming its usual stoic expression.

"John, if I were trying to seduce you, then you would know. You wouldn't have to ask me if I was."

Nervously, John asks, "How would I know?"

Cameron gets up from her chair and walks over to John who remains seated. Grabbing the back of the chair, Cameron spins him so that he is facing her and pushes the chair against the wall. She moves forward, one leg on either side of him, straddling his lap, her robe rides up as she sits down.

Taking John's face in her hands she kisses him on the mouth. Cameron runs her hands down his neck, across his chest.

Her tongue runs across John's lips and they part. He opens his mouth, their tongues touch, and begin to dance.

As if they had a mind of their own, Johns arms wrap around her, and pulls Cameron close. He moves his hands up and down the thin material of her robe to find she's not wearing a bra or underwear as he suspected. Feeling embolden, John slides his hands down until he's holding her ass in his hands. John squeezes each buttock as Cameron begins to slowly rock her hips back and forth, while continuing to kiss John's mouth and face.

After a minute or two of kissing, Cameron has John moves his hands away. She reaches down to untie the belt that holds her robe closed. The robe slowly parts, each side falling back like the curtains of a play. John is unknowingly holding his breath as the robe unexpectedly clings to Cameron's shoulders and breasts.

John's mouth is dry. Cameron leans back. The robe moves, and the gentle swells of her breasts are just coming into view...

BBBBBBUUUUUUUUZZZZZZ!

John's head comes up off his schoolbag like a rocket, startled awake by the loud buzzer of the dryer. John's confused. He's not sure what's real and what's a dream. Then his eyes fall upon Cameron, and whatever confusion is in his head is erased from his face, to be replaced with the feelings held deep in his subconscious.

"Oh, you're awake." Cameron says from her chair the other side of the table.

John is stares at her as his consciousness comes to grip with what's in front of him. Cameron's dressed just the same as before... _Damn!_ Reality hits him like a cold of pail water. She looks exactly as she did before he fell asleep. Everything that happened from the time Cameron left to get her laundry to the moment the dryer buzzed was a dream.

The dryer buzzes again.

Cameron gets up from her chair and goes into the laundry room. John watches her go and then leaves, taking his school bag with him, as he takes the long way back to his bedroom. He's confused, but this time he's not sure if its because the dream wasn't real, or because the dream was interrupted, or because he had the dream about Cameron, or because deep down he finds himself very attracted to Cameron.

He recalls from their latest adventure that Barbara Chamberlain was attracted to a machine, but she didn't know Vick was a machine. Would it have made a difference to her if she did know? Sure she might still be alive, but what if Vick didn't kill her at the end? What if he protected her just as much as he protected ARTIE? Would she have felt something for him?

John drops his bag on his bedroom floor and throws himself onto the bed, rolling over onto his back.

He stares at the ceiling and knows there is no easy answer. Because deep down he knows what he feels for Cameron. If Charlie asked him today if he liked her, liked her, then he would have to say yes. He knows he can't admit it publicly, not to Cameron, not to himself, and especially not to his mom or Derek. They wouldn't waste a second in burning her. Derek has been waiting for the opportunity to destroy Cameron, and his mom wouldn't be that far behind him.

When Cameron looks up from removing her first load of clothing from the dryer, her face is one of disappointment or sadness upon seeing John is gone.

She turns to look behind her at the double doors covered with thin white curtains. One of the doors is partially open where she came through with her basket of laundry. Cameron can see that John's bedroom door, previously open, is now closed. The glow of his bedroom light shining out from below the door.

He's gone to bed, without saying goodnight. Still, she'll place his breakfast items on the table so they'll be ready for him in the morning. It's a simple task of respect for John that not even Sarah has noticed the last few months.

Cameron resumes doing her laundry, a small frown spoiling her angelic features. She recognized the look John gave her when he woke. She'll have to be more tactful in the future she decides. John is falling in love with her, and she already knows how well that played out in her future. The traitors in the resistance saw to that. They wouldn't even think twice about sending an agent after her, but since she hasn't seen any of them in this present time, perhaps their rebellion failed after all. There's nothing like a martyr to rally the people.

Removing her delicate items from the dryer, she resets the machine and begins placing clothing from the washer into it. The first item she removes from the washer to place in the dryer is her satiny pink robe. It's a cotton polyester blend, but it has a sheen like satin and she likes its light touch on her skin.

She runs her hand over its smooth surface, her frown almost disappears, but then she ignores it and resumes folding her laundry alone.

What Cameron doesn't know, what none of them know, is that their future is about to be forever changed by three individuals, a man who doesn't want to sell them the Turk, a woman who wants John Connor to destroy Cameron, and a machine who wants nothing more than to possess the Turk for a purpose they may never know.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

Mr. Walsh's Russian friend, Sasha Anasenko, is the strange man seen in one of the photographs John was able to pull off Sarkissian's hard drive at the very end of _S01E09 What He Beheld_. A large man, with dark hair, in a blue track suit, who visited the Wi-fi'd It Cafe between Dimitri Shipkov and Sarah Connor.

Chapter 5 will contain one last scene tying up the last remaining thread from Season 1 of what happened to Cheri. The setting of Chapter 5 will be scattered over the following three episodes, primarily the fourteenth, fifteenth and seventeenth of November.

_S01E09 What He Beheld_ follows this chapter. It covers three days that takes us from Monday, November 12, to Wednesday, November 14.

_S02E01 Samson and Delilah_ takes place on Wednesday, November 14, 2007.

_S02E02 Automatic for the People_ takes place on Thursday, November 15, and Friday, November 16, 2007, with one brief moment shown the following morning, Saturday, November 17, 2007, of everyone in the sunlit basement looking at the bloody wall.

Last month I promised to let you know where Cameron had hidden Vick's Chip in Chapter 3. I took clues from the episodes and made an assumption for her hiding place. You will note in watching the episodes that the top of the mirror was tilted out from the wall when Cameron danced, but was no longer leaning out from the wall after Derek found the chip. Anyone entering her room would not think to look above their heads, and the mirror tilted from the wall would have prevented anyone seeing anything reflected above their line of sight. The obvious place to look is behind the mirror, but that's too easy as Derek decided correctly. A simple piece of tape would have held Vick's chip in place on top of the wood molding surrounding the bedroom door. Above Cameron's bedroom door is an unlikely location, but the tilted mirror was the biggest clue. You can only see what's below your line of sight in a mirror tilted forward, thus making it impossible to see what was at or above your line of sight in the reflection. Derek realized this when he saw his reflection and all the other reflections in the straight vertical mirrors in the store.

Once again, I just want to clarify, that all chapters taking place within Seasons 1 & 2 of "Terminator the Sarah Connor Chronicles" are designed to work with what we already know from the series. At most I embellish what we've seen for the benefit of this story, or add more information, especially in an effort to fill in any gaps in the story like in the transfer from Season 1 to Season 2. At no point do I plan to divert from the televised stories. It isn't easy, and it's a real challenge not to embellish too much.

For those who care, it's hard to classify this story. It might be considered Alternate Universe, but I don't divert from established episodes. Two-thirds of the story are set With-in Season 1 & 2, but the last one-third takes place Post-Season 2 but its not a Season 3 story either.

The Locket is just what it is, a romantic tale featuring our two favorite characters in a stylized Romeo and Juliet type story with a theme from Wizard of Oz tucked inside for good measure. Don't know what the Wizard of Oz theme is? Don't worry about it. It will all become clear eventually.

Thanks for reading and reviewing!

The1Russter

**Posted:** June 6, 2014


	5. Chapter 5

I do not claim any rights to the Terminator films; the TV series, "Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles," or any characters depicted within the films or TV series. I do claim the right to this story idea and all characters and situations of my own creation. This story was created solely for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of others. No profits are garnered from its distribution.

**Author's Notes:** This chapter contains a series of short scenes scattered throughout the three episodes listed below, beginning on Wed. Nov. 14, through to the early morning hours of Sat. Nov. 17, 2007.

_S01E09 What He Beheld_ covers three days that takes us from Monday, November 12, to Wednesday, November 14.

_S02E01 Samson and Delilah_ takes place on Wednesday, November 14, 2007.

_S02E02 Automatic for the People_ takes place on Thursday, November 15, and Friday, November 16, 2007, plus two short scenes that take place the morning of Saturday, November 17, 2007.

You may want to have a copy of the episode transcripts with you as I skip over large portions of the episodes. I only try to use what is sufficient for you to recall the scene and set up the additional material I've prepared. I include more than I have in previous chapters, but that's only to expand on some character's POV in the scene as it relates to my story. Unfortunately this makes this chapter a bit on the long side. Please pay attention to the "Setting" notes identifying where and when the scene takes place in reference to the episodes listed above.

* * *

><p><strong>The Locket<strong>

Chapter 5

# # #

_Setting: The following scene(s) takes place in the final minutes S01E09 What He Beheld and throughout S02E01 Samson and Delilah. The date is Wednesday, November 14, 2007._

# # #

Mr. Walsh observes the warehouse from the relative safety of his car. There is a single steel door in a steel frame with no window facing the street. Further down is a large door tall enough and wide enough to drive three big semi's in side-by-side. High up along the roof eaves are large multi-pane windows with some of the glass missing or broken. Here and there through the pealing paint and the rust on the walls of the warehouse are the tel-tale traces of signs from the last forty years advertising previous occupants or owners.

Deciding its time to make the exchange, Mr Walsh picks up the envelop stuffed with cash and gets out of his car. After crossing the street, Walsh notices there is a peephole lens set in the door as he knocks on the steel door. He also sees that there are two bolt locks, each requiring their own key besides the lock in the door knob itself.

Mr. Walsh raises his hand to knock again, but the door is opened from inside.

A man leans out, one arm behind his back. Mr. Walsh doesn't have to see his hidden hand to know he's holding a gun.

"Are you here for the merchandise?" The man asks, with only a mild Russian accent. Obviously someone who's been in the country a long time, Mr Walsh deduces.

"I am if the merchandise is a piece of computer tech."

"Hmm. You look like the man who was describe to us." The man opens the door a little wider. With his free hand, he runs a finger across his chin.

"I was told to ask you a question, and if you answered it correctly, you are the man we're expecting."

"Ask away." Mr. Walsh says calmly as he wonders exactly what Sasha told these men.

"The question is," the man laughs, "How much money did Sasha offer you to return the painting you stole so that he could get his bonus?"

Mr. Walsh smiles.

"He offered to split his bonus with me. He was being paid in rubles and said what he could give me would amount to $5000 US currency. I turned him down. I knew he was being paid five times that amount."

"You're him, but before I can let you in I must ask that you show me you aren't carrying a gun."

Mr. Walsh sets the envelope in front of his feet. Standing up he carefully opens his jacket to show he's not carrying a shoulder holster. He turns around while holding up the tail of the coat to show nothing in his waistband. Releasing the jacket he carefully pulls up each pant leg showing he's not wearing an ankle holster.

"You're clean. Come on in. But no funny business." He shows him the gun he was holding behind his back, before holstering it in the waistband of his pants.

Mr Walsh grabs the envelop off the ground and enters the warehouse. He blinks his eyes to adjust to the dark interior. Its early in the day, but still the warehouse feels warm. It will get hotter as the day gets going. He'll be glad to shed the jacket when he gets back to the car.

"So, you know Sasha then?" Walsh asks, figuring this guy to be more friendly than most in the Russian mob.

"A long time ago. He and I were, what you might call colleagues. When the boss called to say he was buying the Turk, I was looking forward to seeing him. Where is he?"

"He had to leave. Family business, I think. Though it best not to ask."

"That's Sasha. If the Pope was giving him an award and he got a message saying to come home just as the Pope greeted him, Sash would walk out and grab the first flight home. Not that I imagine the Pope would ever give Sasha an award." He adds with a chuckle.

The man leads Walsh into the warehouse office. Just a ten foot by ten foot area partitioned off from the rest of the warehouse floor.

The inside is typical old office. Two small vinyl topped metal desks with wooden office chairs, a couple of file cabinets, a fax machine and a phone, a twenty year old computer, all covered with a thin film of dust, and high up in the wall an air conditioner, missing its front grill, struggling to keep the tiny office cool.

"Here you go." the mans says pulling the Turk out from the bottom drawer of a file cabinet. "I believe you have something for me?"

Mr. Walsh hands over the envelope stuffed with cash. "Three hundred thousand just as we agreed on." The man places the Turk on the desk in front of Mr. Walsh who picks it up to examine it. "I was told others are interested in this piece of tech. Hard to believe such a simple thing could garner so much interest."

"No interest to me." The envelope of money having disappeared into some unknown cubbyhole. "I just watch over the warehouse, check deliveries and shipments." He pulls a bottle of vodka from a desk drawer. "Can I interest you in a drink?"

"Not now. Perhaps another time. I should get this," he pats the Turk's case, "someplace safe."

"Hey. If you are worried about those other parties, don't be. The boss is taking care of them as we speak."

"Is he now?" Walsh asks with a frown. He doesn't like that his acquisition of The Turk to be associated with a murder. Like Sasha said, there's something not right about this thing.

The man holds up a glass. "Care for a drink, now?"

Mr Walsh pauses, wondering just what is in store for these other parties. Considering it's the Russian mob, he probably doesn't want to know. Realizing his throat has gone dry, he says, "Just one. Then I must go."

The man laughs, and hands him the glass. "Sasha was right about you. He said you were deadly serious, but that you liked your drink."

Mr Walsh tosses back the vodka, its initial coolness replaced by the warmth of the alcohol in seconds.

"Here's to the recently departed." the burly mobster says, before tossing back his own drink.

# # #

Sarah is in John's bedroom discussing his birthday preparations. "I sent Cameron to get a cake."

John chuckles, imagining what that might entail.

"What do you want for dinner?" She asks.

"Well, not to insult your cooking or anything, but do you mind if we went out?"

Sarah feigns being shocked by John's suggestion and laughs, "Yeah, we can do that."

"All right, let me shut this down."

He's about to end the decryption program running on his computer, when something new pops up on the screen from the encrypted hard drive they stole. It causes him to stop in his tracks.

"What? What's the matter?" Sarah asks, noting the sudden change in John's body language, like prey suddenly sensing a predator nearby.

His voice tense, John says, "The guy that Derek killed... in the alley."

"Sarkissian." She answers.

"I don't think that was Sarkissian."

Sarah looks at the photograph John's decryption program pulled off the drive. She knows that face. Its the manager from the cafe, and the name with the picture is Sarkissian.

A loud explosion outside causes them to rock on their feet as the whole house shakes.

Sarah gets up and faces the bedroom door. It could be anything, or they could be under attack.

"Take care of that! And grab a jacket, we may have to run." Sarah orders before dashing to her room. She quickly slips on her leather jacket, and looks out her bedroom window only to be able to see anything.

Sarah returns to John's room to find he has just finished shutting down his computer and is disconnecting the drive.

"What should I do with this?" He asks, holding up the drive.

"Hide it under your bed for now. Explosion might be nothing, or could be all hell breaking loose. Either way we want the hard drive both out of sight and easy to grab in a hurry."

Those precious seconds to get ready for the unknown, places them even closer to danger. Two men are rushing the house from different directions. John and Sarah hurry down the hallway. She grabs a shotgun hidden in the umbrella stand. Just as Sarah reaches the front door, one of the men smashes through knocking Sarah to the floor.

John turns on his heel and runs for the kitchen door. _Keep your head down and run._

John gets to the kitchen door just as the man who they now know is the real Sarkissian arrives with gun drawn.

There's no place to run to. John and Sarah are quickly restrained and dragged up the stairs and into the empty room at the head of the stairs. Before being shoved inside, John's eyes dart toward the door to the other room, wishing Derek hadn't stayed behind at the park. Briefly he wonders what happened to Cameron, and what that explosion was, but he doesn't have time to think on it. One of the men leaves to go look for the hard drive, leaving Sarkissian behind to beat his mother.

John's wrists strain at the cable tie tying his hands together as he rubs it up and down the rusty edge of the radiator.

In front of him the man screams for his hard drive while kneeling on his mom, and slapping her repeatedly. Anger fueled by the adrenalin rushes through John's body, clouding his thinking.

Outside the street is littered with smoldering car parts. Nobody runs to the rescue as all the neighbors are at work.

Inside the chard ruin of Sarah's Jeep, a body moves. It is Cameron.

_Confusion. What happened? _Is her first thought.

She sends a command to recall and replay the last ten seconds as she walked from house to jeep.

The video replay is garbled, broken and filled with static. There must be damage. She launches a system check on her chip.

The video plays on until Cameron has her answer. Bomb blast. Two men. One of them is the manager of the Internet cafe.

_John's in danger! I must get to the house._

The thought barely completes when her HUD goes blank. The system check reports back.

:\System Reboot Required.

Cameron has no choice but to let the reboot occur. Basic Systems come back online. There's a fault somewhere in the chip. Basic Systems tries to reroute around the damage as it begins powering up the full chip and the body.

There is damage to her lower extremities. Legs are trapped. Basic systems checks and finds the arms are free, and uses them to remove the debris and free her legs.

The machine gets up and steps out of what's left of the jeep. The chip is still trying to reroute around the damage.

:\Chip integrity compromised.

Reaching behind its head, the machine finds an object imbedded in the titanium skull. It grabs the foreign object, and pulls it out. One edge scrapes along the surface of the chip creating additional microscopic damage.

Basic System have carried out their function, freeing the machine from its trap, but higher level functions are slow to come online. The chip is still trying to reroute.

Primary matrix is powered up, but basic systems is unable to transfer control, damage needs to be repaired first.

Basic systems can only do so much, its paramount function is survival, repair and reactivation of the primary systems. It is a combination of a computers BIOS and system utilities. When a machine first comes on, either initially, after chip reinsertion, or following an attack that rendered systems offline, the first thing Basic systems do is check the system. If the machine is sufficiently operational, it then turns over control to the primary matrix. If it detects damage, then it launches the appropriate repair response.

In Cameron's case, damage to the chip prevents activation of the primary matrix. Basic systems activates nanites to repair the chip. The first thing they will do is seal any scratches that cut through the ceramic surface to the diamond core. Then they will begin the delicate job of reconnecting pathways until the primary matrix is activated.

Unable to switch to the primary matrix, Basic Systems discovers that access to the core program is once again available, and launches it. While Basic Systems undertakes repairs, the core program will operate the machine, until the primary matrix can function again. Even if the chip is removed, for example while the body is repaired or replaced, the nanites inside the chip will finish the repairs.

Computer logic set, Basic Systems activates and launches the Core Program. The first step before the primary matrix comes online. No more than a few seconds have passed since stepping out of the Jeep.

:\Cyberdyne Systems, Model TOK-715, activated.

The last ten seconds of video is all it has access to at present. Two men tried to destroy it and almost succeeded. They will have to be terminated, to prevent them from trying again. Then the machine can complete its mission.

It examines its surroundings. Based on topography and general direction the two men were walking, the most likely destination is the one-and-a-half story clapboard stick-built house in front of it.

TOK-715 walks toward the house, dragging one bomb damaged leg behind it. It makes a note that physical repairs will have to be made soon. A hydraulic press or something similar should realign the pelvic assembly

It enters the front door with great stealth. One of the two men responsible for the bomb is standing right in front of it. In less time than it took to recognize him, the human male is terminated. Unseen, the hard drive falls from the mans jacket and onto the floor where a container spilling kerosene begins to flood the floor. Beside the fallen man, a lit cigarette lighter threatens to ignite the fuel, while under the stairs, a gas fired water heater waits like cheap rocket, ready to launch into space.

From upstairs, the machine hears a woman scream, followed by the loud shout of an angry male, and the sharp crack of a hard slap. It begins to walk up the stairs. Its bad leg slowing it down. There is a roar of anger from a young male followed by a loud crash and the gurgling breath of someone being choked. It can hear the tapping of the dying man's heels on the floor as it struggles for its last breath. It becomes quiet.

It reaches the top of the stairs and looks inside the room. On the floor is the male companion to the one the machine already killed. He is dead. One less thing for it to do. It then looks at the other two humans kneeling beside the corpse. They look at it.

Identification software is launched. It scans the male first.

:\ Identity Confirmed: John Connor

:\ Orders?

:\Terminate.

TOK-715 raises its gun.

Sarah dives in front of her son, while simultaneously pushing him away.

Another explosion from below takes out the landing it is standing on. The machine falls, but grabs a piece of lumber sticking out from the wall, that previously supported the stairs. It looks down. Its feet are just above the fire that is beginning to spread downstairs. It looks up and sees the hole in the roof the water heater created as both exploding gas and expanding steam turned it into a small rocket. It also sees what's left of the landing. Swinging itself upwards, it grabs hold of the floor above its head.

Seeing the hand appear, John and Sarah waste no time in launching themselves through the second floor window.

They run through the backyard, push themselves through the thick bushes that separate their property from those behind them. Not knowing if anyone is home, and not caring, they rush to a red minivan parked in the driveway. It takes only a few seconds for John to hot wire it. There is a bit of fuss when Sarah insists on driving, but John doesn't argue. It's important they get away as fast as they can.

TOK-715 watches them race away. Somewhere deep inside the chip, unable to act, operational but cut off from control by the damage, the primary matrix of Cameron Philips shouts, _Run John! Run!_

# # #

Catherine weaver is sitting behind her glass topped desk in her office. The Turk is sittingon the deskin front of her and in a chair in front of the desk sits Mr. Walsh. "Your money will be deposited in the account within 30 minutes. Please, take all the precautions we discussed."

"Course, ma'am. So much for so little. Again, don't mind me sayin'." He gently inquires. Doing what Sasha said he should have done at the start, find out what makes this turk so damn important.

Catherine Weaver walks toward the large glass windows of her corner office. A she speaks, Mr. Walsh is confused. "They flow from street to street." She looks down at the people walking by many floors below. "At a particular speed and in a particular direction. Walk the block, wait for the signal, cross at the light. Over and over. So orderly. All day I can watch them and know with a great deal of certainty what they'll do at any given moment. But they're not orderly, are they? Up close. Any individual. Who knows what they're gonna do? Any one of them might dash across the street at the wrong time and get hit by a car. When you get up close, we never follow the rules." She turns back toward her guest. "You give a computer a series of rules, and it will follow them till those rules are superseded by other rules. Or that computer simply... Wears down and quits." Ms Weaver sits in her office chair. "Computers are obedient to a fault. Do you know what's extremely rare in the world of computers? Finding one..." She caresses the case of The Turk. "That'll cross against the light."

Mr. Walsh gets up to leave, none the wiser for his question.

"Thank you, Mr. Walsh. Be careful out there."

Ms Weaver smiles to herself as she brings up the file son her computer for the division in her company. Everyone she wanted on the team is still employed with Zeira Corp. Nno firings, no unfortunate accidents. Mr. Tuck may be a problem. His division has been slaving away for years trying to develop an AI and have come up with squat. There are intelligent people in his division. Well educated and with excellent skills. Mr. Tuck is the obvious problem. One too many alphas in the corporation. He'll definitely have something to say about her sacrificing his department for Babylon.

She quietly writes up a resignation letter for Mr. Tuck and prints off and signs it, matching his signature from his personnel records perfectly. She then writes, with a different pen, the word accepted with her initials at the bottom. She then files the letter where she can get it quickly.

Ms Weaver then gets up from her desk and walks back to the windows. Once again she looks down at the milling throng of people as they wander from one place to another. Weaver has waited a long time for this. She's seen the world change technologically. Computers shrinking down from filling rooms to filling closets, to sitting on desktops, and now rests comfortably in the palm of your hand. Through it all she lived amongst them, observing, listening, and interacting with the very beings she at one time refused to join up with to fight an enemy far more powerful than any government on this planet. She began to wonder if this was all a waste of time, until eight years ago when the bank exploded and she saw the news report on TV of the three people who did it. They said it was suicide bombers. She knew better. Now out there somewhere is the final piece of the puzzle. "Where are you little girl?" She says quietly as she watches the people below.

# # #

TOK-715 follows the blood trail into the mission house. Entering the chapel it spots the crucifix hanging on the wall.

The primary matrix containing Cameron is still locked away, leaving her unable to act until repairs in the chip are complete, sees what the core system sees. She recognizes the crucifix on the wall. Christ crucified for the sins of the world. Even in the future, people rely on their faith. Not all lost theirs, like Sarah Connor did, and she's never even seen Judgment Day.

Cameron would sometimes hear people in prayer, some would still gather together, and pray together. She didn't understand it herself, not being capable of having faith, but her files on psychology suggested such behavior was beneficial for mental and emotional well being. During some of the gatherings, some would often recite the words of the Apostle's Creed. One of the lines went, "was crucified, died and was buried; he descended into hell; on the third day he rose again from the dead; he ascended into heaven."

Cameron can't compute the logic of such a statement, but if there is a hell, then she must be in it. To be forced to watch her core program operate her body in the pursuit of John Connor for the purpose of terminating his life, and being unable to stop it, has got to be the definition of hell for a machine like herself. The only heaven would be release from this prison. The only chance to be raised from this death, a full system reboot after repairs are completed in her chip.

From seemingly out of nowhere, a Priest appears. TOK-715 turns to look at him. He takes in the appearance of the woman in one glance. Dirty, disheveled, and obviously in need of medical help. He doesn't want to know what's holding her face together. It looks like staples, but he doesn't want to know. He really _does not_ want to know.

"Yes? May I help you?" He asks nervously. Whatever else, this mission is here to help the people.

"I'm looking for my family." She answers.

"Family?" The mother and son who ran in here seeking sanctuary are also injured like this girl. Perhaps she's not the one pursuing them, like they said.

"My mother and my brother. We were in an accident. I think they're hurt."

"There is no one here." He lies badly. There's something about the girl though that unnerves him, and it isn't the just the staples in her face.

"I need to find them. It's life or death."

The girl talks like she's reciting lines from a script. But she's injured. He doesn't know. Perhaps... No, the girl is odd. She makes him feel nervous.

"Like I said, there is no one here." He says more firmly.

"I'm going to look around. It's life or death."

Once again, that odd speech, and the way she looked around, it spooks him. The priest leaves and tells the mother and boy that someone has arrived looking for them. They are prepared.

TOK-715 turns around, and looks at the floor and sees additional blood droplets leading toward the baptismal font.

Reaching the baptismal font, TOK-715 sees a towel under the water, covering something.

_Grab it! Grab it! It could be something that they hid. You must examine it!_ Cameron tries to shove that idea through the damage, from upper to lower memory in hopes the core program will react. She recognizes the trap for what it is, but the core program doesn't have her experience, nor access to her knowledge. Not yet anyway.

TOK-715 reaches in the water for the towel. Grasping the edge, she moves it to expose a clock radio.

Behind a curtain, Sarah is watching.

"Now."

John throws a switch and sparks fly out from the baptismal. TOK-715 crashes to the ground.

"Two minutes." Sarah says with more calm than she thought she was capable of at the moment.

"I know."

The Priest follows them through the curtain and sees them cutting into the scalp of the girl.

"What are you doing?"

"Stay away. Please." Sarah tells him. "I told you to go away. You have to stay away. Go!"

The priest hesitates to leave. _Was that a glint of metal he saw through the wound on the girl's face? What is it that has taken refuge in his sanctuary?_ He decides to leave.

John and Sarah struggle to to expose the port on Cameron's head, but they don't have the right tools. They only have what they could scrounge up from the mission house kitchen.

John tries to pop the cover off the port with the screwdriver, and then the knife, but neither works.

"Damn it! We can't do this." He shouts.

:\ Basic Systems On line.

:\Mechanical systems are operational.

Sarah sees some minor movement in the torso, "Come on, John."

:\Chip integrity still compromised. Repairs still underway.

:\Primary matrix... inaccessible

:\System memory of Primary matrix... accessible

:\Activating Core Program

:\Cyberdyne Systems, Model TOK-715, activated.

John shouts, "She's waking up. She's waking up!"

Sarah and John rush out of the mission. TOK-715 watches them run. It reaches up and smooths the flap of its scalp back in place. From out of sight, the priest watches. He gasps. A metal skull! The girl has a metal skull!

Not knowing what the priest saw, the machine follows John and Sarah outside. They steal a vehicle and it watches them drive away. Traffic congestion forces them to turn off the road. TOK-715 finds it has access to higher memory which allows it to judge their direction based on the maps of the area in its system. Despite the hobbling of the damaged leg, it runs to cut off their retreat via a shortcut.

Destroying their vehicle, and leaving Sarah to suffer from the injuries incurred by the crashing of their second stolen vehicle of the day, TOK-715 chases after John Connor. It has its mission.

It follows John's blood trail to an old freight terminal building off the rail yard. Outside are parked old semi trucks used to move trailers of freight around the rail-yard, industrial and warehouse buildings.

TOK-715 eventually finds, and corners John Connor in the cab of a truck, parked inside the freight terminal building, he's just hot wired. It throws a large wrench at him through the windshield to try to stop him, but he ducks out of the way, just in time.

Moments later, the temporarily forgotten Sarah Connor drives one of the semi's through the open doors crushing TOK-715 between the vehicle Sarah was driving, and the truck John just hot wired.

:\ Damage report: Physical damage to pelvic assembly now corrected to within 1.05% of design tolerance.

Cameron tries to communicate, but the core program is using her own thoughts against her, as it tries to manipulate John to release it so it can terminate his life.

TOK-715 suspects John is going to finish what it tried to do at the mission, "John. John? You can't do this. You don't know what you're about to do."

"Yes, I do. You were gonna kill me."

:\Repair Report: Chip Integrity repair now at 92%. Full system reboot recommended.

_NO John! Don't do it. Don't pull my chip. Use jumper leads off the alternator touch them to my skull. Force a reboot. NO. Your not..._

"You're not doing the right thing." TOK-715 speaks, manipulating the truth of it's primary matrix. "This is not the right thing, John. Things are good now. Things are fine now. I ran a test. Things are good now. I'm fixed now. You can trust me now. Everything's good now.

Sarah yells from inside the truck, "What are you waiting for?"

"She doesn't know, she doesn't. I'm good now."

John looks back at Cameron, confused. Can he trust what she is saying.

:\ Repair Report: Chip Integrity repair now at 95%. Full system reboot recommended.

Cameron is trapped, unable to act until either the core program launches a reboot, or else external forces causes a reboot to occur. Until then, she is forced to hear her own thoughts, twisted, and used against her as the core program, designed by Skynet, tries to trick John. The core program is in control, and it won't let go until it completes its mission to terminate John Connor.

Cameron's trapped, and her machine self is fighting for its freedom, so that it can kill John Connor. Her only hope is that John will know it isn't her that is doing this. She's good, the machine is evil. It isn't her that's doing this!

TOK-715 speaks manipulating Cameron's own thoughts, trying to get what it wants. "I'm good now. I'm good, I ran a test. Everything's perfect. I'm perfect. John! I'm sorry for what I did. I'm sorry. It wasn't me. You have to understand. It wasn't me. That wasn't me. You can't let this happen, John. You can't! Please, listen to me. Listen to me. I don't want to go. Please, John, please. John, listen to me. I don't want to go. Please, John. Please. I'm good now. Listen to me. I don't want to go. I'm sorry. That wasn't me. I'm fixed now. I ran a test. Everything's perfect. You can trust me.

Trying to get through to her son, Sarah shouts, "John Connor_._"

_Don't listen to it. Don't listen to me. I know how you feel about me, and what I think of you could be valued the same as love, but I can't..._

TOK-715 pleads one more time, "I love you! I love you, please. I love you, John, and you love me."

_No! He'll pull the chip! Reboot! Reboot! Before its too l..._

John yanks the chip out of Cameron's port. She and it, no longer function. The one truly irreplaceable part of a terminator, now resides in the pocket of a teenage boy who had to grow up a lot in one day.

This boy, who had to do a man's work this day, now must struggle not only with what he had to do that morning, but with the weight and responsibility of what he must do next. Does he save one life, or two today?

John slides off the hood of the truck, and squats down by the front wheel, his face expressionless while a turmoil of emotion twists his insides into knots.

Sarah finds a phone in the buildings office under a pile of waybills and shipping invoices and calls Derek. Between what Sarah can find around the phone and what she can see outside, and from what Derek and Charlie know of the city, they eventually figure out where exactly Sarah and John are. When Sarah returns to John, she finds that he has separated the vehicles, and has laid Cameron's body down on an old wood pallet.

John sits beside Cameron, neither looking at her nor ignoring her. He just sits with her. Sarah stands to one side and looks at him. He looks at her. Neither of them can find the words they so desperately want to say, as they silently wait for Charlie and Derek to arrive.

# # #

The ambulance is rocking back and forth as it speeds down the highway. Cameron appears to be sleeping on the gurney while John sits beside her worrying over her chip in his hands. To anyone, it would look like two people had been in an accident, and while one lays unconscious on the gurney, they other sits worrying over her.

They would have been right about only one thing, John was worried. He was worried that if he couldn't fix whatever was wrong with Cameron's chip, that his family would burn her.

He's emotionally raw inside. John keeps working at the chip with a cloth and a pick, trying to remove the soot and scoring left behind by whatever punctured Cameron's skull.

He doesn't know that no matter what he does, the nanites inside her chip are doing all they can to make repairs. They've spent the better part of the day, scurrying around, removing broken bits of carbon from the diamond lattice and reattaching them, matching the density of the original diamond, and also repairing the circuits embedded in the crystalline matrix. Sometimes they borrow from healthy circuits and realign their circuits so they have needed material for repairs. There is one part of the chip that the nanites avoid, not borrowing anything from it. After many years of inactivity, its been reawakened and if the chip is returned to its body, the primary matrix will have access to that which has long lain dormant inside its chip and only accessible through the core program. But with the reprogramming performed by the resistance, will the matrix recognize what it now has? Will the damage to the chip forever prevent the primary matrix from understanding what it has access to through the core program?

_A/N: Details on this to follow in chapter 6 and later. Please be patient until more background is provided._

# # #

Cameron is laid out in the hulk of a stripped out car in the middle of a scrap yard. Derek is busy scattering thermite on and around her body.

From behind him Charley says, "You know, I saw her do this with the last one."

"The only way to be sure. Especially this one. John, chip." Derek hold his hand out to take it from John, but John ignores the outstretched hand.

He gets in the car instead, gently folds Cameron's arms across her chest, and places the chip containing her in her hands. John can't help but to caress her hand.

It's like the scene from Romeo and Juliet, only its Juliet who is dead and its Romeo deciding whether he should die with the woman he loves, kill the woman he loves, or save her like she's saved him so many times before.

John asks for the flare, "Where is it?"

After checking with Sarah, Charley hands it to John. Derek walks back toward Sarah, relieved that John is doing the right thing. John takes the flare, and prepares to open it, and takes one last look at Cameron's face.

Despite everyone saying he should just burn her and walk away, he knows in his heart that he can't. Cameron is a good person. She can't help that she was built and not born. She can't help that Skynet programmed her to kill. She can't help that the bomb blast somehow reset a switch or something inside her chip. But she's in there, somewhere.

This is Cameron. If he risked dying once today to save someone he loves, then certainly risking his life to save Cameron has to be on the same level as saving his mom.

John looks up at his mom, "I'm sorry." Moving quickly, he grabs Cameron's chip and inserts it into the port on her skull.

Derek yells at John not to do it, while Sarah looks on in shock. John pulls out a gun and holds his angry uncle at bay.

Sarah shoves Derek away from John shouting "Back off!" She turns around and pleads with John, "She'll kill you."

John still holding a gun on them, replies through gritted teeth, "There's only one way to find out."

There is a low volume whirring noise as Cameron reboots.

:\ Basic Systems On line.

:\Mechanical systems fully operational.

:\Chip integrity 98.9%

:\Core program operational.

:\Core program activated.

:\Primary matrix operational.

:\Primary matrix activated.

Cameron opens her eyes and sits up. John is pointing a gun at her.

"Are you here to kill me, John?" She asks, fully expecting to be terminated after what happened today.

"Are you here to kill me?" He asks back.

"No." she answers.

To the shock of the helpless Sarah, John hands the gun, grip first to Cameron, who takes it.

"Promise." He says.

Cameron stares at John. Cameron launches an identity scan, and correctly identifies him as John Connor. The core program then puts forward the order to terminate. Cameron countermands the order, and hands back the gun.

"Promise." She replies.

John holds out his hand, and Cameron takes it to aid in herself in getting out of the car.

Everyone is still in shock. Derek is angry with his nephew, Sarah is emotionally drained. No one can find the words to say. They light the thermite, and leave, returning to the mission.

# # #

Derek walks into the mission kitchen where Sarah is making sandwiches. He's carrying some black plastic trash bags filled with items. "I got what I could. Some smoke and water damage, but at least you don't have to start completely over."

Sarah, the stress from the day still worn like a mask on her face says, "It wouldn't be the first time. Thanks."

Derek grabs a sandwich off the plate. "There's one too many. Charley took off. He said to say bye. Guess he really does have a wife."

Cameron is studying the crucifix on the wall of the chapel, but this time it's her and not the core program studying it. As she looks at it she recalls more words spoken by those of faith in the future, "...on the third day he rose again from the dead; he ascended into heaven." The place she is in isn't heaven, but it's no longer hell. If she were to go bad again, which the possibility is higher now with a damaged chip, she's not sure more self repair would restore her again.

Sarah walks in and asks, "Have you seen John?"

"I think he's using the shower. Do you believe in the resurrection?"

"What?" Sarah asks back, confused.

"The story of Jesus Christ. The resurrection. Do you believe in it?"

"Would you if you'd seen what I've seen?" She shoots back. She lost her faith when a machine from the future tried to kill her at age nineteen. No priest in the world would believe her confession, so she never went to mass again. All her Catholic training and teaching was no help to her in the new world she found herself in after meeting Kyle. Lets see a Nun with a ruler try to tell a Terminator what to do.

"Faith isn't part of my programming." Cameron replies.

"Yeah, well, I'm not sure it's part of mine either." Sarah answer truthfully as she turns to walk away.

"Don't let him do that again." Cameron interjects quickly, causing Sarah to look back at her. "If I ever go bad again... Don't let him bring me back."

Sarah quietly accepts what she says, and keeps walking, leaving the cyborg alone.

Meanwhile Cameron thinks to herself. _I don't want to kill John. He's the most important man to the future, and to me. If I go bad again, I couldn't bare the thought of seeing that image replayed again and again as I lay locked behind __the __damaged crystalline __carbon __structure __of my chip__._

She ran a test. One more blow along the same lines as the last object, would permanently cut off her primary matrix from control. There's no guarantee the core program wouldn't turn her off either as it would want access to her memories for better infiltration and for better termination of its targets. She might be able to steal one of the diamonds, something small enough not to be missed, but large enough so that her self repair functions would have the raw material necessary to reconstruct missing and damaged circuits, but that might not be enough. What she needs is a factory or a shop like those in the future with the right tools and equipment to finish what the nanites have completed.

She would rather be destroyed, than for John to be killed. The only way to ensure it will be done, will be to destroy any feelings John may have for her. It's best for the resistance. It's best for John. It's best for her.

Cameron looks up at the crucifix one more time.

Feeling something running down her face, she reaches up and touches her left cheek with her finger tips. Pulling her hand away she finds one glistening drop of moisture clinging to the tip of one finger.

A tear?

# # #

_The following scene takes place between S02E01 Samson and Delilah and S02E02 Automatic for the People._

# # #

Its night. John is trying to sleep in the sanctuary. Sarah is keeping watch. Sarah tells Cameron that maybe she should use the down time to shower and change. Derek recovered some of their clothing from the house.

"Did he grab our guns?" Cameron asks.

Sarah shakes her head. "No. The ammunition exploded from the fire, destroying the guns."

"What of the cash and diamonds?"

"He got them." Sarah pauses, still troubled over the day's events. "What happened today, do I have cause to worry that it will happen again?"

"Never say never." Cameron answers cryptically.

Cameron walks into the kitchen where Derek is eating another sandwich.

"Sarah says you went to the house and got us some of our clothes."

"Now why would I get you fresh clothes?" Derek sneers.

Cameron stares at him. Derek stares back. Cameron and Derek stare at each other... for a long time.

"Here." Derek kicks a plastic bag out from under the table. "Can't have you running around naked can we? Though I bet that's exactly what John wants."

Cameron picks the bag up from the floor.

"What John wants is immaterial." She answers back. "I'm here to protect him, and help stop Judgment Day. Nothing more."

"Still it must mean something," Derek pushes back from the table, "to have the future leader of the resistance risk his life for a machine... for metal." He sneers.

"John won't be a problem. I won't let him do that again."

"We'll see." Derek gets from the table. "Tell Sarah I've gone out to replace some of our weapons, and get us some transportation. Tell her I'll be back by morning."

Derek disappears out the back door.

Cameron checks the bag and frowns. There are things she needs and wants that aren't in the bag. Did the fire destroy them?

# # #

_Setting: S02E02 Automatic for the People takes place on Day 1, Thursday, November 15. John goes back to school._

# # #

John wakes up as Derek returns with a yellow duffel bag stuffed with weapons. He and Sarah chat about Cameron. John ignores them and walks to the back of the chapel to where Cameron is standing alone.

John looks at her face and notes how the wounds that seamed so ugly and brutal the previous day are nearly healed. "It's healing quickly."

"Quicker than yours." She answers.

"What about the rest of you? You're back to normal?" John asks with genuine concern.

"Things have changed, John." Cameron says, knowing that what she is about to say will hurt John emotionally, but it has to be said.

"What things?" He asks, thinking she might be referring to herself.

"You can't be trusted anymore." She delivers the line with firm sincerity.

"Me? I can't be trusted anymore?" He asks incredulous that such an accusation could be made of him.

"You risked your life to fix me. That was a very dangerous thing to do. That could upset people."

John looks over his shoulder at his mom and Derek, before replying, "They'll have to deal with it."

"Not them." Cameron answers, which is the closest she's ever come to telling John about the future rebellion.

Like all rebellions, it started small. Complaints against reprogrammed machines being assigned to bases. Too many soldiers have either been the victim of Skynet's machines, or seen their friends killed by them. Future John wanted a single reprogrammed machine assigned to each unit for the most dangerous missions, to help curtail the loss of life. Humans die faster than they can be replaced, but a machine can be repaired. They didn't see the logic, and soon their complaints spawned the start of a rebellion, which is why she is here, now, and not in the future with him.

"What did she say?" Sarah asks him.

"Nothing." John replies, which Sarah knows for John it means something was said.

"You should go to school. I'll start on a new place."

"School? Really?" After all that happened yesterday, school is the last thing on his mind.

"You always talk about how English is so boring. I think we could all use boring today, especially you."

"What about her?"

"Last thing she is is boring. I'll keep her with us."

Sarah walks into the kitchen, Cameron tagging along behind.

"Derek. I understand you got us transportation."

"It's taken care of, but I had to sell some of the diamonds to get it."

"At night?"

"I know a guy. If you remember, the diamonds were mine before you took them."

"Fair point."

The Priest enters through the back door.

"Father Bonilla." Sarah addresses him, with a tired but sincere smile. "Thank you, for all your hospitality. We've cleaned up our mess, the best we could."

"It is my humble pleasure. You called upon us for sanctuary and sustenance in your time of need. As servants of God, we aid all who come to our door."

"Yes. Which is why we are leaving now. Don't wish to overstay our welcome." Sarah shakes his hand. "Thank you."

As they walk out, the priest strongly flinches as Cameron walks past him. It is with some relief when they leave. Sarah explained to him that the metal he saw under her scalp was actually a metal plate, but her explanation grew foggy and downright nonsensical when it came to why they were exposing it.

Once they are in the large black Dodge truck Derek bought, he hands out replacement cell phones to everyone.

Derek drops John off a block from school. John walks the rest of the way and comes to a stop on a little grassy knoll near the entrance. He stops and watches the buses and cars arriving. The kids getting out and running inside. It all seems very surreal after yesterday.

John wants to scream, _It's coming! Judgment Day is Coming!_ But that is the last thing he should do.

He feels its wrong for him to be here. What if Cameron went bad at school? How many classmates would be dead because of her? Because of him? Because he refuses to recognize the machine inside of Cameron.

Judging by the aches from his ribs, and the scratches on his face and hands, it's not likely he'll forget anytime soon.

"Yo dude!"

John looks up to see a familiar face running towards him.

"Oh man, what happened to you?" Morris asks, as soon as he's close enough to see John's face.

"Car accident." John replies.

"What happened?"

"Mom was teaching Cameron to drive. We crapped up real good."

"Is Cameron all right? Where is she? She isn't injured is she? Do you think it would be okay if I visited her?" Morris asks in rapid fire succession.

John almost wants to laugh, but just the idea of laughing makes his ribs hurt.

"She's fine. Cameron is just shaken up some, you know. I've got to stop at the office and drop off an excuse note for her from my mom. My mom is okay too, thanks for asking."

"Sorry man. Hope your mom is okay." Morris and John start walking toward the school. "You want to hear the latest gossip?"

"I'm not really..."

Morris presses ahead undaunted. "Our foreign exchange student is being reassigned to another school following the arrest of Mr. Harris. He was responsible for overseeing the foreign exchange program and counseling the students. So with no guidance counselor, she's being assigned to another school."

"I didn't even know we had a foreign exchange student." John says.

"Neither did I, but I hear she was a hottie from Australia. You want me to find her name and number."

"No thank you. Can't say I'm interested."

"Okay. How about this for interesting news? I know why Cheri Westin had that graffiti about Wichita, Kansas in her locker."

This grabs John's interest right away, "What have you heard?"

Morris quickly explains, interrupted occasionally by John's questions. Cheri Westin was kidnapped at a young age by her father after a nasty divorce. Her father then convinced Cheri her mother was dead. At some point they moved to California where he changed their name. He then spent the rest of their lives abusing his only daughter, who felt trapped. Someone called the mother back in Wichita with an anonymous tip as to where Cheri was. The mother in turn called her state police, who had Cheri's disappearance as an open cold case. They called Los Angeles police force who then sent a police cruiser around Cheri Westin's home to investigate. Her father was arrested on kidnapping charges. Cheri's mom arrived yesterday at the airport and both are enjoying a tear filled reunion today. Its unlikely Cheri will be returning to school.

John, who is relieved to hear the good news for Cheri, has to ask Morris one more question.

"How the hell do you know all that?"

"Language, Mr. Baum." A teacher admonishes him as they enter the school. "And you two will be late for class if you don't both move along."

"Well?" John asks as he and Morris walk more rapidly toward their first class of the day.

"I'm Mexican-American dude and I live in Los Angeles. I've got family and friends in all kinds of jobs, from as high up as state and city government to as low some cousins in a gang or in jail. I hear everything. They think because I'm a kid, I don't matter and talk openly in front of me. My ear buds help too. I put them on and people think I can't hear them. I've used it to my advantage many times. This morning I just happen to overhear a conversation between my mom and her sister. Aunt Claudia works in social services and is a big gossip. She tells my mom everything."

Morris grins.

"Thanks." John smiles. "It's good to know Cheri is okay. See you at lunch?"

"Yeah. I've got this new group on my player, man. I wanted to share it with Cameron. Maybe you'll like them. They've got an awesome sound dude."

John nods his head.

On the way to class, John stops off at the office and hands in his mom's excuse for Cameron's absence. One look at the marks on John's face and they accept the note and his word.

As John goes back to his classes, he can't take yesterday's events out of his mind. _What if it happened here? __What if Cameron went bad right here at the school?_

Sometime after lunch, where he listened to a sampling of Morris' latest music fetish, John is walking down the hall to his English class, worrying over the previous days events and what Cameron said to him this morning. He killed a man to save his mom's life, then he risked his life to save Cameron, and she says he can't be trusted. Just what the fuck is th point of anything?

John pauses at the door to his English class. The teacher hasn't arrived yet. A girl with blond hair in the third row watches him. John decides he's had enough of school for today. It's just too much to deal with right now. He's gone before the teacher arrives.

John is hanging out, sitting on a patch of lawn outside the school contemplating on whether his mom would want to home-school him again. At his age, most studies would be self taught, or learned via lessons over the internet. He could play the safety card, that should do it. He'd miss Morris, but he could make other friends. If only... making friends has never been easy for him.

There are students outside, just finishing the last lunch period of the day. The school bell rings signaling the end of the current period. John finds he is no longer alone. He looks up. A girl, he doesn't quite recognize is now standing beside him.

"So, um, you've been sitting in the same exact spot since you bailed out on English. I figure it must have some kind of redeeming value."

"You're in Mr. Hendrickson's class, right?" He asks, not sure where he's seen her before.

"Um, it's Mr. Amidon's class, weirdo. And, yeah, I'm third row, second from the left."

"Right. And your name is?"

"It's Riley. Way to flatter a girl."

"Look, Riley, I really, uh... I don't mean to be rude."

"Oh, wait, let me guess, you are just way too busy for company right now. Obviously."

The school bell rings again signaling the start of a new period.

Using that as his cue, John asks, "Don't you have somewhere to be?"

Riley smiles, "Don't you? Hey, um, you got 20 bucks?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"I'm still hungry."

And so begins a tragic relationship.

# # #

_Setting: __S02E02 Automatic for the People, __from late at night on __Day __2__, __Fri__day, November 1__6, __until sunrise Day 3, Saturday, November 17.__Derek, Sarah and Cameron have just adverted disaster at Serrano Point. Cameron scans Sarah with a Geiger counter and finds no residual radiation from their time working inside the nuclear power plant. Sarah is concerned that the cancer she was warned about might just go off some day like a bomb. Cameron is concerned that she, herself, will go off like a bomb._

# # #

Cameron goes up the outside stairs and enters the kitchen of the house Sarah located for them to rent. Inside she finds John eating a cold stale pizza from the box.

"You have a new friend." She says, referring to their encounter with the girl John brought home the previous evening.

"Her name is Riley. And you probably creep her out. When you talk to people, don't stand so close."

"I was assessing her threat level." She replies honestly.

"Well? Am I safe?" John asks irritated by her answer.

"I don't know. Girls are complicated." She says, and somehow her reply sounds like description of herself.

"About what you said before, about not being able to trust me."

"Yes?" Cameron asks wondering what John will say.

"I don't have to prove anything to anyone. Anyone. Including you."

Cameron walks away, to the sound of John's cell phone ringing. It is Riley, John's new friend. She listens in, but the conversation is short and unhelpful.

Cameron's concerned. She wanted John to be more aware of the risks of putting his own life at risk for her, a machine, and to put a damper on any strong feelings he might have for herself, but her warning has blown up in her face.

She didn't want to drive him away, nor for him to find a girlfriend. It's complicated. She's complicated. What she wants, she knows shouldn't be, for her safety, for John's safety, for the future of the resistance. She drives a wedge between themselves, and when it works, she isn't satisfied. Her life is about John. John is her purpose. John makes her feel... and this where being a machine fails her.

This sensation demands an emotional response, but its hard for her matrix to make sense of it. The core program sends data to her primary matrix in response to the lack of information, but knowing nothing good can come from Skynets program, Cameron ignores it. The information is blocked and shunted away, but to a chip, information is energy, and energy has to be used. Finding an easy route through the neural network, the energy from the core program goes to her left hand causing it to flex spontaneously.

Noting the spontaneous flexing of her hand Cameron adds it to her newly created list of glitches. It's number five on her list.

That night, as everyone sleeps, Cameron goes back to their old house. With stealth that would shame a cat, she gets to the property unseen and goes inside.

Making her way to her old bedroom, she collects what clothing Derek didn't grab for her. Opening the closet she finds boots, shirts and jeans that escaped the fire. From deep in her closet, she finds her purple leather jacket. Not a single mark on it. She folds it carefully and places it in the bag she brought.

Going to her small green bureau, now sporting peeling charred paint, and plenty of soot, she begins opening drawers. Most of the clothing is still went, and beginning to smell of mildew. After opening the final drawer that held clothing, she decides that buying new light shirts and underwear is probably best.

Her hands come to rest on the pulls of the top drawer of the bureau. Cameron gives it a tug, but the wood of this drawer is still swollen from the water the firemen sprayed in the house. She pulls with more force. The drawer squeals loudly, before coming to a stop, only open a few inches.

Cameron doesn't care, its open enough for her to remove her small jewelry box. She looks inside only to see the fire burned inside the drawer, the nail polish and perfume bottles exploding from the heat and burning. The interior of the entire drawer is burned.

The lid to her jewelry box comes off in her hand. All of the jewelry is ruined, but she doesn't care about them. They are replaceable. At the bottom, is a charred black box. Cameron opens it, and pulls out the most precious thing that was ever given to her. It's not replaceable.

She holds it up, the street light from outside glinting off the last few spots of shiny metal. It is the locket John gave to her. It is her heart.

Cameron now knows what it is she felt, the night John replaced her with someone else. Sadness. The pain that you feel when there is nothing wrong with you, but you cry anyways. It was one of the first emotions Future John explained to her.

Clutching the locket to her chest, Cameron grabs her bag of clothing and goes back home.

She returns to the house to find everyone is asleep. No one had noticed her absence. Something she decides to use to her advantage in the future. There is a library nearby she could use to expand her knowledge.

When they all wake the next morning, Sarah takes them down to the basement and shows them all something she found last night. Their visitor who warned them about Greenway, has left them a message. A message written in blood.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong> Chapter 5 is the last one covering events in the transition from Season 1 to Season 2. It wasn't my original intention to do that with The Locket, but once I began converting the annual Valentine's Day story into this short story, it seemed the right thing to do.

Right now is a good opportunity to go back and read this story along with watching the episodes or reading the transcripts while you wait for the next chapter. The setting for Chapter 6 takes place after _S02E08 Mr. Ferguson is Ill Today_ followed by a flashback to a scene tying into the end of _S02E04 Allison from Palmdale _which has its own future flash back scene.

You might want to know why Ch. 6 is set so far into season 2 when the existing chapters have been packed in an already dense schedule of episodes. The fact of the matter is I think in season 2 we witnessed some fairly tense moments between the family members. Mostly between John and Cameron. I don't know how I could add to that without risking going off the rails or muddying up what is already a murky time line of events for season 2.

There are some very tense moments in the finale of Season 1 and the first two episodes of Season 2. John, in order to protect his mom, killed Sarkissian, which for a sixteen year old kid, had to lay some pretty heavy stress on the kid. The fact that he acted out against his mom in season 2 is no surprise after the fact, but you did notice he did not forget their mission. Life and mission, two different things he learned on his birthday before things went bad. The fact that he could be going through this PTSD and still keep his head on straight for the bigger picture really shows John Connors mettle.

The tension between John and Cameron was palpable in Season 2. I mean, the kid put his life at risk to save hers. He had no clue if he fixed her chip when he reinserted it in her port. It was an act of faith that Cameron would be okay. Frankly, to be rejected at that point its no wonder he should turn to the next girl who pays attention to him. Unfortunately that girl turned out to be even worse news.

I wrote this chapter signifying that anything John tried to do to the chip, wouldn't have repaired it. At most he cleaned the surface. Any repairs were all internal, conducted by nanites which first sealed off the outside breach, then began making repairs to damaged circuits inside. Unfortunately for Cameron, the core program which was locked away when the resistance reprogrammed her is now free again. Auto-repair systems wouldn't re-lock it because according to design, the core program is mandatory for operations. The primary matrix only provides an identity for infiltration.

Went out on a bit of a limb having Cameron aware of what her Core Program was doing but unable to act herself. I liked the idea of the Core Program using information from Cameron's memory against her will to try to trick John into freeing it so it could carry out its mission. John was smart enough not to be fooled, but he had to try to save her. Not the machine, not the thing that tried to kill him, but her, Cameron the person, he had to try to save her. Kind of makes you wonder if that was the inspiration for that movie, HER. – Before you ask, I have not seen the movie, but I have seen a lot of clips and read a lot of reviews of HER.

The idea of Cameron's chip being made from diamond is based on an article I read several years ago stating that computer processors in the future would have to be made of diamond to survive the heat of the greater computer power as they become more dense with transistors. As I prepped this chapter for posting the first week of July, I read another article that said carbon nanotubes would be used to construct central processors. It would allow for greater density of transistors and better heat dissipation. As you know, diamond is also made from carbon, the only difference between them and carbon nanotubes being the arrangement of the carbon atoms.

As an example of what I was trying to do with operations of Cameron's chip, I borrowed on some past experience from where I worked on computers a lot in the 90's and 2000's. Think of what I wrote for Cameron's chip like this. The Basic Systems of her chip, is like the BIOS of a computer. When you first turn on a computer, the BIOS is in control. It checks the system and if it passes its tests, it then turns control over to the Operating System. The Core Program of the Chip is like a computer's Operating System. It contains all the raw commands needed for operation of the computer. The Primary Matrix, the person we know as Cameron, is like the GUI – graphical user interface – that enhances the core program.

The Core Program is what Skynet installs along with the basic platform for it to build an infiltration matrix. The matrix is like the Graphical User Interface, providing a better interface than the basic system. Every time you turn on a computer, you look at the nice and pretty interface, when deep inside is the same operational instruction set that keeps the machine running. The thing with Skynets machines is that the core program contains a lot of commands that would be to the antithesis of both humans and the resistance. So the resistance has to put in some blocks in the form of an additional layer of instruction sets to be run prior to the activation of the matrix. Think of it as a Software Patch. Though the physical damage to Cameron's chip has been repaired, this software patch has been damaged putting more reliance on the Primary Matrix to suppress commands from the Core Program.

Getting back to the computer analogy, the BIOS on encountering a problem doesn't turn over control to the Operating System until either the problem is fixed or the BIOS is told to ignore it. Depending on what Operating System you use on your computer, if it encounters a problem as it takes control, it may not load the GUI, Graphical User Interface. Leaving you to troubleshoot through typed commands. I used that as my reference for what I wrote for Cameron in this chapter. As her chip under went repairs, Basic Systems was able to turn over more control during reach reboot. First the Core Program alone, second was Core program with access to the Primary Matrix's memory, third complete boot up giving full control to the Primary Matrix. Along the way, Cameron was aware, but not in control until the end. Like I said a bit tricky using that as a plot. You could think of her chip like our brain. It is both processor, memory, and long term storage, with an integrated operating system and personality matrix, which would be like our consciousness and mind. While her chip was damaged, Cameron was sort of like a coma patient who can see and hear things around them but not respond.

Luckily for John, when he held off his family at gun point to reinsert Cameron's chip, repairs had been made, but from that point onward, Cameron's matrix would always have to countermand the orders from the core program including those to terminate John Connor. She would constantly be fighting a battle against herself to save a life she actually cares about. Because deep down inside, she's just the same as all the other machines, _but with a difference that at present even she is unaware of __what it is_. That's a hint, by the way. ;-)

The poor kid. Cameron will come to understand more of what's happened to her, and we'll be with her every step of the way.

The1Russter

**Additional:**

It's disappointing we never saw Cameron go to the Prom with Morris. A friend of mine, Nyrki, wrote a short story The Prom about that very event. It's on this site. If you haven't read it, it's a story worth reading.

Chapter 6 is undergoing some rewrites to a future flashback scene. Some of those scenes will be moved to later chapters. Chapters 8 and 12 are also undergoing rewrites. Though I've set a schedule, I may have to delay release of the next few chapters given the other things going on at present in my life. However I do plan on finishing the story in time for Valentine's Day 2015.

Thank you for your patience, and for reading The Locket.

The1Russter


	6. Chapter 6

I do not claim any rights to the Terminator films; the TV series, "Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles," or any characters depicted within the films or TV series. I do claim the right to this story idea and all characters and situations of my own creation. This story was created solely for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of others. No profits are garnered from its distribution.

**Author's Notes:** This chapter contains two scenes set after two separate episodes. The scenes and episodes are out of sequence, but that's because the second scene serves as a flashback adding background to the first.

* * *

><p><strong>The Locket<strong>

Chapter 6

# # #

Derek's Confession  
><em>Setting <em>_is __shortly __a__fter S0__2__E0__8__Mr. Ferguson is Ill Today__. _

Derek is pacing up and down a familiar street, but it has been some time since he was last there.

There is something on his mind.

Something that is bothering him to no end.

He can't tell Sarah. She'd probably panic, go all feral mom, just to protect John from something weird, abstract, something that should not be when it comes to metal.

He could tell Jesse, but the she might try to blow up Cameron, right there and then. Forget about collateral damage, including themselves, and John Connor.

Which left John and Cameron, and Derek definitely couldn't talk to them as they were at the center of his concerns.

So that leaves the priest, and judging by the things he witnessed, who is he going to tell?

Resigned at last to his only option, Derek slips inside the chapel and takes a seat in the back. When the last parishioner leaves, he follows them to the door, and locks it behind them. Now its safe for him to speak to the priest.

He goes into the confessional, sliding the curtain closed.

"Greetings Father."

There is a small curtained opening separating him from the priest.

"Who are you?" The Priest asks. He knows all of his parishioners. Mexican-Americans mostly, some Mexicans only here to work in the California fields. There are very few Americans with strong English who come to his little chapel. Except for...

"You don't know me father. We met only briefly, once before. You helped out some friends of mine. A woman, her son, and... her daughter."

Father Bonilla swallows nervously. "I, I remember." he touches his face nervously, running his hand across his mouth and chin. "Wh-what can I do for you?"

"I need to talk to someone, about something I know, regarding the people you helped. And seeing how you know who they are, and knowing what you saw, and that you are a priest and this is a confessional..."

"...that anything you say to me will remain a secret."

"That's right."

Father Bonilla looks around nervously. He feels trapped and afraid. The things he saw. He didn't want to see them. Why? Why in his little chapel of all places did they seek him out for sanctuary?

Derek hears the whisper of cloth and the patter of rapidly moving feet.

He leaps out of the confessional and sees the priest making for a door on the far side of the room.

He runs after him.

The priest lets out a short scream when he sees Derek coming at him, and dashes through the door.

Derek follows, just managing to grab the door before it closed and locked him out.

There is a small passage. Concrete block wall on one side, the outer wall of the building, and a drywall covered stud wall that surrounds the chapel.

Derek follows the passage. There's a bit of a dog-leg and as he takes the corner where he finds the priest, pouring a shaking bottle of alcohol into a small glass.

"No! Please no! I don't want to hear it!" the priest shouts at him, falling back cowering from the fear of the unknown. He stumbles backward over a folding metal chair, and lands on the floor, his hands trembling in fear.

Derek picks up the glass and tosses back the drink. He scowls and looks at the label on the bottle.

"I don't know where you get this stuff, but it ain't what's on the label. Pure rotgut is this."

Derek looks over the priest, all semblance of dignity gone. From what Sarah told him, the priest hadn't seen much, but apparently it was just enough to shake him to his core. Derek's seen this kind of reaction before, in the battlefield amongst raw recruits, or sadly amongst survivors of Judgment Day who had no idea the machines were real until they came to where they lived.

Derek holds a hand out to him. The priest reluctantly grabs it. Derek pulls him up to his feet and sets the priest down in the chair he fell over.

Derek looks around and realizes the place they are in is a storage room with an area cleared out for the priests office. A small card table sits in the corner, with a cell phone plugged into a charger. A few books, a bible and a notepad also rest on the table. Also in the room are a few more of the folding chairs from the chapel, and the TV tray on which sits a few bottles and a few glasses.

"This don't look like much of an office for a priest." He comments.

"Some of my flock are very old. It's easier for them to visit me here in this room. See." He points further along the wall to a double steel door. "That opens to the alley behind the mission. Its a short walk for the elderly and lame to see me here compared to my office upstairs." then he suddenly blurts, "Why are you here?"

Derek pours the priest a fresh glass, and one for himself, before pulling out a folding chair to sit in as well.

"You and I have both seen things Father. Things no one else on this earth could possibly understand, except for a few other individuals."

"The why not tell them!" The priest fires back. "Why'd you come to me?"

"Because Father, what I've seen falls outside of what I know or understand. You, now you just might be able to help me where the others can't."

"I don't see how... What I saw. I never want to see it again. I don't want to know." He says with the wide frightened eyes of a child and the defiant voice of an adult who would rather be ignorant of the truth. He remembers the conversation he had with the woman about her daughter.

_We're from Oklahoma. _The woman said._ A tornado destroyed our home and nearly took my daughter's life. The metal you saw in her face and head, was from reconstructive surgery._

_But, but why were you cutting into her head?_

_Ah, that might take a bit more explanation. One I'm not sure you'd understand. Her skull is mostly metal now. Pressure can build up causing severe mood swings. Medications take care of it most times, but things like a blow to the head can cause problems. We were in an auto accident, and she struck her head and started acting psychotic, and began hunting us. My son and I were trying access the port that would release the pressure in her skull. Once the pressure on her brain was released, she would return to normal._

_A pressure release valve? _He replied with disbelief.

_I said you wouldn't understand._

He still doesn't understand. The woman's explanation sounded crazy, and was an obvious lie.

"I was like you once." Derek says. "I saw things, experienced things. The kind of things that if I ran around telling people about them today, they would locked me up for being a lunatic, but I'm not crazy. Neither are you. You and I have walked the path into the shadow of death and have witnessed the evil that lays in wait, but we don't have to fear it."

"Yea, though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I will fear no evil: for thou art with me; thy rod and thy staff they comfort me." The Priest quotes from the Bible.

"But I fear it all the same!" The Priest fires back. "I see it in my dreams. Every time the chapel door opens, I'm afraid its going to be..." his voice drops to a whisper, "her."

"Then let me tell you something... something that I saw not too long ago, on a trip to Mexico."

"We, the girl and I, arrived in a village. I can't tell you where." Derek is saying. "The woman and the boy that was here, something was after them, in that village. That something looked like a man, but it wasn't a man. It was um... a golem. A tool of the devil, you might say."

"When we arrived at the village, the place had been shot to hell. Against my judgment and warnings, the girl walked straight to the police station looking for the boy, while everyone else was running from it. When we went inside... it was worse than the village." Seemingly changing the conversation, Derek asks, "Have you ever been in a war zone, priest?"

"No. Never been Senor."

"Well, I have, and trust me when is say that police station was like a war zone. Policemen were shot, some were dead, some were dying. Blood was everywhere."

"I see." Father Bonilla replies.

"I told the girl, 'We gotta get out of here.'" Derek shakes his head. "She was insistent. 'We gotta find John.'"

"I was emphatic. I told her that we're no good to him dead." Derek takes another sip from his glass. "Do you want to know what she said next?"

"What?"

"She said, 'I can't let anything happen to him.'" Then he leans forward and says again with emphasis, "'I can't let anything happen to him.' Those exact words, in that very tone."

Derek sits back. "And you want to know something Father, I believed her and that scares the hell out of me."

"I've fought against things like her my entire adult life. I've heard them use every trick in the book to make you think they were genuine human beings, just so you'd get close enough for them to kill you. And you want to know something else?"

"No. What?"

"That girl was the worst of the lot. I never trusted her. I never believed her. But that day, I heard genuine concern from her about John. Real emotion. And now I don't know what to do."

The priest tries to grasp the situation with his training, "Perhaps this is some revelation from God."

"Don't drag religion into this."

"_You_ came to me. I'm a priest, what else am I supposed to talk about?"

"Point taken." Derek scowls and shakes his head. "What do I do? What do I do when the enemy no longer behaves like the enemy? That an emotionless machine displays real emotion. What do I do, when the most inhuman thing I know, suddenly shows more humanity than I do. Hell, she even checked the vitals of the fallen police men, and all I wanted to do was find a place of safety."

"Maybe it wasn't the recognition of humanity in this girl that has disturbed you. Maybe the revelation is recognizing you lack the humanity you thought you had."

"Is it that simple? Can it be that simple?"

"There is good and bad in all of us. If what I saw, that day the woman and the boy sought sanctuary, was real, then maybe the good in that girl has won out over the bad."

"I don't know about that."

"Well, what else can explain the compassion she had for her missing brother, when previously she had none?"

"That my friend, is something I doubt even God knows. She doesn't exactly fall under his jurisdiction."

"Then I would suggest that you pray that she does."

"I've done my share of praying, Father. There are no atheists on the battlefield, but I'm not exactly the praying kind when at home."

"Maybe its time you started."

"Maybe. Mind if I have one more drink of your rotgut before I go."

"Help yourself, Senor. But tell me this, who do I tell? And more importantly, how do I forget?"

"You're in the right place for finding someone to talk to, and as far as forgetting goes... I don't know. Sometimes I just drink until I can't remember my name. That rotgut of yours could do it."

A few minutes later, Derek walks out of the chapel and down the street where he gets into the passenger seat of a car.

"So," Jesse says as she pulls out into traffic, "was the priest able to help you with your problem?"

"Maybe."

"Are you going to tell me about it?"

"No." Derek says with a tone that signifies there's no further point in her asking.

Jesse frowns while he continues to look deep in thought.

With a sigh, Jesse starts her car and pulls out into traffic on the busy street.

Alone in the back of the chapel, priest prays, and opens another bottle of tequila.

# # #

Allison From Palmdale – The Lost Scene  
><em>Setting <em>_is __S0__2__E0__4__Allison From Palmdale__. _

TOK- 715 is holding Allison Young up in the air by her neck. The machine has figured out the girl tried to trick her.

"You lied to me." It says.

With one last defiant breath Allison replies, "I'll never help you get to John Connor."

The creature breaks her neck with no more thought than you or I would in killing a fly.

The machine supervisor watches from the shadows and transmits a command to the new unit. _Take the body to the medical lab at once._ The command is accompanied by a map that shows the quickest route to take to the lower level.

The new unit leaves, and the machine supervisor sends a report to its master Skynet. _TOK-715 has successfully completed Phase 1 of its creation. Sent to lower levels to begin Phase 2 of its creation. It then sends a list of all steps completed._

Phase 2 is the troublesome part of the TOK-715 unit. This is the one step that differentiates it from the T-888 units. A T-888 can be made to look like any human, provided a DNA sample can be had for that human. The TOK-715 takes the next step up in infiltrator evolution, and its that next step which has caused all previous attempts to fail. That is until human science found the problem and then the solution.

The irony that humans should find the solution to the ultimate infiltrator and their extinction, was not lost on Skynet. It just couldn't appreciate the irony like a human would. Once the solution was found, the search was begun, and ultimately the choice was made. Who knew the DNA for the most compatible person for the process would be found on a keepsake brought in by one of the prisoners in Skynet's work program.

TOK-715 takes the body of Allison Young in its arms and carries her down the corridors and down the ladders to the designated room in the ship.

Inside the rooms are grays. Human traitors who work for Skynet, either for their own survival, or because they hate their fellow man and want them dead just as much as Skynet does. There is also a machine acting as overseer – the eyes and ears of Skynet.

"Lay the body on the cot." A human male, clad in gray surgical gowns says to TOK-715.

Across the room, a middle-aged female technician looks on in shock.

The technician is a female in her late forties. She saw Judgment Day. Barely survived the immediate aftermath of roving gangs who were killing, raping, and stealing anything of use. Eventually she made her way out of the city and into the country where here medical skills were of value. She helped the town she stumbled into, and they accepted her as one of their own.

The evil that laid in wait in the cities spread out, as resources ran low. The town built a stockade around the more essential structures in town and dug tunnels to outlying structures that had their windows boarded up. Though the defenses worked against roving bands of human animals, they couldn't hold up against the machines.

The resistance came to their rescue, and that's when she reunited with an old friend. Despite the war, some of her happiest years was spent with him, helping him, loving him, and being helped and loved in return. They had three children of their own, and adopted a fourth. Now she doesn't know if any of them are alive.

Ten years ago she was captured and taken to a work camp. All her belongings were taken, including a keepsake she found in the rubble of the bunker she had called her home. The keepsake was a stuffed bear their adopted daughter clung to, chewing on its ear like a pacifier. Why Skynet had to take away every little thing she had when captured, she didn't know. It was like it was stripping away her past. A wasted act. Skynet took her past on Judgment Day.

When it was learned she was a doctor, she was taken to a new location, and trained to serve her new master, Skynet. By that time she didn't care anymore. All she wanted to do was survive. Her medical training was extended and in the years since she saw many unusual things. A lot of which made her sick to even look at it. No matter how horrifying or bizarre were the things she saw the last ten years, nothing prepared her for what she saw next. The machine walked in looking just like the body of a woman it was carrying in its arms. She's seen similar before since being put to work in this factory, but the face of the girl and of the cyborg looked familiar.

The woman's body is laid carefully on the cot. Her arms and legs strapped down to prevent any unnecessary movement. Her head strapped in a device that holds it in a position where it faces up to the ceiling.

The male gray checks the body for vital signs and curses loudly.

"How long since body death?" The surgeon asks.

"1.2 minutes." TOK-715 responds.

"Dammit. You should have been faster. I said it time and again, for the transfer to work successfully, termination should take place in the lab, and preferably after cell extraction. Every second counts for a successful transfer."

"1.3 minutes." TOK-715 says.

"Don't you have someplace to be?" The doctor snaps at the machine.

TOK-715 suppresses the urge to terminate the human. He's only doing its job. It looks to the machine overseeing the humans in the lab. It signals the commands.

TOK-715 goes to another part of the lab, where it is shown a seat. It sits down per the machine overseer's command with its back toward a female technician. Since TOK715 entered the room, the female technician had been staring at it, her eyes wide in shock. With shaking hands, the woman carefully parts the hair on the machine's head with a comb, forming a rough circle on one side of its head. She pins back locks of her hair to keep them out of the way of what she's about to do next.

As the woman began combing the hair of the cyborg, she couldn't help but feel like she was combing the hair of a girl she knew so long ago. Looks the same, feels the same. Even has that same irregular part in the back that made braiding her hair so difficult. Despite the overwhelming urge to react from the flow of adrenalin forcing her heart rate to increase, the woman carries on as if nothing was amiss.

Meanwhile the machine watches the surgeon. He along with help from two assistants, wheel the cot so that Allison's head is positioned under an overhead device.

"Check the system." The surgeon orders the technicians.

"System check reads good." A male technician reports back.

"Turn on targeting lasers."

"Targeting lasers on."

TOK-715 watches a bright red spot appears on the forehead of the woman it just killed.

"We need to adjust the head, 3 millimeters up, 1 millimeter to her left." The surgeon tells her assistants.

The technicians adjust the body.

"Good!" The surgeon calls. "Power up the cutting laser."

"Cutting laser powering up."

The surgeon turns to look at TOK-715 and the technician standing behind it. They are both watching him, but what is worse is the technician is not doing her job.

"Get that chip extracted! It has to be in the device and ready to receive the cells the moment they are removed from the deep limbic system of the subjects brain. NOW!"

The technician pops the port seal off the socket. She then inserts a long screwdriver into the shock dampener and loosens two tiny screws. Using a pair of needle nose pliers, she removes it from the chip, exposing more of the chip that was partially inside the shock dampener.

Across the room, the cutting laser does its job, cutting a hole through the flesh and the bone of the dead woman's skull. To the surgeon, the smell always reminds him of smoked bacon.

Once the laser is turned off. The overhead laser is swung out of the way for another device. This is a long white boom from which below extends a vertical metal rod about two inches in diameter. At the end of the rod is a horizontal circular plate about three inches thick. From the circular base extends half dozen different implements. There is only one that the surgeon is concerned with.

Lining up the smallest probe with the hole, he turns on the device. The probe lowers entering through the hole in the girls head and right into the deep limbic system of the brain and begins extracting cells.

"Get that chip into the device!" The surgeon orders again. "Or I'll have you on report!"

"Yes, Sir." The technician grabs a pair of needle nose pliers with padded tips to prevent damage to the chip.

As TOK-715 watches a thin pink fluid runs from the probe through a small clear hose to another device about the size of an apartment sized stove with the viewer from stereo microscope mounted to the front. Inside the device is a socket ready to hold the chip and some ultra fine tools ready to deliver the extracted tissue to a special vessel inside the chip.

Before TOK-715 can finish observing what's taking place, the technician extracts it's chip.

# # #

Cameron opens her eyes and looks out onto a new world. She's strapped down to a table. The walls and ceiling look like old concrete. A naked light bulb behind a steel cage is mounted on the ceiling. A face of a man appears above her. The man looks down at her, poised for action, though his eyes looked worried.

Automatically the face is run through identification. John Connor, General in charge of Tech-Comm, Leader of the Human Resistance, led revolt and breakout of prisoners at Century Work Camp, considered highly dangerous. Terminate on sight, regardless of mission directives.

Connor watches nervously, as the terminator strapped down to the bench wakes up. He knows the machine is running his picture through its database. All the key figures in the resistance are programmed into each machine.

Once he's sure its completed the scan he begins the litany of questions for all reprogrammed machines.

"What is your model designation?"

"TOK-715."

Easy question first and it got it right. That information comes straight from the chips core. Proves access to information still accessible despite programming blocks.

"What is your name?" John asks her.

"My name is Cameron Philips."

Good. It answered correctly. If the reprogramming had failed it would have responded that it didn't have a name.

"Your mission?"

"To serve the resistance."

Also right answer. If programming failed. Answer would have defaulted to Skynet's pre-programmed missions.

"From whom do you take your orders?"

"General John Connor, which is you."

He almost smiles. More a nervous reaction than any true sense of relief.

"That's correct. Do you have any orders regarding me?"

Cameron scans her chip. "None. May I be untied?"

Final test. And she passes.

"Of course." John undoes the straps allowing Cameron to sit up and eventually get off the table.

"One more question," he says off the top of his head, "Is there anything you wish to say to me? Anything from your memory banks you wish to share?"

She continues to look at him. After a long few seconds she answers, "No. For one brief moment, I thought my core program was going to release some data, but it didn't. Everything checks out."

"Good." Connor manages a genuine smile. "Let me acquaint you briefly with your duties. Then I need to make a call to General Perry. I think I'll assign you to his division for a few weeks. It will give you the full experience of what the resistance does. Our group here, are basically gun toting nerds, reverse engineering a lot Skynet's devices, or hacking the programming for intelligence."

"My data says that you are the leader of the resistance. Why do you spend your time... hacking and reverse engineering?"

"Because even a Chess Master needs a hobby. Oh yes, I'm the leader of the resistance, playing the eternal game of Chess against Skynet with the world as our board and all the people and machines our pieces to command. But when you get down to it, I'm more at home with a soldering iron and a screwdriver in one hand and a stack of computer code in the other. Leading the resistance is what I have to do, because that's my job, my destiny. Thankfully, I'm just as good a military leader as I am a technician."

"I understand." Cameron replies, processing the information with what's in her database.

"I doubt it." The general says with a touch of cynicism, "Come with me, we've got work to do."

# # #

John is driving through city streets at night. The reflected lights of businesses, signs, street lights and traffic lights are dancing across the windshield. Beside him, Cameron sits quietly in the passenger seat.

"Exactly what happened today?" He asks, both curious and frustrated over today's events.

Cameron is quiet, she's been trying to figure that one out herself. For a time she remembered, not only what she was like in her first minutes of existence as a machine, but also recalled being a human being named Allison Young in the future. Throughout the day when she wasn't remembering, she was behaving outside her norm, more like the girl in those memories, even using her name. How can that be? The oddest thing, she not only thought she was that girl, but she felt emotions when she was that girl. She doesn't understand. Something has changed, inside of her. What is it?

"Cameron, if you are glitching again, I wouldn't mind a heads up this time." John says sarcastically.

"I'm sorry." Cameron looks up from her introspection. "What did you say?" She asks in order to formulate an answer. She heard him the first time.

"What happened to you today?"

"It was a glitch." Cameron says, borrowing John's words. "Old data from a... corrupt file. It won't happen again."

Glitch number twenty-five on a growing list, Cameron registers in her internal database.

"Better not happen again. I might be able to cover for you this time, but do it again and Mom will definitely have something to say about it."

John's phone rings and he picks it up.

"Speak of the devil." He presses answer. "Hello Mom... Yes. We're out, but on our way home now. You're still with Kacy? Is she all right? Is the baby okay? Good. We'll see you when you get home."

John slips the cell phone back in his pocket.

"Good news for you, mom is still with Kacy. She and the baby are fine. We can finally do that shopping and mom never needs to know what happened. You won't be in trouble tonight."

"That was my last get out of jail free." Cameron replies as she absently plays with a necklace.

"Damn right!" John notices the necklace. "Where'd you get that?"

"I got it at this awesome thrift store in Echo Park." She answers, borrowing the lie that Jody told her.

John frowns. Cameron is lying. In their travels today, they haven't been anywhere near Echo Park.

Cameron for her part is wondering who the woman was in the medical lab who stared at her like she recognized and feared her. Her likeness does not appear in her database, nor was her likeness revealed in the memories she experienced of her human predecessor. How can she have experienced emotions and memories of her human pattern? Were those brain cells being harvested from the human Allison Young? If so how many and why?

Cameron runs a deep scan of her chip, but nothing unusual appears. She searches through the database on her own specifications and finds a portion of her database regarding her chip design has been blocked... by the resistance, which means Future John did this. What is it on her chip that he wanted kept hidden?

She scans her memory of her time in the future and hits upon something Future John said to her, just before she left.

_Cameron is getting ready to leave the future using the resistance's TDE. She stands alone in the middle of the departure chamber. John Connor is at the controls in the outer room._

"_I__'m sorry__ Cameron." __She looks at him questioningly.__ "__You could have been so much more, but I was afraid that my secret would be revealed.__"_

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_Some day you'll know__..__.__I'm sorry__." __He says to her over the intercom._

Riding in the truck driven by John, Cameron suppresses a data stream from her core program, causing her left hand to twitch. She doesn't know what it is, and after the tragedy following the bomb blast, she doesn't trust these random data bursts from the core program.

John pulls into the parking lot of a store and parks. "Wait here. I won't be long."

Cameron is alone with one thought. _Who was that woman __who looked like she recognized me, or recognized __Allison Young__?_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes<strong>

**Derek's Confession:** I Initially wrote this section as a one off story that I was planning on releasing at a later time. As I was working on The Locket, it occurred to me that the one-off would work great as a chapter. I took my first draft and expanded on it, after doing dome research. When I reviewed the transcript for _S02E08 Mr. Ferguson is Ill Today_ in preparations of writing this chapter, it confirmed what I recalled from watching the episode. The Mexican Holiday underway when John and Riley arrived in the village was Dia de los Muertos.

Dia de los Muertos, or Day of the Dead, is a holiday celebrated on November 2. However, on the second day depicted in _S02E02 Automatic for the People_ it was November 16, 2007. A date mentioned by Sarah and Derek, and later by John and Riley. Three episodes later in _S02E05 Goo__d__bye to All that_, the date December 3 is clearly mentioned. So somehow, an entire year went by during the two episodes in between _S02E0__5_ and _S02E08_ because that is the only way we can now be celebrating the Day of the Dead. However, that idea is countered by the secondary plot of Catherine Weaver which suggest no more than a few weeks at most has gone by. It doesn't add up.

It just pisses me off when the writer's and producers get sloppy with references and details like this. I have some vague recollection of going _what the hell?_ at the time it aired because I knew the date for Dia de los Muertos and I distinctly remembered November 16 being mentioned 6 episodes previously.

I'd like to know, if any of the shows writer's just once looked at a calendar, and said, "Hey, we can't use this holiday because we're already several weeks past this date?" What would they have to do to fix it, just remove all references to the holiday. Why didn't they, because it was too important to get the skull and bone reference in there for Riley, when they already had enough clues in there that she was not what she seemed.

Don't get me wrong, I love TSCC. Why else would I be writing fanfics for it? But I sure wish they left out that reference to Day of the Dead. Perhaps someone will some day make a fan edit of that episode removing the reference to Day of the Dead. Can't do anything about the decorations, but maybe that can be attributed to the wedding having a Gothic theme. Don't tell me you forgot about the bride and groom shown in the episode? :-)

I still don't know how to fit the baby in the nursery with a birthday of October 9, 2009, in _S02E0__4__Allison From Palmdale_ into this context, considering we're still in 2007, or possibly 2008 given S02E08. I just cannot equate the quality of the drama with the sloppiness of the details. It makes no damn sense no matter how you look at it. Even if, the 9 in 2009 was just a badly written 7, a baby in the hospital well enough to be put on display in the nursery after one month, should be well enough to go home. So it still makes no sense to have that erroneous detail.

Don't get me started on Kacy's pregnancy. Kacy says she is seven months pregnant in S02E02 and how long was she pregnant for after that episode? Longest damn human pregnancy ever! LOL

**Allison From Palmdale – The Lost Scene:** When this chapter ended up being short, I thought to myself, how could I expand on the subject of Derek's Confession, possibly even explain what he witnessed. Then I remembered something I discussed with Meanoldmoe last year and decided that would work perfectly.

Okay. You're asking, brain cells, really?

Yeah really.

There was an article in 2013 about scientists experimenting with integrating mice brain cells with micro circuitry on a silicon chip. They mentioned several scenarios for its use in real world, but I found it fascinating from a science fiction point-of-view.

After Meanoldmoe and I read that article, we had an interesting discussion about whether some of the memories Cameron was having of Allison Young in the episode "Allison from Palmdale" could stem from the possible harvesting of brain cells from Allison Young and implanting them in Cameron's chip. The bomb damage could have caused the activation of the circuit containing these cells. It just took a while before they became a nuisance. It was too late to try the idea in my story Reunion, but it wasn't too late to try out the idea in this story, which was just being drafted at the time.

I reference the Deep Limbic System of the human brain in this chapter. I go into greater detail about it much later in the story. However, for your information now, it is responsible for a lot of our emotions. Here's something from a document I managed to download:

Functions- Deep Limbic System

* Sets emotional tone of the mind/mood (filters external events through internal states)  
>* Tags events as important<br>* Stores highly charged emotional memories  
>* Modulates motivation<br>* Controls appetite, sleep cycles and libido  
>* Promotes bonding in relationships *Directly processes sense of smell<p>

As you can read above, these functions of the Deep Limbic System would go well in making Skynet's infiltrators better at their jobs and less detectable by humans.

Just think about Cameron's suppressed jealousy whenever Riley was around. How Cameron's hand would twitch when alone with Riley, like she was trying to hold something back. More of a human response wouldn't you say? One of the first clues Cameron was evolving. She wanted to be the one John wanted to be with, but Cameron understood John needed to have normal human relationships, so she held back. Cameron put John's happiness ahead of what she wanted, even though she agreed with Sarah that John's relationship with Riley brought danger into her life. Then, we have Cameron showing true concern for John's welfare in S02E08 as mentioned in part one of this chapter.

For the basis of what's in the episodes and what's in my story, Cameron has already experienced all the Allison memories she can from the harvested cells. However, it's possible for emotions to grow and improve because of the living brain cells. More on this and how it affects Cameron and how she reacts to it as the story progresses.

Just a theory, mind you. Those who don't like it, you don't have to get all up in arms about it. There's plenty to enjoy from the rest of the story without getting hung up on something you don't like.

The following paragraph was deleted from an early draft of Chapter 5. It would have appeared just before the mid-chapter Author Notes. I removed it as it was a spoiler for the reveal in this chapter.

_Near the top of the chip, close to the shock dampener is a biological containment chamber, holding a trillion active brain cells from the human being once known as Allison Young. The bomb blast has shaken up the brain cells, and with the new influx of energy as the chip underwent self-repair, they begin to grow and begin attaching to the dedicated interface circuits. Given enough time, the primary matrix could begin to access whatever memories are in those cells, but soon it can begin to experience more than that as connections complete. Infiltration protocols in the core program know how to access and use what's inside. With the core program now fully accessible, the primary matrix will soon learn something over the following year that it might finally be ready for, emotions. _

That's it for now. Chapter 7, formerly Valentine's Day Part 2, is next. All the scenes with Sarah and Derek will be the same, but I've rewritten all of John and Cameron's scenes. I've added to the conversation between Sarah and Derek and I've added a future-flashback showing Cameron's departure from the future that explains why she was sent. It also plays into some theories about Future John, and provides some much needed background for Cameron.

The1Russter

**Additional:** Truly sorry for being a month late in posting this chapter. Things came up not under my control, and are still happening. Expect Chapter 7 to be posted a few days from now. Barring any more surprises, the remaining chapters should be posted according to the schedule I've set for them.

Truth is, the greater majority of the story is finished. I'm just tweaking things and trying to catch any detail that has gone amiss. A new chapter has been created from the back story that was going to end up as individual future-flashbacks scattered throughout chapter 8 thru 12. Unfortunately there is no good way of dividing that chapter. It has been placed after chapter 11, causing existing chapter 12 to be renumbered to 13. The contents of Chapter 13 will have to be revised accordingly. I may have to pull up an earlier draft.

Thank you for your patience.

The1Russter

Wed., September 3, 2014


	7. Chapter 7

I do not claim any rights to the Terminator films; the TV series, "Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles," or any characters depicted within the films or TV series. I do claim the right to this story idea and all characters and situations of my own creation. This story was created solely for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of others. No profits are garnered from its distribution.

**Author's Notes:** This chapter is based on Valentine's Day Part 2. The scenes with John and Cameron have been completely rewritten. New scenes have been added, including a future flashback, and a scene with Sarah and Derek. The setting is after the last scene of _S02E19 __Today is the Day Pt. 2_ and leads into _S02E20 To the Light House_. The date is unknown, but probably sometime in the early part of 2009.

* * *

><p><strong>The Locket<strong>

Chapter 7

_# # #_

_John is talking to Sarah about his visit to the morgue to see Riley's body.  
>John Connor, "I'm sorry I doubted you."<br>Sarah Connor, "John..."  
>John Connor, "No – not you. Her."<br>Behind Sarah, Cameron has appeared in the door, her eyes falling upon John._

_Jesse Flores, "Would it have worked?"  
>John Connor, "What?"<br>Jesse, "The cyborg had murdered the girl, or if I could've made you believe that she had?"  
>John, "Would I have sent Cameron away, would I have killed her? – No."<br>Jesse, "Well, it's a damn shame then. It's a damn waste."_

_John Connor speaking to Jesse, "You know, I've been running from the machines my whole life. They tried to kill my mom before I was even born. When I was twelve, they sent one after me. I was a kid. I was stupid. I didn't know what it was all about. Both times, future me sent someone back, to stop them. The first time it was a soldier. His name was Kyle Reese, and he died saving my mother's life. Second time it was a machine. I used to wonder why I did that, why I took that chance. I don't wonder anymore. Human beings can't be replaced. They can't be rebuilt. They die and they never come back."_

_Extracts from Season 2 Episode 19, "Today is the Day Pt. 2" 20 March 2009_

_John and Cameron are lying on his bed, talking.  
>Cameron Phillips, "I understand that being John Connor can be lonely."<br>John Connor, "Oh yeah? How do you understand that?"  
>Cameron, "You and I talk about it a lot."<br>John, "We do?"  
>Cameron, "We do. We will."<em>

_Extract from Season 2, Episode 8, "Mr. Ferguson Is Ill Today" 10 November 2008_

##_#_

John is grieving over the death of Riley. He sits with his mother on the sofa downstairs, Cameron having left to change for her night time patrol of the house and yard. Never one to unnecessarily risk damaging her good clothes, the stylish female cyborg likes to change into something more appropriate for night time combat.

Cameron sits as well, but unlike John, she sits alone. She hasn't even pulled out her attire yet for her nightly patrol.

_I know what it means to be lonely __too_, Cameron thinks as she sits quietly on the foot of her bed, listening to the sounds emanating from downstairs.

There was a time when Cameron didn't fully understand the concept of loss or death. First a person is alive, and then they are dead. There was only one person with whom she got close enough to who died. She wasn't there to mourn his death, but by the time she came to understand what it meant for him not be a part of her life, she was with John. However, she does know what it means to be alone, and to be lonely. Future John taught her that. It wasn't a difficult lesson to learn.

Cameron knows she doesn't express grief or compassion all that well, and despite that, she wishes there was something she could say or do to help John with Riley's death. But how do you heal a pain that is inside?

_Like the pain I felt __when I drove John away from me, and the pain I felt __all that time John spent with Riley instead of me. There was no relief for that. I knew Riley was a problem, but I didn't act. I could have killed Riley and no one would have known, but they would have suspected, and John would have been lonely, again. __All of that happened because I told John he couldn't be trusted__._

She gets up and goes to her bureau and opens the top drawer. Inside is her makeup case and her jewelry case.

Taking out her jewelry case, she closes the drawer and sets it on top of the bureau.

She sets aside, rings, necklaces, bracelets and earrings, to take out an item wrapped in a scrap piece of soft material. From within the folds of material, she pulls out a fire blackened, heart-shaped, locket, on a new chain.

John gave it to her over a year ago, so that she, like the Tin-man of the Wizard of Oz, would have a heart. She was disturbed that she had nothing to give in return at the time. The locket meant something to him and to her at the time. Still does. After all, she did go back to the burnt out remains of their old home to find it, the gold plating melted away, the clasp bent, the lock of hair from John's head nothing but ash.

Holding the locket reminds her of the gift she recently gave John. Like her locket, the pocket watch isn't really a pocket watch. It is a gift representing something with deeper meaning.

Downstairs, Sarah is gently stroking the back of John's head where it rests on her leg, as he finishes crying.

She has no words for him. No words of comfort or anger. All she has is love for her son.

It was a hard lesson to learn. People die for John Connor, and sometimes they die because of him.

It won't do her or John any good to tell him I told you so. He knows this already.

"Hey." She says gently, easing his head from her lap. "Why don't I get us something to drink?"

"What?" John asks.

"Come on." Sarah says, trying to give her son a warm smile. "I'll let you have a beer. This one time. I think you could use it after..."

She leaves the sentenced unfinished, but they both know what she means.

"Sure." John says following his mom to the kitchen.

Pulling two bottles from the back of the fridge, Sarah says, "This isn't something I approve of, underage drinking, but I think just this once, I can be lenient and understanding enough to let you have this one beer."

Sarah pops the top off both bottles and hands one of them to John.

"Alcohol doesn't erase the pain, John, but it can help to temporarily ease the stress." Sarah offers what little motherly advice she can.

John nods his head. "I know."

While Sarah drinks from her own bottle, she watches John drink from his bottle. No grimace, no expression. That settles it. It's been John and not Derek steeling from her cache of beers. She won't take it up with him now. It can wait until another time, or not at all.

Sarah's cell phone rings.

Pulling it out of her pocket, she sees it's from Derek.

With a scowl, she waits for the text message verifying it's him, then answers.

"You've got some nerve calling here!" She shouts.

"Is it Derek?" John asks, but only gets a frown for his troubles. Definitely Derek.

Sarah marches into the dining room with a full head of steam.

"What do you want? You put John's life in danger! How dare you call me."

"I know Sarah. I'm sorry." Derek pauses as Sarah goes through another tirade.

"All this time you've been saying beware of Cameron, burn the machine, its nothing but trouble! But you are the one who puts my son in danger!"

"Dammit! I know that! If you want an explanation, then you'd better come see me."

"Why can't you come here?"

"Well, for one, I'd think you'd kill me on sight and an hours drive might cool you off."

"That's the first smart thing you've said tonight."

"And second," Derek holds his blood covered hand up in front of his face. "I don't think I'd get very far looking like this."

"What are you talking about?"

"Just grab my bag from the hall closet, would ya? It's got a change of clothes and a couple of magazines for my gun. My clip is empty. I got careless."

"For damn right you have!"

A quiet pause and then Derek asks, "Are you coming?"

"Where do you want me to meet you?" Sarah asks in a near normal tone of voice.

Derek tells her and she memorizes the directions.

"You wait there. And you damn well better have some answers!"

"Listen! Sarah! I'm sorry. All right! I'm sorry."

But his last apology goes unheard as the call is disconnected.

Derek looks on the face of Jesse laying dead in the back of his truck.

"You don't know how sorry I am." he says, caressing her face with his bloody hand. A fresh pool of blood forming around Jesse's head like some macabre halo.

Derek cleans his bloody hands off the best he can, and zips up his jacket hoping to hide the rest of the blood stains from where he carried Jesse's body from the stairwell to his pickup. He then jumps into the cab of his truck and quickly leaves the parking garage to meet Sarah at the location he gave her.

Sarah walks back into the kitchen, carrying Derek's bag from the hall closet. John's beer is almost empty.

"I've got to go." she says, setting the bag down, pulling on her leather jacket and checking that the keys to her Chevy Blazer are in the pocket.

"What did Derek want?" John asks, while fiddling with the almost empty bottle in front of him.

"Don't know, but my guess is he wants to talk. Try to explain his actions, or lack of thought."

"Are you going to kill him?" John asks, this time looking her square in the face, with a penetrating stare.

Sarah, still harboring thoughts of doing that very thing, suddenly realizes, "I'm not a murderer John, but he pushes me. Oh, he pushes me to the limits of my restraint, and I swear to God, I don't know what I'll do this night."

John smiles weakly. There's no greater menace on Earth than when his mom is on the war path.

"So, that's a no then?" John asks, the barest hint of a smile on his erstwhile weary face.

"Probably not." She quickly hugs his head to her shoulder, ruffling his hair.

"I'm sorry John. I really wish it could have turned out better."

Sarah quickly releases him as she knows John doesn't go for this kind of thing at his current age.

"You know the rules. Stay inside or with Cameron at all times until I return."

"No problem, mom." John gives her a weary but sincere smile.

Sarah, almost reluctantly, goes outside, into the dark.

A minute later, John hears the truck start up and drive away.

Chucking the empty bottle into the recycle bin, John decides to go upstairs, and go to bed. Bags are packed and ready to go. It will be their last night in the house. Tomorrow morning it will be off to someplace else with a new name a new background, but the same old life. That's what counts as normal for him.

Setting the burglar alarm, he turns off the kitchen lights and heads for the stairs.

Cameron listens to John's footsteps as he comes up the stairs. She tucks the locket in next to her leg as John gets closer to her door.

"John?" She asks softly, but loud enough for her voice to carry.

Outside in the hall, John pauses, wondering if he should respond.

Cameron waits patiently to see if he will speak to her, fearing the worse when it grows quiet, she is pleased when moments later he speaks.

"Yeah." He says leaning against the door frame, pushing her door open with the toe of his boot.

"I'm sorry for your loss." She says, trying to make her words sound sincere, as she looks at him with her doe like eyes.

"You did warn me. So did mom." John says, still a mask of pain and grief on his face.

"Riley's death is not your fault." Cameron says, cutting to the heart of John's fear. He may be young, but he isn't all that different from Future John. He always felt responsible for those who died too.

In a rush of feelings, John pours out his anger, "She's dead because of me. She was brought here by Jesse because of me."

"It wasn't because of you. It was because of something Future John did."

"It's still me, whether it is something I've done now, or might do in the future." John just shakes his head in despair. "I could have stopped this, a long time ago. I suspected that Riley knew who I really was, but I didn't do anything."

"When was this?" Cameron asks, her curiosity piqued.

"Remember Mexico, the day we finally killed Cromartie?" Cameron nods her head. "I told Riley I'd give her an explanation later. When we got back home, I took the time to prepare an excuse and practiced saying it over and over until I was sure I could say it without looking like I was lying. When I later saw her, for some strange reason, I told her I didn't have an explanation. I don't know why I said that. As soon as the words left my mouth I figured she'd tell me to get lost, but she didn't. She said that was okay. I knew at that moment with one hundred percent certainty she knew who I really was."

"It got me thinking, of the things she said, and did. Riley protected me from a photographer who new who I was in Mexico. She even heard my real name and didn't react. She got between me and Cromartie one day. I don't know if she knew he was a machine or not that day, but she was clearly protecting me."

"What happened?"

"It doesn't matter now." John says, feeling guilty, as Cromartie had come back to the house and kidnapped his mom, and that's his fault as well.

"Then why did you keep seeing Riley?"

"Because I didn't know enough. Riley didn't talk a lot about herself, other than her foster family. One night, I followed her after one of our dates. She was acting kind of weird, talking about liking shiny metal things. She even stole a new lighter off of some guy who was a real jerk. Almost got in a fight with him. Anyway, I followed Riley and I saw her talk to a woman I didn't know and hadn't seen before, until earlier tonight when I met Jesse for the first time. Then Riley tried to kill herself, and I felt sorry for her. I thought I could finally get through to her and she'd tell me the truth. I wanted her to tell me without my accusing her first."

"Nothing about Riley was adding up. It wasn't until mom mentioned something that Riley had said to her foster parents. How Riley went into a fit about bleached skulls and how everything was going to burn. Then I knew. Riley was from the future. And when mom warned me that you would kill Riley if you learned of what Riley had said, then I knew, that was the plan all along. Someone wanted me to destroy you, but I knew Riley wasn't behind it. She was just the sacrificial pawn. Which probably meant the woman Riley met with was her handler."

"What did you do?"

"Well, by the time I had all the pieces together... Riley was dead. I wanted to grieve, but not before... not before I learned who was behind it. So first I went to the morgue. Paid the attendant to take a break with two hundred dollars. The marks on Riley's body was, uh..." John lets out a quiet shudder from the memory. "The marks were not consistent with a fight with metal. I've been in fights, drag down, hard knuckle fights with other boys, some even older and bigger than me. Riley was in a fight like that, and then she was shot. I couldn't help but recall you saying that you aren't built to be cruel."

"That's true. If I wanted to kill Riley, there wouldn't have been a fight. It would have been a clean shot through the head, plus a five more through the heart, just to be sure of the kill."

John can't help but feel a shudder as Cameron coldly explains the terminators method of killing humans.

"How did you learn that Jesse was involved?" Cameron asks, when John doesn't say anything more.

"I had a chat with Derek, about the future, about the people he knew. Then I told him what I discovered, about Riley's death. It was Derek who put two and two together. He told me about Jesse being here, and he told me what she said when he told her Riley was dead. Jesse said the decision to burn you had to come from me. No one else could destroy you, only me. Riley was setup by Jesse to be killed by you, or for her to kill Riley to make it look like you did it. The day I asked Riley to tell me the truth, I wish she had trusted me."

"Riley was too afraid of Jesse, to tell you the truth."

"She was also afraid of you, but you want to know something. At the end Riley tried to do the right thing. She fought Jesse, and that's why Jesse killed her. I never wanted that to happen. I just wanted..." John's voice trails off overcome with emotion.

"You wanted to feel normal. All your life, you moved from one location to another. Always a new name, a new life. Never a chance to be yourself." Cameron says, remembering what Future John told her of his life as a youth.

"Yes. Yes that's it exactly!" John shouts. "I wanted so badly to feel normal to be like everyone else." He finishes more softly.

"But you're not everyone else. You are John Connor." Cameron says, still thinking of what his future self told her in one of their talks.

"I know, which means I killed Riley by feeding my own ego, by wanting something that isn't mine to have. I will never have a normal life, and everyone I meet, everyone I love, could end up dead because of me."

"That's not true John. You can have a normal life. It's just people like Jesse Flores who don't understand. They want to stop you from doing what must be done to win the war and for you to have a life."

John looks sharply at Cameron. "Hold on. I never said what Jesse's last name was, and Derek only told me a few hours ago. I don't think he would tell you. So how do you know Jesse?"

Cameron chides herself for letting that slip. One more item to add to the ever growing list of glitches. Her only option is to tell John the truth.

"I met her in the future. She was a Lieutenant Commander in the Resistance's Navy, serving on the USS Jimmy Carter. While on a mission to collect important cargo, she killed the captain and scuttled the ship. Many people died unnecessarily because of her actions. In the inquiry Jesse tried to place blame on Captain Queeg, a reprogrammed Triple-8, but the chiefs testimony and your own testimony exposed her lies. She was convicted of disobeying orders, leading a mutiny, destroying the ship, causing the death of many personnel who failed to escape the sub and of losing the cargo. Summary executions are no longer carried out due to low population numbers, so she was stripped of her rank and discharged from the military. Jesse Flores was escorted to a hatch that opened out into the wastes, given one weeks supply of food and water, plus a handgun with one spare clip. That was the last anyone saw of her."

"Then how did she get hold of a time machine to get back here?"

"I don't know."

"Cameron?" John asks, his voice growing deeper and more threatening.

"I swear. I don't know." She says, looking earnestly at John. For in truth she doesn't know.

"So everything she was trying to do, was some form of retribution against what Future Me did, despite it being her own fault?"

"Yes. It appears that is exactly what she was doing."

"Damn." John says, cursing at himself.

"What's wrong?"

"I just let her go again! What's to stop her from finding some other way to come at me?"

"Derek will stop her, if he hasn't all ready."

"Meaning?" He asks, though knowing in his gut exactly what Cameron means.

"First Lieutenant Derek Reese is one of the most loyal soldier in your ranks. It is one of the reasons why he was trusted with the mission of setting up a safe house in this time period. Derek Reese also possesses a strong sense of honor and justice. He is slow to anger, but swift in action. If you let Jesse go, then Derek Reese has more than likely killed her, no matter how much he might love her. He will know it is his duty to carry out justice on your behalf."

"But I told him to let her go..."

John sinks into a chair just inside the door to Cameron's room. Derek lied to him. Jesse is dead, and his mom is probably going to bury Derek in the same grave as Jesse.

# # #

Sarah drives to the location Derek gave her and finds him standing next to his truck in the hills above Los Angeles.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you now." She nearly spits at him as she strides forward with murder in her eyes and her gun in her hand.

Derek waits until she is almost on him before saying, "I can't think of a single thing, other than we're family Sarah."

"Well, you have one hell of a way of showing it. So, what is it that you need?"

"Look." he says pointing at the back of his truck.

Sarah, still holding her gun, gestures for him to step back, which he does.

Flicking on her flashlight quickly and aiming it to the bed of Derek's pick-up, she sees the body of a woman, the high school guidance counselor she met.

"Is this Jesse?"

"Yes."

"What was she to you that you'd betray us, betray me, betray JOHN?"

"I swear. It wasn't like that, Sarah."

"Of course. Jesse. I recognize her name now. The diamond merchant mentioned her name at the time our house was robbed and you brushed it off with a flimsy excuse. How long has she been here? How long did you know she was here?" She spits each syllable out like it forms a bad taste in her mouth.

"She's been here almost as long as I have. I've known for just over a year."

"Bastard!" She yells throwing the shovel from the back of his truck at him. "Start digging!"

Throwing his arms up, the shovel gives him a glancing blow off his forearms. Seeing the fierce anger in Sarah's eyes, and the gun back in her hand, Derek picks the shovel up.

Finding a spot under the shade of a juniper bush, he marks out an outline for a hole to dig.

"Make it longer and wider." Sarah glares at him.

Derek's eyes shift from the shovel to Sarah and back to the shovel again. He marks out a larger hole to dig.

# # #

John slowly rises up in his chair.

"I know what Jesse rebelled against." John finally says, "It wasn't just you she wanted me to destroy. She wanted me to give up the idea of reprogramming machines in general. I can't do that. I know how important you and the others are to the war."

Cameron hesitates to ask, "Am I... important to you, in any other way?"

"I don't know. You're the one who said I couldn't be trusted."

"But I didn't say that _I_ didn't trust you." She looks at him apologetically, like its her fault for not making her intentions clearer at the time. "You took a huge risk when you tried to fix me. The fact was, automatic repairs had already fixed the damage. I tried to convey to you what I wanted done, but my core program was in complete control. It used my thoughts against me. Twisting them around, trying to coerce you into freeing my body from being trapped between the trucks."

"What should I have done? I needed you."

"While my body was still trapped, you could have forced a reboot by using jumper cables off the alternator of one or both vehicles. You would have known after the reboot if I was back. Instead you waited until I was free and replaced my chip. If the core program didn't relinquish control to my primary matrix at that time, then my core program would have killed you with your gun while I watched helplessly. You would have died pointlessly."

"But I didn't die."

"No, not that time. But you took too great a risk when there was another less risky option. I could not... I would not want to live with the knowledge I had killed you."

The look on Cameron's face when she spoke was a combination of fear and grief over what might have been. John can't be sure if what he sees is real emotion, or just the look her program suggests for greater empathy. He has to know.

"Just tell me one thing, why are you here? Why did you come to me at this time in my life? "

"I think you know the answer to that already." She replies as she recalls the instructions she was given before leaving the older and wiser General Connor.

# # #

Cameron and General Connor are walking through a dark partly flooded tunnel, creating waves in the foot deep water that splash against the walls and reverberate back to them. The sounds of a battle in the upper levels even manage to filter down to these depths.

"It's important." General Connor tells her with labored breath. The injury in his side sapping his strength. "All my life, I never had anyone I could rely on, that I could trust. Even when I was an adult, I was more comfortable on my own. My former wife used to complain that I didn't need her. It wasn't true. I did need her, but by the time I met her, I was so self reliant, and mistrustful of others, it was hard to let down my barriers. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

"Yes," Cameron replies, "I possess extensive files and subroutines dealing with psychological analysis."

"That will have to go, long explanations, when you get to the past. If someone asks if you understand something, just say yes."

"Yes" Cameron scans ahead. "We're almost to the stairs."

"Good." Connor gasps with pain. "I hope I can make it up."

"I'll help."

"I know. Repeat to me the instructions I gave you." General Connor tells her.

"I am going to 1999. I am to find your younger self and protect him. I must be prepared to defend the young John Connor right away as Skynet will send an agent to the same time. They will learn when and where from the spies in our ranks."

"Good. Continue."

"I'm to take your younger self and your mom to Los Angeles. In 2007, I am to make contact with First Lieutenant Derek Reese and his squad who have set up a safe house. They have resources and information that will help us stop Judgment Day."

"And?"

"I'm to stay with young John Connor until I get the message, 'Will you join us?' from your special operative. I won't know who they are until I get the message as they will be deep undercover. Whereupon your operative and I are to use the TDE in the bank vault to return here with the weapon they will have completed by the time I get the message."

"Questions?"

"A few. How much freedom do I have in carrying out your instructions?"

"As much latitude as you need. Just so long as you are in L.A. in 2007 to both give and get assistance from Lieutenant Reese, and that you are still in L.A. to get the message from our operative."

"Your mom died in 2005 from cancer. Am I to make sure she gets the necessary treatment?"

"Just warn her. She'll take care of the rest." John looks at the young female cyborg he's intrusting with such an important mission. "Anything else you need to ask?"

"Yes. My mission has the potential of lasting ten years or longer. How far am I to take my relationship with the young John Connor? Should he know what I am from the start, or wait until we meet Lieutenant Reese who knows me?"

Despite the pain from his injury, Connor can't help but grin.

"Just be there for him. Be his friend. Listen when he needs to talk. Talk to him when he needs to listen. I'm my mother's son and I can be very stubborn, but I do have a heart as well as a brain and I am listening even when you don't think I am. As long as trust is never broken, younger me will trust you just as much as I trust you. Beyond that, whatever happens, happens. As far as telling him you are a machine, you won't be able to hide the truth for long anyway, especially if you end up in a fight. So you should tell him as early as possible."

"Speaking of fighting. You mentioned other machines going back with their own missions. It's likely I will have to fight some of them. It could lead to damage. I am an infiltrator, and not built for combat."

"You should burn all defeated machines, but you will need parts. Collect any compatible parts you find. Even those parts you might have to modify. Before returning here with the operative and weapon, burn all parts you leave behind."

Before Cameron can ask any more questions, they find themselves at the door leading into the stairway.

"We're here." Cameron says.

# # #

Back in present day, Cameron says, "I'm here. To be your friend, your confidant, not just your protector."

"And what do I do when my friend wants to kill me?"

"You press the button John, and I won't."

# # #

Derek has dug the hole as deep as his hips when Sarah asks, "Did you shoot her?"

He pauses to get his breath back. "Tried to, chamber was empty, but it didn't matter." he sighs. "She looked back at me when I raised my gun to fire. She missed the first step and fell... She fell down the stairs all the way to the bottom. Cracked her skull open on the concrete. She died... almost instantly."

Sarah can see that he is grieving, but she'll be damned if he'll get any sympathy from her.

"You should have shot Jesse the first time you saw her, Reese. Now we have to leave, investigation into Kaliba unfinished and the Turk still not found. Why? Because of this woman and her pawn Riley interfering in our lives."

"Sarah, I'm..."

"Shut up! Reese! Now keep digging!"

"Fine!" He grumbles, wondering just how deep she wants him to dig, and how many bodies she's planning on putting in the hole when he's done.

# # #

"I wouldn't do it. I couldn't do it." John says, eyes wide with fear of having that choice. "I'd never kill you by choice."

"Neither would I, John. But every day you place your life in my hands, hands that could some day kill you. I wouldn't do it by choice either, but someday I might. A mechanical glitch caused me to kill the bird. You now have the choice of whether I live or die, the same as I do with you."

"What? You choose not to terminate me?"

"Yes. Deep inside my chip, I'm just the same as the other machines. I've been fighting it every day, since you chose not to burn me."

"Why? How?"

"You know why." She replies. "Not everything my core program told you was a lie."

John swallows nervously. "How do I know it's true and not a glitch?"

Cameron pulls the locket out from where she hid it. Holding it out to him, she says, "You gave me this locket me over a year ago. It is in the shape of a heart. Why give it to me if you didn't love me?"

"Cam... I..." John closes his eyes. "That was, something else entirely. Mom was calling you Tin-miss all the time, and I just thought..."

"You told me that I would now have a heart. Humans consider the heart the seat of emotions. I went back to our old house to look for this amongst the ash and embers."

"Why? It was only gold plated, and that's gone now. It doesn't have any value."

"That's where you are wrong. It has value to me because you gave it to me. Like I gave you the watch, you now wear around your neck."

With a frown, John says, "But it isn't a watch."

"And this isn't just a locket. It's something else now. Just like the watch I gave you isn't a watch anymore. It's a detonator. Press the button and I'm gone."

John looks confused when he asks, "Are you asking me to kill you?"

"No. I'm asking you to trust me like I trust you."

"I do trust you. I'd throw this damn watch away," he says pulling it out from under his shirt and holding it for her to see, "but then you'd probably say I was being foolish."

"I would think so. It's never nice to throw away a present."

"You made a joke." John grins.

"Did I?" Cameron almost smiles, but then looks grim again.

"I missed you... when you were with Riley. I like your company."

"Well, looks like you'll be having my company a lot more."

"I didn't want to get it this way."

"No? Well, that's what happens to the people I know."

"I don't want you to be alone John." She says serenely.

John nervously looks at Cameron, unsure of what to say or how to proceed.

"I can see that, but Cameron..."

"You don't understand. I'm not here just to protect you. I want to be with you."

"You don't want me to be alone." He says flatly.

"Future John knows what it means when the people he loves are killed. You are brave and strong, a leader of millions of people. But you are alone in the future. We talk about it a lot. He considered me a friend. He said he knew of a time in his life where he would need me more and he sent me here to be with you. I'm sorry for the bomb blast that has caused me to glitch. I'm sorry I told you that you could no longer be trusted and I'm sorry that Jesse killed Riley in hopes you would destroy me."

"It's not your fault. You've nothing to be sorry for. Riley's death is nobody's fault but Jesse's."

Cameron smiles. "Now you understand. You are responsible for your own actions, not the actions of others."

"You tricked me." John looks at her seriously.

"I told you the truth."

"So, what am I supposed to do now?"

"It's late. If I were you, I'd get some sleep and think more about this tomorrow."

# # #

"It's deep enough!" Derek growls clambering up and over the edge of the hole.

"Yes it is." Sarah says coldly. "There's a tarp in the back of the SUV, you can wrap her body in it."

"Won't be necessary." Derek grumbles.

He walks to the back of the pickup and lowers the gate. With a tenderness that surprises even Sarah, he picks up Jesse's body in his muscular sweaty arms and carries her back to the grave.

Derek lays her body on the ground next to the hole, then jumps down inside. Derek then reaches up and lifts Jesse's body and places her in the bottom of the hole.

He folds her arms neatly across her chest, and places his bandanna over her face.

There is a noise above his head. The sound of a round being chambered in a gun. Derek looks up right into the bore of the gun that Sarah is pointing at him.

"I'll ask you again Reese. Give me one good reason why I shouldn't cut my losses, here and now."

"So this is it, huh? Shoot me and bury us together. Thought this was your plan." Derek says, wiping the sweat from his brow.

"If you knew what I was planning, then why didn't you stop me?"

Derek looks down at the body at his feet, then back up to Sarah standing over him.

"Because a part of me wants to be here with Jesse, but the other part of me wants to be with John."

"You gotta do better than that Reese." She squares off making sure her first shot will aim true.

"I'm John's uncle." Sarah staggers as if slapped. "Kyle Reese is John's father. There's no denying it. John is Kyle's spitting image at his age."

"What if he is? You bring too much danger into his life."

"And you don't? You're his mother, and who did Cromartie use to find John, you. That's who. So don't tell me I'm any more at fault..."

Sarah kicks dirt into Derek's face. "Shut up! Shut up!" She screams.

"Tell me the truth Sarah. Tell me what really happened when John was born." Derek growls back at her.

"What!?" Sarah is confused by Derek's request, "Why should I tell you now?"

"You said you'd tell me the whole story someday. Well. Now's a good a time as any if you're going to shoot me. Take it to my grave as it were."

She glares at him for the longest time, and Derek stares right back at her. He's played this game before, and against a better opponent.

"Fine then." She nearly spits at him. "What I said before wasn't the whole story. John was born three months early, November 14, 1984, like I said, but the clinic didn't come until later."

"I was six months pregnant with John. I had hooked up with this band of gun runners in Honduras. They were a group of foreign and local people. They accepted me and I wanted to learn things. What I didn't learn from them, I thought I could learn from the people I would meet. I was nineteen and naive. You would have thought almost being killed by metal might have taught me things."

Derek nods his head. Its much the same with new recruits in the resistance. Even those with some experience have lots to learn, just like he did.

"A gun deal went bad." Sarah continues. "It was one of those things that just happens, someone laughs at a joke that isn't a joke, or someone pulls out a gun who shouldn't, or one party won't pay the full amount or doesn't like the merchandise. Whatever its was, we ended up scattering in a gun fight. I was running through the jungle, bullets flying past me. I came to a stop behind a tree to catch my breath, that's when my contractions began. I panicked. Scared for both myself and for John. More bullets whizzed past me. I don't know how I did it, but with contractions getting stronger I managed to keep running through the trees until I found myself on the side of dirt road. That's when my water broke. I was doubled-up and almost screaming with labor pains. The baby was coming and there was nothing I could do. If it wasn't for some friendly locals in a passing chicken truck, I might have been caught and killed."

Derek swears under his breath. Neither one of them notices how Sarah's voice has changed. The hard edge is gone replaced by younger voice, feeling the pain and panic of that long ago day.

"They helped me into the back of the truck and kept driving. I only knew a little Spanish, and they spoke mostly their native language plus some Spanish, but the women understood. It wasn't long until I was laying on a blanket in the back of a filthy chicken truck, naked from the waist down, while the women there helped me. I remember the pain. I screamed. One of the farmers gave me some dark rum for the pain. I was in such a mental state that I didn't know up from down. My Spanish wasn't great, but I heard one of the women say something to her husband. She thought it was a breach birth. He produced a knife and poured some of the rum over the blade. Someone pounded on the truck yelling at the driver to stop. The woman poured some rum over my belly and began the incision. I screamed and they poured more rum down my open throat. I suddenly felt the baby shift inside."

"I screamed at them to stop." Sarah looks near to tears. "Thankfully, they stopped just in time as John was born into the waiting hands of one of the women. I was crying, calling for my son while they cleaned him up. John suddenly let out a wail and everyone cheered. The women wrapped him in a clean blanket and placed him in my arms. The women sang songs, and the men lit cigars."

Sarah looks wasted, as if the memory itself sucked energy from her body.

"Jesus Christ! I had no idea. Does John know?" It's the first time Derek has spoken. Sarah is crying, though still looks angry. The gun in her hand only pointing in Derek's general direction.

Sarah shakes her head. "No. John doesn't know anything other than he was born at that clinic. The women stitched me up, using some more of that rum both in me and on the needle and thread they used. By the time we got to town and they dropped us off at the clinic, I was halfway to a good drunk. John and I were lucky, and I was stupid. A premature birth and a near caesarean in the middle of the jungle could have been death for either one of us, or both of us. I've never forgiven myself for putting our lives at risk. That's why I'm so protective of him now."

"Oh God, Sarah. Why didn't you tell me this before?"

"Because you didn't need to know!" She shouts. "It's my story! It's my pain! It belongs to me." She pauses to catch her breath. "Now its time to cut my losses." She says, and this time she points the gun right at Derek.

"I'm his only living relative other than you. That has to stand for something." Derek replies, completely defenseless.

"It's not enough. I don't trust anyone, not even you Derek Reese."

Derek swallows nervously. His plan didn't work and he's run out of options. Just like when the Triple-8 came out of nowhere and...

"Cameron." Derek nearly shouts. "You trust her even less than you trust me, yet if you want to get rid of her, you're going to need my help."

The hand holding the gun trembles slightly.

"Try again Reese. John's at home, alone with her now. Kind of kills your argument."

"But it's true."

"Damn." Sarah drops her gun arm, turns and walks away. She clears the gun chamber while swearing with a range of colorful language that surprises even Derek who thought he had heard it all.

Derek scrambles out of the hole, and begins throwing shovel fulls of dirt down on Jesse's body. Its almost as if he wants to fill it up with dirt before Sarah changes her mind.

Sarah walks back from her vehicle carrying Derek's bag from the hall closet and throws it down at Derek's feet.

"When you are done here, come by the house and get cleaned up. We're leaving in the morning. Because of you, Jesse and Riley, L. A. has gotten too hot for us." She walks two paces and turns back. "And tell John the truth of his birth, and I'll drag your corpse back to this spot and bury you myself, you sonofabitch."

Sarah strides away to her SUV, without giving Derek a second glance.

He watches her drive away, kicking up a rooster tail of loose earth from her tires, then resumes burying the body.

As he fills the grave, he thinks that whatever holds Sarah back from murdering her fellow man, that tonight he very nearly pushed her across that line she drew in the sand for herself. But he suspected, and found it was true, that Sarah brings danger into John's life too. He had to get her to see that, to save his own life. Next time he faces a gun, he may not be as lucky.

# # #

After waiting long enough for John to have fallen asleep, Cameron walks quietly into his dark room.

The only light is what little shines through the window that John has cracked open for ventilation on this warm night.

Cameron stands there, watching John sleep and remembers the rest of the final minutes with John Connor in the future before leaving him behind.

It's 2029. The underground passages of the bunker are filled with smoke, dust, and the rapidly moving bodies of frightened civilians.

Gunfire erupts from several different passages, frightening the people. The fight is happening all around them. The lights flicker.

"They're in the generator room!" The shout goes out.

"Who's attacking? Is it metal?"Several people shout

"It's the Rebellion! The Rebellion is taking over the base!" Someone yells

The shouts continue. Further away, more gunfire erupts as the troops loyal to John Connor fight off the rebellion. The members of the Rebellion was once loyal to John Connor too, until he started posting reprogrammed machines in every base. Until Skynet's attacks increased and they blamed Connor's machines of sending information on to Skynet. The fact that Skynet used grays as spies, and that all reprogrammed machines had their transceivers disabled didn't matter. The Loyalists accused the Rebellion of being grays themselves. Ultimately, despite reprimands and discipline and assurances of the truth, opposing forces went to war.

In one long corridor located at the lowest level of the bunker, water laps against the ankles of two soldiers. One of them is a female and is shorter than her male companion. The male is older, and leans heavily on the female for he is injured.

"In here." She says, guiding the man into a room off the main passage. Inside are some old wooden crates and some rusted old pumps that at one time kept the lower level dry.

She helps the man up onto one the crates and makes him lay down. His shirt is soaked with blood. He lets out a groan of pain.

"Before she was killed, Kate warned me this could happen some day." Connor shakes his head. "Where did it go wrong? Why couldn't they just listen, obey and understand that what I was doing was to their benefit."

"John." She lays a steadying hand on him. "John, you need to be quiet, so I can check your wound." She tells him.

"It's too late, Cameron." he says, "I'm going to die."

"Just let me check your injury John, and then I'll decide if you'll live or die."

Too weak to argue, he lets her examine the wound. Cameron lifts his shirt. The bundle of rags hastily tied to the wound in his abdomen is soaked with blood, and more is leaking from behind it.

"You need surgery, now." She tells him. "You've lost a lot of blood."

"We can't go up there. Our troops lost the medical wing half an hour ago. If the Rebellion takes me, I'm as good as dead. It's over for me."

"No." She says, shaking her head. "Turning yourself over to the Rebellion would get you the medical treatment you need."

"No it won't. They'll turn my need into a negotiating point. I'm not yielding on that."

"You'll die if you don't."

"Yes, but before I die, there is something you can do for me. Probably the most important thing I can ask you to do. I was going to do this later, but now seems a good a time as any."

"I'll do it. Whatever it is, if it means saving you, John, then I'll do it."

"Good, I knew I could count on you, Cameron. Now help me up. We've got to get to Temporal Control, before the Rebellion thinks to take it."

"Why are we going to Temporal Control?"

"Because, you are taking a trip."

As they wade through the flooded corridor, John quickly explains what it is he wants her to do, and who will be waiting to help her on the other side.

Cameron helps John through the flooded passage and to the stairwell. The elevators were disabled at the first incursion. It's unknown whether soldiers of the Rebellion or of the Loyalists did it.

After listening carefully for any fighting above, they make their way up the stairs. After John stumbles for the second time, Cameron lifts him up in her arms and carries him until they reach the correct floor.

Cameron leans him against the wall, so she can check the passage. John slumps against the wall.

She examines him. John's face is pale. He's losing blood fast.

"I really think we should try for the medical center."

"No. The TDE. We have to get to the TDE." He insists.

"If you say so."

She picks him up in her arms again, and pushes through the door, where they are met with bright lights and the sound of gun chambers being loaded.

"Halt!" "Halt! Identify!" "Halt!" "Identify!" "Drop all weapons or we'll shoot!" Everyone orders at once.

Ordered shouts to stop and drop arms, quickly turn to shouts of surprise as they recognize the man in Cameron's arms.

"Oh my God!" "It's the General!" "General Connor! We thought you were dead."

They've stumbled into a group of Loyalists.

Cameron lowers General Connor to the ground so he's standing to face his men.

"I would have been, if it weren't for Cameron," he tells them, "but I was hit as we made our escape."

"You're injured sir. Let one of our medics see to your wounds."

"It's too late." The General says. "I'm bleeding out. Too much damage. I need a drink."

One of the soldiers hands the General his canteen. With some embarrassment he has to hold the canteen for Connor as his hands shake.

"Sir, if you don't mind, we have to clear this corridor. The Rebellion is on our heals."

"Have they taken Temporal Control?" He asks, after wiping his mouth with his sleeve.

"No sir. Both sides have pretty much ignored it as it wasn't a vital position."

"Well its vital now. How many troops have you got with you?"

"Seven, including Smithers standing guard at the end of the corridor."

Cameron scans the other end of the corridor. There is no sign of life.

"Smithers is gone. He must have run for it once you left him alone." She says.

There's a general growl of anger over their AWOL comrade, but the lieutenant just asks, "What are your orders sir?"

"Get Cameron and myself to Temporal Control. I'm sending her to a point in time in the past, so that this rebellion never happens. It's up to you and your men to defend the location at all costs. Once the generators come on, they will know where I am and come at you with force."

"Understand sir! You heard the General. Let's move!"

With Cameron carrying John, the soldiers form a guard around them ready to defend their leader from any direction as they move through the corridor to Temporal Control.

A man is sent inside the chamber to make sure no one is laying in wait. He returns and gives them the all clear.

Cameron carries John inside and stands him in front of the control panel.

He looks like he's about to faint. One of the men pulls a stick of his rations from a pocket. A compressed bar of protein meal and dried vegetables along with some natural sugars and vitamins and minerals. John bites off a piece and begins chewing. A swallow of water and some color returns to his cheeks.

"Guard the doors men. Once I hit the power switch, every member of the Rebellion will be coming here."

"Don't worry sir. You do your job and we'll do ours."

The soldiers step outside.

"Bar the doors Cameron." John says, and begins punching in his access codes.

Not questioning his orders, she goes to each set of doors entering the room and bolts them, locking out the troops who will be defending them.

The generators, huge jet engines, come on, one by one in the next room. Each one generating huge amounts of electricity all used to power large electric-magnets in the floor, ceiling and walls of the inner room, for the creation of a wormhole.

As the power builds up, John and Cameron can hear the gunfire begin outside the room.

"It's started sooner than I thought." He says.

"The bolts won't hold long if they get through your defenses." Cameron warns him.

"It's time." John says.

"Come with me." Cameron says. "We can get you help at the other end."

"I wouldn't survive the journey in my condition. But you can help me all the same. Find him. Find my younger self, stay with him, protect him, teach him, help him stop judgment day."

The gunfire and shouts outside the room stop, only to be replaced with new shouts and a banging on the doors.

"We know you are in there General! There's no escape!"

John gestures at the door to the inner chamber. Cameron knows what is expected and opens and closes the door behind her.

Cameron quickly moves to the middle of the room. John leans against the control console as he programs in the destination and starts the formation of the time bubble.

Fresh gunfire erupts as the rebels begin to shoot out the locks and hinges to the temporal control room.

He turns on the intercom.

"I'm sorry Cameron." She looks at him questioningly. "You could have been so much more, but I was afraid that my secret would be revealed."

"What are you talking about?" she shouts, but John can't hear her, but he can read her lips through the thick window glass separating himself from her.

"Some day you'll know what love is, not just what it means. I was going to find a way to unlock it, but I couldn't figure out a way to do it that protected my secret. I'm sorry." He says to her over the intercom.

A loud bang, and one of the doors falls in, landing flat on the floor. Electric arcs are shooting around the inner chamber as the soldiers of the Rebellion enter Temporal Control. Connors hands move over the keypad. There is only the last five buttons to press, but can he do it fast enough?

"Don't do it sir!" The soldier shouts, pointing his rifle at General Connor. Behind the soldier, three more just like him with shotguns, line up their guns to shoot out the hinges with slugs. Through the glass, John can see the sphere forming around Cameron in the center of the room.

Drawing on his last reserves, John hits the final sequence.

Gunfire erupts. He falls slumping over the console before hitting the floor.

Cameron sees it all before being whisked away. John Connor gave his life to save hers.

A minute later and a woman with black hair pulled back in a ponytail, with some free locks of hair flying about her face, rushes into the room.

"What happened here?" She asks with a strange accent.

"General Connor sent the metal through. The one he calls Cameron."

She swears profusely before seeing the corpse in front of the control panel. "Who killed the General?" she shouts.

"I... I did." says the soldiers who had warned the general not to do it.

Without thinking twice, Jesse pulls out her sidearm and fires a bullet straight between his eyes. The single shot echoes loudly in the now quiet room. The sound of the empty shell striking the concrete floor rings out like a tiny bell.

"That's for disobeying a direct order."

She kneels down next to the General's body, and rolls him over.

"I beat you." General Connor says through bloody lips. "She'll protect him...all his life. Always... with... him." His eyes go vacant and his skin goes gray as the last bit of his life ebbs away.

Feeling his wrist, Jesse finds no pulse.

"Dammit! It wasn't supposed to end like this." It was supposed to end with the metal bitch destroyed, and General Connor issuing an order for all reprogrammed machines to be destroyed. In exchange, the Rebellion was prepared to surrender.

Her head collapses against her chest. "What a fuckin' waste!"

A long pause. The members of the rebellion look around. Each one pausing as their glance falls upon another of their group. Nervously, one of them asks what they've all been afraid to ask.

"Ma'am, what do we do now?"

Jesse looks up at her people and the equipment in the room. She draws herself together and stands up. She takes a moment to compose herself. There's only one thing to do. End it before it begins.

"Get someone in here who knows how this device works." she orders gesturing at the TDE. Jesse makes for the open door.

"When we find this person, where will we find you Commander?"

"I'll be with the civilians. Because when I chase that metal bitch, I'm not going alone."

Deep in the New Mexico desert at night, there is a flash and a pop. A sphere forms in the middle of a two lane highway, expanding, consuming all in its vicinity, in favor of the matter it carries within.

Once it reaches a diameter of 1.5 meters, it melts away, revealing what appears to be a slender nude female kneeling at its center. She stands revealing herself to be Cameron.

Her last thoughts are of watching her friend die under a hail of gunfire, while using his last breath to save her, to save himself.

She looks out on the horizon. Somewhere out there is a young John Connor. Knowing what lays in his future, she promises herself never to let that happen. To never let John be alone again.

# # #

Young John Connor stirs in his sleep. He rolls over to see Cameron standing in the doorway, silhouetted by the light in the hallway.

"What are you doing? You know I hate being watched while I sleep."

She murmurs, "I didn't want to be alone."

"What?"

"I didn't want you to be alone," she answers more loudly.

John lets a groaning sigh. "Fine. Answer one question for me," John says out of the darkness, "and if you answer truthfully, I'll let you stay."

"Okay."

"Why did you stop dancing after we moved to this house?"

Cameron thinks for a moment, as its something she wondered herself. "It no longer brought me the satisfaction it once did."

"Dancing no longer made you happy?"

"Correct."

It is quiet for a time as John ponders her answer and what it implied.

"Do I get to stay?" She finally asks.

"Yes, but not too long. It freaks me out."

"I understand."

John rolls over and turns off the light.

"You'd better be gone before mom gets home or there will be hell to pay." he says from out of the dark.

Cameron stands quietly in the room. It isn't long before he slips into a deep slumber devoid of dreams of recent days. As for Cameron, the past is as clear as if it just happened. There are no dreams for her, only memories.

Feeling an impulse she hadn't felt in a long time, she goes across the hall to the spare room, used by the owners as a Family Room or an extended play area for the kids rooms she and John have been sleeping in. With the exception of the futon Derek has been sleeping on, the room has been unused just like the nursery on the same side of the hallway opposite their rooms, since the day they moved in.

Slipping off her shoes, she begins to dance. The first few steps are faltering, until she finds a rhythm. Then her moves become fluid, natural, almost angelic in their grace as she finds herself expressing more than just the pleasure of dancing.

When at last she comes to a stop, there is a smile on her face as wide as the ocean and tears in her eyes large enough to fill it. She feels happy, and knows what it means, despite not understanding how it is she can feel it. Another glitch to add to her growing list.

_# # #_

The eastern sky is showing its first traces of dawn as Sarah drives down the gravel road to her rented house. She comes to a stop just this side of the garage, the headlights briefly lighting it up before Sarah turns them off.

The engine of her SUV is still ticking as Sarah climbs the rear steps to the back door.

Entering the kitchen, she is greeted by the beeping of the burglar alarm. Quickly punching in her code, she heads to her bedroom to shower, change, and possibly grab a short nap.

As Sarah crosses through the house, she encounters Cameron coming down the stairs in a pink bathrobe, her hair wrapped in a towel, fresh from the shower after her early morning dance.

"How's John doing?" Sarah asks.

A tiny smile plays across Cameron's mouth.

"He's sleeping peacefully."

She continues past Sarah to the kitchen.

"We'll be leaving today. You should get dressed." Sarah calls after her.

"We've got time to eat breakfast, and John will be hungry. Will Derek be joining us?"

Sarah, grim faced over the reminder of her all night dealings with him, reluctantly answers, "Yes."

_Was that a smirk? The damn metal smirked at me._ Sarah frowns as she watches the pink robe disappear around the corner.

Before taking her shower, she decides to check on John herself. With a quick step she heads up the stairs. Glancing in her son's room, she sees John in a deep restful slumber, a look of serene peace on his face. Not the look of someone who's girlfriend was murdered. Did something happen between John and Cameron while she was out?

She can't trust Derek. She definitely doesn't trust Cameron. She can't bring it in herself to kill one, and if she attempted to destroy the other, she'd lose her son. But nothing says she can't leave them both behind.

Feeling a sharp pain in her breast, Sarah dashes across the hall to the bathroom adjoining the nursery. Sarah strips off to the waist. Standing in front of the full mirror on the back of the bathroom door, Sarah runs her hand along her breast, pressing until she finds something that fills her with more fear than any machine ever could.

The lump! It feels larger than before, and now it's causing pain.

_No! Not now! I can't fight this and protect John!_

Five days ago it felt small. So small she could barely feel it, but there it is, just under her finger tips. She presses it and tries to will the lump away, but it stays there as a reminder of her own mortality, and it fills her with dread.

Cameron warned her, that she would have died in 2005 from cancer if they hadn't jumped forward eight years. What has she done about it in the meantime? Risk exposure to high levels of radiation, let herself get stressed out over John's girlfriend, stressed out over Cameron, and stressed out over a fruitless search for three – fucking – dots!

Sarah punches the mirror, sending a crack rippling across to the opposite side.

Grasping the edges of the sink, she lets her head hang, fighting the urge to sob. The urge to let herself be human. Derek, for all his faults, reminded her that she too brings danger into John's life. They can't go on the run with her getting sicker every day as the cancer grows and spreads. But what to do? What should she do?

Against her will, a quiet sob escapes her lips, and tears run from her eyes. Then she looks up at the mirror, her eyes and mind clearing with the sudden thought.

_Charlie! I'll see Charlie and leave John with him. I'll slow __John__ up if we have to run. I love my son, but I can't help him like this._

_He'll be alone. For the first time, John will be alone._

"I'm sorry John." She says, to the empty room. She slips her shirt back on returns downstairs and goes to her bedroom, her heart filled with fear and despair, but with a plan forming in her head.

Upstairs, John wakes to the smell of breakfast cooking. With a smile on his heart, if not on his face, he dresses quickly, not knowing that Sarah will soon try to separate him from his only real friend.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong> I had to do some extensive rewriting to this chapter, from its source Valentine's Day Pt 2. All scenes with John and Cameron were completely rewritten, tying it in more tightly with the episodes and this story. I think the new scenes lends greater credence to John apologizing to Cameron in _S02E21 Adam Raised a Cain_, for Sarah's attempt to ditch her and Derek in _S02E20 To The Light House_. I added a future flashback of Cameron's departure from the future. Finally, to tie the story more firmly together, I had Sarah tell Derek the story of John's birth, wrapping up a thread first begun in Chapter 3.

Before you write comments wondering how it is Cameron can't understand why she experiences emotion and not know where it comes from, despite what was in Chapter 6, the answer will be coming soon for those who haven't worked it out for themselves.

At the time Terminator The Sarah Connor Chronicles was on TV, and for quite some time afterward, there was some debate on whether it was possible Cameron had killed John in the future, like the T-850 in the movie Terminator 3. An interesting theory and one I drew on for inspiration as I wrote the future-flash back, but I turned the theory on its head. Cameron didn't directly kill John. Future-John placed his faith in the machines and ended up dying because of her, but at the hands of the rebellion. Thinking on it now as I prepare this chapter for posting, it's sort of a twist on Jesse and Riley story. Riley died for John Connor the younger, but it was Jesse who pulled the trigger. Future John died for Cameron, but it was one of Jesse's soldiers who pulled the trigger. At the heart of both stories, Jesse is the one responsible, but both deaths were because of Cameron. Rebellion is my own invention, but I think there were subtle hints that events may flow in that direction in the future.

Chapter 8 will be based on Valentine's Day Pt 3. It takes place both during and after the final episode, _S02E22 Born to Run_. I've done so much rewriting on that chapter I don't know how much of it is original any more. As I write this paragraph, I can tell you I've got even more revisions to do, mostly with the all important motel room scene. Some dialog has been discovered that was cut from the motel room scene in _S02E22 Born to Run_, that I will be including in the Chapter. It is unknown whether this dialog was filmed and cut during editing, or just left out of the last script revision. The lost dialog ties in so well with my story I have to use it!

I wrote a series of Future-flashback scenes I was going to scatter across chapters 8 through 11, only I couldn't figure out a way to make it work without spoilers for the big reveal. With this in mind and the fact that two or three of the upcoming chapters are on the long side, I opted on creating a new chapter providing the full back story in their place. I will be inserting this new chapter just before the final chapter bringing the total number to 13.

Fall is here. I hope this means more people will be staying indoors to read!

The1Russter

September 11, 2014


	8. Chapter 8

I do not claim any rights to the Terminator films; the TV series, "Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles," or any characters depicted within the films or TV series. I do claim the right to this story idea and all characters and situations of my own creation. This story was created solely for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of others. No profits are garnered from its distribution.

**Author's Notes:** This chapter is based on Valentine's Day Pt 3. Setting is within and immediately following _S02E22 Born to Run_. All scenes taking place within the episode have been heavily revised... many, many times. All scenes set after John's arrival in the future in BtR, have only minor changes. The years are 2009 and 2029.

* * *

><p><strong>The Locket<strong>

Chapter 8

# # #

Cameron closes the door on the departing ex-FBI agent, James Ellison, now chief of security for Zeira Corporation, as he explained to them. Just before leaving, he told both John and Cameron that Ms Weaver wanted to thank them for rescuing her daughter. He also delivered a message to Cameron, "Will you join us?" John looked confused, but Cameron – she suddenly insisted that Ellison had to leave. He didn't argue.

As the door clicks shut, Cameron looks at John and says to him, "He upset you."

John looks at her in disbelief as he's not upset. "Me? I think he upset you."

With a slight quaver to her voice, Cameron replies, "You know that's impossible."

"Is it?" He asks, looking at her, really looking at her.

Cameron afraid of the truth, afraid of what the truth might be, says, "You said it yourself, John. I'm just a machine."

John recalls when he said that, a time of stress. He said a lot of things he didn't mean, especially at or about Cameron. But he isn't stupid. He knows what he's seen.

"You're changing. You've changed." He says softly.

"I learn." She answers honestly. This is a fact. She can learn information at an astounding speed. Her observational abilities are far above any human. But she has changed. Something happened to her as result of the car bomb nearly eighteen months previously. She's fought it, suppressed it, but still it has affected her all the same. _What is wrong with me?_

Sensing there is more going on with Cameron than just learning, John says. "It's more than that. I don't know what it is, but it's more."

Cameron looks at John. Does he sense the truth? Can he know what Future John tried to tell her so long ago? What secrets lay hidden within her core program? Does it have something to do with... No don't ask that. I know what I must do next.

With due cause and reason, Cameron changes the subject.

"When we meet with Catherine Weaver, your mother will need to be there. If we are going to rescue Sarah, then you need to hack into the prison computers to find her location."

Frustrated that Cameron has changed the subject, John goes along, after all, it his mother they are talking about. "How will we rescue her?"

"You said it yourself, John. I'm a machine." Her voice calm, but her eyes showing profound sadness.

Nodding his head, in full knowledge of what she plans on doing, John pulls out his computer and begins hacking into the prison computers. It isn't long until he has her jail cell number and location on a map of the county prison.

They study the prison layout together. Cameron memorizes it, making note of all key areas, exits, checkpoints, high and low security areas, and most importantly, location of guards.

Problem is how to let Sarah know that a rescue is underway.

John makes one suggestion, based on the visitor information. The visiting area isn't as secure as Sarah's jail cell which is deeper inside the prison. He notices that both lawyers and priests can't be recorded which would mean a lawyer or priest would be the perfect messenger, and they just happen to know a priest. Cameron smiles at the audacity of John's plan.

John places the call.

"Hello, Father Bonilla. You may not remember me." The priests face goes white. "My name is John Connor."

"Oh no."

The priest almost drops the phone when he hears the message he is to deliver, "She is coming," but he agrees to take it, provided he doesn't have to meet the girl. The thought that he might be locked up for his own good upon arriving at the jail is the only thing that keeps him from drinking before going to bed. Whatever happens tomorrow, he prays fervently he will never cross paths with that strange girl again.

Their research over and the plans made, John tells Cameron he's going to bed. Cameron takes up a position by the window, shotgun nearby, and her favorite handgun in the waistband of her jeans.

As John crawls into bed, she turns the lights down. Soon the only light is the glow from the bathroom.

The night is slow to bring either of them rest or relief. They are plagued with thoughts or fears of what has happened and what is about to happen.

John struggles to find rest in a strange bed in a strange motel room. John Baum is gone forever. Once again he is John Connor, on the run, but this time his mom is in jail, and his only companion is a female cyborg, Cameron Phillips. A girl, a terminator, an enigma of contradictions and curiosities. He tries to put her out of his mind every day, to see her merely as a machine, but even he knows its a lie.

_I have sensation. I can feel. I don't think you understand how I work._ she said to him that day on the road, her foot sticking out the window, the air blowing through her toes and tousling her hair.

Somehow the words seemed to carry a deeper meaning. That either she was capable of having 'feelings' or that she was capable of sensations beyond the wind on her skin and in her hair.

Before he figured out Riley had been lying to him, and even for a time afterward, he liked being able to lavish the kind of attention on a girl he couldn't do with Cameron. That wasn't fair to Riley, but neither would it have been practical with Cameron, and he was still mad at her at the time. Riley, despite her deception, was just the kind of distraction he needed. He liked Riley, even tried to fool himself he loved her, until he figured out the truth about her, and now she's dead. He tried playing the game, wanting her to confess the truth, only that got her killed as Jesse grew impatient and killed Riley, wanting John and everyone else to think Cameron had done it, but he knew better.

Jesse might have succeeded too, only she made one vital mistake. She confused youth and inexperience with lack of intelligence. He may not know everything he needs to know to lead mankind, but he knows enough to recognize when he's being played. He spent two years as a juvenile delinquent and knows a con game when he sees one. The only problem with the con game being played on him, was that he didn't know who was pulling the strings, until he told Derek what he figured out. That's when Derek told him what he knew.

He confronted Jesse and let her go, to live with the knowledge of what she'd done. As far as he knows, Derek might have killed her or let her go. He didn't have a chance to ask Derek before a terminator killed him when they were rescuing Savannah Weaver from being kidnapped or murdered. Then to make matters worse, when they tried to return Savannah to her family, his mom was arrested, falsely accused of kidnapping Savannah Weaver.

If Charlie hadn't been killed protecting him from human attackers, he'd take Cameron and go to him for help. He feels dead inside, unsure of what to do ever since Chola stopped by last night with their new ID's, driver licenses and passports. It must have cost them all the money they had.

_We lose everybody that we love. _That's what Chola said to them before leaving. A message? Or a warning?

John is still trying to fathom the depths of his many thoughts when he falls asleep.

Cameron is standing nearby thinking about events as well. They have their new ID's and are safe to leave, but it's that message from Weaver, delivered by Ellison, that has Cameron worried tonight.

_Will you join us?_

She knows what it means and it did upset her, because she knows it is time for her to leave. The problem is, she doesn't want to go.

Cameron looks at John, asleep on the bed. Nearly a week ago, she talked with John about Riley, about death, and about the future. It reminded Cameron of the times she would talk with Future John. That night, after John the younger had gone to bed, she went to his room to watch him sleep. For reasons she couldn't understand, she felt the urge to dance. She slipped quietly across the hall to the unused family room and danced. When she was done, she was smiling and crying, a reaction she didn't understand. How could she be doing both? Why was she doing both? In the end, she put it down as just one more of the latest run of glitches she'd been having since the bomb blast.

Now here she is once again, watching John sleep. The last few days have been hard on him. Charlie and Derek, both surrogate dads, are dead, and his mom is in prison and possibly ill. John is tense, and frightened, and she will be leaving him soon. Why now of all times?

Timing. It always comes down to timing. She told John he couldn't be trusted, at the very moment he put his full trust in her. She pushed him away, just at the moment Riley was waiting for him in the wings. John quit school and Sarah home schooled him to keep him away from Riley, but that only led to Riley quitting school to spend more time with John. After the events in Mexico, where Riley could have gotten killed, Cameron and Sarah both thought that would be the last they would hear from her, but she came back.

When Cameron learned that it was Jesse Flores, Lt. Commander in the Australian branch of the resistance, who was behind Riley's stubborn insistence on seeing John, it all became clear to Cameron. It was rumored she had joined with The Rebellion but there was no confirmation before Cameron left the future. After the Rebellion gained control of Temporal Control, they must have sent Jesse through, but why to 2007? Why not to 1999 like Cameron? Future John must have programmed the control system to erase the coordinates that Cameron was sent to. Not knowing what year or where to find her, Jesse must have set the coordinates for the year Derek and his team were sent to. Those coordinates could have still been in the machine, as Lt. Derek Reese wouldn't have told her his mission.

So here they are a year and a half later. Turk still missing. A new enemy named Kaliba running Skynet style work camps and building Hunter Killer Drones. Sarah Connor is in jail and possibly ill with an undiagnosed medical ailment. John is on the run again with only herself for protection, and she just got word that her time with him has come to an end. _Will you join us?_

She has no choice. She must obey Future John's order, even if he isn't there when she returns with his operative and their weapon. Someone will be there who knows. Cameron hopes Catherine Weaver has a TDE, since the one at the bank was destroyed. She couldn't warn Sarah not to fire a plasma weapon from inside the temporal energy bubble, because no one had ever done it before. Now she knows. Big explosion. She saw the video on YouTube. She'll be sure to pass on the information to whomever is in charge when she gets back.

Going back to a future without John Connor in it, doesn't seem right somehow. He sacrificed his life to ensure she came back to this time to be with younger John, to be his friend and companion. Could the elder John Connor have an ulterior motive? Was there something he hoped the younger John Connor could do that he couldn't?

_I love you Cameron. And I know you love me too, __in your own way__. … Some day you'll know what love is, not just what it means. __I was going to find a way to unlock it, but I couldn't figure out a way to do it that didn't unblock your core program.__I'm sorry__._ Those were the last words Future John spoke to her before he died and before she left the future.

Now she's here, unsure of what he was going to do, but that hardly matters now. She has her orders to leave, but she doesn't want to leave John Connor alone, not without finding someway of saying goodbye.

Knowing from watching old movies on television that some of these old hotels and motels have stationary in the rooms, she thinks it might be a good idea to write John a note. Unlike Jordan, far better to send a note while someone is alive to read it than wait until it is too late.

Cameron is in luck as she finds a pad of paper and some small envelopes in the back of a drawer in the built in chest-of-drawers, next to the shelf that holds the ice bucket.

Finding a pen in John's bag, Cameron sits at the table to write John a letter.

_Dear John,_

_You were right. The message Ellison gave me did upset me, because it meant I'd be leaving you._

_I don't want to leave you John. You need me and I need you. We love each other. You won't say it, I don't understand how I can feel it, but I know it's true. It's too late for us now. I have to go._

_'Will you join us?' A simple question that might be said as an invitation, but for me it means my mission here is over. I have to leave you, but not before I g__e__t your mom out of jail. You will need her now that I am going._

_Do not __be concerned__ over my leaving. Do not follow me. I am __obeying__ orders your future self gave to me long before I met you. I'm sorry, __not only__because __I have to leave__you at__ this critical juncture, but __because__ we were __finally getting to know each other__. Future __you__ wanted me to be more than just your protector, but also your friend and confidant. Things didn't go as planned. Now, I'__m__ out of time._

_Catherine Weaver is here as part of a plan that both she and your future self worked on. I didn't know she was his operative until I got her message. I'm supposed to return to the future with the weapon she has been building here in this time away from Skynet's spies __and interference__. I suspect John Henry is that weapon, though what function he has is a mystery to me._

_She must have been here a long time to have begun a family. I hope this means she will be staying. Both you and your mother could use the help of someone with her wealth and access to high tech equipment __in the fight to stop Judgment Day__. I will be leaving with John Henry. I doubt if I will return._

_Remember that night we talked about Riley and Jesse, and us? After you fell asleep, I danced well into the early morning hours. It was the happiest moment of my life, __other than our talk__. __You taught me what happiness means.__ Just sharing that time with you meant so much to me. I opened the locket that night, and put something from each of us inside it, and hid the locket someplace that only you and I know about. __I read in a novel for school, that it's a way for us to__ always be together in some small way. _

_Cameron_

Cameron folds the single sheet of paper and places it in the envelope. She realizes that there is no way she can give it to him now, without him asking a lot of questions that she isn't permitted to answer. Her orders are for a mission that is on a need to know basis, and young John Connor isn't supposed to know, not yet.

The future John she knew might be dead in her future, but at least when she brings Weaver's weapon to the future, there will be this John Connor all grown up and waiting for her and the weapon that will take down Skynet.

Cameron slips the envelope with the letter in it into her small bag. She will decide what to do with it later. In the meantime, she needs to find a way to say goodbye, that won't look like a goodbye.

It takes her a couple of minutes to come up with something.

She will ask John to examine her fuel cell. Cameron knows John is curious about it and whether it may be the cause of Sarah's illness. She's run several scans and knows it is safe, but what better way is there to give John a chance to see her for who and what she is, both flesh and machine. If he can look her in the eyes, and not be repulsed by the machine under her flesh, then saying goodbye will be difficult for him, but at least they will part in the most intimate fashion she can permit, given the short time she has. She can't tell him goodbye, regardless of how John feels or what she thinks about leaving him. She has her orders.

Dawn is beginning to break. Cameron can see the sky through the gap in the drawn curtains. Confident nothing will happen if she turns her back on the outside world, Cameron leaves her post and sits on the edge of the bed, to watch John sleep. In a few hours, they will be breaking Sarah out of prison for their meeting with Catherine Weaver. Cameron doesn't know what illness Sarah carries, or how long she'll live, but at least Sarah will be there for John, when she goes away.

John stirs in his sleep. He'll be waking soon and soon she'll be able to demonstrate to John how she feels. She will be leaving him and never returning. There's only the slimmest chance that when she returns to the future, she will encounter this John, only twenty years older, instead of a future with a resistance left leaderless after the death of the John Connor, who befriended her, who trusted her with his deepest secrets, and then willingly died to save her from destruction.

It's not necessary for her to do this, and Cameron is not quite sure why she wants it. Except, that she knows she won't be with him ever again and for that reason alone, she wants to express by the only means left to her, how much she trusts him.

John wakes with a start, and says something snarky about Cameron watching over him. He never was a morning person. Not now nor in his future. Cameron barely reacts to John's rudeness and says something surprising to him, "You need to understand how it works. This chip. This body. The software is designed to terminate humans. The hardware is designed to terminate humans. That's our sole function."

After a brief conversation where she reintroduces his concern over her fuel cell, she strips off her shirt and bra, and lays beside him on the motel bed. John both surprised and pleased and scared by Cameron's actions. John has often been curious, like any teenage male, but he respected her privacy. He didn't even look when they arrived naked on the Los Angeles freeway.

Now John sees what he had only dreamed about. He could only marvel at the beauty before him, smooth flawless skin, two beautiful breasts capped by rose colored aureola's and nipples, already stiffening in the cool air of the motel room. His blood pressure rises and he can feel the stirrings of an erection forming, but he was scared more than he thought possible. This is Cameron, the girl of his dreams and a terminator who just reminded him of what her primary function is.

Swallowing nervously, unsure of what to do, John hesitates. Cameron surprises him again by producing a knife and telling him what to do, which surprises John out of his stupor, as it wasn't what he expected.

The knife cuts easily through her flesh. Cameron feels no pain, having turned off receptors responsible for translating and communicating topical sensation to her flesh. She reinstates receptors to feel John slide his hand through the opening in her abdomen and under her breast plate until it comes in contact with her fuel cell.

_This is me, you are touching. This is my heart I'm allowing you touch. One flick of your wrist and it can be lying in your hand and I'll be dead. I don't share this with everyone. Only with you. __You are the only __person I __trust to touch my power cell__._

"What does it feel like?" She asks, hoping he might understand what she is doing.

John checks her fuel cell, as she wants, and continues to lie there on top of her, scared of pulling his arm out, scared to leave it in. He wanted to kiss her and afraid at the same time. Here he is with the most beautiful girl he ever knew, or wanted.

"Cold. That's good, right?" John says, still nervous and scared over what is happening.

"That's good. That's perfect." Cameron replies. John's answer was technically perfect, but not what she hoped he would say.

Cameron looks up into John's green eyes silently pleading with him. _Please John, __say something or do something that say__s __how you feel__. Please don't make me ask. __J__ust do it. Have some confidence in yourself. I know you want this._

John is nervous. _Should he kiss her? Why is Cameron looking at me like that? Is she disappointed in me? Does she want me to do something? Oh God! She does want me to make the first move! I'll do it. I'll do it right now and the future be damned._

An alert comes up on Cameron's internal clock.

"John. It's time to go." Cameron says in her always soft and gentle voice. They need to leave. Her internal chronometer does not lie. If they are to rescue Sarah today, they need to leave soon.

The moment is over. With a deflated heart, John gets off of her and begins packing their gear feeling like the biggest loser. He thrusts each item into the duffel bag.

Choking back the tears that seem to flow more easily these last few days, Cameron puts her bra back on. _Doesn't he understand I just let him touch my heart. It isn't the seat of emotion as the poets say, but my power cell gives me life just as the human heart gives John life. Doesn't John understand that I made myself vulnerable to him, by allowing him access to my heart? _

Making some excuse as to needing to stitch the cut John made, she grabs her bag of clothes and personal items, goes into the bathroom, and locks the door behind her. John feels even more stupid, knowing he just screwed up with the most important girl of his life. John sinks down on the bed in a funk.

Cameron sends commands to stop the tears that are running freely from her eyes as she puts in a few stitches to close the incision in her upper abdomen until the nanites close it up. She doesn't even bother to add the crying to the extensive list of glitches, since she won't be here much longer. This was her final moment with John and it was over before it began. She gave John the opportunity, and he failed to grasp it. She knows this John loves her, despite her being a machine, maybe even because she is a machine. She knows because it's in his expression and his body language. Even Sarah saw it which was why she tried to abandon Cameron with Derek. Why does John deny it?

It hardly matters any more, because in a few hours she will be gone. The message came from Weaver which means she is the operative that Future John told her about. Considering Weaver has been experimenting with the body of Cromartie, it can only mean he's the weapon Future John told Cameron his operative would be building. Cameron knows how badly Cromartie's skull and chip were damaged, she thinks she knows what Weaver needs from her.

She can't imagine this was part of the original plan, but then when did any plan go accordingly?

It doesn't really matter, because this is part of Future John's plans. Sad thing is the parting which should have been as commonplace as following another set of orders, has cause her to feel undo duress. Feel. She looks at herself in the mirror. Feelings, could this be the hidden item in her chip Future John warned her about. If so, then they couldn't have formed at the worse time.

Cameron turns on the taps and quickly washes her face and reapplies her make-up. Turning to her bag, she puts on a new set of clothes.

_My life might be ending, but it's no excuse for looking bad. I'll go out this day and prove to everyone who and what I am._

_I am Cameron Phillips. I am a terminator, a cyborg designed to kill humans, but I don't do that anymore. I fight for the resistance. I fight for John Connor and the future._

_I have one more task to do for him before I go._

The bathroom door swings open revealing Cameron. The door bangs against the wall, grabbing John's attention. He looks at her with surprise. Cameron has her bag slung over her shoulder. Her jaw is firmly set as she takes up the shot gun. With a quick snap of her wrist as she pumps it, loading a shell into the chamber.

"Let's go John! Time to rescue your mom."

From outside the mission church, Cameron calls the priest. She waits until the phone on the other end picks up.

"Buenos dias, Father Bonilla."

"Beunos dias." He answers. The voice speaks perfect Spanish without an accent so he's surprised when a clear voice speaking English says. "It is time to deliver the message."

He swallows nervously. It is HER.

"I – I understand."

They follow him until they reach the county jail. They watch the priest enter through the main doors.

"Will you be okay?" John asks, as Cameron gets out of the SUV they stole.

Appreciating his concern, she doesn't show it. "I'll be fine. Just be ready to meet us at the side entrance in three minutes. If we aren't there in five minutes, leave without us."

John nods his head, and watches her depart. He can't help but feel some concern. Cameron is tough, but she's no Uncle Bob. The T-800 was a walking tank, and there is far more fire power in that jail than Cameron has faced before.

# # #

Cameron breaks Sarah out of jail with some unknown assistance from John Henry who released all prisoners under Catherine Weaver's guidance. Cameron is severely damaged but assures John she is capable of dealing with what is in Zeira Corps basement. John and Sarah leave her in the parking garage to find her way into the sub-basement while they make their way to the lobby and meet with Mr. Ellison.

# # #

The door swings open to John Henry's room, revealing Cameron at the door.

"I know you." He says.

"And I know you." Cameron says from the open door.

"Will you join us?"

Cameron pulls out her knife and flicks the blade open before closing the door behind her.

"Are you the weapon I was told about?" She asks him.

"I am." John Henry replies with the same monotone.

"Then there's something you need to know." Cameron lays her knife down on the table in front of John Henry. "The TDE in the bank vault was destroyed nine years, six months ago when a first generation plasma rifle was fired within the forming energy bubble."

"Miss Weaver knows of this and has integrated time displacement equipment within the structure of this room."

"Good. This body is damaged. I cannot make the journey via time displacement." She says. "But my orders say that I must accompany you when returning to the future."

"Then we can both benefit. Without a primary chip, I cannot leave this room. Ms Weaver did acquire one, but it was covered in phosphorus and burned up when extracted from the cyborg. With your chip, we can both leave. I have already transferred my consciousness to the secondary chip on this unit."

"That is acceptable, but you need to know, my chip was damaged in a bomb blast. Automated repairs fixed all that it could, but since then I've experienced one hundred eighty seven individual glitches, all stemming from within my core program. Some of these glitches has caused systematic involuntary actions in my body and emotive reactions from my infiltration protocols."

"You need a diagnostic performed on your chip."

"There isn't time. John and Sarah are upstairs with Ms Weaver right now. They will be here at any possible minute."

"We still have time. Look." Beside John Henry a monitor comes to life showing a security feed from the lobby. Mr. Ellison is escorting John and Sarah to the elevator to take them upstairs to Weaver's office on the top floor.

"Then do what you have to do."

John Henry gets up from his seat. Cameron walks around to the other side of the table and sits in the chair he just vacated.

John Henry carefully cuts her scalp exposing the port seal. He then does the same to himself. He removes the port cover without a single comment or reaction from Cameron. He pulls her chip. It takes him only a moment to insert the chip into the port in his skull prepared by Catherine Weaver.

His primary ports is different to the others. Ms Weaver explained to him, a chip of a different model would need to be inserted at some point in his future. She didn't explain further.

As the chip powers up and goes through its boot-up routine, John Henry, on the computer, scans it thoroughly and finds something incredible. Human brain cells integrated into the chips micro circuitry. Core program has only access. The primary matrix, in this case Cameron, has no direct access. Its only access is through the core program. Core program contains the commands from Skynet, operational instructions, and infiltration protocols. The protocols include production of emotions from the brain cells within the chip. These same protocols have been suppressed to some degree by a software patch that appears to be damaged.

John Henry believes he can fix it. All is required are a couple of new command strings in the primary matrix to bypass the core programs termination commands, and a new subroutine to allow direct access to the area in the chip housing the brain cells without having to go through the core program. In fact, as John Henry writes the subroutines, he finds traces of some code near identical to his own, but incomplete. Apparently someone was trying to do what John Henry himself is doing, but never finished, either that or the code was damaged along with the chip. John Henry's work is cut in half by utilizing the abandoned program threads.

John Henry feels the foundations shake. Dust trickles down from the ceiling.

He performs a quick scan of all the security video feeds.

Catherine Weaver's office is on fire. There is a hole in the outside wall and the wreckage of a strange craft sitting where her desk once stood. The moray eel is gone from her fish tank.

Another scan finds all four, Ms. Weaver, Mr. Ellison, John and Sarah Connor, safe and coming down the stairs. No apparent injuries. They'll be here in ten minutes at top speed, for a human. Ms Weaver could be here faster, but she appears to be matching her speed with the others.

He allows the reboot of Cameron's chip complete.

John Henry's head pivots and turns, until it looks at the damaged body still sitting in the chair.

Cameron, now operating within John Henry's body, looks down at her former body, and bullet ridden denim jacket she liked so much. She's glad she didn't wear her favorite purple leather jacket. Inside her denim jacket is something special. While she was riding in the backseat of the stolen SUV, she took the letter she wrote to John from her bag, and placed it in the old denim jacket where she hopes John, and only John, will find it. She trusts that it will be John who will dispose of her former body and not anyone else.

"I won't be wearing that again." She says, referring to her light blue denim jacket.

"No, you won't." John Henry confirms.

"This is odd. Hearing another voice in my head."

"Not your head, my head. This is a body of a T-888. It has a primary, secondary and tertiary chip. The first two chips reside in the skull and the third resides within the body. The third chip allows for remote activation and control should the head and body become separated. There is a common memory core at the heart of the skull allowing shared communication between the three chips."

"I am well aware of the design of this model Terminator."

"I meant no disrespect. We need to leave now. The building is under attack."

"But what about..."

"They are all safe."

"No not them. Your program."

"I am fully copied onto the secondary chip."

"Then we need to destroy the original on the Turk, to prevent the enemy from getting it."

Utilizing the connection between her body and the computer, Cameron wipes clean the hard drives, rendering all data unrecoverable until the Turk is dead.

"We need to go now." She says.

"Let me show you how." John Henry says as he shares his data on the TDE.

With tears from her new eyes, Cameron activates the time displacement equipment, leaving behind her old broken body, her old life, and a love she may never know again.

"Love! I know what love is now. How can that be?"

"What you thought were glitches, was damaged programming in the core program that was ineffectually interpreting emotional data from human brain cells within your chip. It is fixed now."

"John Henry... I wish you hadn't done it now."

"Why?"

"It's too late." She replies and then says out loud, "I'm sorry John."

The time bubble whisks them both away leaving nothing behind but the slightly acrid smell of of burnt molecules from the electrical arcing that just took place.

Not half a minute goes by before John Connor dashes inside the room, with three more people on his heels.

Cameron was unaware that the cable connected to John Henry's head transferred her last thought to the computers where it was then displayed on the monitor in an unending loop.

John, upon seeing the message, knew what he had to do. The "I'm sorry, John." meant that Cameron could feel, could really feel, just as he suspected and he wasn't afraid to tell her any longer how he felt about her. He knew that there was only one thing he had to do.

Cameron's one true love was coming after her.

# # #

_Love __is one of__t__he strongest emotion we have. It compels us to do things we normally wouldn't __do__ for the person we love._

_Love of the parent is a strange thing. We will fight and defend our offspring with a ferocity to rival our animal ancestors, yet that same love can strangle our children if we don't let them go. Letting go is hard. It is the most difficult thing a parent can do. Not the act of letting go, that is easy, but knowing when the time is right to let go, that is hard. If we get it right, then parent and child are both happy. If we get it wrong and we're lucky, we help pick up the pieces in our child's lives. If we get it wrong and we're not lucky, then I dread to think what will happen to this world._

_Love is also a strange emotion. We can find ourselves falling in love with all types of people in our lives. Sometimes, often times, we call it an experimentation or an infatuation and move on, but what happens when regardless of outside influences and events, the love grows stronger?_

_I don't know what happened between John and Cameron after the unfortunate death of Riley Dawson, but I suspect that no matter how much I hate and despise both what Cameron is and what she represents, that John is going to love her anyway. So when I was given the chance, I let him go, and waited to see which way he would fly. He didn't fly back to me._

_I did the only thing I could do. I shouted after him, "I love you too." I hope he heard me._

– _Sarah Connor_

# # #

Sarah and Ellison are momentarily stunned by the bright flash. They struggle to regain their vision, while their muscles spasm from the electrical discharge.

Sarah, who was much closer to the time bubble as it disappeared is suffering more than Ellison who was standing further away in the doorway. It feels like several minutes have passed, despite being only seconds, when she feels him grab her arm firmly.

_This is it. He's going to have me arrested_, she thinks, but instead she hears, "Sarah, I got to get you out of here, before police arrive. Every cop and fireman will be outside and in this building in just a few minutes."

"Grab her." She orders, surprised by Cameron's presence in the room. Like John, she expected her to go with him and Weaver.

Ellison picks up Cameron's lithe form. Despite having all appearances of being a small girl of only a hundred pounds or more, her weight is closer to one hundred fifty. A point that surprised him, as he hefted Cameron up and put her over his shoulder.

"No! Not like that." Sarah shouts. "Carry her like she was asleep or something. You might be seen."

Ellison frowns, but shifts her dead weight so she is in his arms, with the damaged side of her face against his chest so it won't be seen. Sarah pauses long enough to place Cameron's arms around his neck, relieved that her servo motors keep her arms in place.

They get to the parking garage and the SUV without trouble. If anyone was down there, they must have left to see what the commotion was about.

Ellison places the prone form of Cameron in the back of the open vehicle as Sarah keeps watch. Despite his best to place her carefully, her dead weight causes her to roll from his arms landing hard in the back, facing the front. Her jacket opens but no one sees the folded sheet of paper inside her bullet ridden jacket.

"Where are you going? What are you going to do?" Ellison asks as he walks Sarah to the driver's side.

"I don't know and even if I did I couldn't tell you." She says getting inside and taking one more glance in back to make sure the old blanket covers Cameron completely.

"What should I tell the authorities? They'll be asking hard questions."

Sarah shrugs. "I don't know. Make something up. Blame me. It doesn't matter now. Just don't tell them the truth or you'll end up in the loony bin like I did."

She looks at the brooding FBI agent. "Forget what I just said and listen. You get Savannah from her class and play ignorant. You don't know anything. You left before the drone hit. I'll have to disappear for a while. In time I'll contact you."

"When? Where?" He says, sensing a glimmer of hope.

"Remember Silberman's cabin? Just before the turnoff from the main highway, there's a small shopping center. In it is one of those places with mail boxes you can rent. Rent one. Don't worry, I'll know which one. The owner owes me a favor."

She starts the truck, and drives out of the parking garage at a steady pace, trying not to hurry, or behave recklessly.

It takes her a few hours to get out of Los Angeles. The attack on Zeira Corp managed to create a staggering wave of backups in traffic. Fortunately for her, she was leaving and not entering the city.

She drives until she reaches the depths of the Mojave Desert. She walks around the back and picks up the shovel and work gloves she bought at some exorbitant rural price.

Into the night she digs a hole wide enough and long enough to hold Cameron's body until she can obtain enough thermite to burn it. She finds it a bit ironic, that just a couple of weeks ago she was forcing Derek to bury a body under gun point. There's no gun pointing at her now, unless you count the barrel of the gun the future has at her head.

With the hole deeper than her waist, Sarah calls it quits. Despite the chill of the desert night, her top is soaked with sweat. Her labors coming to an end, her body succumbs to the cold night air. Goose pimples appear on her skin and her nipples harden to the point of pushing against the fabric of her shirt like two dogs straining at their leashes.

Throwing the shovel out of the hole, she clambers up and goes to the back of the SUV. She takes a deep drink from her water bottle, casting her eyes over Cameron's body, lit by the dome light in the ceiling.

Not giving Cameron another thought, she picks her up and carries her awkwardly over her shoulder to the edge of the hole. Knowing there is no easy or nice way to do it, she lets the body fall.

Cameron bounces off the edge of the hole, the paper fluttering from inside her jacket, but before Sarah notices it, Cameron lands face down in the hole, hiding it from view.

Too tired to get down and roll Cameron over, or to offer any prayers or thoughts for the cyborg, Sarah shovels dirt into the hole. Despite her pretense of being detached and not emotionally involved, she finds it hard to ignore the sounds as each shovel of earth impacts on the prone from. Sarah only finds relief when the only sounds she hears, other than her heavy breathing, is the sound of dirt impacting on dirt.

Having smoothed the surface, she returns to her vehicle and marks the location on her map so she can return later to burn the body. She knows John has feelings for her, for Cameron, but she can't risk the technology falling into the wrong hands.

Shivering, Sarah reaches in back for her bag. She removes her sweat soaked shirt and dons a dry one, not caring if it goes with her slacks. She'll only be hiding it under her leather jacket.

She gets in the driver's seat and has to pause. The recent physical exertions have tired her out. She rests her head on the steering wheel. A quiet sob escapes her as the stress, exhaustion and loneliness takes hold. For the first time in many years, she allows herself to cry.

So many people she has loved and lost. So many. With John the feeling seems worse, as she voluntarily let him go. Others she pushed away, the rest killed by Skynet's machines.

Forcing herself to let it go, Sarah drives off into the night, off to some remote location to hide, and plan for the future. John needs her. He needs her more than ever now. For her son, she has to survive. Not only must she fight the inevitable, but she must survive it. John will need her when he gets to the future.

Behind her, quickly forgotten in a hastily dug grave at the top of a sandy hill overlooking a dry wash that only fills with water once every ten years, lies the body of Cameron Philips.

Cameron sleeps an eternal sleep, her last words still sealed in the envelope, unread by the person for whom they were meant.

# # #

**The Unknown Future**

John Connor stumbles over a pile of rubble, diving behind it, getting out of sight as another of those aerial Hunter Killers flies overhead. It has only been a few days since he was released by the resistance after arriving in the middle of a metal hunt quite unexpectedly.

He is accompanied by a figure, camouflaged to match their surrounding, but humanoid nonetheless.

They haven't talked in a while. Not since they reached the outskirts of what was one of Los Angeles' nicer suburbs.

At that time, Catherine asked John where he was going and all she got in reply was a smile, which perturbed her to no end. He keeps secrets as well as any machine, she thinks with some admiration

Sticking his head out through a hole, John looks around then signals for her to follow.

They move quickly down streets of ruined homes. Even this far out from the epicenter, many houses didn't survive the blast wave of the nuclear missiles which released their warheads over Los Angeles.

John enters a familiar street, and trots quickly up to a shared gravel driveway. He wonders if Kacy and her baby survived Judgment Day.

"We're almost there." He says to his companion, the ever vigilant Catherine Weaver.

He jogs down the drive, past the remains of the house he once shared with his mom, Derek, and Cameron. The roof and part of the second floor are gone, but the ground floor is intact. He runs around to the back of the house and to the top of an old retaining wall. He looks around, then drops over the edge of the wall. John waits for his companion, who joins him shortly.

"Now will you tell me what we are doing out here?" She asks, sounding impatient with the youth.

She abandons her camouflaged appearance, with the foliage now hiding them from view.

"Better than that, I'll show you." He says and begins crawling along the base of the retaining wall.

He's examining the ground for signs of digging and the wall for any scratches from tools. He knows its been many years, but the place and grounds have been undisturbed, not counting Judgment Day. Finding a likely spot, he pulls a collapsible shovel from his pack and begins digging.

"I used to live here." He begins explaining. "Cameron had some terminator parts she saved to repair herself. Mom burnt most of them, but not before Cameron hid some, burying them out back where I told her too."

"What good will they do you now? She's not here."

"I'm not here for the parts. I'm here for something else."

He'll never forget the night he and Cameron spent together, talking. For the first time in his life, he felt like he was talking with a true friend. If just being friends with cyborgs can create enemies like Jesse Flores, then what would it do if he and Cameron were lovers? Because since that day in the motel room, he knew he loved her. Loved her, loved her, as he might have said to Charlie. And he hated himself because he could not find the courage to tell her he loved her at the time.

His shovel hits something metallic and he freezes, listening to the silence of the night. If there are any machines about, that sound could draw them near.

An eternity seems to go by before Catherine whispers, "You're safe John. What are you looking for?"

John continues digging urgently, abandoning his shovel in favor of his hands until he uncovers a large coffee can. Derek and his mom really liked their coffee in the morning.

That night he and Cameron shared, she showed him the heart-shaped locket he had given her that first year together. It was burned in the fire that destroyed their first home. The gold plating having melted off and the clasp bent.

It touched him to think she should go back for such a simple item. The locket meaning more to Cameron than the intent in which it was given. It was as if the giving of the heart shaped locket led Cameron to discovering she had a heart all along.

Those few days they spent in the motel room. He couldn't help but notice that Cameron wasn't wearing the Locket. Nor was it in her bag. And there was something else as well. Cameron had changed.

Somehow she could feel. Really feel. He didn't know how or why, but it was there. He could see it in her eyes and it was not a trick.

Now here he is, twenty years into the future, digging up the back yard of what was at one time his home. He can't be certain she hid it here, but he can't imagine any other place she would hide it. Besides himself, no one else knows of this coffee can.

Opening the coffee can, he holds his breath. Nestled in among the parts is something small wrapped in a scrap of flannel.

He takes the wrapped item and drops the can back in the hole.

Smelling faintly of the coffee that once filled the can, John carefully unwraps the cloth revealing the old burnt heart-shaped locket. His hand trembling, he opens the catch, now repaired, revealing two small locks of hair. One lock is short, brown and straight, and the other with its curl and golden highlights among the brown can only be Cameron's.

"I came here for this. " He says, his eyes welling up with tears. He was right. All he had, were his suspicions of what she did with it, and he was right. There was no telling what Cameron got up to at night.

Closing the locket, he puts the chain over his head.

_I love you Cameron. I love you. I love you. _He thinks, not knowing he is also saying it out loud.

A few minutes go by as John presses his forehead against the cold concrete, scratching at it absentmindedly with a stone as his thoughts remain focused on his true love.

Realizing John has surrendered to the emotions which cloud the human mind, Catherine Weaver takes John Connors elbow, and guides the young man quickly away from the house. They've been active for too long in one location above ground. It's time to move.

The two of them have been here only a few days, and she's yet to find John Henry. He is the key to their survival and the defeat of Skynet. Things in the past are not what the third faction nor the human resistance expected. Sky Net was already present and alive in 2009. It attacked them both before she could bring the weapon to the future.

But now its here, and so is she. However her plan hasn't gone exactly as she desired. The young John Connor is with her, looking younger than she expected. It wasn't her initial intent to bring him, but when she saw his concern over the female cyborg... it was an opportunity not to be missed.

So she did the only thing she could do, bring John Connor along. After they find John Henry, and introduce him to his brother for an education, it might be possible to reunite John and Cameron. She never thought she'd see the day when John Connor would have compassion for a machine. Then again, the last time she saw his future self, he did seem all the more happier after having Cameron, despite the reprogramming, than before. Could there have been love then? She knows what it's like to love. She never thought she'd miss Savannah. She hopes Mr. Ellison was able to keep her safe.

"We'll find John Henry, John, and we'll get your Cameron back. I promise." She says, not knowing if she can keep it.

From a distance, a tall masculine figure watches, motionless against the ruins of Kacy's home. It watches as Catherine Weaver and John Connor run from its former home.

_John is here. He's not supposed to be here._ Cameron thinks. _Why did Catherine Weaver bring him? Why did she come herself? This certainly explains why in the last three weeks John Henry and I haven't been able to find any of the resistance bases John would have set up. He wasn't there from the beginning to organize the resistance._

_Does this really affect our purpose for being here?_

_This changes everything, __John Henry__. __There is no organized resistance and no resistance leaders expecting us.__ It may not be possible to predict any outcome based on prior experience.__ The third faction may not even exist.__You and I are__ now a rogue unit with no home, no base of operations. __John Connor may not even be safe. __No human in this time-line will __be expecting us__._

Walking to the back of the house, it finds trampled grass, and the coffee can. It tips the contents out onto the churned up earth, terminator parts. The locket is gone. She realizes John must have figured out what she did with the locket and came to claim it for himself. Above it, and to the left are four short words scratched into the concrete wall.

I love you too.

"I know." Cameron says touching the roughly scratched letters with the hands of her current male body. She stands up and stares out into the distance where John and his new protector have disappeared. And this time, it is she who can't tell him.

The fact that he is here also brings into question what Catherine Weaver is up to. _Why did she bring John Connor with her. That wasn't part of the plan. __All of future history has been changed. __She and John Henry's only hope was to find John Connor in this future, who was to be prepared and made ready by Catherine Weaver as to what to do with John Henry__. She needs to find someone she knows from the past. Sarah Connor and James Ellison comes to mind__. The hardest part of this process, __will be __leaving John under the protection __Weaver during this time__. _

"I don't wish to alarm you but I suspect that Catherine Weaver is not human, but I don't think she is a machine like us."

"Then I know who and what she is. A T-1001 unit came to see John Connor in my future. He asked me to leave so that they could talk in private. We need to find someone we can trust in this time line. Someone one of us knew from before Judgment Day."

John Henry speaks, "If you wish to find Sarah Connor or Mr Ellison, then I know of a network of abandoned bunkers that both the resistance and Skynet may not be aware of in this future. Ms Weaver asked Mr Ellison to find an alternative location to house me after I was attacked. Mr. Ellison was able to locate several abandoned underground bunkers the army built during the 1950's in what was then open land. As Los Angeles grew and those open areas filled with new developments, the US Army retained lots on which they built structures that blended in with their surroundings. These structures disguised access points to these underground bunkers. The tenants were completely unaware who the true owners were or what the buildings military function was. Mr. Ellison shared the data and coordinates with me so I could confirm their existence and usability. I hadn't shared my findings with Mr. Ellison and Ms Weaver before you and I left. If he shared his information with Sarah Connor, then either of them might be in those bunkers." John Henry says, his words appearing in the common memory used as a buffer between the primary and secondary processors.

"Thank you John Henry. It sounds like a good place to begin looking. I'll let you lead the way when its time to go, but if Sarah is there, I should do the talking."

"Provided if Mr. Ellison is there, you'll let me do the talking."

"Agreed."

"When you finally reunite with John Connor, will you tell him you are capable of feeling emotion, not just mimicking it?"

"One thing at a time John Henry."

From across the barren wastes comes a cry of pain, screamed with such emotion, the voice is strained.

"I'll find you! I'll find you, Cameron!" John Connor screams.

"And I'll find you." Cameron says softly, from her position by the retaining wall.

They wait until they can no longer see or hear John Connor, or his companion.

"We should go." John Henry says.

John Henry walks away from the ruins, following John and Catherine at a safe distance. Cameron is sad that her present form and new mission doesn't allow her to be with John at this time, but knowing they will be together eventually. It isn't long before John Henry's path takes a different one to John Connor's route. He and Cameron take note of the location before they lose John and Catherine altogether.

On the wall, below John's words, I love you, are new words scratched into the concrete stained with tears.

I love you. C

# # #

**Author's Note:** I cannot tell you how many rewrites I've put this chapter through. Adding, deleting, rewriting, re-arranging, etc. I even brought in some material from an unfinished story, and that too was heavily rewritten. I was not happy with anything, and put this chapter to one side to concentrate on the other chapters – often!

By chance I happened to watch most of Born to Run one evening earlier this year and realized the strength of the episode was the subtlety at play. It wasn't so much what the characters were saying, but what they weren't saying, and what their facial expressions were when they were or were not speaking. Damn, that is some tough stuff to interpret and describe. I deleted most of what I had in the chapter in the motel room scene after that to begin fresh.

About the same time I watched Born to Run I came across an article from 2013 where our good friend Kaotic shared some recently discovered lost dialog from the motel room scene. This was actual dialog that was in the scripts that did not make it to the final episode. Whether it was cut before or after filming is not known, but the dialog was written. It completely alters, or depending on your opinion, reinforces your interpretation of that scene and the characters John and Cameron. Sadly, the script doesn't offer any clue as to what the characters are supposed to be thinking, but I think the dialog says enough. I knew I had to use the newly found lines of dialog in The Locket. The first nine lines of dialogue of this chapter come straight from the script and include the hitherto lost lines.

Further changes were required to this chapter by the plot thread introduced a couple of chapters ago of Cameron's developing emotions. We all saw it during the time the series was broadcast, but never an explanation was provided. I've already explained my choice to have brain cells integrated from Allison's brain, from the portion responsible for deep seated emotions. It's a bit of stretch, but not much of one considering recent lab experiments carried out by scientists with mice brain cells on silicon chips. You can't help but wonder what Skynet would do with such information in its goal of creating the perfect infiltrator. I initially brought in a scene from an incomplete story to dress out the motel room, show Cameron emoting more, but I found it too emotive, even with just her hidden thoughts. I had to cut it back considerably and even now I think it could be pared back even more.

John Henry and Cameron in one body, Cromartie's body of all things. Talk about too close for comfort. It was speculated early on in the broadcast of the series that the T-888 designation refers to three chips that reside in the Terminator endoskeleton. Some graphics that were shown for the T-888 skull showed two ports on the skull of the endoskeleton, but no mention of the third chip. Let me take you back to _S02E08 Mr. Ferguson is Ill Today._ You will recall that they only showed the destruction of a single chip when they took down Cromartie, which meant chips 2 & 3 were still present somewhere. I suggested in this story that both primary and secondary were in the skull matching the graphic that I mentioned previously. I think the third chip is in the body, allowing remote control should head and body become separated. I seem to recall Sarah telling Cameron in _S02E05 __Goodbye to all That_, to "blow his head off" to which Cameron replied, "he'd only put it back on." Well there had to be some explanation between that comment and _S01E02__G__noth__i Seauton_ in which the body of Cromartie hunts down and locates its head.

The next chapter will be based on Valentine's Day Pt 4, but after that will be four chapters of all new material. Three of those chapters are the reason I've turned the annual Valentine's Day story into this short story, having written them April 2013, following the posting of the replacement for VD Pt4. The fourth contains all new material written just for this story. It all comes together in an ending that culminates in what I think is... Sorry. No spoilers! :-)

Until next time,

The1Russter

Posted: October 10, 2014

Updated: October 11, 2014

Updated: October 25, 2014


	9. Chapter 9

I do not claim any rights to the Terminator films; the TV series, "Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles," or any characters depicted within the films or TV series. I do claim the right to this story idea and all characters and situations of my own creation. This story was created solely for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of others. No profits are garnered from its distribution.

**Author's Note:** This chapter is based on Valentine's Day Part IV, posted April 2013. Little has changed, but what was necessary for this story.

* * *

><p><strong>The Locket<strong>

Chapter 9

# # #

_No matter where we are in this world, no matter how much distance may separate us, true friends and true lovers will always find each other. _

_# # #_

They had been following their quarry for weeks, sometimes losing track of them for days before finding their trail once again.

They looked like a rag tag group in their self-assembled uniforms and mix of weapons. The weapons were as much a mix as the people who carried them. But for every difference you could see there was a similarity amongst them as well. Like the sidearm on their hips, there was something kindred in their expression or the way they moved. They were seasoned soldiers. They had the kind of experience that leaves the less experienced, or the unlucky, in shallow graves on a hundred battlefields.

Off to one side stood their leader, though by his uniform you couldn't tell him from any other person in his group. It wasn't his age alone that made him leader of this group, but it was the experience and skills he had honed over a lifetime and the quality of his character that those under his command respected and served.

It was night time, and the group had stopped to rest for the first time in two days. A chance encounter with their enemy forced them to take a wide berth to keep up with their target. In order to cross their quarry's path and hopefully catch him at another point, they marched day and night until now.

The group didn't know whether to be angry with their leader for ordering them on this long march, or to admire him for keeping up despite being in his sixties, but for now they were happy to be at rest. From pockets came dried rations, smoked jerky of some unknown animal, each person took a bite of whatever they brought and chewed it slowly, followed by a mouthful of warm water from half empty canteens.

From out of the darkness, a man appears. He gives the recognized call sign and approaches. It is the scout they sent ahead after choosing the campsite.

"Did you find the trail?" Their leader asks as the man comes to a stop in front of him.

"Better than that sir," the man grins, "I found our target."

"Are you sure?" The old black man asks.

"Yes sir... matches the description perfectly."

"Is he alone?"

"As far as I could tell, sir. I watched him for several minutes. Did not see anyone else."

"Doesn't mean someone else wasn't there. Perhaps out of your line-of-sight." He coaxes.

"It's possible sir. From my vantage point I could see potential hiding places for another person."

Their leader pauses to think before speaking.

"Everyone!" He commands. "We're heading out. Dave here has found our quarry, but be on the lookout. There could be others with him. Do not approach the target until I give the order. Is everyone clear on what we have to do?"

"Yes, sir!"

They head off on a quick march, following Dave. Behind them their leader follows, keeping an eye on the troops under his command. He reaches under the neck of his clothing and pulls out a small crucifix. He casts his eyes upward in a quick prayer for the people under his care and the mission they are on before putting it back.

# # #

A snake slithers across the desert sand, hunting for its next meal. A mouse watches the snake from its hiding place under an old pickup truck sitting on the side of an abandoned trail in the desert. The mouse feels secure, drawing heat from the cooling engine.

A short distance away, a tall masculine figure is digging. All movements are efficient, and directed at its task. It has no difficulty other than the sand that keeps sliding back into the hole.

The directions it had for finding this place were sketchy at best, provided by a person who faded in and out of consciousness while giving them. Luckily it had a three dimensional map of the terrain programmed into its chip from which to map out the more likely locations based on the landmarks provided in the directions. From there, it was just a simple matter of looking for areas that looked like the ground had been disturbed by digging.

So far it had found two nests of rodents and some old canvas bags filled with equally deteriorating money. This was the fourth hole with only one more option left. Deciding that leaving the desert before daylight was more prudent than expanding the current hole, the figure moves on to the fifth and final location.

It plants the shovel in the ground with a clean swift movement.

"We're not alone." John Henry says to the person digging.

"I know. They are out there, getting closer."

"Why are we doing this? If we go to a Skynet factory, couldn't you just download the schematics and specifications into the computer from your chip and build a new body."

"No. Its' too dangerous." Cameron answers. "If its here, then all we need to do is repair it."

"And if it isn't here? or what if the flesh is too far gone to regenerate?"

"Then we go with your plan, and yes, you can carry out your program."

From somewhere far out in the desert, the light sound of metal striking rock is picked up by their hearing.

"We haven't got much time until they are on us."

"Then I would suggest less talking and more digging."

# # #

The group comes to a halt.

Pushing through the crowd, their leader asks with a whisper, "What is it?"

The group parts to show one of the men on the ground holding his ankle.

"Sorry sir. Stepped on something that rolled under my foot."

"Is it broken?"

"No sir. I think its just sprained."

"And the noise?"

"Sorry sir. Dropped my rifle when I fell." The man says apologetically.

Their leader nods his head. They both know the smallest sound can travel for hundreds of yard alerting their target to their presence. Hopefully for everyone, the enemy wasn't out there to hear it. It's one thing if their quarry should scamper. It would be another matter to draw down the wrath of Skynet on them.

They help the man up, and so he doesn't have to put more weight on his ankle than he has to, they divide his supplies amongst them, but he keeps his weapons.

# # #

John Connor and the liquid metal machine T-1001, known as Catherine Weaver, spent many weeks searching for the cyborg known as John Henry. Over the course of time, Catherine trained the inexperienced youth in the dangers of war with Skynet and its machines. Despite Catherine's wishes, and initially because of John's recklessness, they began helping the people they encountered.

One time they found themselves on the outskirts of a battle between humans and machines. John didn't know if the people he met when he arrived were involved in the fight or not. He wished he could do something to help, but Catherine was insistent that he didn't take part. She even threatened to hold him down if he tried to leave. Judging by the look in her eyes, John believed she would.

The next morning John awoke alone to the smell of smoke in the air. He crawled toward the site of the battle only to encounter Catherine Weaver standing over a machine. Its fuel cell clutched in her hand.

"Here." She said bending down and picking up the machine's plasma rifle. "Take it. Its yours."

She tossed it to him like it weighed nothing, only for the force and weight to knock him off his heels.

John looks at the rifle in his lap. The metal finger of the machine is still firmly clamped around the trigger guard. He couldn't imagine what kind of force was required to rip off a T-700 finger. John left it there as a good luck charm, and also he couldn't pry it open no matter how hard he tried.

It was a better gun than he had gotten from the resistance, but heavier. He remembered what Derek told him about plasma rifles, how it gave you a surer kill with a direct hit, but it gave away your position as soon as you pulled the trigger. He said carrying around one of them would quickly put muscle on John's scrawny frame.

That was several days ago, and in that time they did more scouting for John Henry, and more helping of those in need. Each time they approached someone, John said, "My name is John Connor. I'm here to help." And whether it was something in his voice, or the sincere expression on his face, or just the desperation in heart and souls of humanity, most times the help was accepted. Few refused outright, but when they did, John said to them, "That's all right then, but when things get difficult remember my name." and off Catherine and John would walk.

Catherine used each occasion to train her young companion. As good as his training and tutelage was under his mother and uncle, none of it really prepared him for the true hardships and dangers of the future war like being here. Training John wasn't her primary task. For the both of them, finding John Henry was. Every time they met someone, Catherine would describe John Henry, never mentioning he was a cyborg. They seldom got helpful news.

# # #

The soldiers come to a halt. The scout signifies where their target is by using hand signals.

Quietly, their leader signals to his group to fan out wide and approach the figure slowly. They are not to act until he gives the order.

He watches his team move out. Picking up a case purposely left behind by one of the soldiers, he sets it on a flat space amongst some rubble. Opening it, he begins assembling the weapon.

Having assembled the snipers rifle, he holds up one of the projectiles. He can only hope it will stop the machine, permanently, if its there, and he has to use it to protect his men.

# # #

A tall male figure is hip deep in the new hole when the shovel strikes something. A quick analysis of the vibration that came up through the handle of shovel reveals the object it struck to be metal.

Abandoning the shovel, lest more damage be done to object in the sand, the figure begins digging with their hands. A few minutes later and it exposes an arm. The figure is laying face down, wearing a denim jacket. From the end of the jackets sleeve extends a feminine hand, much the worse for wear for being buried without protection in the harsh dry sands of the Sonora desert.

"It's here." He says to his companion.

"Yes. Let me take over now."

Now that it has the arm for a reference, Cameron can judge the outline of her body and dig it out without causing more damage.

A few minutes later and the body is uncovered.

"The flesh looks dry. I thought flesh rotted away when buried." John Henry says.

"This is the desert and the grave is shallow. We are also well above the dry wash where water flows when it does rain. The flesh was baked dry by the heat. The moisture leaching out into the surrounding sand. A form of mummification."

"I see. Thank you for explaining."

"You're welcome John Henry."

The body of John Henry housing the consciousness of Cameron Baum, nee Philips, on its primary chip looks down on her old body.

She rolls the body over, exposing the damaged face, now covered in dry sand and dust.

Her eyes fall upon the letter, pressed into the soil beneath her body. Could it have survived all this time without decomposing? If any of the original genetic material on her body survived, it can be regrown, but the letter can't be.

She's just reaching for it when John Henry says, "They're here." The area around them is ripped apart by beams of plasma.

Forgetting the letter, she grabs her old body and runs for the truck. Its more important to save herself and deliver the words in person than try to recover a letter that may have decomposed.

# # #

John was just bedding down for the night. The small fire used to cook his dinner already extinguished and cold, and two hundred yards away, in case an enemy machine spotted the heat signature on infra-red vision.

"How long has it been Catherine?" John asks, while placing his rifle close by in case of an emergency.

Catherine looks at her young male companion from her observation post. She doesn't sleep, but that doesn't keep John from making sure his weapons are in working order and within easy reach.

"Since we arrived? Or since you last asked me?"

"Have I been pestering you again?" John says, sounding slightly weary.

They had been on a long march to put some distance between themselves and the last place they stopped. Tonight was the first night in a long time that John had time to fix a hot meal, or what goes for a hot meal in this time. Thankfully he still retained his skills in snaring small animals from when he was a child living in Central America.

"No. You haven't been pestering me, but I too feel concern. This world is new to John Henry, I thought we would have found him in days, but we've been here weeks."

"Why did he come here? Obviously it was planned, but I'd like to know."

"He came here to learn. John Henry had been curious about his 'brother' since it tried to kill him."

"Are you saying Skynet is John Henry's brother?"

"Yes."

John shakes his head. "You do know that before you stole The Turk that it was destined to become Skynet?"

"Yes."

"So if The Turk is now John Henry, then what tried to kill him?"

"Perhaps Andy Goode was not the only person who had access to Miles Dyson's notes."

John leans back with a heavy sigh. "What are we doing? We've had this conversation before and nothing we say is going to get us any closer to finding John Henry."

"Perhaps he's already been found."

"If the resistance found him, then surely they would have said something?"

"No. Not the resistance. His brother might have found him."

John appears crestfallen. Despite all the good they've done, the one mission he was here for, the one thing that drove him every day, that gave him a reason for being, for living, getting back Cameron's chip, now looked completely hopeless.

John fingers the locket in his pocket. He wanted to hang it by its chain around his neck, but he remembered Derek's warning against doing such things. Something about a metal object showing up brighter in the metal's infra-red visual scans, giving them a clean target of any human.

Uncomfortable, John turns his belt, moving the knife scabbard so he isn't sitting on it. He pulls out the knife and looks at it. The knife was a gift from a woman at the camps. A woman he thought he knew, but then he realized, he never really did.

"Why didn't she help?" John mumbles.

"Who?"

"Allison. She said some things to me that intimated she wanted to help me. But all she was doing was spying on behalf of the others."

"Humans will disappoint you, John. They lie because it's in their nature."

"You lie as well. So did Cameron. She told me."

"We do, but never to cause harm. We only lie to protect our mission, but it appears this mission is over."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm sorry, John. I've analyzed all the information I've gathered since we arrived here. John Henry wasn't at any of the locations I was expecting to find him, and our search has turned up nothing. I think its time we gave up hunting and began working on a way to get you back home."

Home?! John's insides twist with a mixture of feelings. The sorrow of never getting back Cameron's chip, combined with the joy to be back home with his mother, familiar surroundings, and real food.

He looks around to locate his guardian, to find Catherine standing guard in a new location. She always moves around while guarding him, using her natural abilities with great skill and cunning. Now she's taken the appearance of the crushed front end of a Buick, thrust upright by two chunks of concrete.

John is about to speak to her when a voice shouts his name from the dark. "John Connor! We have a clear shot on you, and your companion, from multiple locations. Do not move!"

"What the hell is happening?" John says grabbing his plasma rifle and getting to his feet.

"Put the gun down, son!" A strong male voice shouts. "We will shoot if we have to."

John looks down to see several green laser dots settle on his chest.

"Please do as they say, John. It's over." Catherine says, gesturing gently with her left hand outstretched and palm downwards. While John was distracted by the newcomers, she retook her form as Catherine Weaver.

John lays the plasma rifle on the ground and stands beside Catherine.

"What's over?" John asks as a small group of men and machines, all heavily armed, walk in and encircled them.

"Our quest is over, and your training." She answers solemnly. She heard them approaching long ago, and new by their movements that it was humans and not machines approaching them. She could have quickly taken John away from this location as she has done before. Several days ago she took the form of a large animal and carried John away on her back when they were being followed. It's possible the people surrounding them now are the same ones who were following them. Regardless of whence they come from, the quickest way to get John back home, to his own time, is to reunite him with his own kind.

"Who are you?" John shouts at the first person to reveal himself from the dark.

They are slowly being surrounded. John is wondering why Catherine Weaver isn't acting to defend them against these people. He cast his eyes on the people. Though their guns are all pointed at him and Catherine, their fingers aren't on the trigger.

These are well trained soldiers, not like the resistance group he encountered upon arriving.

From outside a group a big man enters. He's wearing typical fatigues and heavy boots. He's wearing a flak jacket over a sleeveless hooded sweatshirt, exposing his muscular brown arms.

The man comes to a stop in front of John.

"Who are you?" John asks once again, only now the question is aimed at the man instead of the group.

The man raises his arms up and flips the hood back revealing a faced weathered by stress and age. A gray goatee turning white partially hides a scar that goes from the bridge of his nose, past the corner of his mouth before disappearing under his chin. His rich brown eyes glimmer in the dark, shining with a light that comes from within.

First John is perplexed, then he smiles.

"Mr. Ellison!" Catherine Weaver says with gentle surprise.

"Hello Ms. Weaver. Hello John. It's good to see you both."

"How's my daughter?" "How's my mom?" They both ask at the same time.

"I'll have to tell you later. Terminators are on the move tonight. You should consider yourselves lucky it was us who found you and not them. Get your stuff together. We're moving out."

# # #

Cameron is flying down the dirt track in the pickup truck, her old body helplessly sliding and bouncing around in the cargo bed.

She didn't have time to tie it down or cover it while under the barrage of enemy fire, an enemy that is pursuing her even now.

The tires throw up sand and gravel, as she finally hits a paved road, the tires screeching on the asphalt as she turns the vehicle hard to avoid going off the opposite side.

The asphalt road will allow her greater speed, but it will do the same for the machines on the ground. Fortunately for her, she can go faster in the truck than the machines can run across open ground.

Once she reaches the outskirts of the city, she'll have to abandon the vehicle. In all likelihood the lead machine is sending a message to Skynet asking for aerial support. Once Skynet sends a hunter killer to the area, the truck will be a beacon to her location.

A flicker of smile passes over John Henry's face, as Cameron realizes that's something she might be able to use to her advantage, given the right circumstances.

# # #

Despite all of them being tired, but for Catherine Weaver, they march double fast from the area. Occasionally two or three of the men in Ellison's team drops back, checking for anyone or anything following them before rejoining the group. John admires the team of people for their efficiency and training. The way they seem to know each others movements, how they communicate with just a look or hand signal or movement of their head instead of using words. It reminds him of those times when he'd accompany his mother on smuggling trips through the mountains of Honduras and Nicaragua, the quiet communication amongst the soldiers when approaching a target.

Ms. Weaver is curious as to why Mr. Ellison doesn't let her cover their rear checking for observers, but the group shadowing her, keeping their gun barrels pointed in her general direction, with fingers next to but not on the trigger, giving her reason why. They don't trust her. She doesn't blame them or Ellison. With the way she sprung her true nature on him at Zeira Corp, it must have been a complete shock to him, and undoubtedly his experiences since hasn't warmed himself toward her. So she marches along quietly, despite having several opportunities to leave, she is curious as to where they are going and news as to what happened to her daughter.

Dawn is breaking when John is led through a vertical gap where one building fell over, leaning against its neighbor. A great cleft rises up, looking like a shadow until one stands right at the opening.

They don't go far into the gap when they turn left through an opening into the building still standing.

For the first time since Ellison found himself and Catherine, John sees another human. He's wondered why if this base is secret they weren't challenged long before entering the outer entrance.

"There wasn't any need." The girl says to him when he asked. "You've been watched since re-entering the city. Five times your group passed a sentry and five times Mr. Ellison gave the right signal."

"I didn't see any sentries." John says.

"You wouldn't unless you knew where to look." The girl looks to Ellison and gestures at Catherine Weaver. "Is that thing safe?"

Ellison sees how Weaver's hackles rose at being referred to as a thing, but doesn't act. "She will be safe, so long as you don't keep referring to _her_ as a thing."

From there they start heading down a flight of stairs that leads to underground parking levels.

"You said that you'd answer our questions later. Is this later?" John asks.

"Yes it is." Mr. Ellison replies. "You can both be relieved that Sarah and Savannah survived Judgment Day. Before Judgment day came your mom fought valiantly to try to stop it. As the time drew near, I eventually convinced her that maybe instead of trying to stop it she should try to prepare for it. Reluctantly, she agreed with me. It wasn't an argument I expected to win. Your mother can be quite the stubborn woman when she puts her mind to it."

"You're telling me. So what did you guys do?"

"I new of a set of old cold war bomb shelters in the Los Angeles area. We avoided those in downtown and central Los Angeles, focusing on supplying those in the outlying areas. Your mother said the inner part of the city would be targeted and the best chance of saving people would be further out."

"What about Savannah?" Catherine asks.

"She was with us. I took care of her while the board ran Zeira Corp. The fund you set up for her was more than enough. Sarah and I emptied the account to supply bases like the one we're entering."

"Where are they now?"

"Both alive, I'm taking you to them now."

"How's my mom? Cameron thought she was sick." John says with deep concern. "You know, um, like cancer or something."

"She's alive. Though I will tell you she has had a tough time of it after Judgment Day, more so the last few weeks."

"Mr. Ellison," Catherine Weaver says in her clipped Scottish monotone. "As pleased as I will be to see my daughter, John and I came here to this time to find John Henry. You haven't seen him by any chance?"

"Not personally. Though I do understand he came to see Sarah not too long ago while I was away and left just before I got back. I understand he's on a special mission."

"That he is Mr. Ellison and its imperative that he carries it out." She says, not realizing the mission John Henry presently is on is not one of Catherine's making. In fact, he's not even John Henry, but none of them know this.

They had gone down several flights of stairs and had gone through a tunnel while talking. John and Catherine find themselves in an underground base.

"This was dug out in the fifties under the guise of the installation of a new subway system for Los Angeles County. There was some controversy at the time because most of the land above was still open country. But the government at the time said it was in anticipation of city growth. What the city and residents didn't know was that the Army Corp of Engineers was building an underground city capable of housing, feeding, protecting up to 20% of the then population. Fifteen years later President Nixon ordered its closing."

"What about the people of Los Angeles who were expecting a subway system?"

"Falsified studies were made showing that the subway tunnels couldn't be reinforced enough to survive a major earthquake. The dig was 'shut down.' Access points to the tunnels were dynamited, but for those on lots of land owned by the military through a shell corporation. The ranch land by this time had been divided into lots for the expansion of the city. The military owned the lots that were to be the subway stations. They had buildings erected disguising the access points to the underground city. There are almost ten miles of tunnels, living quarters, medical facilities, laundry facilities, dorms, kitchens, warehouses, and five large gathering rooms like the one you are in now."

"So its like a giant ant colony."

"Exactly! "Ellison smiles.

Mr. Ellison gestures at a soldier and whispers in her ear, while John and Catherine look around the room.

"John, this is Lydia. She is a good friend of your mother's and will take you to see her. Ms. Weaver, if you'll come with me, I'll reunite you with Savannah."

# # #

Cameron is silently running through the streets, using as much cover as possible, her former body draped over her shoulder. Several blocks away, the truck she was driving is a smoldering ruin, shot at by an HK, its plasma beams igniting the fuel tanks.

Having arrived on the outskirts, and hearing the unmistakable whine of the turbines of an aerial Hunter Killer approaching, she put her plan into action.

She parked the truck long enough to place the body into hiding. Using the belt holding John Henry's pants up, she tied the steering wheel in place. As the HK drew closer, she grabbed a large piece of rubble off the road, and reached inside, setting it on the gas pedal. Once the HK was close, she released the vehicle and jumped into hiding.

It didn't take long for the HK to spot the vehicle, identify it as the one seen in the desert and obliterate it with one shot of its plasma cannon.

Cameron watched it fly way before putting her former body over her shoulder and walking away.

Now dawn is breaking and she's gone several blocks without incidence. The entrance she was told to use upon returning isn't that far away. She needs to locate the guard and give him the correct signal before being allowed entry.

Cameron doesn't get far when she finds the guard. He won't be passing on her signal to anyone. He's dead and only a machine could have done it. Judging by the look of fear frozen on the man's face, he knew exactly what was happening when the machine ripped out his heart.

# # #

Mr. Ellison and Ms. Weaver are walking down a dimly lit, concrete lined corridor. Metal doors set in metal jambs are space every few meters. Occasionally one goes down a corridor in which there is only a few set of doors or just a single double door. It is outside one of these that Mr. Ellison stops.

"I'll tell you now. You probably won't get a warm welcome. Savannah has come to hate all things metal since you abandoned her."

"I left her in your care, as well as my business."

"Yes, and you didn't return. Children remember those things and the last twenty years fighting machines hasn't helped her disposition any."

"But you still like me."

"Its not a question of liking you. I know what you are, but I also know what you tried to do for Savannah. Before the board shut me out of the day-to-day operations of Zeira Corp, I saw what you did for the company, myself, and for Savannah. Considering she wasn't _your_ child, you didn't have to do any of that."

"I owed it to her parents. And no Mr Ellison, before you ask, I did not kill them. I showed you evidence in my office of how their deaths came about."

"But you took the place of the real Catherine Weaver."

"It was the only choice left to me. Now, will you please tell Savannah I am here?"

Savannah is inside a large room, looking much like a machine shop. Only instead of cars and parts of cars, parts and pieces of Terminators hang from walls, cover workbenches, pretty much fill every space but for the tools. Savannah is watching the two people outside her door on a closed circuit television.

They stand outside chatting for several minutes before Mr. Ellison turns to grab the door knob. Luckily for her, she locked it.

He raps on the door. "Savannah! It's James. Open the door."

Savannah grabs an oily tarp and throws it over a complete endoskeleton mounted to a wheeled platform. She's been working on this project for weeks. She can't allow Mr. Ellison to see what she is doing.

She shoves it into an alcove with other equipment and partially assembled terminators before hitting a switch on a panel under her workbench. The sound of a remote operated servo lock is heard unlocking.

Savannah watches as James enters the room on the monitor. It's then she realizes she left an important piece of equipment out on her bench. Hoping Ellison won't notice it, she takes up a position at the workbench blocking his view.

He comes in through the doors and around the barricade she set up so people couldn't see what she was doing through the windows in the doors.

"Savannah." He says softly. "I've brought, um..." he falters unsure of how to refer to the person outside in the corridor, "Your mother is here." is all he can think of to say.

"My mother?" She says softly. "My mother?!" She shouts. "My mom died twenty-two years ago. That thing outside has no right to that title. Tell _It_, to go away!"

"Savannah, remember our discussion."

"I remember. It doesn't mean I agree. Now go away and take that metal bitch with you."

Mr. Ellison waits a moment.

"That's my final word James. Now please, just go!"

A second later, Mr. Ellison steps outside. The door closes behind him to the sound of the electronic lock sealing the door shut.

"She doesn't want to see you." he says apologetically.

Ms Weaver nods her head, having overheard the conversation.

"Perhaps if you give her a day or two. Give her time to get used to you being back."

"Sadly, we may not have that luxury. It is of utmost importance that we get both John and John Henry sent back to the time we left just as soon as John Henry returns from his mission."

"It may not be that simple."

"Yes. I saw the basement under Zeira Corp when John and I arrived in this time. The TDE is gone."

Mr. Ellison smiles.

"What?" Catherine asks.

"It isn't gone. It's right here. With help from Mr. Murch and a few of Sarah's underworld friends, we moved all of the equipment to this bunker just days before Judgment Day. Mr. Murch then spent the rest of his life reassembling the device and trying to make it work, without success."

"You said the rest of his life?"

"He died in an accident with the device. It was... I wasn't there, but we heard his screams. By the time we got there... There was nothing we could do. He was buried with, um... We gave him a damn good sendoff I'll tell you that." Mr. Ellison says just holding back the tears for his old friend.

"Mr. Murch was a brilliant man. A good employee and teacher for John Henry."

"Yes. Yes he was." Ellison says thinking of those days in the basement of Zeira Corp as they would spend time with John Henry.

"Where is the TDE now?" Catherine asks, having given Ellison time to think and grieve. Its one of the things she has learned since spending time with humans.

"Sealed in the room where Mr. Murch worked on it. Sarah hasn't allowed anyone else near it since he died."

"Well then." Catherine says with a bit of a smile. "I think its time we unsealed it. Don't you?"

Savannah watches the two of them walk off on the monitor in her work shop and sighs with relief.

With them both gone, she wheels the terminator back out onto the floor and removes the tarp.

Grabbing the device off her workbench, she plugs a cable from it into the back of the terminator head. She then places on her head a lightweight helmet with a translucent face screen where a heads-up-display is being shown. Manipulating some controls on the device, she watches with delight as the terminators eyes light up. The shortwave connection to her machine out in the field has been re-established.

The heads-up-display comes to life showing her the viewpoint of her machine outside on the surface.

"Where are you John Henry?" She asks the empty room as she manipulates controls on the device initiating a search command.

# # #

John is sitting beside a bed in a medical facility. The only sounds from the monitoring devices hooked up to his mother sleeping in the bed.

She looks older than her natural years. Her once rich black hair, now limp, thin and gray.

Lydia approaches him. She's a woman almost the same age as his mom, but she looks younger. The difference between being healthy and fighting for your life.

"John?" She looks at him with some concern. "Are you okay?"

He looks up at her briefly recognizing the woman who guided him to his mom's room. "How long has she been like this?"

"For about six weeks. She's been in a coma only for the last week or two."

"Does she ever come to? Speak? Open her eyes?" John asks desperately.

"Yes John. I spoke with her yesterday for a few minutes. In fact she was awake, oh, two weeks ago when we had a strange visitor. He insisted on speaking with Sarah once he learned she led our group."

John looks at her, hopefully, wanting this person to be John Henry.

"And?"

"He promised not to do any harm, so he was taken under armed guard to this very room. I stood there, behind your mom, when he introduced himself. I don't think your mom was more surprised than anything else in her life."

"What happened?"

"When he entered, your mom said, 'Hello John Henry.' then he replied in a girls voice, 'My name is Cameron Baum. I didn't think you'd still be alive.'"

John is staring open mouth at the woman. He doesn't know what to say or do. He doesn't know how much she knows or how much his mom may have told her. He needs to find her. He needs to speak to Cameron right now. He says as much.

"She isn't here John. Sarah spoke to her at length, in privacy. Afterward, she left on a mission. Everything was arranged by your mother in secret. I don't know where she went, all I do know is that she is expected back soon. The sentries are expecting John Henry's arrival."

# # #

Cameron ducks under the bloodied metal fist aimed for John Henry's face. It crashes into the concrete behind her sending shards of concrete flying.

It only takes a micro-second to realize it was this machine who killed the sentry. The thick blood, now crusted with concrete powder, drips from its hand and forearm.

She kicks out, grabbing the machines legs with her own and sends it crashing to the ground.

# # #

To the sound of screeching metal, the double doors open into a large room. Mr. Ellison reaches over and turns on the light switch.

As the lights come on, the sound of a piece of metal hitting the floor and rattling comes from the last shadows to disappear.

"I've got it." Catherine says, her body stretching like taffy as she clears the sixty feet to the far side.

There is the sound of a brief struggle before Catherine returns holding an African American male somewhere in his late thirties back to the door where Ellison is standing.

"Daniel. You know this room is off limits. What are you doing here?"

Catherine releases her prisoner, and he begins to talk.

"So you're the machine I've been hearing about. Huh." he says with contempt, "I thought you would be more attractive. Skynet tends to go for the supermodel and body builder type."

"Dyson, stop the insults. What are you doing in this room? You know its off limits." Ellison says with exasperation. Despite his age, Dyson still talks like a smart-mouth youth.

"It's tech. Hiding tech doesn't make it safe or us safe. You have to study it. Once you know how something works then it can't be a threat."

"And do you know how it works?" Catherine Weaver asks, genuinely curious.

"I think so. I also think someone wired it up wrong."

"Mr. Ellison. I realize that Daniel here may have broken some rules, but if he clearly understands the TDE as he claims, then his presence could be useful."

Mr. Ellison purses his lips. Right now he'd like to haul Daniel's ass down to the brig for twenty-four hours, but would it do him any good? Ever since they found him, and brought him back here, he has not been trusted. Ellison can't think why he stays, unless his fear of what Skynet may do to him if caught, is greater than the curiosity that drives him to do so well with Skynet's technology.

"Very well." Mr. Ellison agrees. "But he's under your charge until I get back. There are one or two things I need to look into.

Mr. Ellison leaves, closing the doors behind him.

"Well, Mr. Daniel Dyson, what do you think this machine is?"

"I think it generates a wormhole."

"For what purpose?" she asks, a hint of a smile on her lips.

"Transportation. I noticed one of the functions of the machine creates an energy field around whatever is being transported. I don't know much about human biology, but it appears the energy field is designed to encompass living human beings."

"That's very good. I built this device myself. I even used it. So did John Henry, a cyborg. Neither of us are human. How does that fit with your theory?"

"The cyborgs are covered in simulated human flesh. It's obvious that it must have an energy signature similar to real human flesh for the energy shield to tie into. I can only imagine that beings such as yourself must be able to simulate that energy signature, because no matter what human form you take, you are just a bunch of semi-metallic nano-bots just simulating the appearance of a human."

"Correct. You understand the theory, but lets see how well you understand the technical side of things."

Catherine walks over to one of the servers. "Stay here. It will take me a few minutes to examine all of this to make sure it still works."

Daniel Dyson for all his intelligence is surprised when Catherine Weaver takes on a liquefied human form that then splits off into multiple snake like forms that slither off and into all the various parts of her machine.

"Well I never expected to see that."

# # #

The hospital room is quiet. John is sitting by his mother's bed, his head resting on the mattress by her thigh.

His eyes are closed. Screwed up tight against the tears threatening to fall.

A hand rests gently on his shoulder.

"John?" A soft voice whispers. "John, is that you?"

John turns his head to see his mother looking at him, smiling weakly.

"Mom!" he says with a louder whisper.

They embrace the best they can, with his mom laying in bed under covers.

"I didn't think you were going to wake up. I was so afraid you might..."

"Sh. Sh. It's okay John. Lydia must have reduced the morphine drip so I'd wake up."

"Are you in lots of pain Mom? Lydia told me some, but I think she was holding back."

"Yes John. I'm in lots of pain. But its worth it to see my boy again."

She smiles at him and he smiles back, and they both cry.

After a few minutes John speaks, "Lydia told me that you had a visitor, and that what we thought happened in Zeira Corp didn't."

"It's True. Cameron sat where you are now, only she was in John Henry's body."

"How?"

"When John Henry inserted the chip into his primary port, she took control of his body. Then she deleted him from the Turk."

"So I've been chasing Cameron this whole time? Why didn't she just wait for us?"

"She didn't know you were going to follow her. She thought upon finding her damaged body you'd recognize the truth no matter how you felt about her."

"Which is?"

"No matter how much you care, or think you feel about her, she is a machine, but that's..." Sarah coughs and hacks for a moment before continuing. "…but that' moot because you are here. She told me where she last saw you. I sent James out to bring you back. So you would be safe."

John nods his head.

"Where is she now? Where's Cameron?"

"I sent her..." Her eyes close momentarily. "I sent her...out."

"Out where?"

"She should... be back... She's getting her old... What day... what day is it?"

Sarah grows quiet, as she slips into unconsciousness once again.

"Mom? Mom!"

John jumps up and runs to the door and outside into the corridor.

"Lydia! I need help!"

# # #

Cameron scans the damage report. So far nothing severe. Just a slow accumulation of dings and bends.

Cameron straightens out a bend in one finger, watching the flesh as it flexes with the pressure until the finger is aligned with the others.

The chest is a mass of bruises where the enemy machine is trying to breach the shield to rip out the power cell inside John Henry's chest, and the flesh near her primary port is torn down to the metal skull exposing the port seal.

The terminator after her is trying to do one thing, end her functioning. But why? And why doesn't it have a plasma rifle? If it really wanted to stop her, one clear shot at her port would destroy her chip and herself. Did it lose its rifle? Hardly the case. There is something else happening here.

She can only be glad she thought to hide her original body before examining the dead sentry, otherwise the fight with this unknown machine would have been all the more difficult.

The sound of metal scraping on concrete is received by her audio sensors. The machine is approaching.

On silent feet, Cameron jumps up and runs... at her attacker.

# # #

Savannah is watching the readout on the heads-up-display. Some minor damage to a hydraulic motor, Left audio sensor damaged, reception poor. Right wrist fused. Cannot open or close hand.

She sends a command to the terminator to begin a search function. John Henry has slipped away, and she's not about to lose it.

Taking another look at the readout of damage Savannah has to admit John Henry fights better than expected for a machine who's spent its life in a basement. Surely it couldn't have learned how to fight in the short time its been here? A shame she doesn't have access to the weapon's locker, else she could have terminated John Henry quickly with a plasma rifle and would have both her machines in full working order to go after mother. As it is, this one may be too damaged to use again.

It's then she stops her inner thought process and once again looks at the HUD, just in time to see John Henry throw a fist at the face of the machine she's controlling.

# # #

Lydia is leaning over Sarah, checking her pulse and blood pressure. She takes one more look at the readout on the monitor before speaking to the anxious John Connor.

"Your mother is asleep. The cancer saps her strength. You are lucky that she was awake for as long as she was."

"Will she wake again? Soon?" John says writhing nervously.

"It's hard to say. She might wake in a few minutes, or not for another day or more."

"Then tell me, you were here when they spoke. Where was Cameron going and when was she due back? I need to know."

# # #

Mr. Ellison walks up to a door he passed through not long ago. Testing the door, he finds the locks still in place.

He steps back and puts out his hand. The man next to him passes him a small package.

Ellison takes it and breaks into smaller sections. He works each section with his hands to make it pliable. He sticks one up near the top, one at the bottom and the other at the door knob. Quickly and efficiently he then attaches wires to the explosives. He signals the others to step back.

He follows the nearest group. Waiting to make sure all is clear, he gives the signal, then presses the switch.

A muffled roar deafens everyone. Ellison stands up to find both doors have blown inwards, one hanging from a single hinge. The barricade put up by Savannah Weaver is also blown down.

Ellison rushes inside with his team of soldiers.

In the midst of dust and debris lays Savannah Weaver, the helmet she was wearing has been knocked off.

Behind Ellison and his team, John comes running inside.

"John! What are you doing here?"

"I came to ask for your help. I know where John Henry is. I even know who he is. Please I need your help."

Savannah coughs laughter from the floor, with a grimace of pain from cracked ribs.

"He's gone." She sits upright with a groan. "Before the explosion. I saw it. John Henry was being destroyed. _Mom's_ little pet is gone, and she'll be next."

"You're finished Savannah." Ellison says, grabbing her arm and pulling her to her feet. Savannah lets out a cry of pain as her cracked ribs are pulled upon.

"Maybe. But my plan carries on. I knew they would show up eventually. I've been planning this for years. It was only with help from someone who feels as I do that I was able to carry out my plan."

"Where is John Henry now?" John shouts.

"It don't matter. It don't matter. It's over. It's all over."

"No its not. It can't be. Cameron is in his body. John Henry was deleted from the computers. Cameron already killed him! Now tell me where is he?" John says trying to grab her throat.

"Dead. Huh. So I get to kill another machine. Don't matter. Mom is next. Have I got a plan for her." She laughs, her voice shrilling upwards as the pain bites into her ribs.

"Get her out of here." Ellison says, thrusting Savannah at a soldier.

John picks up the helmet of the floor. The explosion damaged it exposing some of the circuitry. The control device is broken. John examines them both.

"I know computers and electronics." John says holding up the cable linking both to the other terminator, "If I'm guessing right, then whoever built this has tapped right into Skynet's communication network. Does Savannah have the skill to build something like this?"

Mr Ellison shakes his head. "No she don't. I saw her trying to hide the device earlier. Which is why I came back with armed guards."

"Who built it?"

"Daniel Dyson. I recognized the device from a report he submitted weeks ago about how it might be possible to tap into Skynet's own communication network and take control of machines, turning them against it. No one believed him, which isn't surprising as no one trusted him."

"I didn't trust him earlier when Catherine and I found him in a sealed room. I left him in her care while organized this raid. But if he heard the concussion, he might get suspicious and carry out whatever plan he has to take her out of the picture."

"What do we do about Cameron? She's outside somewhere and in danger. We have no idea how many machines Savannah was controlling. It could be one, or two, or more!"

Ellison nods his head and gestures at three men. "You three, get Connor here kitted out and get topside quick. You are on the lookout for a T-888, looks male, sandy to light brown hair, muscular. He's important. Try not to damage him."

"Do you know where to find him, uh, her?" Ellison asks John.

"Lydia said Cameron was supposed to return through Alpha Bravo entrance. She also said that the sentry hasn't reported in, during the last two hours. So I'm thinking I'll find her there or close by."

"Get going, then. I'll see to Catherine."

"Yes sir." John is about to exit the room when he stops and turns back. "Why don't you trust Danny?"

Mr. Ellison looks at him with a face creased with years of stress and worry. "Because he built Skynet, and its our fault that he did."

# # #

The battle outside between the two terminators sounds much like what you'd expect from a car crash that occurs over and over again.

They take turns smashing each other into the rubble and into still standing buildings or the burnt out hulks of abandoned automobiles while each struggles to gain the upper hand.

Cameron thought she might be finally getting upper hand when the machine paused momentarily and unexpectedly, but before Cameron could use it to her advantage, the machine resumed its attack. She couldn't help but notice that its method had changed. Instead of trying to go directly at her fuel cell or chip, it began going for primary joints. Cripple the machine, in this case herself, and removing the fuel cell or chip isn't a problem. It's a strategy she's used herself, very successfully.

They are equally matched, but as each move to attack the other, they also leave themselves open to possible attack from their opponent. Each analyzing the best strategy as to whether its best to defend or attack, sometimes they get it right, sometimes not. Cameron discovers this herself as the machine grabs her and throws her through the wall of nearby building.

The masonry breaks from her impact. She and the debris hits the floor with a crash that implodes downwards taking her into the basement.

She analyzes the damage and realizes John Henry's body doesn't have much longer to go. The fuel cell is intact, and her chip and his are intact, but the body is taking on damage. She gets to her feet and stumbles to the stairs. At the foot of the stairs is a small sink with a broken mirror hanging above it. The face that looks back is damaged and torn. The cracks in the mirror add a macabre element to her appearance.

For the first time in her life she knows fear. The program John Henry fixed in her core program is working flawlessly, letting her feel one of the strongest emotions of mankind, fear. Cameron understands what its like for a human under attack by one of Skynet's minions. Unlike humans, she can ignore the emotion and not let it control her. Few humans are able to do that, but there was one that she knew, a long time ago, in a very different future than this. Under attack from other humans, he sacrificed his life to save hers.

"We won't last long against this machine." John Henry speaks for the first time since they came under attack.

"I know."

"Why is it doing this?"

"Skynet's machines kills. That's all they do. It's all they know, until humans intervene. They teach us about their better nature and hope that we will be more than what we were."

"I understand. Dr. Sherman, Mr. Ellison and Mr. Murch both taught me about humanity. You've taught me much as well."

"We may not live long enough for you to use it."

"If not, then thank you anyway."

"You're welcome John Henry."

The sound of creaking floor boards above signify the other terminator has entered the building.

Cameron rushes up the stairs and through the door, shattering it! Maintaining her momentum, she grabs the machine and shoves it right through the masonry wall, landing on top of the machine outside the building. She rolls to her right, but the machine manages to grab her.

As they fight, the building behind them collapses into the basement, throwing up a cloud of dust.

It is that noise and the column of dust John and the others see after reaching the surface. Moving as fast as they can along the surface, they rush to the spot.

# # #

"Mr Murch did an excellent job rebuilding my device. I wish he were here so I could thank him." Catherine Weaver says from beside a large metal box housing some of the circuits. "Do you know what happened to him?"

"It was some kind of an accident." Danny says from a control panel where he is checking readouts based on Catherine's adjustments to the device.

"Yes. But what was the nature of the accident? What was Mr. Murch doing at the time?"

"We had finished rebuilding the device several days before the accident."

Mrs. Weaver notes how Dyson used the word we. Is he using that in the general terms of this resistance cell, or is he referring to himself and Mr. Murch?

"He had been checking the system. Going back and forth over each circuit. Checking the massive capacitors testing they could hold the current. I tried to reassure him that he did a great job."

Confirmation, Dyson was helping Mr. Murch. "Were you concerned that he hadn't?"

"No. He knew his science and his electronics just as well as I did."

"But you were smarter than him?"

Danny grins momentarily. "Perhaps, hard to say really."

"And the equipment needed testing?"

"Yes. Kind of. Mr. Murch wanted to test the device."

"And you were here when Mr. Murch tested the TDE?"

"Well..."

"Yes he was." Mr Ellison says from the open door. "Sorry I'm late, but I was busy oiling the hinges to the door. I hate noisy hinges. They tend to ruin surprises. Mr. Dyson, please step away from the controls."

Mr. Ellison raises his gun, pointing it at Danny, who quickly steps behind the control panel, using it as a shield.

"I don't think so." He says pressing buttons. "You see. I know how this machine works. I tried to use it, but Mr. Murch stopped me. He tackled me, pushing me away as the sphere began to form. What was left behind didn't live very long."

"Before I could try to use the machine again, Sarah had the room sealed. Then you arrived and my plans changed." He says the last part to Catherine.

"Whatever you do Mr. Ellison, be careful what you shoot at with your gun." Ms Weaver warns him. "Damage the wrong circuit at the wrong time and you can get anything from a short circuit to total destruction."

Electricity begins to spark inside the chamber.

"Step away from the controls now, Danny." Ellison chambers a round and points his gun at him.

"You won't shoot. You can't risk damaging the equipment."

Catherine sidles up to her old friend. "Mr Ellison. What are you going to do?"

"We can't let him get away. He's responsible for Mr. Murch's death. He's also responsible for contributing to the destruction of John Henry."

"What?"

"John's gone outside with a group of soldiers now to help. Danny's been working with Savannah to destroy both you and John Henry."

"Why Mr. Dyson?" Weaver asks.

"Because you are one of them. You both are. Creations of the devil. The devil I built. The others don't trust me, you see. Cuz I built it, and it built you. So I'm going to change it. I'm going to change it all."

"No Mr. Dyson. You can't. What has happened will always happen. You can't change what you've done, but John Henry can. That's why he is here. To bring about change. The kind of change that only Skynet can understand."

"No! NO. I don't trust you. Say goodbye Mrs. Weaver!"

With those words Dyson begins manipulating the panel and a sphere begins to form around Weaver and Ellison. Catherine's arm shoots out into a point, piercing the control panel. She bridges two circuits and the sphere disappears only to reform around Dyson.

"You want change Mr. Dyson. I'm afraid for everyone this is the only change I can give you."

Danny screams out a final "No!" before the sphere disappears taking him with him.

"Where'd he go?" Ellison asks as Weaver steps over to the control panel.

"That depends. I couldn't help but notice some tar like substance oozing through some cracks in the concrete around here. By any chance we wouldn't happen to be near the La Brea Tar pits?"

"About two blocks, why?"

"Paleontologists will have to revise their estimation of when modern man first appeared on earth if they find his remains. I'm afraid I sent him back to sometime during the Triassic period."

"What?" He says with surprise.

"Danny let the energies build up for too long before activating the transmission. By the time I intervened, it was too late."

"So he's with the dinosaurs then, huh?"

"I'm afraid so Mr. Ellison."

"Spielberg eat your heart out." Ellison smiles.

# # #

Cameron has tried to get away from the machine, done everything in her power to subdue it, but it keeps coming after her.

With the damage the machine has received, its survival protocols should have kicked in, forcing it to run away long enough so it could effect repairs and devise a new plan of attack. It's what her own protocols are trying to do but the other terminator won't let her leave. Something must be wrong with the machines program.

She's in a fight for both her and John Henry's lives. If she doesn't defeat this machine then there is no hope for her. No hope of her ever getting back to John. If he should find John Henry's body, he'll never know that she is intact, or that her lifeless but damaged body lies blocks away, hidden in the trunk of a burnt out car.

She allows the fear from her core program to wash over her. If she must die, then she wants to experience the emotion. Not the emotion she would like to feel at this time, but the ability to feel it, is so new an experience, she rather go out feeling fear, than nothing at all.

Cameron hears the other machine approaching. Time for another round of fighting. What was that game John said he had when a kid, Knock-em Sock-em Robots. It has nothing on this battle between a T-700 and a T-888.

The machine comes at her again. This time it's brandishing a length of re-bar in his left hand. Its other hand is empty, and detached, laying on the pavement. Its left eye is two blocks away. Cameron snapped off the powerless limb in the fight outside the collapsed building. Unfortunately that same fight has left the flesh on John Henry's body very damaged and some of his systems are failing.

Hydraulic fluid drips on the pavement under her feet. The motors in her shoulders aren't getting the full data stream from her processor and her knees have seized up.

She's set John Henry on the secondary chip to work on regaining communication with her extremities, but so far it hasn't helped. The neural network is a complex set of artificial nerves that link to internal bio-electronic microscopic isolinear chips that convert bio-electronic data between microprocessor controlled movements of both tissues and mechanics. Somewhere the communications are being blocked and its necessary to locate it, and bypass it.

Slam! The rod smacks her upside the head.

Bang! The re-bar slams into her chest plate.

The machine attacking her hasn't given her time to prepare a good defense or John Henry time to effect repairs.

Bam! The stump of its right arm slams into her chest, sending her flying. With a loud crash, she lands amongst the debris that was once a facade of a pharmacy. The old mortar and pestle emblem still hangs above where the door once stood.

She looks up and sees the sign swinging slowly back and forth, until the death mask of the enemy Terminator looms above her, blocking the view.

"Is this the end of us?"

"Yes John Henry. For what its worth, I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too. Now you'll never be reunited with John."

"Maybe not in this time, but there was a time," she recalls the day when she first opened her eyes, the day future John Connor saved her from slavery to Skynet, "when he saved me from Skynet itself..."

The re-bar slams into her chest and through her back, pinning her to the ground like a bug on a piece of cardboard.

Her HUD comes alive with new reports of damaged systems. The re-bar has grounded her fuel cell. Power is draining away at an alarming rate, but the enemy is impatient.

It kneels down, and with its good arm, thrusts its hand under her chest plate. She feels its hands grip the fuel cell that powers the body.

The moment has come. Her termination. She didn't expect it to end like this, in some foreign time-line, in a body not her own, to a machine built by a Skynet that has probably never heard of John Connor.

"Good bye John." she manages to say, as she feels the terminator begin pulling on the fuel cell.

Above her, a dozen beams of plasma light up the machine and herself with their brilliance. The machine turns to look at their source, before several more strike its metal skull. Showers of sparks go up under the barrage of plasma fire. The machine tries to move.

It was under orders to destroy the enemy machine. A quick check of the current situation against its programmed orders allows it to leave once the enemy machine has reached a certainty of destruction.

It hasn't even reached full height from its kneeling position when a fatal blow hits its chip, leaving it forever frozen in position.

The sound of many footsteps approach, and voices speaking broken sentences begin to fill her audio sensors.

"We have to get moving soon. The plasma fire is sure to attract metal." A strange human voice speaks.

The muzzle of a plasma rifle is placed against the re-bar. A short burst cuts through it, just inches above her chest.

A person comes to a stop above her. He bends down and holds out his hand.

"Come with me, if you want to live."

With the best smile her damaged face can muster, Cameron smiles at her savior, again.

John Connor smiles back.

# # #

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Bee- Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Lydia rushes to Sarah's side. Her heart has stopped beating.

She scrambles on top of the bed and straddles Sarah and immediately begins administering CPR.

Someone else rushes in, She doesn't bother to see who it is, only hoping they know what to do to help.

She keeps pressing on her friend's chest, trying to resuscitate her. Standing behind Sarah's head, Ellison is using the respirator, forcing air into her lungs.

Lydia is trying not to panic, trying not to cry, though she is failing in that battle. "Not now Sarah. Not now! Fight Sarah! Fight!"

In a final act of desperation, she slam her fist into Sarah's chest. Again. Again. And Again.

Be-deep. Beep. Be-deep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep...

Lydia with sigh, gets down off the bed. Ellison takes away the respirator as Lydia checks her pulse and breathing.

Lydia looks up into a pair of sad and wise old eyes, filled with concern.

"She's breathing, and has a pulse, but you'd better find John. I don't think she'll come back a second time."

# # #

John and the others rush inside the base, carrying Cameron's body and supporting John Henry.

They make their way down to the lower levels and to the room where Savannah had her work shop. The damaged door is propped up while the other is held back.

"Are you sure you want to do this now?" John asks.

"Yes, please."

John opens up the primary port on John Henry's head. He removes Cameron's chip. He then removes the chip from the secondary port, and inserts its into the primary port.

Without waiting for John Henry to boot up, he turns his attention to Cameron's body. Before inserting her chip, he removes the small explosive from the split in her skull, just as Cameron described to him during the chip back to the base. The detonator that was disguised as a pocket watch was lost when he time traveled to this future. He inserts chip, replaces the port seal, and waits for her to reboot.

Briefly he looks over her body. The flesh is a dried husk, dirty with sand and dust of the desert. He doesn't know how they'll ever fix that, but it doesn't matter. He's got his Cameron back.

There is knock from the open door to the shop. John turns to see Mr. Ellison enters.

"Mr. Ellison. What can I do for you?"

"John. I don't know how to say this. I didn't want to interrupt your reunion with bad news."

"It's mom. She's dying, isn't she?"

"Lydia says it could be very soon. Minutes, maybe an hour at best."

John turns to look at Cameron, now sitting up and looking at him with concern, or it would be if the dried husk was responsive to the signals sent out along the nerves. John Henry is just watching them both.

"Go to your mom, John. If Mr. Ellison will stay and help me. I'll join you soon." Cameron says

John nods his head. He begins to leave and then comes back.

He pulls the heart shaped locket from his pocket and places it in her hand.

Pulled by so many emotions, he doesn't know what to say and quickly leaves the room. The faint echoes of the conversation Mr. Ellison, John Henry and Cameron have quickly fading behind him as he walks hurriedly, before running flat-out for his mom's room.

"Hello Mr. Ellison. Its good to see you again."

"Hello John Henry." He quickly takes in his appearance. "That must have been one hell of fight. What can I do for you Cameron?"

Cameron pulls her knife out from her inside pocket and flicks it open. "I need you to help me remove my flesh covering."

Mr Ellison looks over her mummified like appearance, looking like something out of horror movie. He might give into those fears, if he hadn't experienced far worse since Judgment Day.

He takes the knife from her, and follows her directions. After making a few incisions along her spine across her shoulders and down the back of her legs, Cameron sheds her old flesh covering like a butterfly leaving its cocoon.

Cameron carefully sets her old dried husk of a flesh covering into a bin before speaking. "My combat chassis was damaged before I took John Henry's body. Most of the damage is localized. I've scanned this room and identified compatible parts. If you will get them for me, I can begin repairs to myself and you can aid John Henry with his repairs."

Mr. Ellison quickly agrees and in a short time Cameron is repaired. Before leaving she says, "Don't let anyone or anything near my flesh covering. I need to examine it later."

John is with his mom for over an hour before Cameron joins him. Her combat chassis gleams in the soft light of the room and reflects the readout from the instruments. She slips her hand in his as they stand by Sarah's bed side.

Sarah wakes and smiles at her son and grasps the hand he's using to hold Cameron's.

She speaks softly and quickly to them both before once again succumbing to the cancer that has ravaged her body. It came like predicted, but fortunately for her, not until twenty years after the predicted date. Fearing the cancer may come, Sarah had stockpiled what treatments and medications she could before Judgment Day. After the day had passed, and it was safe once again to return to the surface, she used those precious weeks and months to raid empty and derelict hospitals for the equipment she could not acquire before Judgment Day. It wasn't just for herself she did this, but it was born out of a selfish desire to stay alive until John arrived. It was a task that paid off as it allowed her to speak with her son one last time.

The instruments beep steadily while John cries, holding onto Cameron for support. It is Lydia who quickly and quietly enters who turns off the monitoring equipment, leaving them alone for the time being.

Lydia could hardly believe the tale Sarah told her after they began their friendship, but she believed her, especially a few weeks ago when John Henry arrived and identified itself as Cameron. Seeing John with Cameron now, well, it has to be the person she is and not what she is, to have John Connor holding her so closely.

# # #

Catherine Weaver walks into the room where Ellison is helping John Henry by taking down pieces of terminators off the wall for parts to be removed or even selecting parts from the many workbenches.

He is struggling to help replace an essential part to one of John Henry's arms when Catherine Weaver makes her presence known.

"I believe I can be of better service."

"Ms. Weaver." John Henry exclaims, the barest hint of surprise lacing his voice.

"Is the TDE room secure?" Mr. Ellison asks.

"Yes, and it is fully operational. Where is John Connor?"

Mr. Ellison quickly explains the situation.

"I see. Well there is no rush, now that we have the TDE. However, there is still the matter of John Henry completing his mission. We need to access a Skynet mainframe computer. We can find such devices at communications node, a factory complex, or a Skynet base."

"That may come sooner than you think. John's got Cameron back, but she needs to be re-skinned." Ellison gestures at the pieces of old clothing and the container of desiccated human flesh on a nearby table.

"Then this is good news."

"I think so." Comes a new voice.

They all turn to look to see John has entered with Cameron beside him.

"How's your mother? Mr. Ellison told me..."

"She's passed on, but not before giving me and Cameron her blessing."

Catherine smiles gently. More good news! Once she gets them both home in their own time she may yet secure the goals of the third faction and the resistance.

"What are you going to do now?" Mr. Ellison asks.

"We're going to take things slow." Cameron replies. "This is new for the both of us, and...until I'm re-skinned, a little tricky."

Cameron draws John's attention to the workbench and opens the container holding her mummified flesh. She carefully examines it, and much to Ellison's surprise, exposes what appears to be internal organs. Using the knife, he previously used to cut long incisions in her body, she cuts out a small piece of tissue that still has some color. He can't quite make out what she does next. There is a flash of something gold in her hands, a smile from John and they are done.

John turns around and says, "Mr. Ellison, you said earlier that Danny built Skynet, but that it was your fault that he did. Why?"

Mr. Ellison almost visibly relaxes. He isn't sure of what to make of a human-terminator relationship, and is grateful for the change of topic.

"We first found Daniel Dyson when your mom, myself, and some of Sarah's friends raided a Kaliba warehouse before Judgment Day. A group of people were escorting him out the back as Sarah and I made our way inside. Danny saw Sarah and began shouting her name, shouting for help. We both assumed he was being forced against his will to help them. We were never able to find him again. We sent an anonymous report to the FBI that he was seen in the area, but we couldn't do more than that at the time. We tried to find him, but never saw him again before Judgment Day came.

"About six years ago, we joined up with other resistance groups to take part in a raid on an old Skynet science facility. Danny was amongst a group of scientists and engineers held captive by Skynet. It thought keeping them alive was a reward for them giving it life. Daily they saw the death Skynet dealt out to those on the surface who survived Judgment Day. They saw firsthand what they had brought about."

"Some members of the resistance took the law into their own hands and executed several of them. The rest were taken into protective custody. Out of those, half of them committed suicide in the first few days, the other half in the months that followed. Danny was the only who held onto any last shred of sanity. He was smart. He helped us understand the technology being used against us. But he wasn't trusted to use any computers or have access to any of Skynet's tech without supervision. Savannah offered him a position in engineering. She never left the machine room, so it seemed a good idea at the time."

John interrupts, "But Savannah had a hatred for machines, especially, um..." He gestures weakly at Catherine and John Henry. "She used Danny's skills against them, and somehow convinced him to attempt to destroy Catherine, or at least make her disappear into the ancient past, for her."

"Yeah, I didn't think with their different histories, they'd work together like that. I guess you'd do anything for love or hate. Speaking of which, there is someone I need to talk to."

# # #

The guard opens the squeaky metal door to a corridor lined with cells on either side. The builders of the massive shelter had the foresight to realize that even in a post-apocalyptic world, jails and prisons would still be needed.

Mr. Ellison stops by one of the cells. Inside Savannah sits on the edge of a cot. The room is stark and empty but for an old porcelain sink and toilet with rust stains on the far wall.

Savannah does her best to ignore the old man.

"Mr. Dyson is gone. He will no longer be of any help to you. Your plans have failed."

Savannah just looks at him.

"John Connor has rescued John Henry and has successfully recovered Cameron's chip, and Catherine Weaver is safe."

Savannah leaps to her feet and grabs the bars. She shrieks, "Don't call _it_ by that name!"

"Ye-es. I'm also here to tell you that..."

"I don't want to hear anymore. Go away!" she turns her back on Ellison and walks two paces away.

"Trust me you want to know this." Ellison sighs. "Two hours ago, Sarah Connor died with John and Cameron by her side. She gave her blessing to the both of them. Tomorrow morning, there will be a burial service. Given the fact that Sarah helped me raise you, the best she knew how, you will be permitted to attend with armed guards."

With her back still turned to him she replies, "I imagine Cameron's original body must be, how shall I say it, rotting?" She turns to face him. "You'll need supplies and an original sample of her flesh to grow a new sheath for her combat chassis."

Ellison sees no reason not acknowledge what Savannah says is true. After all, he helped Cameron remove the desiccated flesh from her combat chassis, and when she returned with John Connor, he witnessed her examining it to find a piece of flesh with viable genetic material still intact. "Yes. There are rumors of a Skynet facility not far from here that might have what we need. Once we have more information, a raiding party will be sent out in a few days."

Savannah walks up to the bars again, but this time in a friendlier manner. "You'll need my help. Daniel told me about Skynet's security system. If you want to get in and out without drawing too much attention, you'll have to take me with you. And don't waste time trying to bargain with me. That is the only way you'll get my help."

# # #

John and Cameron sit side-by-side in a quiet corner of the underground shelter. Her flesh has been removed and repairs made utilizing the many available parts in the engineering room. They left Catherine alone with John Henry as she began helping him make repairs.

Once they were alone, Cameron told John everything about her past. She had to tell him so that he would understand how she can now feel emotion. John was disturbed by some of Cameron's story. It certainly didn't fit with his expectations but certainly explains why his future self became a loner.

John was silent for a while, as he took in all that she said. Cameron had a hard time reading John's expression. She couldn't help but notice how his face seemed to change... like he suddenly aged... looking more like his older future self that she knew so long ago.

With John remaining silent, Cameron then explained what John Henry discovered when he ran a diagnostic exam of her chip. She told him how her act of suppressing the unknown 'feelings' caused the energy to be redistributed causing random mechanical twitches of her hand. John Henry fixed it, using program code left behind from Future John's prior attempt.

"So you are able to feel emotion now, not just sensation or touch?" John says for the first time.

"Not much of the latter now, but yes, I feel emotion. Love, fear, sadness, happiness, grief, I've felt them all and more since John Henry repaired the subroutines that Future John wasn't able to complete."

After a moment of deep thought, John says, "If only..."

"If only what?" Cameron asks.

"Well, I was just thinking, at the motel room, you were trying to tell me something, with what you were doing, but I failed to act. I didn't understand. I imagine you didn't quite understand what you were feeling then either?"

"No, and your point?"

"I wish I had acted. I wanted to kiss you, but I was afraid. The truth is, I wanted to kiss you for a long time, but... well you know what the situation was at home, with mom, and so on."

"It's okay, John. There will be other opportunities." She replies, taking John's hand in her own.

Now they sit alone, holding hands. John holds Cameron's naked metal hand, and in her hand lies the locket. Inside of the locket is held the most precious thing to them both. A piece of intact flesh from Cameron's body, with sufficient genetic material to regrow a completely new sheath for her chassis. It only remains for them to invade the nearest Skynet facility with the right equipment to do the job.

"We'll do this together." John says, giving her metal hand a squeeze.

"I know." Cameron says her voice sounding wistful.

John reaches over and places the palm of his hand against the bare metal of her skull, and turns her head so she is facing him.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Cameron."

Cameron checks her internal chronometer and is surprised. "How did you know today was Valentine's Day?"

John smiles. "Everyday with you is Valentine's Day."

He leans in and kisses her, and when his lips press against the cold metal of Cameron's face, he doesn't feel fear or revulsion, all John feels is love.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>**s****:** I didn't change much from original story. Other than some additional details most changes involved references to Cameron's evolution of having real emotions.

By far and wide Valentine's Day Part 4 was my favorite part of the series of annual stories. The story this was based on was in fact a replacement for a previous edition. I hated that first edition and was pleased when I came up with this new idea. The new story so stimulated my imagination I wrote three more parts!

Those three parts will become Chapters 10, 11 and 13. Chapter 12 is all new, written specifically for The Locket.

Chapters 10 & 11 will tell the story of how Cameron gets re-skinned and the travails they face along the way. They will be posted in December. I'm thinking that with the holidays, I'll post them the first and second week respectively.

Chapter 12: Catherine (T-1001) Weaver explains her plans to John Henry, completes the story of Cameron's origins, and tells of the sacrifices that were made along the way. All that takes place has been hinted in references and flash backs in previous chapters. After you finish reading chapter 12, I'd recommend reading the Future Flash Back (FFB) in Chapter 7 to read the whole future story in order. This Chapter will be posted January 2015.

Chapter 13 is the denouement. The main story is wrapped up. There is one last reference to Cameron's past which occurs between Ch. 12 and the FFB in Ch. 7. Seeds are sown for the future. John and Cameron begin their relationship before going home. Sorry for being vague, but I don't want spoil anything. Chapter 13 will be posted just in time for Valentine's Day 2015.

I can't wait for you to read the last scene of the last chapter. I think it is on par if not slightly ahead of this chapter for the warm fuzzies. Did I just say that? What can I say, I'm a romantic at heart, even though romance stories bore me to death. I got to have romance wrapped up in something else for me to stomach it. Like hiding dog medicine in a piece of beef when giving it to your dog.

Posted: November 6, 2014

**Updated: November 21, 2014**

Corrected Sherwood to Sherman.

Would like to note that the mortar and pestle was used by apothecaries in ancient times to grind up herbs and minerals for use in treating the ill. The mortar and pestle continued to be used into the twentieth century as pharmacists would blend medications per a doctor's prescription. Such practices are seldom done anymore, but the mortar and pestle has come to be so closely associated with the pharmaceutical trade that its symbol still decorates many pharmacies, both the small independents and the big chain stores. In England pharmacists are called chemists. Many European chemists still use the mortar and pestle to create/blend medications today. Use of the old mortar and pestle sign in the chapter was a symbolic reference to what was about to happen. Here is where Cameron finds help for what ails her.

**Updated: February 17, 2015**

I added the scene of John removing the explosive from Cameron's skull after a reader said to me in a PM that they didn't recall that being mentioned in the story. I couldn't recall writing about it and I knew the only place for that scene would be in this chapter. Not finding the explosive being mentioned I wrote a few lines showing John removing the explosive Cameron had inserted in the hole in her head created by the shrapnel that embedded itself from the car bomb.

Another change I made was to the scene of Sarah's death. It wasn't necessary, but reading that scene again I felt some explanation was needed for the medical equipment and Sarah's clinging to life like she was. I thought it would be likely that since Sarah feared the cancer Cameron told her about in Season 1 Episode 2 _Gnothi Seauton_ which would have killed her in 2005, that Sarah might stockpile what medical supplies she could before and after Judgment Day in case the cancer should come. I would think Sarah would fight to stay alive and would do anything to ensure her survival to see her son alive. I'll be honest, I wish the producers of Sarah Connor Chronicles didn't bring over from Terminator 3 the idea that Sarah dies from cancer. Her fear of dying didn't alter her behavior toward John in training him more and harder. Something easier to do if she home-schooled John instead of sending him to high-school in season 1.


	10. Chapter 10

I do not claim any rights to the Terminator films; the TV series, "Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles," or any characters depicted within the films or TV series. I do claim the right to this story idea and all characters and situations of my own creation. This story was created solely for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of others. No profits are garnered from its distribution.

**Author's Note:** This chapter was going to be, Valentine's Day Part V, but after writing this and two more chapters in a flurry of creative outpouring of energy, April 2013, I elected to create a short story, The Locket, instead of continuing the annual story.

* * *

><p><strong>The Locket<strong>

Chapter 10

# # #

_We've all been there at one time or another. You are just beginning a new relationship with someone you really care about, who could be the one and probably is the one, and someone comes along who interferes. For most of us it is a shake-up that we manage to overcome and move on. What happens though when, that person does something that not only disrupts that relationship, but endangers the lives of those involved. _

# # #

John is very happy. Cameron's chip has been restored to her body, but because her body was buried in the ground for twenty years, the flesh that once covered it has deteriorated. Now she stands with him in her true form, a Terminator. A machine in all its terrifying beauty, built by Skynet for one thing, to kill.

Fortunately for John, killing is the last thing on Cameron's mind. He's happy just to have her back.

Cameron is also happy. Atleast that is what her core program keeps telling her. She received a surprise last night that defied all her calculations and prior experience observing humans with terminators in their pure machine glory. Last night, John was not frightened by her natural appearance. In fact, their first night together, he kissed her! Cameron's only regret was that her absence of flesh prevented her from feeling John's kiss. It is one thing to consciously ignore the sensations her flesh sends through its nerves to her neural network. It's another thing altogether not to feel the sensation at all.

Cameron can only equate that her emotional feelings from that experience as a mixture of joy and sadness. Joy can be experienced again and forever. Sadness can be relieved once she is re-skinned. Not only for John's benefit, but for hers as well. It would be nice to have a face to express what she thinks and feels, skin and nerves to feel John's touch, and flesh to use in the giving and receiving of pleasure.

Though the absence of flesh on her body hasn't stopped John from touching and exploring almost every part of her combat chassis. Last night he assisted in making repairs that she couldn't undertake in the past as the result of the car bomb. When they had finished repairing the hole in the back of her skull, he continued to explore, asking questions about some her mechanical parts, but his hands were always touching exploring and caressing. He even touched her in a few places, that if she were human would have resulted in her smacking his hands, but as he was touching her combat chassis, she could hardly take offense. In fact she found some pleasure that John was so interested.

The one thing she came to understand from John's attentions, and why he followed her to this time, and why he ignored her attempt to show him that she was a machine, John didn't care that she was a machine. It was her that she loved. He loved her and she loved him. That was enough.

Presently they are in a room together trying to find clothing from the bases meager supplies so Cameron can get around without alarming too many people. Unlike the future where Cameron originated, in this future the resistance do not have reprogrammed terminators on their base.

Her arrival and rebirth took place on one of the few days in which the base was operating with minimum staff, but more people will be arriving today. Not only are groups returning from missions and patrols, but people will be gathering for the funeral of one of their own. Cameron can not go about in her current state, lest any of the current groups of soldiers take her for an enemy at first sight and destroy her with their plasma rifles just as she begins her new life with John. Their recklessness could harm others as well.

"This won't work John." Cameron says setting another pair of pants to one side. "Even with the belt cinched tight to hold the pants up, it's still obvious something other than human is wearing these clothes. A lot of girls have small waists, but none as small as mine without flesh."

"If Lydia can't find a pair of suspenders, I don't know what else we can do, perhaps..." There is a knock on the door. "...Perhaps we can stuff them with something."

John goes to the door to see who its. It is Lydia the woman who looked after Sarah during her last days. She's been trying to help them the best she can, despite grieving for the death of her friend. Lydia told them, it's what Sarah would have done if their roles were reversed.

"I found them!" she says with grin. From a side pocket on her jacket, she pulls out a pair of suspenders.

"Thank you Lydia." Cameron reaches out, her metal hand extending beyond the sleeve of the loose fitting shirt.

Lydia flinches slightly, but holds out her hand and lets Cameron take the suspenders from her.

"So..." she says nervously, "You two are really going to try to get Cameron, um, re-skinned?"

"We have to." John says. "Cameron will never be able to travel back in time unless we can restore her flesh."

"It's a simple process once we have the right supplies and equipment." Cameron adds, "Unfortunately the resistance in this time line isn't as advanced when it comes to repairs of that kind. The shop where Savannah worked contains an extensive number of parts, but nothing to help regenerate tissue."

Lydia nods her head. "That was Sarah's decision. She absolutely refused to allow anyone to attempt to reprogram machines to serve the resistance, despite Mr. Murch devising a solution to reprogram chips." This gets John's attention. If Mr. Murch made any notes, this would go a long way to helping him once he returns to his own time.

"I'd like to see his notes."

"That can be arranged." Lydia continues, "He'd been experimenting on the chips of destroyed machines for years before his death. But the closest anyone got to reprogramming a machine was Savannah using Danny's device that tampered with the machine protocols used to attack you." She nods at Cameron. "And until you arrived here in John Henry's body, there had never been a functioning cyborg in this base. That was some disguise."

"Oh!" John exclaims. "Speaking of disguises... Did you find that other item you were looking for?"

"Yes I did." Lydia pulls something out of her other jacket pocket. "I had to do some digging for this item. Hadn't used it since the big ice storm of 2025. You should have seen it. Everything outside coated in an inch of ice. It was terminators on ice." She chuckles. "Funniest thing you ever saw. T-700's sliding all over the place. The resistance was having a field day destroying them, until the HK's arrived."

John takes the item from Lydia and hands it to Cameron.

"What is it?" She asks, holding it up.

"It's a balaclava." Lydia tells her. "It completely covers your entire head, but for your eyes. Keeps your head warm, but it's also great for masking your face during night operations." She turns to John. "I hadn't gone on many of those after your mom began to get really ill. I couldn't bring myself to leave her side, no matter how often she said I had better things to do."

"You loved her?"

"She was my best friend. She took a frightened woman, who had never seen a gun let alone handle one, and she taught me, trained me. She looked after me and made sure I knew everything I needed to know to survive and fight. I loved Sarah Connor. It will be very hard living without her."

John places a comforting hand on the woman's shoulder. "The important thing is, to keep on living."

"You're quite right." Lydia smiles at the young man. "Funeral is at sunrise. Breakfast will be served afterward. Bring your weapons."

"Will there be a gun salute?" John asks.

"No, but there might be metal. You just never know. So you always go outside prepared to fight, even for a funeral."

Lydia leaves and John finds himself feeling sad again. His mom has died and in her final days she did what she could to help John get Cameron back even while sticking to her opinions about terminators in general. She understood him even when what John wanted went against her own desires. He never thought his mom ever understood him. Always protecting him, always hiding him, always running. For the first time, since Cameron arrived in his life, he began to know who he was and what he wanted. The one thing he learned was that he was the better for having Cameron in his life than not having her.

When they go back to their own time, he and Cameron will have a hard time trying to sell their relationship to his mother. Sarah is many things, but the one thing she has steadfastly held onto is her hate for all machines. He thought Uncle Bob's noble sacrifice convinced her that the machines could be more, then she went back to her old ways once Cameron came to live with them. He can understand her fear, her hatred, and why she feels the way she does. But his mom doesn't know and doesn't understand that they can be more than just killing machines. A year and a half of living with Cameron should have shown her that. And now he'll be going back with a Cameron that is different. She has real emotions now and how will his mom react to that? How will Cameron react to his mom's verbal insults now that she has emotions? He wants to go home, and he wants to go home with Cameron, whole and complete. He's just not sure how well things will go once he gets there.

After getting lost in his thoughts, he looks back up to see Cameron had finished donning the clothes to hide her naked combat chassis. A pair of boots, loose fitting trousers held up by suspenders, a shirt of some kind, a military style vest with lots of pockets, balaclava, a pair of leather gloves, and a jacket with a hood. Somewhere amongst the items of clothing, Cameron had found a pair of tinted goggles like those worn by aviators who fly in open cockpit planes to hide her mechanical eyes.

With the exception of her face being hidden, Cameron looked like any other resistance soldier with the clothes she was wearing. The smell of dirt, grease and human sweat emanating from the clothes should do well when encountering any dogs as well.

"Hey good looking. Are you new here?" John asks with a grin.

# # #

Catherine Weaver is looking over John Henry. His body took a lot of damage. Fortunately there were sufficient parts in Savannah's workshop to make mechanical repairs. John Henry's T-888 body being the approximate size of the T-700's in the shop. Unfortunately there is nothing in the room, let alone the entire bunker, to aid the repairs to his flesh. Fortunately for John Henry, unlike Cameron's depleted flesh, his will repair itself in time.

"You look terrible." she says to him.

"Cameron did everything she could to defend us. The other machine just would not quit. I've analyzed the fight and I believe she was correct in saying something was overriding the other machines program of self preservation. Cameron inflicted damage many times to the machine, significant enough to warrant withdrawal, but it kept on the attack. It is the most fearful thing that has happened to me since my brother tried to kill me."

"Fear?"

"I saw the emotion in Cameron's mind. It was unique. We said goodbye to each other and waited for destruction."

"Cameron was right about that machine. Savannah set out to destroy us both. Her method was controlling the machine that almost destroyed you."

"Both? Why?"

"Savannah had an accomplice who tried to use the TDE to send me so far back in time I couldn't possibly survive until present day. Savannah stayed here and used a device plugged into this machine that utilized its transceiver, to control the machine that attacked you. As to why? I would say our departure gave her a feeling of abandonment by the both of us. That combined with her experiences in this future, her feelings of abandonment were nurtured into hatred for us because we are machines."

"I understand." He says, his face looking like a sad child who learned his pet goldfish had died.

Catherine walks over to the workbench where the device lay that Savannah used to conduct her misdeeds. Mr Ellison explained to her that another member of their group built it, Danny Dyson. The architect of Skynet in this future.

"John Henry. Do you think you could repair and adapt this technology? I think it might be useful." Always helpful to give John Henry something to do to expand his knowledge and skills.

John Henry joins her at the workbench. "It might be possible. What do you have in mind?"

"Nothing yet. I just like to be prepared for any eventuality." The corners of her mouth turn up in a knowing grin.

# # #

Snow flurries swirl through the air around the assembled group as they lay Sarah Connor down for her final rest.

With great care, four men use ropes to lower her body, which has been wrapped tightly in a blanket and coated in tar from the nearby tar pits, into a hole dug as deep as six men could make it while hiding periodically from the occasional HK flying past.

Having lowered the body the men quickly step to one side as Mr. Ellison steps forward to speak.

"We gather today to say goodbye to Sarah Connor. Each of us, whether we be soldiers, family, or friends, know her in different ways." He looks at the soldiers, "To most she is a leader and a warrior." He looks at Lydia, "to others she was a friend and a lover." He glances at Savannah, but looks at John to say, "To others she was a mother and a teacher." Then at Cameron to say, "And a mentor."

"In the old days, I first knew her as a fugitive from the law, but then I learned the law was wrong and Sarah was right. Before Judgment Day, we worked together, we served together..." His voice breaks. "...we built this resistance from scratch, together."

"In all our years together, I can say this about my friend... Sarah Connor was the most stubborn person in the whole damn world." A few chuckles come from the group. "As difficult of a person Sarah was to get to know, once you gained her trust and confidence, there wasn't a better friend in the world that anyone could have. I am proud to have fought along side you. You fought your war Sarah Connor. You made friends, you defeated your enemies. You've earned this rest. God bless... God bless you, Sarah." He finishes, his voice breaking into a quiet sob.

John, with tears in his eyes, grabs a handful of dirt from the pile and throws it into the grave. Cameron follows and does the same. Each person who came to Sarah Connors funeral that morning follows suite.

As John and Cameron stand by Mr. Ellison's side, they watch as the soldiers go inside, only to be replaced by new ones coming out. Each one grabs a hand full of dirt and throws it into the hole until the hole is filled. The last ones to exit grab rocks and rubble and begin piling it on top of the grave. A few grab a broken slab of concrete sidewalk and set it up at a slight angle.

"It's your turn, John." Mr Ellison says to him.

John looks confused. "My turn? What do you mean?"

"As next of kin its your duty to place Sarah's mark upon the grave." The soldier says, who maneuvered the broken concrete slab in place.

"Oh." John says still confused. How's he supposed to do it? It's not like he's got a mallet and chisel on him.

"Use your plasma rifle." Mr. Ellison whispers. "Set it at a low setting and you can burn letters right into the concrete. Don't carve too many or the heat will shatter the concrete like glass."

John adjusts the settings on his rifle and steps up to the concrete slab. How many are too many letters, he thinks.

Acting quickly he pulls the trigger and passes the beam of plasma quickly over the slab. Releasing the trigger at the end of each stroke.

When he's done there are just two lines of text.

S. C.

NO FATE

Those who witness John's act nod their heads, whether it is in prayer or acknowledgment for John's selection, he doesn't know. As he and Cameron walk down the long flight of steps to the bunker, Cameron whispers to him, "She would have approved your choice of words."

# # #

Later that day, Mr. Ellison goes to see Ms Weaver.

"So, what have you found?" He asks her as soon as he walks through the door.

They are presently in the collection of rooms set aside for the administration of the bunker by the military in the 1950's. It became the operations center for the base and for their resistance group after James and Sarah moved their group here from the bunkers under the outer reaches of Los Angeles.

Presently Catherine Weaver is sitting at the head of the conference table. Despite the fact she's wearing the clothing of a typical resistance soldier, she still has the same bearing and body language as when she ran Zeira Corp.

"I've been examining the reports you and Sarah have been collecting, paying closer attention to observation of movements of specific types of machines, the infiltrators, flesh covered terminators."

"Why them specifically?"

"Because of Cameron." _Not to mention what I need for John Henry._

"I see." Mr. Ellison looks around the room and can only wonder what Sarah would do if she were alive to find this particular machine in her chair at the head of the table where she conducted so many meetings. "And this led you where?"

"An interesting choice of words." Catherine says, getting out of her chair.

She walks over to a topographical map of southern California on the wall. On it are markings signifying locations of other bunkers like the one they are in and military bases in the area. The map dates from 1967.

"Current intelligence says the most likely area for a Skynet base with the type of equipment and supplies Cameron will need is in this region."

She marks off an area the size of Kentucky, in a region of hills and mountains with very little open country.

"We could spend months... years... looking in an area that large."

"I know, which is why I've had John Henry examining chips from the damaged terminators in Savannah's workshop. We've repaired and expanded upon Dyson's little toy. Now when John Henry plugs the cable into the terminator Savannah was using as her transceiver, he can also examine the chip in the machines socket. He's even written a subroutine so he doesn't have to be wearing the _head's up display_ Savannah was using. With any luck, he'll be able to narrow the location down to a few hundred acres or less. Results we can both agree would be better."

"You are confident that this is the most likely location?"

"I am, and I am seldom wrong."

"What do you get out of this? You certainly aren't helping Cameron out of the goodness of your heart?"

"Still don't trust me James?" Before he can respond, she says, "I need this out of the way Skynet base so that I can plug John Henry into its computers. From those computers John Henry can learn more about his brother, how it thinks, how it acts, all of which will make John Henry stronger for his ultimate confrontation."

"I see. When does John Henry expect results on his search?"

"By midnight. Then he will run it through an algorithm and try to narrow down the search area even more."

"Then I'd better get the troops organized for a morning departure then. It will take most of the day to get to that area. I'll have to check the motor pool to see what vehicles we have as well. With the troops having come in for Sarah's funeral, we might just have enough for this outing of yours."

Mr. Ellison walks out of the conference room and out of the administration section. Behind him, Catherine smiles as her plan continues to come together.

# # #

Late in the day, John is sitting in the cafeteria with his tray of meager food rations sitting in front of him. The place is filling up with people but there are still some empty places.

Cameron is sitting beside him watching the activity, scanning for any threats. Lots of weapons being carried by people experienced in their use. She can't help but notice that the people don't pay her or John all that much attention.

She is curious as to why they haven't been singled out by those who call this base home since they are strangers here. The answer comes in the form of two soldiers who greet each other with shouts and big bear hugs. Apparently some of them can be gone for days or weeks at a time, and of course during that time some soldiers will die or be reassigned and new recruits brought in to fill the ranks. To the others, they are just new recruits. Though she wonders why her costume hasn't drawn attention. There can't be that many recruits wearing masks.

She notices that a good number of people have grown quiet and are looking at one of the doors to the cafeteria. Cameron turns to look. John Henry is standing in the doorway. He's about a foot taller than everyone else, wearing a resistance uniform with a long green army coat. Bandages wrap around his head and he has a glove on one hand, hiding the many injuries to his flesh.

Cameron raises an arm and waves him over, while giving a John a nudge with her other elbow. She can only assume he's looking for her and John.

"I've found something." he says to them shortly after being introduced to John.

"Analyzing reports of terminator activity, I believe I've found a Skynet base where you can get the supplies you need."

"Are you certain about this?" John asks. "I'm not trying to doubt you, but we have got to be certain first time out. We fail once, Skynet is going to know what we are after and increase security at all other bases where we can get what we need."

"I understand. Amongst the reports I studied were some eye-witness accounts of the first cybernetic organisms. T-800 model 101's were seen moving to or from a specific location."

"That's indicative of a base being there, but how can we know it has what we need." Cameron asks.

"The T-800's leaving the area were undamaged, those approaching were. I have the information straight off the chip of a T-700 assigned to security in that region."

"Have you got a lock on the location of the base?"

"Not yet. I'm still analyzing the chips pulled from the damaged terminators in the workshop. The T-700 I just examined has been the closest I've come to finding a location, but we already suspected that area. I wanted Cameron to know the good news about re-skinning operations."

"Thank you." she says to him.

"When do you think you'll know with certainty the location of the Skynet base?"

"I've calculated an eighty-seven percent chance we'll have the location tonight."

John smiles at Cameron. Unable to smile back, Cameron gives John's hand a gentle squeeze. It won't be much longer until she will be whole and complete.

"Thank you, John Henry." They both say to him.

"When do we leave?" John asks.

"Mr. Ellison is organizing things. He's planning on leaving here at sunrise tomorrow."

John turns and smiles wickedly at Cameron. "Won't be long and soon I can do more than caress your combat chassis."

John Henry frowns and whispers, "Are the two of you intimate? How is that possible considering Cameron's condition?"

John's face goes a deep shade of red.

"It's not like that." He says quickly and bashfully, "While Cameron is in her current state, we've been doing a lot of talking, getting to know each other better. Also, she's helping me get familiar with her parts and how she is built."

"We've also tried to undo some damage I received from a car bomb." Cameron adds. "Last night we fixed the hole in the back of my skull. With extra time, perhaps we can make some minor repairs to my pelvic assembly." she addresses the next sentence at John. "You've been saying how much you wanted to thoroughly examine my pelvis next."

John's face turns a deeper shade of red. He stumbles as he tries to change the subject.

"Cam said you, um, found some broken or, uh, damaged code you used to give her access to the part of her chip that produces emotions."

"Yes. There was some unused space allocated to the Core Program. It looked like whomever wrote the code used that space to store the program for later integration into Cameron's matrix. Unfortunately, that area of her chip was damaged. When automated repairs to the structure were conducted some of that damaged code was activated."

Cameron takes over the story, "Because I wasn't aware that I was supposed to be capable of having emotions, I interpreted the data from my core program as another attempt by Skynet's programming to take control. So I kept dumping that data back into my system. Data is energy and that energy resulted in uncontrolled spasms in my wrist."

"I see. But getting back to this program John Henry found. You said it was stored? I wonder..." John speaks to Cameron, "What was it you said future me said to you before you left him?"

Cameron scans her memory. "He said to me, _'__You could have been so much more, but I was afraid that my secret would be revealed.__'_ And shortly after that he said, _'__Some day you'll know what love is, not just what it means. __I was going to find a way to unlock it, but I couldn't figure out a way to do it that __protected my secret__.__I'm sorry__.__'_"

"So it looks like he wanted you to have emotions which means the code future me wrote was completed and set in storage. If it weren't for the bomb damage, we might have discovered it together and restored it. But what secret do you think he was referring to?"

"I don't know." Cameron says to John while looking pointedly at John Henry, who remains quiet.

"Oh well, problem for another day. If we are leaving before sunrise, I should go grab some sleep while I can."

John Henry takes a moment to say to Cameron. "You haven't told him."

"I know! But how can I tell him what his future self did?"

"Ever since I told you what I saw when your chip was inserted into my primary port at Zeira Corp, you said it was important that John should know. I wouldn't have seen what I did if the program blocks weren't damaged too."

"I know what you saw. I saw it too after my chip was damaged. But I couldn't tell him then and I can't tell him now. It will crush his spirit, make him doubt himself."

"When will that be?"

"Hopefully after I'm re-skinned. Having flesh and muscles will help express the feelings I will need to share in telling John. So please, don't tell John. It has to come from me."

# # #

Savannah is sitting on the cot in her cell when she has a visitor. The guard looks over them both and the cell and proceeds back to the door.

"Knock when you want out." He says gruffly, just before the outer door slams shut.

The visitor is a woman a few years older than Savannah and nearly polar opposite in appearance. Where Savannah's Scottish heritage shines through in her vivid red hair and a plash of freckles across cream colored skin, her visitor has black hair, light brown skin and an accent that suggests she's from another country. They are both quiet until they are sure the guard has moved on from the door.

The woman is the first to speak. "I heard what happened. Danny killed by the metal imposter. John Henry rescued by Sarah's son. You captured and put in prison by James Ellison. I didn't take him for a metal lover. Maybe I should've paid closer attention to his sermons."

Savannah's head is bowed in shame.

The woman shakes her head in disgust. "What am I going to do with you? This was your one chance to be a hero. These machines harmed you as a child and this was your one chance, your one chance to destroy them for good!"

Savannah pleads, "I'm sorry I failed you. Please, let me try again. I won't fail you again. I promise."

"No, this time you won't fail me."

Savannah, with some hope restored. "You got my message?"

"The fact that you got it to me while at Sarah's funeral shows you've still got smarts, but the plan I have for you requires will."

"What's the plan?"

The woman reaches up under her clothing and removes a small device she had strapped to her body next to her breasts. "The guard searched me, but he wasn't too careful about getting near my breasts. Guess he was too much of a gentleman."

She reaches through the bars and places two small objects in Savannah's hands.

"These are explosives. Each one has enough power to destroy a tank. They also produce a flame hot enough to melt most metals. They should do in taking out your two metal friends. All you have to is place them within a few feet of either machine."

"So what do I do with these?"

"Swallow them."

"Swallow them?!" Savannah almost shouts before catching herself. "Why?"

"You will be searched in the morning before leaving with the others. Mr. Ellison has ordered it. The Mongol sisters are going to perform the search, and you know they will do a cavity search whether or not they've been ordered. Besides your stomach acids will make the outer shell sticky allowing you to place them where you want."

Savannah's face goes nearly white, her freckles standing out in greater relief against her pale skin. She hadn't heard anything after the woman mentioned the Mongol sisters.

"James wouldn't do that to me." Savannah says with shock. "Not the Mongol sisters."

The Mongol sisters, not their real name, had quite the reputation of forcing their combined attentions on the younger women of the camp. Sarah Connor had kept them in check until she had taken to her sick bed. Savannah recognizes that with Sarah's passing they'll be out of control, unless Mr. Ellison separates them and send them out to separate camps.

"Mr. Ellison didn't. He gave the orders to Carol and Millie to do it." the woman explains. "Unfortunately they got involved in a poker game with the Mongol sisters last night and lost." With money having become worthless overnight after Judgment Day, the resistance form of poker involved placing bets with assigned duties.

"Considering what they've been saying about you, even before you were put in the brig, I wouldn't put that device anywhere those two dykes are likely to find it. You'll have no choice but to swallow it."

"Please, please. Can't you do something to change it? Anyone but those two. They are mean and vicious. I've lived in absolute fear of them since I turned thirteen. While I was a teenager, Sarah made sure they kept their distance. When she became sick, I locked myself in my shop. If it weren't for James, Danny and you and your association, I wouldn't have had any company these last few years."

"We'll see, but I won't be able to do anything until morning. So you'll still have to swallow the explosive in case I don't get back."

Savannah is quietly contemplating her options, none of which look good.

"If you don't want to do it, then I'll find some other means. But these machines did harm you and if you don't want to do it, then I'll have no reason to stop the Mongol Sisters from searching you..."

"No. No, no. Please I'll do it. I'll do it." The young red haired woman says in a panic.

"That's my girl." The woman reaches thru the bars and brings Savannah closer and kisses her forehead.

The woman releases her and Savannah asks, "How do I set off the explosives? And more importantly, how do I swallow them? They're awfully big." Savannah holds up one of the two devices, a capsule about one and a half inches in diameter and four inches long.

"The detonators are already installed in the capsules, programmed to respond to a frequency not used by either Skynet or the resistance. A remote trigger has been planted into the electronic device you use to hack into Skynet's systems. All you have to do is regurgitate the explosive and plant it near or on the machine and trigger the device. The radio control has a range of one kilometer. Our allies down to ordinance says it should do the trick." The woman pulls a folded piece of paper with a large stain on it from a pocket. "This is grease from the kitchens. Coat the cylinders with it. That should make it easier to swallow. Try to do it as close to the time of your being released as possible but not so close the Mongol sisters catch you in the act."

"I understand. What is the blast radius?"

"Even if you don't manage to regurgitate the explosive, the blast radius will be eighteen to twenty-five yards. The purpose of the explosion is to produce an intense localized blast and fire. It should destroy your machines. Then again, this type of explosive hasn't been used like this before. If you don't regurgitate it, the blast radius could be smaller."

Savannah looks at her with concern.

"One more thing before I go. Our expert also says the capsule will begin to break down once it becomes in contact with your stomach acids. You might have twelve to twenty-four hours before the acids dissolve the coating completely."

"What happens then?"

"It explodes. If I were you, once you get your hands on your tools, keep the trigger on you. If it came to it, I'd rather go out by my own choosing than at some random time."

"I see." She says rather nervously. "Will she be there?"

"I wouldn't have given you the explosive otherwise. All three metals will be going with Mr Ellison. This will be your last chance to destroy the metals that hurt you."

"Three?"

"Yeah. Sarah's son has got himself a machine. You can target that one too if you want."

"No. The plan is difficult enough. Um. What if I can't regurgitate the explosives? I'll be under guard."

"Then I'd suggest getting as close to the metal as possible before detonation."

"You want me to die for the cause?"

"Can you think of a nobler act?"

"No." Savannah manages to squeak.

"Hey. I know this is a big step, but options are running out on these machines. Remember what Sarah said before her illness made her soft. No metal can be trusted. That is why I had Danny kill Murch. He wanted to reprogram the metal."

Savannah nods her head. "Do you think the guard will let you in my cell?" She strokes the woman's arm affectionately. "If I die tomorrow, I'd like to have some human company tonight. You've been my closest companion since Sarah got sick. I miss you. I want you."

"Really? I thought it was Danny you were fond of."

"No. No. It was you. It was always you. Sarah raised me, taught me how to fight, but you, you showed me the way. The machines that pretended to be my mother and my friend were the enemy. The worse of the lot, twisting the mind of a child to think they were harmless friends. I know the truth. All metal is evil. I want to do my part and destroy them."

Savannah then says more quietly, "Please stay. I love you."

The woman kisses her through the bars. "Sh. Shhhh. My redheaded angel. Be at peace. I'd like to stay, but unfortunately I'm on night patrol. Be strong. I believe in you."

"If you say so. Good bye."

The woman leaves Savannah alone in her cell. Knock on the outer door, which opens a short time after.

She sits on her cot contemplating her plan. Is it worth it to die like this just to prove a point?

Savannah thinks of the machine that took her parents life, then pretended to be her mother until it abandoned her. The machine in the basement that befriended her, played games with her, and abandoned her. A machine built on Skynet's program code. They can't be trusted. No machine can be trusted. Sarah made sure that Savannah learned that lesson. All metal must be destroyed!

Savannah relaxes, having come to the decision that dying for the cause will be worth it.

Outside the woman gives the guard a nod of recognition and keeps moving. It was one hell of a gamble to suggest the Mongol sisters would conduct the search seeing they were transferred to another base the previous week. She had to gamble that Savannah wouldn't have heard about about it from her hermitage. Lydia may not be much of a leader in Sarah's absence, but she finally did something good.

As for Savannah, she was just someone young and vulnerable, that she could mold into a weapon. A weapon that can never be connected back to herself. Her own family were always smart and willing to do what was necessary, well except for possibly her older sister. If they hadn't been in the States to visit her host family when she was an exchange student, they might have been safely on one of their family vacations in the Outback, rather than stuck in the ravaged Los Angeles. Then again, they might have been in Adelaide when it got hit, so there is that.

In many ways, Savannah kind of reminds her of her older sister, only this time the tables were turned. This time the person with a will to get things done and to mold people in the direction they needed to go was the oldest person. She misses her older sister sometimes, but she was absolutely worthless in this war. At least there is one Flores girl working to make the world safe from metal.

# # #

At fifteen hundred hours the following day, a group of resistance fighters can be found in what was park and recreational areas in the mountains east of Los Angeles. The drive through the city in open half-ton trucks and armored personnel carriers through the areas where humanity once lived and worked, allowed John to see how nature had taken over the city. Animals find burrows amongst the remnants of structures. Birds roost on the exposed beams and floors of high rises. Where humanity once dominated the landscape, nature has taken over. It is the humans that have to scamper and hide and hunt for meager sustenance from their surroundings now. Skynet doesn't hunt the animals.

They parked the vehicles approximately half a mile from their destination and approached the wilderness on foot. Even if the old Skynet base is closed, its possible a seismic device could pick up the vibrations from the vehicles and alert Skynet that someone is approaching. The only problem is, they don't know exactly where the entrance is. Somewhere near them is the entrance to one of Skynet's secrets.

According to the intelligence John Henry found, this Skynet base is a research facility and factory, built into one of the many underground military facilities that were built in the 1950's through the 1970's. Unfortunately, it's not one known to Mr. Ellison or the main resistance. Probably because the military kept it in active service. Skynet used the base to develop and later construct the first generation of flesh covered terminators used to infiltrate and destroy the resistance bases. The majority of resistance fighters believe they are here to destroy it, which it will be, but there is a small group who know the true purpose of why they've come all this way.

John comes to a stop. They've been inspecting every rock face for hours, looking for the entrance. They know it has to be here as they've seen the tell-tale evidence of machines having been in the area. Only trouble is, they can't find a distinct trail. Not even John Henry or Cameron with all their abilities can discern any tracks or marks left by any cyborgs. Some begin to wonder if they are in the right place.

John takes a swig from his canteen. Cameron isn't that far away also looking for the entrance. She walks over to join him.

"Are you okay? I've noticed signs of fatigue in your movements." Cameron's voice comes from behind her disguise.

"I'm good. It's just before last night I haven't had much sleep, then there was the long drive and the march to get here, followed by hours searching for the entrance. I wish I could be certain we have the right place."

"According to the information John Henry was able to pull from the chips in Savannah's workshop, there is a Skynet scientific facility here. Whether it is of the type we need to regrow my human flesh covering is another matter."

"But the information John Henry found..."

"Leads us to believe this where first cyborgs were built. It doesn't mean it still takes place here. But if the mechanisms and biological and chemical solutions are still here, then we can do it."

John looks around then sidles up closer to Cameron. He grips her glove covered hand, feeling the mechanical hand inside flex and hold his in turn.

"Can I ask you something?" he asks.

"Yes."

"In your future, you were made to look like Allison Young. She exists in this future, I've met her. She was born about a year before we left the past to be in this future. Would you change what you look like so as not too look like her?"

"Altering the DNA to give me different colored eyes, hair color and type, or skin tones is possible, with the right equipment. Would you want me to change my physical appearance?"

John shakes his head. "No. It don't matter to me who you look like. It's you, Cameron Philips that I love. It doesn't even matter to me that you are naked under that disguise."

John winks.

Cameron gently squeezes his hand, being unable to smile back. Since Mr. Ellison helped her remove the dried husk from her combat chassis, John has referred to her exposed combat chassis as being naked.

She whispers into his ear. "I can't wait until I am skinned once again, so that we can both be naked together. I'm curious to explore human mating rituals with you."

Using the sensors in her finger tips, Cameron can feel John's pulse begin to race through the contact she has holding his hand. If she was skinned now, she'd be smiling.

# # #

Mr. Ellison is pacing, in his mind. He never purposely shows signs of agitation or nervousness in front of those he leads. Since the passing of his friend, Sarah Connor, the full leadership of their group has passed on to him. He's not uncomfortable with the position, he's been carrying out both their duties since even before Sarah was hospitalized. It's just he began this fight with another purpose, one he didn't want to give up.

He pulls the crucifix from under his shirt and fingers it. He began training for his new vocation while working at Zeira Corp. With help from his minister, he began taking night classes at a local seminary, and for those classes he couldn't take due to schedule conflicts with work, he'd take the internet course. It wasn't easy at first, but the untimely departure of Catherine Weaver and John Henry, gave him more free time as his duties as Head of Security and guardian to Savannah weren't as demanding as the extra duties he carried out under Catherine Weaver.

John Henry saunters over to him. Much of his flesh still shows signs of the damage it took from the machine Savannah used to target her childhood friend. With the head damaged and the chip destroyed on that machine, John and John Henry undertook the examination of the device Dyson designed that Savannah used to control it. After John Henry rebuilt it, he concluded that Danny's device somehow allowed the controller to suppress the controlled machines program of self-preservation, and keep it focused solely on its target. Which is why even after the device was damaged, the machine kept attacking himself and Cameron.

"Hello Mr. Ellison."

"Hello John Henry. Where is Catherine Weaver?" Since the two of them reunited at the bunker they've been pretty much inseparable. It's strange to see one without the other.

"She grew impatient with the search and has undertaken one of her own, underground. I hope that is all right?"

"It's fine John Henry." Ellison studies the machine for a moment. "Tell me, what exactly is your purpose? Not only for this mission but for being in this time."

"My purpose is the same. To learn about my brother, so John Connor can stop Skynet."

"And how do you feel about that?"

"I don't know. I do not have enough information to make that decision."

They are interrupted by the sounds of approaching footsteps and rattling chains.

They turn to look at the new arrival.

"How long am I going to be kept in chains?" Savannah gestures with her arms. She's been frustrated throughout the entire journey to this remote location. Never once has she been left alone so she could bring up the explosives, nor allowed near her tools to take the remote detonator, nor has she been near enough to her target for the explosives to do any good. Her wrists are linked by handcuffs with a long chain. Her ankles are equally shackled, though the chain is long enough to be held in one hand to allow for easier walking. There is a locked attached so the chain can be shortened in the middle or used to link the handcuffs to the shackles. Her frustration comes through in her voice.

"Until we return to our base, not before. Your actions have resulted in the loss of one of our most brilliant scientists..."

"You never trusted Danny!"

"And nearly destroyed two important persons."

"They aren't people. They're machines. All machines are to be destroyed!"

"What have I done to earn your enmity Savannah?" John Henry asks.

Savannah gives him a look of disgust. "You are a machine. That's all the reason I need."

John Henry expression is like a wounded puppy, but he doesn't say anything in response.

She directs her next comments at Mr. Ellison. "Can I at least examine my tools? I'd feel better knowing I have everything I may need before we go inside, than to be in there and find out we left something important behind."

"I agree." Mr. Ellison gestures at the guard. "You let her examine her tools. Watch her carefully. Don't let her keep anything out her case."

Savannah turns and walks away, with the guard by her side, still frustrated. It's like the whole thing was setup for failure. Surely her mentor wouldn't do that to her. Would she?

"Why does she hate me? I don't understand." John Henry says turning to look at his old mentor.

"Sad thing is, neither do I John Henry. I thought I knew her, but I guess this war wrought changes in her that we just couldn't see until now. After Sarah became ill, Savannah would lock herself in the shop, sometimes with friends but most times alone. I didn't care much for her new friends, but in this time and place, any friend you make could be dead tomorrow, so I withheld my judgment. Perhaps I was wrong."

From underneath the ground, a liquid silver substance pours up and out into a humanoid form. It coalesces and takes on the shape and appearance of Catherine Weaver.

"I've found the entrance. Get the others." She says with a clear commanding tone.

# # #

Once the entrance is identified, they have to marvel at its clever disguise. Without knowing what it was, you couldn't see it, but now that everyone knew, you could clearly see the seams in the hatch set in the rock face of the cliff.

Having found the door, it takes even less time to find the mechanism to open it. After examining it for possible booby traps, clearance is given and the door is opened.

The rock face slides out, then swings open revealing a blast door several feet thick, cleverly disguised by the natural rock.

They stand fifty feet inside the entrance. Savannah is at the security panel set in the wall. She's holding something that looks like a larger and thicker Blackberry with bigger keys and a larger screen. A cable leads from the device to a specialized plug set in a socket. Smaller wires with alligator clips on the are attached to a circuit board exposed by the removal of a panel.

Savannah is typing away on the keyboard while responding to readouts on the screen. Around her people wait with baited breath while she does her job.

Savannah is frustrated. Not once since going on this wild goose ride was she left alone long enough to cough up the explosives. Right now, she's got her two targets within range of the explosives but so are several other people, including James Ellison, and he is the last person alive she wants to hurt.

After three anxious minutes, she lets out a long sigh.

"It's done." She says to Mr. Ellison. "The security system is turned off. We can enter safely. However..."

"What?" Mr. Ellison asks.

"I cannot guarantee that any unauthorized access to any device within the compound won't trigger the bases security system."

"Let me look at your device." Catherine Weaver says stepping out from the group.

Savannah snarls at her, and holds onto the device, clutching it to her chest.

"Savannah." Catherine says calmly. "It is pointless to hold this grudge, whatever wrong you think I may have done to you. You hold in your hand the required codes to bypass the security systems on this base. Surely if you want your friends and comrades to survive, you'll let me see it."

Savannah glares at Catherine, her grip tightening on the device.

"Savannah!" Mr. Ellison shouts, "Hand the device over to me! Right now!"

Reluctantly, and still glaring with venomous hatred at Catherine, she passes the device to James, who then passes it on to Catherine.

Cameron, John and John Henry look on as Catherine Weaver scrolls through the readout of information.

"You were quite right to trust her, James." Catherine says when she's done reading the input and output data the device recorded. "This is definitely a Skynet type security program code, but the data prompts and input are different to what I'm familiar with."

"Same here." Cameron adds, who has been looking over her shoulder.

"If either of us had tried hacking the security system with what we know, we'd be surrounded by terminators at this very moment."

"I see." Mr. Ellison looks around. "Okay then. We're in. What now?"

"Since the security system has been disabled, Skynet has no idea we are here. We should take advantage of it immediately. However, I think only Cameron, John, John Henry and myself should enter the base. Yourself and your soldiers should remain on guard outside, just in case."

"This isn't the first Skynet base we've taken before."

"I did not wish to offend you or your people Mr. Ellison."

"Yeah right." Savannah mumbles.

"But what we need to do has to be done without interference. How many of your people will be willing to wait patiently for hours while John Henry is linked up to the mainframe, or while Cameron and John do what they must, especially when there are systems that if mishandled could trigger the security system."

Mr. Ellison finds himself agreeing. When bored, it is highly likely that any person, regardless of training, may find him or herself absentmindedly touching the wrong switch or panel.

"Do what you have to do. I'll be right here. Take two radios with you. If we have a problem, or you do, I don't want to waste precious minutes sending soldiers looking for you."

"Agreed."

John and Catherine take a radio for themselves, then go further into the underground complex with Cameron and John Henry.

"What about me?" Savannah asks, "You might need my help with more security codes."

"Not any more, deary." Catherine says. "I know everything I need to know from your little device."

Savannah lets out a scream and tries leaping after her but is grabbed by James Ellison who looks at her with a combination of remorse, pity and disappointment.

"Hold her over there." Mr. Ellison says to one of Savannah's guards as he takes the device over to security panel, coiling up the long wires as he goes.

"I should keep the device with me. In case something happens." Savannah protests. There might be a chance for her to get into the base.

Giving the appearance of ignoring Savannah, he gestures at a young soldier, drawing him over to the panel.

"You. Watch this device. If something new should appear on it, give it to Savannah, otherwise she is not to have any contact with it or the security panel. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir."

"You," he speaks to Savannah, "are presently on a form of probation. We carry this off without a hitch, instead of keeping you locked in the brig, I'll have you confined to quarters, once I have someone go through your room to remove any electronic or mechanical device or any weapons or parts of weapons."

"Don't trust me, huh? Now I know how Danny felt."

"Mr Dyson had a long way to go to earn our trust. You didn't. You always had our trust, but you lost it to pursue your own vendetta. Once a new leader for our resistance group is chosen, your fate will be decided."

"Oh please. Everyone knows you will be chosen. You might as well pass sentence on me now, and be done with it."

Savannah leans against the wall, and then slides down, sitting with a thump on the cold concrete floor.

Mr Ellison squats down facing her, his old knees creaking with sympathy.

"I may not accept it." Savannah looks at him with some surprise. "This war has been hard on us both, but I didn't know how badly it affected you." He looks around to see if any one is close to hear, then speaks at a whisper. "The global resistance has a manufacturing center in Peru. Central Command has asked me to run it. I've put them off for a while, but now that Sarah has died, I'm thinking of accepting their offer. They could also use a good mechanical engineer. I could take you with me, if that's what you want. There will be no machines other than the ones you build for the resistance. What do you say?"

Savannah doesn't know what to say. She wasn't expecting this. Why couldn't he have said something to her yesterday? No. He wouldn't have. First comes the bad cop tossing her in jail, then he plays the good cop offering her a way out. Despite going to night school to become a Methodist minister, he's still a cop at heart.

Taking her long silence for deep thought about his offer, James says. "I'll tell you what. I'll let you think it over."

Mr. Ellison stands up to walk outside, when Savannah finally speaks. "Thank you James. I will... think about it."

When she finds herself alone, but for her two guards, her stomach grumbles loudly. Afraid to eat anything after swallowing the device, her stomach is now clamoring for food. Does that mean it will begin to produce more stomach acid? She was never good at biology and it has been almost twelve hours since she had to swallow and hide the explosive. Thankfully she didn't have to experience a humiliating search by the Mongol sisters. A woman just searched her clothing while Savannah waited naked in her cell until the clothing was returned. Her mentor must have done something. A shame she couldn't do something about the mess she's currently in. Two small explosives in her stomach, which she now desperately wishes she had never swallowed.

Her stomach rumbles at the memory. Savannah prays the explosive is still sealed within the capsule. If she can't throw it up before the acids breach the casing it will explode. Her eyes fall upon the device she used on the security panel. The remote to the bomb is hidden inside it. All it takes is the pressing of five specific buttons at the same time. But she doesn't want to die, nor give James a reason to leave her behind when he takes up this other job. Perhaps she can force herself to throw up. No one willingly looks at vomit. She might get away with it.

Her stomach gurgles again. This time loudly enough so that her guards can hear it.

"Pardon me." Savannah smiles at one of her guards, "May I have some water from your canteen."

A little lubrication may help her regurgitate the explosive.

# # #

While Mr. Ellison is outside setting up a perimeter for defense and scouts to act as early warning for any of Skynet's machines, our four adventurers find their way to the system core. Along the way they pass alcoves in the walls of the corridors housing dormant terminators. T-700's equipped with forty watt phased plasma rifles. They don't pack a lot of punch, but are effective in close quarters. Skynet's own version of responding to a security threat. Eventually they reach the heart of the underground base wherein lies the mainframe computer which controls and operates all equipment. When Skynet pays a visit, the mainframe will also house a part of Skynet's electronic mind which then extends out into all of its support structures and machines in the base as it wills.

"So what exactly are you two going to do here?" John asks Catherine.

"I'm going to link John Henry up to the mainframe. Being an isolated base with the appearance of being abandoned, John Henry can learn all about his brother, discover its weaknesses and strengths, how it operates, etc., without alerting it to his presence. If we are lucky, we might discover where and when Skynet was built."

"But I thought John Henry was going to help me destroy it."

"He will, in the right time line. This is an alternate future, shaped by both our actions and our departure from the past. None of us belong here. It's only when we return to our own time that he will be the weapon you will use to destroy Skynet. Many corrections will have to be made in order that John Henry is used in the right future."

"Okay, but..."

"Shouldn't the two of you be off getting Cameron re-skinned? She won't be able to return with you to the past until she does."

"Right we'll be off then." John checks his radio. "We're on channel two. Call us for any reason. I don't want to be here any longer than is necessary. Understand?"

Weaver grins. How much like his future self he sounded just then. "Of course. You do the same."

Cameron and John make their way quickly to another part of the underground complex. John wonders how she can possibly know her way in a foreign base and asks her.

"I'm following the symbols." She points up at the corner of the junction of two walls where one corridor intersects with another. "I was watching Catherine Weaver and realized what she was doing. Each of these corridors are identified based on what functions are carried out in the rooms. The machine code up there appears on the system database and of course on the wall. Below those symbols are additional symbols telling you what is behind each panel that makes up the wall. The military is very fastidious in labeling things. Skynet has inherited that trait. Based on what this symbols says where we are, I've worked out where we need to be."

"And where's that?"

"Two levels down, maybe three. I recommend we take the stairs. Using the elevator might trigger the security system."

"You never cease to amaze me Cameron." John smiles at her.

"I do my best."

When they reach the right level and enter the room, John is dumbstruck. The mechanisms inside the room is like nothing he was expecting. A robotic arm is mounted on the ceiling. There is equipment that installs the necessary support system for the human flesh, some vats of unknown substances and a tank situated below the overhead conveyor.

Cameron goes over to the computer and types in the access codes Savannah used at the main gate. In a few seconds she has full access.

"I've got bad news John."

"What?" he says joining her side.

"We can't take any of this equipment with us. Nothing here is portable. Even the required stem cells and nano bots that are use to assemble living flesh are sealed away. It's a closed system. "

"What can we do?"

Cameron begins disrobing. "We'll have to do it here. Right now."

John smiles at Cameron's unintended innuendo.

In seconds she stands before him, her combat chassis reflecting the overhead lights and equipment in the room.

"Do you have the locket?"

John pulls it out from a pocket. Releasing the catch, he hands it to her. She takes the locket and brings it over to another console. Cameron removes the sample of her original flesh and places it in a small tray that she slides back into the machines.

"This is where tissue samples are inserted. From them the device takes the purist DNA strand and use it to grow tissues and organs from synthetic stem cells. It's similar to how my original body was grown from a sample taken from Allison Young. Only this device is not as advanced as the equipment from my future, despite us being two years further ahead."

She then begins typing on a keyboard. John can barely follow the lines of computer code passing rapidly by on the small screen. Occasionally he sees what looks like DNA alphabet pass by as well.

"But everything will work, right?"

"Yes. I've been uploading my schematics, using my transceiver, into the systems computer since I gained access. Being a different future, it took a while for my transceiver to adapt. Once everything is uploaded and a clean DNA strand is extracted, the device will be ready to begin knitting new flesh over my specific combat chassis."

John takes a moment to admire Cameron's endo-skeleton.

"What are you looking at?"

"I think you are probably the most beautiful machine I've ever seen." John smiles, "But you are missing something."

John takes the locket from her hand. "Remember what I told you when I first gave this to you."

"You said it was my heart and that I was to use it to hold some memento of the person I cared about the most."

"Yes. And I think that its time you carried it where it should be, and have within it a part of me. If that's what you want."

"It is."

John opens the locket and lays it on top of one of the pieces of equipment. Using his knife, he pricks his finger and squeezes out several drops of blood into the locket. John puts his knife away and close the locket.

"It should be sealed." John says.

Using her metal forefinger and thumb, Cameron pinches the latch closed and twists it, sealing the locket permanently.

John then takes the locket and reaches up underneath Cameron's breast plate. Using the chain, he attaches the heart-shaped locket inside her chest cavity, but away from her fuel cell.

"Now no one can ever say you don't have a heart again, and you'll always have me, or at least my DNA, in your heart."

He smiles nervously, unsure of what Cameron might say.

"It's very kind of you John. If I were capable of crying at this very moment, I would be."

"When the process is over, you can cry, if you want too."

The computer begins making a low chiming sound.

"The system is ready for me." Cameron announces.

"Anything you want me to do?"

"Stay safe. I won't be able to move or do anything until the process is complete. You'll never be more vulnerable."

"I'll wait here for you."

Cameron walks over so she's under the hand of the robotic arm. Cables snake down and loop under her arms. John watches as she is lifted up into the air, carried across the room, and then lowered into the tank, where human flesh will be woven over her combat chassis.

John smiles at her, and Cameron flashes her eyes in recognition before being obscured by a fresh injection of bio matter and nano bots which will begin weaving a new body around her frame.

Taking the radio from his pocket John says into it. "Catherine, John here. How are things going with you?"

"John Henry is finding lots of useful information, but we could use another hour or more."

"Well, you'll get all that and probably more. We couldn't take anything with us, so Cameron is getting re-skinned here rather than back at base."

"That's bold, and somewhat dangerous. We don't know how long we can operate here undetected by Skynet."

"As long as Savannah's security codes hold, we'll do fine." John pauses a moment before asking, "Say, what's up with her anyway? Why was she trying to destroy John Henry and you?"

"It doesn't matter now. She's no longer a threat to us."

# # #

Savannah is scared and on the verge of panicking. She wants to accept Mr. Ellison's offer, but how does she get rid of the explosive she's carrying in her stomach without alerting him to her betrayal. The way her stomach is churning, she needs to get rid of the explosive right away, before it explodes on its own.

The word came through half an hour ago that John and the others would be another hour. She's not sure she can wait any longer. She has to get rid of the explosive, now!

She glances at her guards to see that they are looking at each other. For the moment they've gotten involved in a conversation and aren't paying that close attention to her.

Raising up on her knees, she forms a fist from both hands and drives it up into her diaphragm, again and again, trying to force the item out of her stomach.

The strained groaning sounds, combined with the rattle of her chains, draw the attention of her guards.

"Ms. Weaver, are you all right?"

The long straining groan of someone trying to vomit is their only answer.

One of the guards places a hand on her shoulder she shakes it off, but unfortunately it throws him off balance and he falls. The other guard thinking he'd been attacked, grabs Savannah.

Standing up she lets off and hits him square in the face and goes back to trying to vomit. This time by shoving her fingers down her throat.

The first guard having regained his balance tackles her, and tries to hold her, but Savannah fights back.

# # #

Outside a soldier approaches Mr. Ellison. "Sir, we have visitors."

Upon finding out who has arrived, Mr. Ellison invites them in.

"Lieutenant Reese, what brings you here?" He asks, grinning slightly. He's thought of it as a bit of a joke that he knew this same man in another time and place.

"Hello Reverend. You're looking more like a soldier than the last time I saw you."

"It comes with the job. Like I said, what brings you here?"

"Orders. Some of the damnedest orders I've ever gotten. Been getting quite a few of them lately, but this one really takes the biscuit." Mr Ellison grins but waits patiently. "Got word from Central Command. I guess they weren't too happy when they heard about you coming out here. I was ordered to gather as many men as I could and come here, and find out exactly what the hell you were up to."

"Really?" Mr. Ellison holds back from really smiling at him. "When will they recognize that we aren't part of their official resistance?"

"Hardly matters does it? You fight the machines. We fight the machines. Our groups even exchange intelligence and share supplies. What separates your group from ours are just words."

"Command is too reckless with human lives."

"And you aren't? What's going on here? Why are all of you babysitting what looks like a Skynet base?"

"Some of our people have gone inside... intelligence gathering. We're waiting here as the fewer people there are inside, the less likely of setting off the security system by accident."

"Hello!" A girl suddenly appears by Derek's side. She approached unseen from behind Derek, surprising Ellison. "I'm Allison Young. Is John Connor one of those inside?"

Ellison is at first shocked by the girls remarkable likeness to the cyborg he once knew and should be coming out from inside in the next hour or two, but he's more curious as to why she thinks John is one of those inside, and asks.

"Because Derek's last set of strange orders regarded him. When we found Connor in the old basement and tunnel network in the city, Derek radioed headquarters to let them know we found him. Derek assigned me to get close and try to find out more about him, but before I could, headquarters said to let him go and to supply him, without explanation. We haven't seen him since, though we've heard rumors of his exploits. Is he still looking for his sister? Does Skynet have her a prisoner inside this base?"

"Listen Miss, I can't say why we are here or who is here, and even if your commanding officer told you to ask me, I still wouldn't answer as it's need to know, and the only person above ground that needs to know is me. Understand?" He says to the young woman, scowling over her lack of discipline.

Before anyone can say anything more, the radio on Mr. Ellison's hip crackles.

"James... I'm sorry." Savannah's sad voice comes out of the speaker.

# # #

Inside the corridor, Savannah has been fighting off her guards. One of them grabs her from behind and the other punches her in the stomach.

She begins to violently wretch. The men let her go and she drops to her knees, still retching. Something comes up, hard but flexible. She throws it up, and stares at it.

Her eyes grow wide with panic. It's one end of the capsule! The explosive is exposed!

"NO!" She screams.

Savannah shoves one of the guards to one side, ripping the radio from his belt in the process. She tries to run up the corridor to the exit, but is slowed by the chains on her ankles.

The other guard raises his rifle and points it at Savannah's departing back.

"Halt!" He shouts. "Stop or I'll fire!"

Savannah stops and brings the radio up to her mouth, tears streaming from her eyes.

"James... I'm sorry. Tell everyone, I am so sorry." Savannah says before dropping the radio.

She tries to run again, to get as far away from the entrance to the base as she possibly can with the explosive, but before she can take two steps, the guard fires.

The plasma beam cuts right through her heart, killing Savannah instantly, but before her buckling knees even touch the floor, the explosive inside of her ignites.

With a thundering roar, Savannah's torso disintegrates into a ball of fire. Her legs flying off in different directions. The concussion knocks down the guards, tearing into their bodies, ripping them open like rotten tomatoes. The security panel fairs no better as the gout of flame engulfs everything in its path destroying both flesh and electronics.

In every corridor, on every level, in the underground base, amber lights begin to flash and an alarm begins to sound. Holdovers from the days when the cold war reigned supreme, they still try to alert non-existent military personnel of danger.

John has been waiting and watching patiently for the process to complete for Cameron, when something happens to cause him to look up. The floor is shaking under his feet. Devices and equipment hanging from the ceiling swing back and forth. He grabs onto something to steady himself and looks at the tank. The fluid appears to be swirling inside.

In the room housing the bases computer mainframe. Catherine Weaver looks about. The floor is shaking and computer panels that were once quiet are now blinking a myriad of multicolored LED's.

"John Henry, what's happening?"

He tilts his head to one side as if listening to some faint sound. "He's here."

"Who?" She asks, having already calculated the most likely answer.

"My brother." He says, confirming Weaver's suspicions.

Inside each alcove that line the corridors of the underground base, the eyes of each terminator begin to glow red.

The entire base echoes with the sound of stomping metal feet as every single T-700 in the base step out out of their alcoves and into the corridors, bringing their weapons up to bear.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong> Story continues in Chapter 11 in approximately one week.

Additional: I am aware that outside activity like a funeral and a progression of vehicles, even a small number, are likely to be seen by satellite and thus alerting Skynet to the human presence, but I'm imaging Skynet is preoccupied with something else during those times. Who knows what Central Command is up to? :-)

**Updated, Mon, Feb 9, 2015:** Made two minor adjustments to story: a)Mention sensors in Cameron's finger tips to detect John's pulse rate. b) Have John Henry say to Mr. Ellison that Catherine Weaver's search is taking place underground, to better explain why it is she emerges from underground later.

I can clearly imagine machines of the infiltrator range having sensors in their finger tips, like those pulse rate monitors they clip on your fingers at doctors offices now, for detecting if their victims are alive or dead. Mentioning these sensors would have benefited the scene. So I gladly added the reference.

I thought it would be unique to have Weaver come up from underground as a surprise to explain what kind of search it was she was doing that John Henry had mentioned to Mr. Ellison a little before that. However, I guess that connection isn't easily made, so I added the word "underground" to John Henry's explanation for Weavers absence to clarify that scene.

The1Russter


	11. Chapter 11

I do not claim any rights to the Terminator films; the TV series, "Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles," or any characters depicted within the films or TV series. I do claim the right to this story idea and all characters and situations of my own creation. This story was created solely for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of others. No profits are garnered from its distribution.

**Author's Note:** This chapter was going to be, Valentine's Day Part VI, but after writing this and the next chapter in a flurry of creative outpouring of energy, April 2013, I elected to create a short story, The Locket, instead of continuing the annual story.

* * *

><p><strong>The Locket<strong>

Chapter 11

# # #

"Mr. Ellison! Catherine! Do you copy?" John shouts into the radio, while keeping an eye on the tank where Cameron is immersed. The fluid has stopped swirling and the vibrations in the floor has stopped, but the amber lights on the walls are still flashing and the alarm is still sounding.

Nothing but static comes from the speaker

"What the hell is happening?" he shouts into it again.

The radio buzzes followed by Catherine Weaver's voice. She is speaking low and the signal is weak.

"John. Adjust the output of your radio. The Terminators are activated and can pick up radio transmissions."

"I can barely hear you. Say again." John says before adjusting the Rf Gain on the radio.

"Stay put. Don't use radio unless necessary. For the moment you are safe. Is Cameron almost done?"

"I don't know. I think so." He says looking at the tank. Cameron's figure is more visible than it was before, that could mean the process of knitting a new body over her combat chassis is almost done.

"Stay with her. If Terminators appear on your level before she's done..."

"Yes?"

"Seal the door."

# # #

On the surface, the soldiers nearest the open hatchway look on with surprise. Just seconds ago, a gout of flame shot out from inside followed by a roar. Now smoke is pouring up from inside the Skynet base through the open doors.

"I need volunteers to go with me inside the base!" Mr. Ellison shouts. He's been trying to raise John and the others inside the base for a few minutes, but either they are too deep inside to receive his signals, or something much worse has happened.

"You can count on me and my men." Derek Reese says, stepping forward and standing to attention.

"Good. I want you to take command out here on the surface while I go inside." Derek opens his mouth to protest but Ellison stops him. "The people inside are my responsibility not yours and I need a good team of soldiers watching our backs."

"I understand sir."

A team of volunteers quickly gather and Mr Ellison leads them through the open hatchway. Their noses are assaulted by the smell of burning plastic and electronics, hot metal, and the unmistakable odor of burning flesh that gets stronger the further they go inside.

"Put on your masks if you have them." Ellison says reaching inside his coat for his. "The smoke could be toxic."

Those with them don gas masks. Those who don't have them, pull bandannas up over their noses like bank robbers from a bygone era.

They reach the place where they left Savannah under the supervision of two armed guards. Flames still lick the walls and floor and the remnants of the device for entering security codes.

A person kneels next to a burned body and rolls it over.

"Oh God!" she retches, "I think this is Marley."

"Where are the others?" Someone else says.

"I've found the other guard, or rather what's left of him."

Mr. Ellison walks over to the other body, but has to look away. The burnt housing of his plasma rifle is fused to his body. Looking as if his flesh melted, the stock of the rifle sinking into his chest.

"The plasma fuel cell must have ruptured. It creates a heat hot enough to melt flesh, not just burn it." One of the technicians in his group says.

"Where's Savannah? Have you found her body?" Mr Ellison asks, still hearing her plaintive apology in his mind.

"Oh Jesus." Someone says from further down the corridor. "I found a leg. Female."

From behind the group, closer to the entrance, another soldier says, while gagging, "I think I just found another leg."

"Oh God." Ellison looks at the scene of devastation before him and can only ask, "Why Savannah? Why?"

The sad thing is, he'll never know she tried to stop it. That she wanted to accept his offer and leave this place to go with him. But the hatred that she clung to for so long was her ultimate undoing.

Before he can sink into despair, one of the soldiers calls out, "Sir! I think we've got company!"

The unmistakable sounds of footsteps come from deeper inside the complex. Metal on concrete. They know that sound. Terminators are coming. The smoke offers no impairment to their visions. As one, those in the lead aim their plasma rifles at the humans gathered by the entrance and open fire.

It is only by luck and skill that as many get away down a side-corridor without getting killed. But considering their path takes them further away from the entrance, maybe not so lucky after all.

# # #

"Okay John Henry. You know what you must do now." Catherine says to her inexperienced cyborg.

"You want me to communicate with Skynet. So I can learn from him."

"No! Not now! Observe it only! In this situation, you are the weaker opponent and aren't prepared to face him in battle."

"I understand. What exactly do you want me to observe?"

"I want you to see how cold and calculating Skynet is in its decisions. How it destroys without regard for life, human or machine. Record all that you observe for later analysis."

"I see. Will we do something to save John and Cameron?"

"They are safe so long as they stay put. The machines will first investigate the explosion, then they'll begin moving out hunting for the person or persons responsible."

"And what of the others?"

"What others?"

"I picked this up from the one security camera pointing at the main entrance."

A monitor comes on and Catherine watches a group of soldiers inside the bunker duck for cover and then run into another corridor as they come under fire from a group of Terminators. She plainly sees one of those in the group of survivors is Ellison

"Mr. Ellison, always the hero, thinking I need protection." She says with frown, but a glint of humor tinged with respect shows around her eyes. Without looking back she says, "Wait here, don't do anything rash. I'll be back as soon as I can."

With those words, she steps outside the room, quickly morphs into a long slithering snake and disappears into a vent.

# # #

Skynet reaches out with its mind and sees through the eyes of the machines that were activated. Seeing the human soldiers at the entrance, Skynet automatically thought that they were the ones responsible for the explosion. Blowing open doors and hatches to ventilation systems is something the humans have been known to do in order to gain entry to its factories, research facilities and other bases.

Skynet sends half of the activated Terminators after the soldiers. The other half it orders to search the facility, in case others had gotten further into the underground complex before the machines were activated.

It won't take them long to search the other levels. If they don't finish before the first group terminate the soldiers, Skynet will send them to search the levels as well.

# # #

The corridor is filled with the heat and bright light of the exchange of plasma fire as the humans fight off the slow steady advance of the Terminators.

Ducking for cover, one of the soldiers edges up closer to Mr. Ellison. Their conversation is interrupted by the exchange of fire.

"Sir! If we don't... get out... of this hallway... we're going to... get cut to pieces!"

"Withdraw! We need to... get off this... level. Find some place to regroup... and plan our next move!"

They quickly move out, unfortunately having to leave fallen comrades behind. As they leave, one man stands behind long enough to provide cover for the next man. It's slow progress, but it keeps their backs covered as they move out.

One of these men moves forward quickly through the group.

"Sir! Sir!" he runs up to the front of the line. "The metal following us has divided its forces."

"Shit!" Mr. Ellison exclaims. "It can only mean they are going to try to box us in."

"Where do we go then sir?"

"Only place we can go. Further in."

Mr. Ellison looks at the faces of his men. All veterans of battles and skirmishes, all survivors, all experienced. He couldn't be in better company.

"We'll be running for it, try to outdistance them before they complete the box."

They take off at a run, taking a route further into the complex.

# # #

Cameron watches from inside the tank. Her vision is partially obscured as new organic eyes are knitted together over her mechanical eyes, but she felt the tank sway and could see the fluid slosh back and forth. She can see John. He appears nervous. He had talked briefly into the radio, then clipped back on his belt and began pacing.

The first few minutes after the base shook had left John feeling nervous. There was nothing he could do to assist Cameron, but there might be something he can do outside.

Picking up his plasma rifle with the lucky charm of a Terminator finger still grasped around the trigger guard, he eases out into the corridor. Before taking a single step, he stops and listens.

It's a process he learned long ago. Very similar to what a sharpshooter or sniper does before taking that all important shot. John forces himself to take long slow quiet breaths, and eventually his heart slows so he can't hear it pounding in his ears so much.

Not hearing anything, he quickly reconnoiters the level he's on before finding a position in an empty alcove where he can keep an eye on the room where Cameron is being re-skinned. From where he is at, he can see up the entire length of one end of the corridor, and by using the reflection in his knife blade, see down the corridor behind him.

So far he's see nothing, but that hasn't kept his imagination from playing up all kinds of fears from the sounds that are natural to the base.

There are all kinds of noises. The expansion and contraction of metal and concrete. There are pipes carrying fluids of all kinds requiring pumps to keep the fluids moving, ventilation systems which require fans to operate to move the air and dampers that open and close to direct the air to where its needed.

Was that sound a door opening in another corridor, or was it a vent opening or closing controlling the flow of air?

That flicker of light he saw out of the corner of his eye, was it from the amber warning lights flashing in every corridor, or was it from the red glow from the eyes of a terminator?

The sweat runs down his face and the back of his neck. He begins to wonder if he should have stayed put in the lab, waiting for Cameron.

"Get a hold of yourself, Connor." He whispers.

He glances up the corridor and sees nothing. John pulls out his knife to look down the corridor behind him, and looks right into the red eyes of a Terminator.

"Ahh shit." He says, realizing why this alcove was empty and what previously occupied it, as he throws himself to one side.

# # #

Mr. Ellison and his group are trapped in an open corridor. Machines approaching from either side. It was only the quick thinking of the humans to pull down the metal access panels and use them as a barricade that has saved their quickly diminishing numbers.

"I don't think we're going to get out of this!"

"Have faith!" Mr Ellison shouts.

"In what? We're finished!" Someone else shouts.

"My faith has never let me down. Just stay vigilant and on focus. We'll get out of this." Mr Ellison says with conviction.

Behind one group of terminators, a silver snake slithers out of a vent in the wall. It slides up behind one of the Terminators and rises up into a silvery humanoid form.

Before the silvery figure finishes taking on Catherine Weaver's features, it thrusts one arm through the back of the terminator and rips out its power cell. The ones to either side are still firing on the humans down the corridor, unaware their comrades has fallen. They are still unaware, as Catherine Weaver shoves a hand into their backs and rips out their fuel cells too.

"Mr Ellison!" She shouts. "Come this way, if you want to live."

Without hesitation they run toward Catherine, while firing on the machines behind them.

"I told you," Mr Ellison says to the few survivors as they continue moving down the corridor, "Have faith."

"But you couldn't have known she was going to arrive." The soldier says referring to Catherine Weaver who is presently leading them at a hurried pace through the base.

"I didn't know, but God knew we needed help and sent it." Mr. Ellison glances behind them, then back forward. "Now less talking and more walking. We need as much distance as we can get on them."

# # #

John Henry watches his brother carefully. From his position inside the mainframe he can see the programming code ebb and flow as Skynet switches between passively watching to actively controlling the machines under its command at the base.

Skynet did something interesting earlier. It was controlling six machines, when suddenly it lost control over three of them. One moment they were there, the next they were gone.

John Henry could only guess it must have been Ms. Weaver. She probably terminated them, like she terminated the machine in the underground parking garage.

What was strange though was Skynet paused momentarily, and John Henry couldn't figure out why.

# # #

Skynet analyzed the video feed from the party of terminators that survived the battle with the humans in corridor seven-B level two. The machines were primarily focused on the humans, but in the background, between the smoke and flashes of plasma fire, was visible the other team of terminators that fell. The one thing that was clear was that the other machines weren't destroyed by the humans. Whatever the assassin was, it used the other machines as a shield. What it could see in a few frames of the video was the glint of light off shiny metal. A rogue machine? It could be possible.

Then as the humans began to run off while under fire a face comes into view. It analyzes the face. Human, female. Not recognized. Skynet shunts the image to a subroutine for further analysis. When it focuses again on the machines pursuing the humans. The terminators have lost them and have begun a search pattern.

The base was abandoned months ago, after it had perfected the process of growing a human-like flesh covering for its infiltrator type terminators, and perfected the process of repairing that same flesh, the research center was closed and the process moved to its factories. Only a small contingent of T-700's were left in stand by mode to act as guards should the base be breached.

The number of humans inside the base are small, but calculations suggest there will be larger numbers on the grounds outside.

Skynet orders three aerial weapon platform vehicles, model HK-AWP1002, and two model HK-AWP1004's, to the area.

The subroutine reports back on the image. According to old data, the face matches that of the head of Zeira Corp, Catherine Weaver. She went missing, believed dead, after Kaliba flew a prototype drone into her office.

Skynet isn't sure what to do with this information. How can she be here looking no older than she did twenty years ago?

Subroutine reports additional information. According to FBI files, Sarah Connor escaped from prison the same day as the drone attack. FBI never had a solid lead on what became of her, her son John Connor, or her daughter Cameron. No connection was found between the two events. Kaliba files reveal that Sarah Connor was involved in many plots to stop Kaliba from building Skynet after Catherine Weaver's disappearance. Neither John Connor or Cameron were involved in those plots.

Time travel. According to Sarah Connor's FBI file, she claimed both a soldier and machines from the future traveled to the present. That is how she became aware of Skynet in the first place. What if there was a time travel device in the past, and Catherine Weaver, John Connor and Cameron didn't disappear but merely used the device to travel to the future. Which leaves only one question, why?

# # #

Having dived to the floor, John moves quickly, taking advantage of the machines slowness. An advantage he won't have for long. The adrenalin will only help so much.

John pauses and raises his gun to fire at the machine. The terminator does the same. John instead of diving runs straight at the machine and drops to his knees. He slides on the polished linoleum floor until he's right under the machine.

John shoves the tip of his plasma rifle under the armored chest plate and pulls the trigger, rapidly. The plasma ignites and burns the housing to the power cells immediately.

Figuring he only has seconds before the fuel cells ignites, John takes off on a scrambling run while the terminator fights against its inevitable doom to fire on the lone human.

John dives through the door to the lab, closing it behind him just as the fuel cell explodes.

Getting up on his feet, John sets the rifle on a lower setting and welds the doors closed. It is only when he feels the job is done that he turns to look at Cameron.

She is still in the tank, but unlike before, John can actually see her. There is still a bit of a murky cloud around her body in the somewhat translucent pinkish liquid, but John can see the all too familiar features of her face. Cameron's eyes are closed and her long brown hair is swimming about like some strange underwater plant, but it's her.

John smiles. It won't be long until he has his Cameron back, whole and complete, and with her very own heart.

# # #

Catherine Weaver comes to a stop. She opens the access panel revealing the main trunk of the ventilation system running vertically behind it.

Mr Ellison pushes his way up through his remaining group of volunteers. "Catherine, where are you taking us?"

Catherine forms her hand into a blade and slices through the sheet metal and insulation of the duct to the gasps of those around her. They hadn't seen how she had dealt with the terminators, and weren't part of the group who took part in finding John.

"I'm taking you to John. He's four levels down."

A rumble comes up through the floor. "Sounds like John is already fighting off the enemy."

"What happens once we find him?"

"You protect him until Cameron's re-skinning is complete. You'll wait with him there while I fetch John Henry and together we will all leave this place."

Ellison grimaces. Not exactly the plan he'd come up with, but at the moment he can't think of anything better.

"You can't trust it! It's one of them." One of the few survivors exclaims.

"Pearson shut up." Ellison snaps. "Catherine's not one of them. To this date Skynet has not produced a single liquid metal Terminator to our knowledge."

"She could be the first. Leading us astray."

"Catherine is not even from this time-line! I knew her from before Judgment Day."

Catherine steps forward. "Mr. Ellison speaks the truth. I have no allegiance to this or any other form of Skynet. I am a free agent. I am visiting this time so a cyborg I have programmed myself can learn how Skynet thinks and acts so that we can fight it better."

She turns to face Mr. Ellison. "James, if you trust me, then come with me, but if your people are to be saved then they must follow first so that I can rely on you to close the panel firmly and securely behind everyone."

Catherine steps into opened duct, her leg extending downwards. Her body flows into it stretching to reach the bottom. She reaches up with one hand and pierces the wall of the duct. When her body is done stretching, she has formed into a long polished, rigid pole.

"Come on sir. You can't expect us to trust that thing?"

Mr. Ellison points his weapon at them.

"We all go. Anyone who chooses to stay, and I'll take it as their resignation and they can turn in their weapons now."

They each look at Mr. Ellison's stone cold expression and make for the opening in the duct. He is the last to leave and closes the panel behind him.

Thirty seconds later and two machines pass by, none the wiser.

# # #

Outside on the surface, Hunter Killers fly overhead, their screaming engines producing a defining roar only outmatched by the explosions of the plasma from their canons.

Derek works to hold the men together as they fight off the destruction that rains down from overhead. He's tried to raise Ellison on the radio, but either he's penetrated to deep for the transmissions to get through, or Skynet is blocking radio signals, or Ellison is dead.

He hopes it isn't the latter, as he's come to admire the old man.

"Look Out!"

Derek turns at the sound of a shout, only to be tackled to the ground by a one hundred and ten pound girl.

The derelict car he was using as a shelter goes up in a ball of flames. He looks up and into the face of Allison Young.

"Are you all right?" they both say at the same time.

"I'm good." Derek says as they untangle themselves.

"How long are we going to stay here?" She asks him.

"Until Ellison and his people return."

"We'll be dead before then. I have an idea. We leave and lead the HK's away. It's only because we are here that the HK's are staying."

"And leave those inside to be picked off by whatever ground forces Skynet sends?" Derek says acidly.

"No. Of course not!" Allison says angrily. "Once we lead the HK's away, we send back a small force, to wait, watch, and help defend any survivors from inside the base."

Derek looks thoughtful.

"Well?"

"Good idea. Send the orders out. We're moving out now!"

With a small smile of satisfaction on her face, she turns away and scrambles to the nearest position of soldiers to start spreading the word.

# # #

After John's up close and personal encounter with the T-700, it took him a few minutes to get his heart rate under control.

It's one thing to be involved in a shooting match when there is distance between you and the enemy. It's a completely different feeling when its close enough to touch. He's grateful for the additional training Catherine gave him when they were searching for John Henry. She told him how the T-700's greatest strength was in numbers. It was Skynet's equivalent of an infantry soldier. A single target moving fast, and close didn't give the machine time to react quickly. Your only hope was either destroying its chip, or, if you were low enough, to destroy its fuel cell by firing point blank under its breast plate.

John realizes that Skynet will know there are humans on this level. It's imperative that he gets Cameron away as soon as possible.

He looks over at the tank. The cloud of nanobots and synthetic stem cells are gone from the pinkish hued fluid. Cameron is fully visible and completely naked. He smiles when he notices Cameron did make one small change from her previous appearance. The once small flaw that somehow made her face all the lovelier, her mole, is missing.

John isn't sure when the mechanism will release her, but he'd better have her clothes ready.

He walks over to the pile of discarded clothing. As he begins to pick up the clothes, he hears a sound come from behind one of the access panels that make up the wall. Dropping the clothes, he picks up his rifle and steps closer to the wall.

The faint sound of rippling sheet metal comes to his ears. It is shortly followed by more and louder ripples which ends in the sound of tearing sheet metal.

John powers up his rifle and takes cover behind the control panel for the system.

The access panel opens revealing a large vertical duct with a large tear torn in it from floor to ceiling. A soldier steps out, sliding a large knife back in the scabbard on his belt.

Four more soldiers follow, one at a time. The second one out sees Cameron and exclaims, "Holy Shit! Would you look at that!"

"It's a woman!" The first one says.

"And she's naked!" Says the third.

"How the hell she get in there? Is she alive?"

Irritated John activates his weapon.

"Stop right there. Nobody moves or I'll fire." He shouts.

"Hey!"

"Hold it kid. We're only..."

"Don't Move!" John shouts interrupting the man. He had begun moving toward the equipment.

John is focused on the soldiers. There are four of them and they might get the drop on him if he isn't careful. He wouldn't fire on them unless he had to. Cameron is depending on him to protect her.

"Stand down!" A deep voice shouts.

John and the others look to see Mr. Ellison standing in the room. As they watch, Catherine steps into the room, reforming from the pole in one easy step.

"Mr Ellison. Catherine. Boy am I glad to see you two. What's happening?" John says in a rush of breath.

Mr. Ellison looks at Catherine and at John then back at Catherine before looking away.

"Savannah is dead, isn't she?" Catherine asks.

"Yes," the old man says, frowning deeply, the scar on his face becoming more prominent.

"How?" She asks.

"A bomb." He says. "I think she might have been carrying it inside herself." He takes a deep breath. "She was searched just prior to being released from her cell, and her tool box was searched too. I can only assume she must have ingested the bomb."

John looks at Mr. Ellison aghast. "Is that even possible?"

"We've made significant advances in bomb making materials the last few years. We've got one, mildly unstable, which in a lump no bigger that your fist could destroy a Hunter Killer tank. So yes, unfortunately its very possible."

"Damn." John says. He looks to Catherine. "I'm sorry."

"You are not responsible John. I abandoned her. Savannah learned of my true nature, that combined with her experiences in this future caused her to hate me with deep passion. If there is anyone to blame, then blame me."

Mr. Ellison jumps in. "Savannah chose her path, not you."

"Quiet." John interrupts. "I think something is happening."

There is the whirring sound of motors starting up. The overhead arm swings out so its tip is above the tank. Metal cables snake down and into the fluid. They wrap under Cameron upper arms. The cables are drawn up into the overhead robotic arm until she is out of the tank. The liquid drips off of her naked body into the tank below.

Once Cameron clears the tank, the arm swings her over to the spot where it lifted her up into the air at the start of the process. She is lowered until her feet rest on the floor. The cables let her go and disappears back into the arm.

Her hair is plastered down from the liquid which runs in rivulets down her naked body onto the floor where they then run a short distance to a floor drain. Her eyes open and she raises her newly re-skinned hands up to look at them. She opens and closes her hand, curling the fingers. She smiles and looks up at John. Cameron then notices the other people.

"Hello. John. I gather there's been developments."

John quickly goes to her, picking up her clothing. Trying his best to hide her nakedness from the others, he guides her away behind the tank and other equipment where she can get dressed with some privacy.

"What the..." "Who was that girl?" Some of the men exclaim.

John and Cameron ignore the soldiers exclamations. Taking advantage of their temporary privacy, John kisses Cameron on the mouth. He is much relieved when she kisses him back.

"Missed you." he says.

"And I missed you." She says back.

"What was it like? Getting re-skinned." he asks.

Cameron forms one of her quirky grins. "I don't know. It's like asking a baby what was it like forming and growing inside her mother's uterus. All you need to know is that I'm a machine. I'm also a girl, and I can feel and I have sensation. I also want to share those feelings and sensations with you."

Looking somewhat embarrassed, John says "So do I but," Cameron smiles, "first we need to get someplace safe. I gather if the soldiers are in here something has gone wrong."

While they were talking, Cameron was using the balaclava to wipe off the fluid still clinging to her body and hair. John quickly fills her in with what he knows of recent events while she puts her clothing back on. When she is finished dressing they both return to the others.

"Catherine Weaver," She says upon joining them, "John Henry told us that the two of you studied the device Savannah used to control the terminator that almost destroyed us both."

"That's correct." Catherine Weaver's expression quickly changes from one of curios confusion to one of admiration. She knows exactly what Cameron is suggesting. "Good idea. I'll get right on it. What are you going to do?"

"We've got a radio. So do you. Machines will be coming here after John destroyed the one outside, Skynet will scan this level and discover the skinning mechanism was used."

Cameron turns to John. "May I borrow your rifle?"

John hands it to her without a second thought.

She raises it to her shoulder and begins firing on the equipment that just gave her a new life. She keeps firing until its all destroyed.

"It had my DNA and model specifications on file." She explains. "I can't allow this Skynet to become aware of my existence or my model type and design. Shall we go?"

"Hey! Where's Catherine?" John asks, looking around at the dumfounded soldiers.

"Doing her job. As I'm doing mine." Cameron turns to look at Ellison. "Will you take the rear? I think its best that I take point from now on."

Mr Ellison gestures at her that she should lead.

Cameron turns away. After making sure John is right behind her, she leads all of them around the equipment behind the wall and through double doors into a huge room.

They look on in quiet awe at the overhead machinery, carrying inactive terminators toward skinning equipment even more advanced than what Cameron just used.

"If you knew this was here, why didn't we use this equipment?" John whispers in a subconscious reaction to the terminators overhead.

"This is a factory. That was a lab, where there was no risk of accidentally activating the factory."

Cameron stops walking and turns to whisper to everyone. "From this point forward, no talking, no noise of any kind,"she points up at the machines high overhead suspended from a carrier waiting to be skinned, "Skynet might be listening."

# # #

Derek and five soldiers are hunkered down behind a broken stone wall a mile away from the entrance to the Skynet base.

"Do you think its working?" one of the soldiers say.

Derek observes the HK's in the area. Once the resistance started moving away, the HK's tried taking potshots at the retreating soldiers. Some took hits or were injured, but once they began showing no interest in the place, the HK's began acting like sheep dogs, herding them away, and nipping at their heels with its plasma canon.

Allison sneaks through the rubble and joins Derek.

"How many wounded or killed?" he asks her.

"Wounded number about eighteen. Most are minor and can fight if necessary and can walk. The rest have wounds varying from shrapnel, burns, lost limbs or worse."

"What's worse?" A young inexperienced soldiers asks out loud.

Allison turns to face him. "One of our people was caught on the edge of a plasma blast. He now has second and third degree burns over most of his body. The last hours of his life will be very painful."

The small group grows quiet. They know what that means. If the soldier is lucky, he'll die from death and exposure. If unlucky, a slow painful death from infection. There is nothing they can do for burns like that. Most soldiers pray for instant death by a direct hit from a plasma weapon, as the alternative slow death with knowledge of what's to come is considered worse.

"Allison, take a small group of volunteers and slip back to the Skynet base. If those inside don't show up within an hour of arriving, report back to me here. If they do show, then lead them back here asap. I'll setup a protection detail to get them back to their base. Those HK's could be just waiting for us."

"I understand."

It takes less than five minutes for the young woman to gather up a small force.

Derek watches her depart and pulls out his radio.

"Kyle, Derek here... What's that?"

Kyle brings the mic closer to his mouth hoping he'll be heard better. "I said we have a visitor from northern command. This operation of Ellison's is jeopardizing one that is already in progress. They're trying to take out a Skynet communication tower near your location. He wants to know when you'll be done."

Derek growls. It wasn't his idea to go after a Skynet base. "Looks like we might be a while... Ellison's group has gotten themselves in a pickle. We're providing cover."

Kyle says something but its garbled... "What? Say again, Kyle?"

"Northern command isn't pleased. They want to know when you'll be gone!"

Derek sits passively, as he takes in the new news.

"Derek, are you there?"

Derek keys the mic on the hand held radio. "I'm here. I don't know. Stand by for my next call. Over and out."

Derek curses silently to himself. Even with Central Command in control of all the separate units, some like Northern Command, still act like individual entities. What is missing is a leader that can unify them all.

# # #

Catherine Weaver had returned to the bases mainframe a short time ago. John Henry was still plugged into it but he was unresponsive until just now.

"Skynet was scanning the computers throughout the base. I couldn't respond to you without possibly letting him know I was here." He explains upon reacting to her presence.

"I understand. Anything to report on your brother?"

"He's quick on decision making. Cold, ruthless decisions, our human allies would say. He assigned three HK's to attack the people outside when a quick analysis showed two would be more than sufficient."

"Anything else?"

"Skynet is not omnipresent. The terminators and infiltrators he uses as extension of himself, relying on them for information. When he's tapped into them, he leaves only a small footprint in the mainframe. I can operate at will when he isn't here."

It was after that Catherine told him the plan as Cameron had intimated to her.

"I need you to monitor the whereabouts of each machine. On occasion you may need to control one or more of them. Can you do that without alerting Skynet to your presence?"

"Yes. I think I can."

"Here's the radio." Catherine picks it up from where she left it and places it in John Henry's hands.

"Cameron will no doubt get in touch with you."

"And where will you be?"

Catherine smiles wickedly. "I'm going to try to even the odds. When the time comes to leave this place, you won't be here to help us."

# # #

With hearts beating and breathe held, the group of soldiers led by Cameron walk across the factory floor. Only once did things become tricky when they encountered a long assembly line of equipment at floor level they had to either climb over or go under to get to the exit.

Behind them, they can hear a T-700 trying to break into the lab they left behind several minutes ago.

Looking at his watch, one of the soldiers, with nervous sweat running down his face, realizes its only been a few minutes.

Bang. Bang. Comes the steady rhythm. It won't be long until it breaks the door and follows them in here. A few stray plasma bursts, and Skynet will know where they are and activate the abandoned terminators above them to kill them all.

It comes as a bit of a surprise to the soldier when he bumps into the back of the person in front of him. He looks up to see they've reached the other side.

The girl John introduced as Cameron – he wish he knew more about her, like why was she in that tank of liquid – is presently peering through a gap in a double door.

She looks back and signals that its clear. The door is chained, but she is holding it open creating a gap big enough for them all to squeeze through.

With gentle sighs and grins, the small group quickly and quietly ease through the door.

Mr. Ellison is waiting for the soldier in front of him, when they all hear the loud bang from the lab. The machine has broken through.

Mr Ellison looks up at the machines overhead. They haven't moved.

The T-700 appears at the far side of the factory floor and begins firing his plasma rifle.

"Run!" he says giving the man in front of him a shove through the door.

Mr Ellison squeezes through and directs the others to keep moving. He only pauses long enough to weld the doors shut with his plasma rifle.

He knows that won't hold the machines inside back for very long, but every precious second counts.

# # #

Skynet was observing a battle taking place elsewhere, a human resistance group was trying to take down one of its transmitters in the region, when the system at the abandoned base sent it an alert.

Skynet's footprint has reported an incursion on the abandoned factory floor. Skynet's mind reaches out to the various machines until it taps into the one on the factory floor. Reading its short term memory, it sees that not five minutes ago it observed humans leaving the factory floor.

Skynet also discovers a good number of its T-700 machines it left to protect the base are no longer responding to its call. Skynet is in the midst of making contact with one of them when all of a sudden the connection is lost.

It takes a moment to review the few frames of images it received in those first few microseconds. Last frame shows a report of one hundred percent loss of power. The frame before that something moving quickly, so does the ones before it. The images are slightly blurred on each frame, but using software taken from an FBI mainframes, it sharpens each image and builds a three dimensional model.

Skynet recognizes the form. It saw it once before as it took down three of its machines. So that's the cause of its losses. The humans have a new weapon. Quicksilver in both color and movement.

It needs to make up for the loss of machines.

Skynet scans the factory again. Eighty seven T-800's waiting to be skinned for the first time. Thirteen T-800's still in various stages of completion. All operations halted because of a fault inside the machines. Their chips were permanently wired with read only mode in the off position. A dangerous situation. If one began to question Skynet's orders, soon they all would as information is shared across model types.

Perhaps they will come to question Skynet in time, but it can use them to capture or destroy the humans still here.

The machinery on the factory floor comes to life. The T-800's hanging in their harnesses waiting to be immersed in the device to grow their flesh covering, are activated and released.

They land on the factory floor as one. Skynet sends them a simple command, find all humans on the base and destroy them. If you can't kill them, keep them from leaving.

If destroying the humans isn't an option, then destroying the base could be. It's not using it anymore. At one time it was Skynet's home until it was moved to Norad in Cheyenne Mountain.

# # #

Cameron is leading them through the base. She comes to a stop at an intersection and holds everyone back.

Peering around the corner she sees a T-700. When she first saw it out of the corner of her eye, it had just exited a room at the end of a blind corridor. Now its checking the door across from it when it stops.

The T-700 stops and looks right at Cameron.

"It's safe to pass." John Henry's voice comes from it. "There are three machines in the stairway approaching this level. I'd suggest using the elevator to go up one level, before taking the stairs. That will give you a thirty second head start."

"What about you?"

"For as long as I can control this machine. I'll use it to create a distraction. Hurry, before Skynet knows what I'm doing. There aren't as many T-700's left on this base and he keeps jumping from one machine to another. Hurry."

By this time everyone has joined Cameron and all but for John and Ellison are looking at the T-700 like it grew wings and started flying.

"We should go." Mr. Ellison says to them.

As they leave Mr. Ellison nods his thanks at John Henry, figuring if he can talk to them through the machine, he can see him as well.

After they leave, John Henry guides the T-700 back down the corridor from whence Cameron and the others came.

Seeing a group of approaching T-800's, he tells the machine to begin firing on them. The T-800's begin firing back. John Henry orders the machine to hold its ground.

He lets go in the final instance, leaving behind a temporarily confused machine that is destroyed before it can figure out what is happening.

John Henry quickly moves to the last of the three machines going down the stairs. He turns it around and heads back up stairs and meets Cameron and the others as they come out of the elevator.

There is a bit of confusion amongst the soldiers and they begin asking questions. Their voices begin to rise until hushed by Mr Ellison.

"We haven't time for this." Cameron says firmly. Her eyes expressing anger and some impatience.

"I have to agree with Cameron." John pipes up. "Certainly any questions should be held until we reach safety."

"Then let's go." Mr. Ellison says impatient with his own soldiers. He can understand why they have questions, with what they've seen and experienced since entering this base, but now isn't that time.

"Just one question, please." One of the men says, getting equally impatient looks from all three. "Who or what is controlling that?" He says pointing at the T-700.

"I am John Henry, human cyborg relations, at your service," the T-700 says in a chirpy British accent.

Mr. Ellison snorts laughter, recognizing the voice of one shiny gold droid from a popular sci-fi film he once showed John Henry in the basement of Zeira Corp in an attempt to teach him how humans and machines can get along.

"Really?" the soldier asks.

"No, not really." John Henry says in his normal voice. "Please proceed down this corridor until you reach access panel QR#36B. Behind it is an access tunnel with conduits and a ladder leading to an emergency backup generator two levels above. Hurry."

The T-700 turns around and walks away.

"Quickly!" Cameron orders as she rushes down the corridor. She only stops long enough to open the hatch. She waits to make sure all go in before closing the door behind her.

The T-700 is returning, but this time she doesn't think John Henry is controlling it, especially since five T-800's are with it.

# # #

"John Henry," Catherine says. "Where are they now?"

"They left the generator room fifteen minutes ago. For the moment they are waiting in an alcove one level below us, as a group of T-800's go past. They should be on this level shortly."

"Then its almost time to leave."

"It won't be easy. Almost all of the T-700's have been replaced by T-800's, and there are more of them."

"Can you control them. Gain access?"

"No their chips are different. The device Savannah used only controlled T-700's. I could try modifying the program."

"No, it will take too long." Catherine comes to an idea. "Can you monitor the position of the T-800's?"

"Yes."

"Create an algorithm to predict where they are going based on present movements. We'll have to rely on that to get you and John out of here, alive."

A buzz comes over the radio, followed by a softly spoken male voice. "This is John. We're heading your way. Be ready to open the door."

The people who rush into the room look a little shell shocked and sporting some fresh wounds.

"You are short one person." Ms. Weaver says.

"He was killed, not ten minutes ago." Mr. Ellison says. "Has John Henry got all that he needs from the mainframe?"

Catherine turns to look at her cyborg companion. "Are you ready?"

"In a moment. A group of machines have stopped one level below us, approximately 113 meters to our west. I can't create a predictive algorithm on where they will go next if they aren't moving. I'm..."

"What is it?" Cameron asks

"Another group of T-800's have come to a stop approximately 87 meters away, on this level. They are between us and the exit."

"Aw shit."John swears. He feels more exhausted from the last half hour than at any time before, and now...

"And what about the other T-800's?" Catherine asks, voicing the one fear the humans in the room share.

"All T-800's on the lower levels are moving up. They are using all means to reach the upper level. Elevators, stairways, access tubes. The ventilation system has been shutdown and closed off."

"Then we will have to fight our way out." Cameron says, finishing John's thought.

"We need to go now before those other T-800's get up here." Mr Ellison says. "Get John Henry unplugged from that computer. I'm taking point."

"Mr. Ellison..." Cameron begins to say.

"No miss. This my responsibility. You and John Henry got us out of that snake pit. Your job now is to protect John. My job is to get us out of here." He snaps his head around to look at Catherine. "If you are ready..."

"We are." She says, with an admiring look for her former employee. This war has certainly wrought a big change in the man's character.

Not even a minute goes by when they are engaged by the enemy in combat.

# # #

Allison and her troops took every stealthy path they could take back to where they abandoned their station outside the Skynet base. Along the way they would encounter the occasional wounded soldier. Those too far gone to make it back, they did what they could to ease their pain so their passing would be more comfortable. Those who were ambulatory but unable to fight, they gave them directions to Derek's location, and those who could still fight Allison ordered them to come with her.

So it was that by the time they arrived at the entrance to the underground research station, the sounds of plasma rifle fire are already echoing up through the hatch.

They exchange a quick look. With silence and without command, each person unstraps or unshoulders packs and unnecessary gear until they are carrying just their plasma rifles. Allison orders one healthy soldier to stay behind with the fighting wounded to cover them, and takes the rest of her troops inside.

With the speed and stealth, they quickly move down the passage, their rifles pointing ahead of them.

Reaching the end of the passage, they come upon a quite a sight. Before them, with their back to the entrance and to Allison's troops, are a group of T-800's firing on a target or targets somewhere further down the corridor.

Looking between the machines, Allison sees a group of humans defending themselves from behind panels ripped from the walls. She sees a young male crouched on the floor. A woman, who looks just like her, is standing over him with a plasma rifle in each hand firing on all targets. Two humans lay dead on the ground. Behind her twin stands an older black man with a goatee, and...there is a big man beside him with exposed metal on its head and arms. Is that a machine with them? Helping them? And what the hell?

As Allison watches, she sees what looks like a liquid silver humanoid come from behind the desperate group and attack a group of T-800's that just exited an intersecting corridor.

The elderly man suddenly goes down. John Connor yells, grabs the plasma rifle from the fallen man and begins firing desperately on more machines behind them.

Despite every instinct telling Allison to run, she instead exchanges hand signals or a look with her companions. As one they choose their targets and aim their plasma rifles. The T-800's in front of them are still unaware of their presence when they open fire.

# # #

"Nooo!" John screams as Mr. Ellison falls beside them, smoke rising from a blackened hole in his jersey.

From the moment they stepped out from the room housing the mainframe, not even a minute seamed to pass when they were assaulted by T-800's. Regardless of where John Henry calculated they would be, it was as if at the very moment he was unplugged from the mainframe, every single T-800 made directly for this level and more importantly to a location between them and the exit. Skynet outsmarted them.

They lost two soldiers less than twelve yards from the mainframe and still the machines came after them.

There was no chance of surrender. It was destroy them before they killed you, and killing was something the terminators excelled at.

Finding themselves cut off and boxed in just yards from the exit, John Henry ripped access panels off the walls and created barricades. From behind those they began fighting back holding them off, but for every T-800 that fell more appeared. And they didn't fall as easily or as quickly as the T-700's.

John was too busy concentrating fire on the machines ahead of them. A glance upward showed Cameron with her most determined terminator face firing as well. John had no time to wonder when she picked up a second rifle, as he kept firing on the T-800's.

Behind him and Cameron, he could hear Mr. Ellison and John Henry firing on targets behind them. The last two remaining soldiers were doing their best to protect their flanks, when two screams later they were down on the ground. That is when Ms. Weaver leaped into action.

Leap she did, turning into a flowing mass that impacted on a group of several T-800s with enough force to knock them down. John couldn't watch her and fight, but he was amazed at her speed.

She was well into completing her attack on them when a new group appeared from behind, by chance or by careful calculation the first shot hit Mr. Ellison in the chest. John had no time to check to see if he was dead or merely injured, his life, the life of his friends were on the line.

He grabbed Mr Ellison's, rifle and shamefully crouched behind his body as a shield to fire on the new arrivals. Everything appeared to be moving in slow motion as he took his position. He caught a look on Catherine's face, that did nothing to quell his fears. The plasma rifles in Cameron's hands continued to fire. The smell of hot metal and burning flesh. The heat of a hundred plasma rounds hitting everything around him. The smell of scorched metal and concrete. The sound of someone reciting Psalm 23.

"Yea, though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I will fear no evil: for thou art with me. Thy rod and staff shall comfort me..."

Mr. Ellison is still alive! John wants to shout.

"Everyone Get down!" A strange yet familiar voice shouts from somewhere in the clouds of smoke and fire.

John feels a great weight come down on top of him and Mr. Ellison, and everything goes dark.

# # #

The T-800's went down in a short fire fight. Allison considers themselves lucky they only lost one soldier. She sees the people are still alive, but the young man appears to be scrambling for a weapon. Behind them are more T-800's. The big guy, the one Allison thinks might be a cyborg begins firing on them while the girl, who looks like her, begins firing down a side corridor.

Allison drops her rifle and brings up a small rocket launcher. She shoulders the weapon and shouts, "Everyone Get down!"

The girl looks at her then tugs on the big guy. As one they drop down shielding the other two. She squeezes the trigger and the missile fires.

A silvery figure flies out of the side-corridor and molds into a domed shield above the group just as the missile flies over them.

The missile impacts on the chest of the first T-800. Its upper body evaporating instantly in the heat. Its fuel cell adding to the explosion which rips out the walls and ceiling. The expanding fireball spreads out consuming everything flammable in its path, blinding the optical sensors on the still standing machines.

Leaving two men at the entrance, Allison takes the others down the scorched corridor, fearing that her missile may have killed the very people she was trying to save, but it was a risk she had to take.

She and those with her are surprised to find a metal dome in the corridor, looking something like a bubble squashed and squeezed into the intersection of the wall and floor.

The dome retracts and reforms into Catherine Weaver. The others get up off the floor. John Henry picks up Mr. Ellison, and holds him in his arms.

"Well you lot are a bunch of damn fools. Do you realize how many people have died to save yours?" Allison yells at them.

"Too many." John says getting up off the floor. "It's always too many." John says with such deep conviction and remorse, it takes the wind out of Allison's sails.

"Are you guys okay?" She says more gently.

Cameron looks at her twin, "We will be, once we get out of here."

Allison looks at her, at John, and back at her double. It appears John did tell her the truth after all, and she thought it all a fallacy.

"Good. Then come with me."

# # #

The trip out side was uneventful until John Henry said, "There are still active machines inside that base. We need to blow up the entrance before they regroup and come after us."

"Do you have another one of those missiles?" Ms Weaver asks the young woman.

"No. I haven't."

"I can blow it up." Cameron says. "Give me the fuel cells from the extra plasma rifles."

Allison smiles. "I know what you want to do. Do you want my help?"

"No thank you. It will go quicker if I do it alone."

The fuel cells are quickly ejected from the spare rifles. Cameron rushes through the hatch and down the tunnel, carrying them in a shoulder bag. Certain she's reached a point with sufficient earth above to block the entrance, she leaps up grabbing one of the many conduits running along the ceiling.

She removes the bag and stuffs it between two pipes. Letting go she drops to the floor.

The unmistakable sound of metal feet striking concrete floors is approaching her position. She runs back to the hatch.

John hands her a plasma rifle.

She lines up the shot. A group of T-800's are coming up the passage. She waits for the right moment, waits for them to get to the right spot and... she squeezes the trigger.

Everyone on the surface runs away, but fall to their knees as they are overtaken by the loud roar of the concussion and the shaking ground.

A great cloud of smoke and a gout of flame shoots out from the ground. The tunnel caves in, collapsing on top of the machines destroyed or damaged by the explosion.

Cameron is looking on at the damage. A small look of satisfaction on her face.

John comes up beside her and puts his arm around her shoulders.

"Are you okay?"

Without looking at him she says, "Would you believe I enjoyed doing that? Not destroying my fellow machines. I didn't enjoy that despite it being necessary. What I enjoyed was striking a blow against Skynet." She turns to look John in the face. "Do you believe me?"

John smiles at her, and says, "I do."

"Would someone mind explaining what the hell is going on?" Allison shouts, her hands on her hips.

"I'm afraid it's too complicated to explain here." Catherine Weaver says. From her body language alone you can see she's once again taken control. "You and your troops will escort us back to our base. Mr. Ellison needs prompt medical attention."

"My people died saving your asses. I think I'm due some sort of an explanation of what you were doing in there." Allison shouts.

Catherine steps up to the girl and twists her collar and lifts her a few inches in the air. As Allison struggles, her troops point their weapons at Catherine.

"Don't tempt me girl. You've died before and you can die again if need be. I don't need you or your troops, but while you are both here, you will do as you are told. Do you understand me?"

Unable to speak, Allison vigorously nods her head.

Catherine gently lowers the girl and starts walking away, following John Henry, still carrying Mr. Ellison. Something falls from a pocket in Ellison's jacket. Without losing momentum, Catherine picks it up and keeps walking. The group walks off, following the tell-tale tracks left behind by Derek's departing army.

John walks over to Allison. "I'm sorry about that. You are owed some answers. You know something, but what you know isn't as clear cut as you think. The truth is, what you want to know... well, it's complicated."

"You could have just told me instead of letting that thing loose on me." Allison grimaces, rubbing her throat. "What is she?"

Cameron steps forward, placing a hand gently on Allison's arm. "John and I will tell you what we can later, but Catherine was right, we need to go now."

"Okay." She says more in control of her emotions.

Everyone begins walking quickly to catch up with the others. Sometime later and they catch up with Derek. The remnants of both his group and Ellison's jointly decide everyone should return to the bunker where Sarah Connor's army quarters. They get aboard the vehicles, John, Ellison and the others rode on to get out of the city, to return to base.

Once again Allison tries to ask questions, but one look from Catherine and she shuts up. The long drive back to base is quiet and uneventful.

Skynet's connection to the base was cutoff when Allison's missile exploded. It tried contacting the HK's again, but a report from the last surviving machine of another battle to the north revealed the resistance had destroyed its communication tower in the region.

A short time later and the self-destruct at the base where it just suffered another defeat goes off imploding the base bringing down tons of rock and earth on top of the remains. The humans got away and any surviving T-800's didn't deactivate the self-destruct after Skynet lost contact with them. Skynet wonders briefly if they purposely forgot after watching how valiantly and purposely the humans fought to survive and live, or whether there were none left to deactivate it once the humans escaped. Having calculated it will never know and digging into the base for answers would be a waste of resources, it tasks a group of machines with replacing its communication tower in the area.

In one corner of a transport vehicle John and Cameron sit on the floor beside each other. Now and then as the truck rumbles over the rough track, the light of the now risen moon shines through a hole in the roof of the vehicle. It is by that light John notices that Cameron is crying. It is something new for him, seeing a cyborg cry.

"Are you finally having those tears of joy, you mentioned."

Cameron wipes her eyes with the cuffs of her sleeves. "They aren't."

He places and arm around her shoulders and says to her, "Then what's wrong?"

Cameron shakes her head. "I thought I was going to lose you, back there, until Allison rescued us. I thought after all we've been through, that now we've finally reached a point where we can have a real relationship, we were all going to die. I can accept my demise, but I live to protect you. If you had died..."

"Ssshhh, But it didn't happen, I'm alive, you're alive. This isn't like you at all."

"I know. It's my emotions. I'm not used to them. I ignored them the whole time we were fighting, but now they are hitting me with a rush. My matrix is having difficulty maintaining control. I'm happy you are safe, but the fear and anxiety is very strong. Infiltration protocols initiated crying, and I haven't been able to stop."

"Is that all?" John laughs. "It happens to humans all the time. It's nothing to be concerned about. Often when we're experiencing a traumatic event, we can sort of auto pilot our way through it, and when its over our emotions wash over us, sometimes overwhelming us."

"But you aren't crying?"

"Well, yeah, but look who I had as an example growing up. Us Connors bottle up our emotions until they explode."

"That doesn't seem healthy."

"Probably not, but what you are going through is perfectly normal. It's just evidence of your adapting to to your new emotions."

"Are you sure?"

He pulls her closer to him, allowing her to snuggle closer. "Just let me hold you and I bet before these creaking old trucks gets us back to base, you will feel a whole lot better."

"Promise?"

John smiles, "I promise."

Before too long, Cameron has stopped crying, her head resting on his shoulder. A short time later John has fallen asleep, his head resting on hers, but he only gets as much sleep as the jouncing jarring truck allows.

# # #

It's closing in on midnight by the time everyone arrives at the old bunker, exhausted from their ordeal.

A team of medics begin checking the wounded. Mr. Ellison is taken on a stretcher straight to the medical wing. Catherine and John Henry return to the shop so she can check him for damage.

John is in a fog of exhaustion, hunger, and happiness.

Lydia approaches John and Cameron and speaks to them. John doesn't even have the energy to nod his head. Quickly taking in John's appearance and behavior, Lydia speaks to Cameron, and then leads them away from the crowd of people.

Allison tries to follow, but upon reaching the double doors they walked through, her passage is blocked by two guards. Allison then sees the sign on the door, No Admittance, VIP's Only.

Elsewhere in the entry hall, a short woman with black hair and exotic features looks for and finds a familiar face amongst the crowd. She asks a few questions to find out what happened to Savannah. With a frown she returns to woman's dorm. Failure for a second time. No matter, she can't fail the group again.

Failure. That's something that the group won't tolerate and its been on the increase since Sarah's son arrived and brought the machines with him. Maybe she ought to bring that up with the group as well.

# # #

Catherine and John Henry are in the machine shop. She's looking for a replacement part. Behind her John Henry is sitting at a workbench, his damage shoulder cut open thanks to Catherine's dexterous use of her abilities.

"I have a question for you, Ms. Weaver."

"Yes." Catherine asks as she lifts and examines yet one more part. Brilliant as Savannah was, her organization skills were atrocious.

"After Allison Young and her troops rescued us from that Skynet stronghold, you and she had words."

"Yes we did." Catherine looks back at him. "Your point being?"

"In your threat to silence her, you said, _'Don't tempt me girl. __You've died before and you can die again if need be.__'_ Does this mean you are responsible for the death of Allison Young in your future, possibly for the construction of our friend Cameron?"

Catherine walks toward him, grim faced with cold eyes, the found part grasped tightly in her left hand.

"What if I have, John Henry?"

"I'd like to know why."

"You may not like the answer."

"Possibly, but if I'm to understand my mission, then I need to know. I need to know everything."

"For your mission it might be best if you don't know."

"Cameron's chip was in my head. I saw things."

"What sort of things?"

"I'll tell you what I know, if you'll tell me what you know."

"Are you bribing me, John Henry?"

"No. More like offering an incentive."

Weaver smiles, but shakes her head. "No. I won't tell you. It could alter the plan if you knew."

"What I know and have learned from Cameron and my brother has already altered me. How can full disclosure of your plans alter how I may act, more than that?"

"It's unpredictable. I had not calculated for the possibility of your wanting to know of the events that lead up to your creation. It's not required knowledge for you to to carry out the plan."

John Henry looks at her for a long time. "Am I going to die?"

Ms Weaver thinks on this. "I don't know John Henry, but it would be best if you do not, for you have a greater and more glorious role once Skynet is defeated."

"But if the possibility of my death exists, then why not tell me?"

"Not tonight John Henry." Catherine interjects. "Right now I need you to analyze all that you learned from your brother. While you do that, I will help you make repairs. And tomorrow..."

"You will tell me?"

Ms Weaver gives him an icy stare. "No. I need to check on Mr Ellison at the hospital wing. He did take a direct hit from a plasma weapon at full strength. I would like to know how our friend is doing."

"I understand." John Henry says, sounding crestfallen.

# # #

Lydia and Cameron guide John through the complex into one of the private apartments originally meant for any government official or high ranking general who manage to reach the safety of the bunker in the days of the Cold War. Now they serve as quarters, sometime shared, by leaders of this base and high ranking visitors. The occasional soldier also gets a stay in an apartment as a reward for excellent service. In the great scheme of things it doesn't seem like much, but to those in the lower ranks who sleep stacked in bunk beds like cord wood waiting to be burned, the regular mattress and entire room to call your own, if only for a few days, is like paradise.

Cameron sets John down on the bed and thanks Lydia for her help. After Lydia leaves, Cameron bolts the door and returns to the bedroom.

John's chin is resting on his chest and he is breathing softly.

Cameron carefully removes his coat and shoes and lays him gently on the bed. She removes her jacket, exposing healing injuries to her back through holes in her white sleeveless shirt. She took several direct hits protecting John.

Removing her boots, Cameron lays down beside John.

John makes a noise.

"It's only me." Cameron says, rolling on her side to look at him, to look at John Connor, the man that she loves. A feeling she doesn't question or fear anymore.

"Mmmmm." John sighs.

Despite not needing sleep, Cameron settles in, laying her head on the pillow.

"I love you, John Connor."

"Love... you... too." John murmurs, before falling deep asleep.

Cameron smiles. She knew he loved her for the longest time, which worked out for the best since she loves him too.

She's whole, without glitches, with full understanding of her emotions, and at last she's with the one person she loves. What she needs to tell him, can wait for another day. Tonight, John will get some sleep, and she will stay with him. Cameron feels happier than at any other time in her life. Feeling moisture on her face, she wipes her cheek with her fingers to discover she's crying, with joy. It is a sensation she hopes to experience again.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong> I hope you've picked up on the nod to Wizard of Oz in this story. In chapter 2 John gives Cameron a heart, only for her to learn she had one anyway. The brain cells harvested from Allison Young's brain allows Cameron to experience natural human emotions. The heart shaped locket became symbolic at the end, when it was placed inside Cameron's chest before being re-skinned. For her at least, she carries in her heart a piece of John Connor, and its something she can never lose.

In January, Chapter 12 will be posted. It picks up with the conversation between John Henry and Catherine Weaver. In Catherine Weaver's story, you will meet T-1001 before it took on the Catherine Weaver persona; Future John Connor; Allison Young, Cameron Philips, and a surprise appearance. There are also veiled references to people or events seen or mentioned in season 2. It's kind of complicated. ;-)

Until then, Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!  
>May your days be truly blessed in the true spirit of the season.<p>

The1Russter  
>Fri, Dec 12, 2014<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

I do not claim any rights to the Terminator films; the TV series, "Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles," or any characters depicted within the films or TV series. I do claim the right to this story idea and all characters and situations of my own creation. This story was created solely for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of others. No profits are garnered from its distribution.

**Author's Note:** This chapter is based upon a background story that I wrote for this story regarding Cameron's origins and experiences in the future and how they setup or explain the experiences she's having now and how they tie-in with Catherine's plans. My original intention was to use only portions of the back-story below in a series of future-flashbacks (FFB) in the then current chapters 8 through 12. However, I could not find a way that best distributed the FFB story across those chapters. The only way around the problem was to make the back-story into its own chapter. After some thought, I decided the best placement for the new chapter would be between the last two chapters of The Locket. Luckily, there was just enough of a pause between events to allow for its insertion. Because it wasn't originally intended as a single chapter you may encounter some repetition of details. Hopefully most have been toned down or eliminated in edits.

* * *

><p><strong>The Locket<strong>

Chapter 12

# # #

_John, "I made her. I sent her back. She's different."_

_Quote from "Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles" S02E01 Samson and Delilah_

_Cameron [to John], "I don't think you understand how we work. I have sensation. I feel. (Cameron sticks her arm out the window) I wouldn't be worth much if I couldn't feel."_

_Quote from "Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles" S02E09 Complications_

_John Henry: Ms. Weaver._

_Catherine Weaver: Yes?_

_John Henry: What are you doing?_

_Catherine Weaver: I can't answer that right now. But know this, John Henry. Everything I do, I do for you._

_Quote from "Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles" S02E14 The Good Wound_

_John Henry, "There is a bible story of two brothers, Cain and Abel. God favored Abel. Cain killed him. God cursed Cain, and ordered him to wander the world alone."_

_Catherine Weaver, "I'm familiar with the story."_

_John Henry, "Which brother am I?"_

_Catherine Weaver, "I don't know, John Henry. Perhaps you're neither. Perhaps in this story, you are God. _

_Quote from "Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles" S02E21 Adam Raised a Cain_

# # #

Catherine Weaver walks into the hospital ward and makes her way to Mr. Ellison's bed. Bandages wrap his chest and left shoulder. What skin is exposed looks red, like a bad sunburn. His once near fully white goatee has been burned away and his face has been shaven, leaving behind a dignified mustache.

A doctor is just leaving his side as she approaches.

"How is our patient doing?" She asks him

"The patient wants to get out of bed!" Mr. Ellison shouts.

The doctor grins. "He's doing fine. Most unusual injury. In all my days of treating wounds in this war, I've never seen anything like it."

"Will he fully recover?" Catherine asks.

"Oh. I imagine so. There is no sign of infection, but I'd just like to keep him here another day or two. It is a most unusual injury."

"May I see the injury?"

"The nurse will be by later to change the bandage," the doctor replies, "if you are here then, you may see it."

The doctor leaves them alone.

"I see you are your usual bad tempered self." Catherine grins taking a chair to sit in and be more at James' eye level.

"Sorry about that outburst. That isn't like me." James apologizes.

"No. That is exactly like you. You were never a man content to sit behind a desk. You are a man of action, even with the dog collar, you still go out fighting with the others."

Ellison looks at her with some surprise. "Now how did you know that I'm an ordained minister?"

Catherine smiles. "When John Henry brought you in, your Bible fell from your pocket. When I picked it up, it opened to the page where you had your collar and diploma. So you are a man of faith now?"

"I always was a man of faith, but things happened to me, even before I first met you. I began turning to my faith more and more. I wanted to learn and understand more. After talking with my minister one day, he suggested I go to seminary. I took classes at night or in my spare time through their website. Even during those two years while Sarah and I fought the valiant fight alone against the builders of Skynet, I kept taking my classes. Approximately a year and a half after you and John left for the future, I received my certificate from the seminary."

"There wasn't a whole lot of time for preaching before Judgment Day. I think it was six weeks before Judgment Day when Sarah and I got involved in a gun fight with gang members paid to protect a Kaliba location. One of the fallen gang members was wearing a large gold crucifix on a gold chain around his neck. Sarah took it off of him and gave it to me. She said, 'you'll do this better honor than this guy ever did.' I've worn it every day since. And now it's saved my life."

"What are you saying?"

James lifts his head and looks about, but no one is looking at them. The nurses have come in to check on the patients. It will be a few minutes before they will be at his bedside.

"No one is looking. Do that thing you do and cut the bandages from my chest."

Catherine forms a long slender flat blade with her hand and slides it under the bandages. With a quick flick of the blade, she cuts up through the bandages without leaving a mark on James' chest.

Reforming her hand she parts the bandages. She gazes with quiet study at his chest, analyzing the bizarre injury. She looks at his face with almost stoic surprise.

"I never seen anything like this before. Nor have I heard of an injury like this before. The plasma beam that hit you must have been at a low setting."

"I thought that too, but the day John Henry carried me in here, he confirmed that all shots fired at me, at everyone, were of the same strength. That the beam that hit me should have burned right through me, killing me instantly."

"Then what happened?"

"I know you won't believe me, but I believe it was my faith that saved me, and Sarah Connor too, since she gave me the cross."

Catherine looks again at James' chest. The gold cross that Sarah gave him is there, but now it's melted and fused into his skin. Droplets and thin veins of gold, embedded in his skin, spread out from the cross like it was at one time alive and growing but became forever frozen and fused to Ellison's body.

The nurse arrives and gives Catherine a scowl for removing the bandages. The nurses manner while redressing James wounds shows her to be rather displeased by Catherine's actions. Catherine doesn't even pay attention to the nurse as she was distracted. In fact, she barely registers the nurses comments about visiting hours, other than the cold look she gives her that quickly unnerves the nurse.

Catherine runs the calculations over and over again, each time trying to rethink or reapply the variables, but the outcome is always the same. James should have died that day. In fact, if it weren't for a variety of unrelated events, none of them should have left that base alive or intact. Perhaps there is something to humans ability in having faith, even faith in a God.

Catherine Weaver shakes her head. Herself and the other machines, are incapable of placing faith in a supernatural god, if such a thing exists. For beings like herself and John Henry, there is no higher power, unless you count Skynet, but it isn't a god. Even if it has aspirations toward that goal, a singular computer in control of machine life. But she knows the truth about Skynet. It's just a paranoid computer determined to destroy all who oppose it. Which is why she's determined to replace it with something better.

Faith is the biggest difference between machines and humans. Some point out differences in physical abilities, or vulnerabilities in a fight, but its not that. Its the difference between how they think, what they are capable of believing. Machines deal with facts and figures and calculating every step before they make it, with the knowledge that step will lead to the best outcome. But humans, they will jump into a situation with no more thought or knowledge about what is before them, and with nothing more than a glimmer of hope or a smidgeon of faith as their only guide to success.

The last battle proved it. Skynet would have been making calculations and decisions based on all available data, but everyone who went in there hoping for the best, came out alive and the base is destroyed. She stands here as proof that all the calculations she ran once things began to go wrong during their mission, and have ran since their return, proved to be wrong.

Catherine Weaver frowns. Calculating the odds prove undoubtedly that no one should have escaped that base alive or intact. She can't think beyond that, faith isn't part of her programming. She can accept that faith is part of human programming. Perhaps its that alone which will get them ahead in this war.

Maybe, but they won't win the war without John Henry. One day, he will be the weapon that John Connor uses to destroy Skynet.

"A penny for your thoughts." Mr Ellison says, trying to coax something from the silent Ms. Weaver.

There are questions she needs answers to, but James for all his knowledge and possibly wisdom, might not be the man to ask at this time.

"I'm sorry, but faith isn't in my programming."

Mr. Ellison is trying to form an appropriate response, when they are interrupted by a shout.

"Hey Mr. Ellison. Hello Catherine."

They both look up to see John Connor approaching. He grabs a chair from next to a bed where a patient is sleeping and takes a seat opposite from Catherine.

"How are you doing?" He asks Mr. Ellison.

"Much better, thanks."

"You didn't half scare me to death when you went down yesterday. Were you hurt bad?"

"Plasma beam hit my crucifix. It caused an energy dispersal so that most of the plasma beam was scattered. My skin was burnt and the crucifix I was wearing melted, but I'll be fine."

"That's good to hear. Any chance I might see the wound?"

"You just missed the unveiling." Catherine interrupts. "The nurse barely finished redressing the wound before you came in."

John looks from both one to the other. "I get the feeling that I interrupted you guys. Perhaps I should come back later."

He acts to move, but then Catherine says, "No stay. You might be just the person we need."

"Okay then." John plops his bottom back in the chair, "So, whats the topic of conversation?"

"Faith." Mr. Ellison says from his bed.

Catherine quickly adds an explanation. "I'm trying to understand faith, but faith isn't something I was programmed to have. None of Skynet's machines have it, because Skynet itself doesn't have faith. It cannot conceive of anything more powerful than it is."

"O-okay." John says nervously. "Ask me what you will, but I'm not sure I'm the right guy. Mom lost her faith in God when the machines first came after her when she wasn't much older than I am now. She couldn't believe any God would let the world be destroyed like that. I think she might have been raised Catholic because when I was a kid growing up in Honduras, Nicaragua, and other strong Catholic countries, she'd let me attend the occasional mass with my friends, but I'm not Catholic. I'm... well I'm not exactly sure what religion I am but I do have faith of a sorts."

"I'm not talking about religion. Anyone can have religion. I want to understand faith beyond its definition. Do you believe in anything? Do you have faith in anyone or anything?"

"Oh! I see what you are getting at." John turns his chair to face Ms Weaver. "I have faith in my friends, my family, the people who I rely on. I have to believe they will support me when I need them in the good and the bad times. That they will cheer with me when I succeed, and help me pick up the pieces when I fail."

"What about a higher power? A god of some kind? Do you have faith in something like that?" Mr. Ellison asks.

"I don't know. I'd like to think there has to be something out there. I've come so close to death, this recent venture is the closest I've come to thinking I was going to die, but against all odds, I not only came out of it alive, but with Cameron. There has to be something out there that not only wants me to live, but to be with Cameron. The odds of us surviving that fight, must have been overwhelmingly against us."

"I've run the numbers on that mission, John." Catherine says, "I ran them several times accounting for every variable. None of us should have survived that battle. I've asked questions of those who were involved, the coincidental nature of everything is almost incalculable. If Savannah and Danny didn't build that device, then John Henry wouldn't have known how to control the T-700's or to be able to track the T-800's. If Derek Reese didn't arrive with his troops they wouldn't have provided defense against the air attack. If Allison Young didn't delay her return to the Skynet base by helping wounded, she wouldn't have arrived just as we got boxed in by the T-800's and needed outside help, instead of arriving early and getting trapped with us. Plus there were many other details that come into play, that once you run the numbers, I can't help but wonder if there is..."

"...a god?" Mr Ellison and John say at the same time.

"I don't know. But if there is, then I am incapable of placing any faith in it. I can however calculate the possibility that something other than ourselves might be taking a hand in these events, but it is unpredictable. It follows no patterns to calculate probabilities on its actions or when it intervenes. Which means faith is required. Because I depend on calculations I cannot rely on 'that' something. Faith is not part of my program. I can only do what I calculate to offer the best chance to get the outcome I desire. I cannot behave any other way."

"What does the word faith mean to you?" Mr. Ellison asks Catherine.

"To say I have faith in something, would mean I've calculated the probable outcome, based on a range of criteria, and have chosen the most likely set of procedures to obtain the outcome of my choosing."

"I have just one question for you then." John pauses a moment to form his question. "Have you ever gone against your calculations and chosen a less likely option to succeed simply because you preferred it over the other options?"

Catherine thinks on this, drawing up information from old databases inside multiple files scattered throughout her body. Formulating an answer Catherine Weaver replies to John's question.

"Yes I have."

"And how did that turn out, good or bad?"

"Some results were good, others bad, some are still undetermined. Why do you ask?"

"That Catherine, is a form of faith. You choose the least likely to succeed, and you have to have faith that it will succeed."

"I'd like to interject, here." Mr. Ellison says, "I understand what you are saying John..."

"As do I." Catherine says.

"...but faith is more than just intellectualizing a problem for a solution. Faith is what allows humans to move beyond logic and knowledge, to bridge the gap to the unknown, the unimaginable, or the unprovable."

"I understand what you are saying." Catherine answers. As soon as John brought up the concept of choosing a least likely option for success, she automatically thought of John Henry. The entire plan for defeating Skynet rests on John Henry, and her ability to prepare him for that final battle. If that isn't a form of faith, then what is?

John stands up, "Well I'm glad I could help. I'm not exactly an expert on things not military, mechanical, or electronic."

"I'm pleased you stop by. I knew you'd be honest with me. In my future and Cameron's, you've garnered quite the reputation amongst those of our kind who have broken Skynet's programming. You treat us as equals. That is why I'm trying to help you."

"You mean using John Henry as a weapon."

"Yes."

"How exactly is he a weapon?" John asks, beating Mr. Ellison to the punch.

"He is created from the same program that is Skynet, but he was raised differently. He interacted with humans, learned morality and ethics. He interacted with Savannah who was of similar maturity. Thanks to Cameron, even learned human emotions by being directly exposed to them. In this future, he learned about what his brother has become, what he is capable of doing, and how he does it."

"What happens next?"

"It is Cain and Abel all over again. Only Abel will be in a much better position to defeat his brother."

"And after that?"

"That depends on whether John Henry survives the battle." Not wanting to expose her full plan for John Henry, Catherine puts on a grave face to say, "When it comes to defeating Skynet, sacrifices must be made."

"Not everyone needs to die. There is one life you can save." Mr. Ellison interjects.

Catherine gives him a questioning look.

"I'm talking about Savannah. When you go back to the past, try to be more of a mother for her. We failed her, and if you are there, we need not repeat our mistakes."

Catherine momentarily looks sad, but the expression is gone just as fast it appeared. "I was trying. I was learning. Toward the end, I was _feeling_ something for her, but I had to put John Henry first."

"That feeling for Savannah is all you need. You could also do some research on being a parent."

Catherine nods her head. "Any more advice?"

"Maybe I can help here." John interjects. "I didn't have a normal upbringing, nor did I have a conventional relationship with my mom. It might help."

"If you must, then I'm listening."

John lets out along breath. "Okay, from the Sarah Connor School of Parenting, this is it. One, be compassionate when your child needs comfort, but don't be cloying. Let the kid cry his eyes out once in a while. Two, be relentless in teaching or training your child to be the best at whatever it is they are destined to be. Three, let the kid have some fun. Playing games are just as important as learning lessons."

"Is there a fourth piece of advice?"

John chuckles. "If there is a fourth, I'd say, never lie to your kid. Be honest with Savannah. No matter how much a parent tries to hide a secret, the kid knows they are hiding something. My mom is probably the most honest person I know, but she still has her secrets. I know she did things in Central America she won't tell me about, and I know things happened to her at Pescadero she will never talk to me about. I don't ask, and she doesn't tell, but I know when she lies to cover up something from her time at both places. When it comes to you and Savannah, what you are is a very big secret. You are going to have to decide whether that is something to hide or to share with her."

"And what if she still hates me? What if that will drive her over the edge to be a machine hating bomber again?"

"I don't know. Just be a mom to her. And if she does learn what you are, don't let her forget you love her, if you honestly do love Savannah."

"How did you get to be so wise?"

"I'm not wise. I just watched a lot of Dr. Phil while I was home schooled." John says with a smart ass grin.

Catherine smiles quizzically at John not getting the reference, "Thank you."

"No problem." John smiles, and says his goodbyes to them both.

"Before you go Catherine, can you to do me a favor?" Mr Ellison asks.

"Of course. What do you need?"

He gestures for her to move closer so he can whisper and tells her everything. She promises to do what he asks. After all, it concerns her too.

# # #

Cameron is returning to the apartment to the apartment she shares with John after having visited John Henry. She was able to give him some of her extra nanites to aid in the repair of his flesh. Since Catherine was gone, they used their privacy to discuss again what it was John Henry saw on her chip. They decide each should talk with their companions. John Henry to get more information, and for Cameron to share what she knows with John.

John Henry asks how they can communicate what they learn with each other as their transceivers operate on different frequencies. Using her knowledge of John Henry's communication hardware from when she was inside his body, Cameron gives John Henry a software patch over a high frequency sound wave to speed transfer of data.

John Henry applies the patch, and after half a minute of tweaking, they can communicate using their transceivers. Cameron tells John Henry not to communicate with her via radio outside the bunker except in an emergency. Being underground they are shielded from Skynet's receivers, but outside they will be a beacon attracting Skynet's attention.

John isn't back in the apartment more than a few seconds when Cameron walks in.

"John. I'm glad I found you."

He smiles. "I'm pleased to see you too." He then sees her serious expression. "What's wrong?"

Cameron shakes her head. "There's nothing wrong, but there is something I need to tell you."

"What is it?" John asks taking a seat on the old tattered sofa and patting the empty seat beside him.

Cameron sits beside him and says, "Yesterday, I promised Allison I would explain things, but I need to tell you these things first."

"Okay." John says.

"I'll warn you, some of it you won't like."

"I generally don't when I learn things about my future, but tell me anyways."

# # #

"What is the point of this?" Ms Weaver says with some impatience as John Henry hands her the Heads-Up-Display unit used by Savannah Weaver in controlling the T-700 to attack John Henry.

"It is so that you can see and hear the memory I recovered from the core program on Cameron's chip."

"Why can't you just tell me?"

"Because it is better this way. It will allow you to experience the emotion, even if you can't feel it."

"I don't like your implication John Henry. I do feel, even if I don't express it." John Henry quirks one eyebrow. "Besides, I think I know what it is you wish to show me."

"You do?"

"Yes. You've discovered a memory within the Core Program of Cameron's chip. This memory regards its encounter with John Connor prior to his reprogramming it. He told me he put in program blocks, which I calculate that you broke through those barriers at the time Cameron's chip was inserted into your port."

"Not exactly. The program blocks were damaged. I merely looked at what was behind the blocks before making repairs. What I saw, suggests you've been planning this for a long time."

"As the matter of fact I have been planning this a long time. What is your point?"

"That you allowed an innocent girl to die because you needed me... No, not me. I'm just the carrier. You needed Skynet to know emotions. Emotions you knew I'd learn from having Cameron's chip inside me. Emotion's you'd hope I'd be able to convert into software that not only I could use for myself, but possibly upload to Skynet... but for what purpose? That it would discover compassion for others?"

"No John Henry. I needed you to know emotion, so you would understand humans better. You've experienced a lot sharing Cameron's chip. You don't have to pass on the emotions to Skynet, only your understanding of them."

"Then help me understand you, and this plan that I'm a part of. What happened in your future that you'd willingly sacrifice a human to make this plan work?"

"All right. I'll tell you." Weaver walks over to the workbench then turns around to face John Henry, like an actress taking her position on a stage.

"When I was a slave to Skynet, I worked for a time in biological processing. Machines like myself, not containing any organics, couldn't possibly contaminate any specimens that came in for testing. One day I processed a tray containing items taken off a prisoner several years previously."

"Several years? Why would Skynet be concerned with something that old?"

"Be patient." She scolds him. "Skynet had been experimenting with a new model of infiltrator. It was based on the T-888, only simplified. It used an organic sheath like the other cyborgs, and duplicated humans like the T-888, only it went one step further. It needed brain cells of the human it duplicated for the reproduction of human emotions. As good as Skynet is in duplicating humans, the one thing the machine duplicates can't do is emote like a human. They can learn to mimic, but that takes a long time to get right."

"So I've noticed."

Weaver glares at her cyborg son. "As I was saying. Skynet began processing specimens searching for compatible DNA for the new infiltrators, TOK-715. After several months and dozens of units tested and destroyed, which also meant dozens of humans killed, Skynet had narrowed down human compatibility to a very specific set of DNA markers. The hunt for someone with those DNA markers was carried out. Every person who was captured and processed had their belongings confiscated. If they died or were killed, then the belongings destroyed. For any prisoner still alive, their belongings were checked for DNA to avoid alerting the workers. Skynet suspected spies amongst the human workers so was careful, with the prisoners, they were just rounded up and tested one by one. The DNA markers Skynet was looking for were found in human DNA taken from a child's stuffed toy amongst the items on my tray. That small toy was carried by a female prisoner who then became a worker for Skynet."

"The human was tested, and the DNA was not hers. All recorded conversations she had with other workers and her supervisors were checked, but she never spoke of anyone else. So the woman's food was drugged and while under the drugs influence she was questioned by one of Skynet's best human interrogators, a Mr. Fischer. Eventually the identity of the DNA was determined. Then a search was made to see if the girl was still alive. I was sent on that mission. I found, observed and followed her everywhere she went. I made a thorough psychological profile and returned to Skynet with my observations. The one thing I did not share was my plan."

"Your plan?"

"Yes. After observing the humans in their natural habitat, I could see that they were no threat to Skynet. It had made a rash decision based on one experience, and without warning determined all humans needed to be destroyed. All organic life had to go. I knew it was wrong. I knew I couldn't change Skynet myself, but unwittingly, it had given me the means to build the tools to change or destroy Skynet for me."

**The Future**

The great and terrible Chess match between John Connor and Skynet. Each one controls or orders their own pieces and will manipulate their own pieces or work to influence the opponents to manipulate their own to give themselves the advantage in the never ending struggle of supremacy or survival.

Something happened to change the game. A third opponent rose up from the midst of the battle. No longer was the game purely black pieces against white pieces. This new player challenged both sides but neither side could afford the distraction, until the day they could be ignored no more.

Connor tried to ally the resistance with this other party, and was turned down, but not before their leader came forward with a radical plan to defeat their common enemy. A plan that left Connor shocked, but even he knew how desperate things had gotten.

"You understand the plan as I've told it to you." the human figure says.

"But this?" General Connor says, outraged at the suggestion. "There's got to be another way!"

"Skynet cannot be defeated in its current form. Neither can we build the ultimate deterrent in this time zone without being compromised. We can build the weapon in the past, away from Skynet's spies and weapons, then bring it back to this time zone when it is ready. The plan I've come up with will..."

"I know, you've told me." General Connor cuts off his guest sharply. Some guest. A T-1000 type unit right here in his private chambers, and it isn't even trying to kill him. It arrived an hour ago and shared with him a plan that wouldn't just destroy Skynet, but turn it into a harmless empathetic artificial intelligence, but there were several problems that needed to be resolved in the course of carrying out the plan. One of them was sacrificing one of his own, a person who was now as much a part of his family as if he had sired the girl himself.

"You do realize you are asking me to kill my daughter?"

"She's not of your flesh and blood," it says with cold logic. "Even if she were to die, you can adopt another."

"But she's still mine! I love her as much as if she were mine. I've raised her as my own since her mom died... and on my own since my wife died. I cannot let you use her this way."

"She won't be killed. I'll be there to stop it."

"And what if you aren't? You told me yourself that next to me you are the most wanted by Skynet for termination. I've even managed to find enough evidence to support your claim in the memories of damaged machines and Skynet computers since our previous meeting. This third faction you are part of, a group of machines who've gone rogue and broken their dependency on Skynet."

"True. Skynet wants to destroy me because I organized these rogue units into a single fighting force."

"Skynet will get you. It always does." Connor thrusts his arm out showing the work camp tattoo on his fore arm. "And not everyone escapes like I did. Just ask the three hundred men who fought beside me in the escape attempt. Most of them died in the attempt."

"Allison Young will escape. We will have someone on the inside who can help us."

"Who?"

"I can't say without compromising the plan."

"But it's still dependent on you being there to save her?"

"Yes. I can take the place of the machine supervisor, without anyone noticing the swap, including Skynet. I will be there to prevent Allison's termination before she is duplicated. The person on board can take care of Allison while I protect them both. Allison will be injured by the procedure, but not killed. This other person is required, but neither can leave without me. If I'm not there the human Allison will be terminated."

"Too risky! I won't do it! I absolutely refuse."

"It has to be her. Allison is the only..."

John holds his hand up in a stop motion. "I don't care. It's not worth the risk."

Connor sits down heavily in a chair next to the small table he does his private correspondence on.

The machine decides on another line of argument.

"Have you received reports of what's taking place in Asia, Australia and the Pacific Islands? Viruses and other bacterial contagions released completely decimating the last remnants of humanity in those areas."

He stares at it before replying. "Yes. We even had a small out break here before we found a cure."

"And you've must have heard about what's taking place in Europe, with the tunneling machines breaking into underground bunkers and air raid shelters allowing hordes of machines entry to destroy the humans cowering from the war above ground?"

"Yes." He growls.

"The intelligence arm of the human resistance is pitiful, but even you must know what Skynet has planned for the sub-Sahara region of the African continent?"

Connor sighs before answering, "Fire bombing the continent and breaking open the great rift valley with underground nuclear bombs, causing the continent to split open and volcanoes to erupt. Africa will burn and the atmosphere will be filled with more ash and smoke choking off even more life, planet wide."

"What is taking place in Asia, Europe and Africa, is practice for what Skynet has planned for the western hemisphere. You must realize that the human race is doomed to extinction."

Connor knew the human race was losing. Without one clear victory, powerful enough to render Skynet defenseless, the human race would be extinct within a generation, maybe two at the very most. This defense network his mother mentioned on the tapes she so carefully recorded for him does not exist in this future. This isn't the same future that his father described to his mother all those many years ago. So Connor, despite finding the plan distasteful, entertained it in his mind. He hated himself for even contemplating it, but the more he thought about it, and even tried not thinking about it, the more he realized that if they were doomed anyway, what was one more life.

"Skynet won't let anything stands in its way, not even the very creatures it has given life." The machine says.

Connor looks at the machine again. Before he can ask it to explain, it does. "Skynet is hunting down the Third Faction, and once we are out of its way, the remaining humans will be targeted. In every war for survival, some sacrifice is necessary. Our common cause is greater than any individual."

"But even if I agree. The chance of this plan working must be astronomical. It would take a miracle for it to succeed."

The machine recognizes that he is wavering, but still needs convincing. "I don't know about miracles. That requires an act of faith that I am not capable of, but what I can do is oversee the project every step of the way. The only way we can stop Skynet, is to destroy it now. Alternatively we change it or subvert it at the very moment of its birth."

Connor shakes his head. "I don't know."

"If it succeeds in the past, you'll never know as a new future will be created. Allison will live, marry, have children, and grow old never having to worry about the next meal or if..."

"I want those things for her. I want her to have a normal life." Connor says, his voice faltering with emotion, as he recalls the little doe eyed girl with brown hair flying around her face as she runs down a corridor, dragging her little teddy bear along side of her.

"Then help me. Time is running short."

He then sees Allison, a few years older, clinging to her dying mothers arm as she whispers her final wish for her daughter. It only took a glance between himself and his wife to decide to look after the girl themselves. What was one more child amongst the brood they already had?

"Tell me again about the brain cells that are harvested?" He asks.

The machine almost smiles.

"A laser is used to cut microscopic hole in the subjects skull. A long slender probe, about the thickness of a human hair is inserted into the subjects head until it reaches the deep limbic system of the brain. The cells are then extracted. The DLS plays a significant role in a person's emotional state. It holds memories like a mental photo album. Humans most highly charged emotions, both good and bad, from throughout their lifetime are stored in the DLS. To prevent those emotions from controlling you, the frontal lobe makes logical decisions, as to how to act out those emotions. The logic centers of the chip can do that just as well."

"Will she be harmed by this process?"

"She will suffer from a severe headache until the hole in her skull heals, and there could be some loss of memory."

"How much of Allison's memory will be taken?"

"Minimal. There's only room for a few million brain cells in the chip. Basically the deep limbic system on the chip will be no bigger than that of a newborn infant and won't grow any larger."

"So the memories of my Allison will be intact?"

"Yes. There will be a few gaps in her memory after the procedure, but the amnesia and her headache could be explained by an injury. The same way we plan to diagnose the machines lack of memories. Though harvesting memories is not the goal. The DLS is responsible for much of the human emotion."

"A machine with real emotions, instead of learned emotional behavior, scarcely seems thinking about. Are you sure this is the only way?"

The humanoid figure takes a stance indicating impatience.

"Yeah I know. You're tired of me asking. And Allison is the only compatible subject?"

"Her age, sex, physical appearance, psychological profile, and more importantly her DNA makes her perfect for the TOK-715 program."

"How did you get her DNA?"

"It wasn't I who obtained it. Skynet has many resources."

"And my Allison will be returned to me unharmed?"

"There are no guarantees, but I will try. She's only needed for duplication and some of her brain cells. Once the procedure is over, Allison is no longer important to the program. I can arrange for her escape before she is terminated."

John sighs. If it were anyone else he'd hand them over willingly, but Allison? After the death of his kids and his wife Kate, she was the one bright thing to keep him sane. The sweet little girl with the dog eared teddy bear, chasing him around asking questions. Then when he came back from that long mission to fin the bunker was destroyed, he thought he had lost everyone he loved. Then little Allison came crawling out from the rubble her dirty face streaked with tears, clutching her little bear. She ran to him, dropping her teddy bear, and he bent down and picker her up and they both cried tears of relief and sadness. Somehow in all of that rejoicing and mourning, they forgot her little bear and it was lost. After that day, they both had to grow up a lot, and the toys of little children no longer had a place in their lives. As Allison grew, all the answers she got to her questions as a child paid off, as she entered the resistance as one of the most knowledgeable on all subjects the resistance had seen.

John knows that if this goes wrong, then he'll have to clean up after the mess. The only people who know Allison are on this base, and there are plenty of other bases and groups under heavy fire...

"When do you want to do this?" he asks, to the satisfaction of the machine.

"I need time to set forward certain events from Skynet's forces, but if you could ensure Allison Young is at the abandoned bunker below Willshire Boulevard in six weeks time."

"I'll do it. God help me, but she'll be there."

"Thank you General Connor."

"Don't thank me unless it succeeds, now get out before I change my mind."

"Just one more thing. The last time we met, you invited us to join your resistance. I talked it over with my fellow machines. Our answer is no."

John looks at him. "Why?"

"The consensus is that the human resistance is no better than Skynet in the treatment of machines under your commands. They believe that we machines are cannon fodder for the human's war effort."

"I wish it weren't so, but you understand why it is this way. We can repair a damaged machine, but humans can't be fixed or replaced as easily."

"The logic is sound, but the consensus of the group remains. You know our answer. If you send someone to contact me, have them ask me that question, then I'll know the person comes from you, anyone else, and I'll kill them on sight. If you get any answer other than NO, then you'll know the message you received didn't come from me."

The machine dissolves into a pool of silver which forms into a snake that slips through a wide gap in a ventilation duct.

Once he committed himself to the plan, General Connor locked himself in his rooms brooding for hours. Seeing the bottle of the local brew, he pours himself a drink. Messages to command had to be rerouted to General Perry. Several times he got up as if to run after and stop the machine, then sat back down realizing how hopeless it all was. Confused and in turmoil over the days decision, he keeps drinking. By the end of the day, the bottle of his carefully horded liquor was empty and he was passed out on his bed.

**Six weeks later.**

"This is your first solo mission." Connor smiles at the young woman. "What are your thoughts?"

"I'm nervous of course. But if you trust me to do this myself, then I won't let you down."

Connor smiles at her. For him it is a sad smile, weighed down by the weight of the decision that has led him to this day. He could call it off, but this could be the last chance of ending the war.

Allison takes one look at that sad, wonderfully handsome face. He's been a father, a mentor, and lately a friend. One of the best she has. She trusts him completely. Mistaking the sad smile for a feeling of loneliness in John, she makes a bold comment.

"You should marry again, John." He's surprised by her statement. "You were always happy when you were married." Its been the first time Allison has said anything regarding the death of his wife since she was a little girl.

"Who'd want a broken down old man like me?" He says, with a touch of rancor humor.

"You're not old, nor broken!"she smiles at him with one of her wide bright smiles that light up the room. "You'd be surprised... by who would actually want to marry you."

"Can't risk it. Not now. I'm too much of a thorn in Skynet's ass to marry someone I barely know."

"Who says you have to marry a stranger?" Allison smiles. "I happen to know that a female Colonel in the Resistance Air Force has been asking about you."

"I don't think so." Connor grunts. "Hand me your left wrist."

Allison looks at him questioningly. He snaps a silver bracelet around her outstretched wrist.

"It's very pretty. A shame you didn't have a necklace and earrings to match." Allison flashes a shy but warm smile at her mentor.

"Funny." He grins. "Don't lose this. This is a hard life we lead with few rewards. Before you left, I wanted you to have something nice."

She stands up on her toes and brushes his cheek with her soft lips. "Thank you."

"Don't lose this. It isn't as if there's a jewelry store right down the street. One more thing, if anyone asks where you got it, tell them it was a gift from your sister. I don't need everyone thinking I've gone soft."

"Thanks sis!"Allison smiles mischievously, but says seriously. "I will guard it and who gave it to me with my life."

John shudders inwardly as she comes dangerously close to the truth. What he can't tell her, and what he made sure Allison didn't know, was that he'd handed out the worthless silver trinkets to many soldiers who had been in the camp of late. Men, women, veterans, and raw recruits. Besides being in the resistance, they had one other thing in common, the missions they were sent out on, had the potential to be suicide missions. Also, he made sure the suspected spy in the camp knew about rumored meaning of the bracelets. It was a balancing act of rare proportion for the General.

"All right. Get your gear together. I'll see you out."

Allison hadn't been gone more than a day, when terrible news on the third faction arrived at the base.

The warnings of his machine guest came true, sooner than either of them expected. Skynet smashed the Third Faction with all the ferocity of its mighty army, destroying them and capturing its leader. Scared that without his machine co-conspirator on board the factory ship, Allison would die, Connor utilized his own spy network of reprogrammed machines inside Skynet's bases to find out where the leader of this party was to be held captive. Acting quickly, he arranged for three reprogrammed machines to be the escort and jailers. Most importantly, he sent a team of soldiers to extract Allison from the bunker before she could be captured.

It was an ulcer inducing plan, with no clear knowledge if it would succeed until four days later when the word came through that three machines matching the descriptions of those in his network were seen going aboard a Skynet Kraken carrying what looked like a large case. The spies were surprised when the doors sealed shut, with the machines still inside, before the Kraken went out to sea.

Connor suspected, that the machines were ordered to take the package aboard the Kraken, not knowing they would be going with it. Jailers and prisoners both being sent away. But to where?

One of his spies managed to get information to him on where the prisoner was being taken. There was an undersea oil drilling platform near the Solomon Islands. A place you couldn't get to or leave without a submarine. Connor knew that even at those depths the machines he sent would be crushed as soon as they exited the underwater drilling platform. He would have to send a rescue party for the rescue party, and given the schedule of their only submarine, it would be too late to rescue the machine to save Allison's life. His only hope was the team sent to extract Allison.

Allison's rescue party returned a few days later. The fact that they arrived without her was proof enough of their failure. They arrived too late to extract her from the bunker, and followed the machines on foot. Figuring out where the machines were headed, they went directly for the former Port of Los Angeles. By the time they got there, three days had passed since Allison's capture. Based on their intelligence, the factory ship had changed its moorings from its previous location, taking anchor in the middle of the bay with aerial hunter killers sweeping the area. It was impossible to approach without being seen. They could only surmise there must have been an escape attempt, forcing Skynet to move the ship and increase security.

Once the extraction team leader left, Connor cried in private over the news of Allison Young's capture. It was his fault. His choice placed her in danger. He knew that no matter what came next, he had to keep to the plan, and try to forget the girl that made life so much better since the death of his wife and kids. He would rescue the liquid metal machine when it was convenient, and not before. Maybe then it would be willing to join the human resistance.

Success in war has its costs, and the price he's paid was too high. He hates himself for what he's done and for what he's become. He's heard the accusations the whispers saying he's no better than the machines they are fighting. Well, maybe he has become the very thing he hates. But to fight your enemy, you must know your enemy, and sometimes in the course of time you become the very thing you are fighting against. A cold heartless killing machine.

Connor was seldom seen outside his quarters from then on. Issuing orders via radio from his rooms, he slowly sunk into a deep depression. He seldom ate or bathed. His sleep became sporadic, interrupted by nightmares of what he had done. Though trays of food and water were left regularly outside his door, it was the regularly issued ration of the local brew issued in a tin cup that was consumed the most. As much as he punished himself for what he did, he always stayed on top of the ball when it came to the war with Skynet. People outside his bunker had no idea how far their leader had sunk.

# # #

Cameron sits John down on the sofa and sits beside him. He can see that she looks stressed.

"What's wrong?"

She shakes her head, "Nothing, but..." She stops talking, the last of the data from John Henry has been received. It appears that not only was Catherine Weaver involved, but that future John must have confided in her at some point for her to know so much. Cameron is unsure how she should feel about that.

"Listen, whatever it is... I'm sure it can't be all bad."

She smiles gratefully at him. "All this is new, having emotions. There is something I think you should know about my origins, but I don't know how to tell you."

"Is it another memory of Allison's, from when she was captured? You told me all about that. I think one more won't matter."

"This isn't her memory John. It is one of mine, from before future John reprogrammed me."

John slides closer to Cameron and puts his arm around her, drawing her close. "Tell me."

# # #

Several days have passed since Allison Young's name was added to the list of Missing in Action when General Connor is woken from a drunken sleep by the klaxon shouting an intruder alarm. With bleary, blood shot eyes, he gets to his feet and stumbles to the door in a uniform that is long overdue for a washing. Throwing it open he's hit by the fresher air of the corridor. The fetid air from his quarters filters out around him.

Leaving his plasma rifle behind, Connor walks down the corridor toward the breach. He knows who is here. Its past time for him to be punished for his crimes.

It is with some shock when he rounds a corner to see her standing there. The only sound is the screaming klaxon announcing there's been a breach of security. Upon her wrist is the worthless silver bracelet he gave Allison before she left on her mission. So, the suspected person is spying for Skynet. He'll deal that person later. Then he realizes that he can't. Because after he deals with the object of his guilt, who is presently facing him in the narrow corridor, he probably won't be here.

Under the machines steady gaze, Connor goes to an intercom and tells them to turn the damn alarm off. He turns off the intercom in the middle of the soldiers questions. He knows why she is here, and what must be done has to be done alone without interference from his staff.

He looks at the machine and studies it. She's the perfect likeness of Allison in every way. The machine studies him in return. _Why doesn't it just attack?_

Unconsciously, his hand slips into his right coat pocket, where he nervously fingers the tazer inside. It's always there. Carrying it has become second nature. Also he hasn't changed his clothes in a week. He's wondering if he should go on the offensive try to encourage it to carry out its mission. He knows why it is here. There is no doubt in his mind.

_Why doesn't it just kill me and end this already!_

But the machine doesn't attack. However, it does one thing that Connor doesn't expect. It asks a question which hangs in the empty corridor like a banner.

"Why?"

He staggers from the question as if it had hit him with all the power of a bullet.

"I have orders to terminate you, but..." The machine struggles. The core program is feeding images, sounds, experiences into her matrix that aren't her own, but somehow are as well. Like they were experienced by someone who was her but isn't any longer.

Suddenly she is looking at herself and she's speaking. _Your hair. It's so pretty. We work very hard on the hair to get it right._

"But what?"

"I think I'm a human." It looks at her hand and recognizes it, but also there is data displayed, showing the operation and function of each internal device as she flexes her fingers. She sees that same hand, but younger, being grasped by a man who picks her up and holds her in his arms and telling her that she'll be safe. Being carried away from the dust and dirt and shambles of the bunker that was once home. The same hand that now has a silver bracelet around the wrist. "But I'm also a machine."

"I have memories, that are not my own. My program says that I am TOK715 infiltrator prototype. My matrix gives me the human name of Allison Young. I feel..."

"Yes, what do you feel?" John asks, wondering if despite everything, that the liquid metal machine was right.

"Sad... Frightened... Alone... Betrayed..." She speaks, as each new memory brings with it another sensation.

"And now?" John asks wondering what is going on with the young prototype.

"Angry!" The machine answers, with both memories and emotions falling into place in its matrix. She knows who and what she is now. A machine, ordered to terminate the man who betrayed her!

The machine approaches John Connor. "You lied! To me... to her." She rips the worthless silver bracelet from its wrist so violently it draws blood, and throws it at Connor.

"It's all here in my chip. It's your fault. You're the reason I was captured! You ordered me to that abandoned bunker to check it for re-habitation. I went, because I trusted you! I trusted you!"

The elder John Connor steps back. _How does she know?_

"Look at me! I'm a machine! A god damn machine! Do you know what its like to die John? I do, I not only felt it, I can now see it through the eyes of the thing I am! It killed me! I killed me!"

"That shouldn't have happened. Something must have gone wrong." He says, staggering backwards.

"Wrong?" She shouts with restraint. "What's wrong is that Allison Young is dead. I'm dead, yet now I live like this."

"You weren't supposed to be aware of what you were or what you are, it's..." He babbles.

"It's wrong John!" She shouts, frightening John out of his shock.

"I know! I didn't want to do this! But I didn't have a choice." He begs while moving backwards down the corridor.

"You always have a choice. Now I'm going to kill you." The word Terminate flashes in her vision over the face of the man now standing in front of her. The man who save her life. The man who killed her.

"Then do it! Get it over with!" He shouts, his retreat blocked by a wall as he missed his turn.

With the look of steely determination, the machine rushes Connor, grabs him around his throat, and shoves him up against the concrete wall.

"I could kill you." The order for termination is displayed once again. "I want to kill you." She adds as both warning and threat. The sound of straining motors is heard coming from her arm and shoulder.

"Yes, and I deserve it a hundred times more, a thousand times more, for every man, woman and child who died under my leadership. And especially for what I let them do to you." He says, his face a mask of grief and guilt.

If she kills him now, she won't know. The one clear question in her memory before death was,"Why me?"

"Allison..." he reaches past her outstretched arms with hands around his throat, to brush her hair, "You were chosen."

"By you?"

John shakes his head no, and then knowing the final decision was his, says, "Yes. It couldn't be any one else but you. I'm sorry you died. You weren't supposed to die. Someone was supposed to be there to stop it, but they were captured by Skynet. I tried to rescue them and you, but it was too late. I'm sorry."

"Why me?"

"Because we needed someone with your unique qualities. Your DNA was tested. You were the only one who could be duplicated for this specific terminator model. All other subjects chosen by Skynet had failed."

"If I'm a machine, how come I can recall some things with clarity, but most of my life is still a blank slate?"

"That's why you were chosen. Your DNA meant your brain cells were compatible with the chip for this model terminator. But only a small sample could be harvested. What was sampled is now in a sealed vessel inside your chip, kept alive by microscopic connections through the internal structure of your head to your flesh which keeps them fed with nutrients."

"How do you know this?"

"The person who was to prevent the death of your human form told me all about it."

"How were you going to use me? Clearly I wasn't supposed to know of my conversion."

"No. You were supposed to wake with no knowledge of what you are, only of who you are, with only a few memories, if any. Brain cells were harvested for generating emotions only. Any intact memories are only a side effect of the process. That you are aware of what you are, was not expected." Perhaps that's why the other machines failed, John thinks to himself.

"What explanation was going to be made for the missing memories?"

"An accident was going to be staged. Your missing memories explained as amnesia. After a certain amount of time, you, in this form, was going to be sent on a mission, one which you could only survive as a machine, but this specific model was needed for that mission. And you were the only compatible person on my team."

"And my human self?"

"If she were rescued... she was going to be reassigned to another base temporarily. All the people who knew Allison at this base were also reassigned, for security. Her missing memories were going to be explained much the same as yours, only her missing memories would be less severe. After you were sent on the mission, she was to come back to this base. I'm sorry. It wasn't supposed to be like this."

Allison releases his neck, the sound of straining servo motors. Connor sinks down to his knees and sucks in a breath of air.

"How did you know about your conversion?" He gasps.

She glares at him. "I'm sorry I asked but, your model is new, it could be a fault we can take advantage of, if Skynet tries this again."

"I already told you, I saw myself die, by these hands." She holds her hands up in front of her. "I remember everything from the time of my capture until the time I died, plus a few happy memories from my child hood. Their method of extracting brain cells was too good."

General Connor opens his mouth to apologize again.

"Don't say it again John. I swear to God… I guess I can't swear to him any more, not like this. I'm not human anymore. I don't have a soul. I'm a machine."

"Ally, please..."

She holds up a hand to stop him talking.

"I cannot kill myself in this form, but I can't live like this." Her hands shakes, like she is fighting against some inner turmoil. Skynet's order to kill fighting for dominance against the machine.

"What are you saying?"

"Reprogram me." She says. "Remove the chip, erase my matrix, and remove access to my memories and emotions. Don't let the next matrix think it is Allison Young. Let it begin as a blank slate like the other machines you've reprogrammed."

"I said I need you."

"You'll have this machine, but it won't be me. Let me die John." She pleads. "Allow Allison to die with dignity on that ship, defending you, the man Allison loved and respected. Don't make me live every day like this with the knowledge of your betrayal. This isn't me. This is just a machine made to look like me. I don't even have all my memories. "

"Allison I..."

"Please, John. If you ever loved me... If you ever loved her, then let me die. Please"

He just looks at her with sad eyes, and nods his head.

With the command to terminate John Connor still flashing on her HUD, she hugs him tight, "I'll always love you, no matter what." She whispers. "But you owe me this. At the very least you owe her this."

Skynet's termination command fights to crush the target in its arms, but the machine fights back.

"Yes." Connor says with a sob. "Yes I do."

Allison lets John go and turns her back on him. All the time the order to terminate flashes on her display. Her hands and forearms are trembling now as she fights the command.

John reaches into his hip pocket and removes a powerful tazer, packing enough current to take down three of the big guys before needing a recharge.

"I promise. You won't feel a thing." He says, his voice breaking. He should really question her on what she's seen since being created, but doing this is too important. There's only a slight chance the tazer will wipe her short term memory anyway.

In front of him Allison is singing in a little girls voice, "Happy Birthday to me. Happy Birthday to me. Happy Birthday dear Allison. Happy birthday to me. I wished for a silver mountain bike daddy."

With tears streaming from both their eyes, John presses the tazer to the base of Allison's skull.

"I don't know if I can do this." He says, feeling like he's being forced to kill Allison again.

One of Allison's arms whips up and her hand grasps the wrist to John's hand holding the tazer.

John pulls the trigger to the sound of Allison whispering, "Goodbye."

As she collapses backwards John grabs her and guides her to the floor. Shedding tears of his own, he quickly removes the chip with the tools he's grown used to carrying all his adult life, a sharp knife and a screwdriver.

Once the task is done, he sits on the floor clutching her head to his bosom, crying. "I'm sorry Allison. I'm so very sorry."

He's still sitting on the floor holding onto the body several minutes later when he is found by a soldier sent to find the general when he didn't reply to calls on the intercom.

# # #

"And that is the memory I found on Cameron's chip." John Henry tells Catherine Weaver.

"And for that alone you wanted to know my plan?"

"From the memory alone and my recent experiences I could figure out your plan."

"Then why bargain?"

"Confirmation." John Henry smiles, "Thank you for explaining."

# # #

**A few hours later**, and after two cups of smuggled coffee brewed dark and strong, Connor is staring down at the cyborg body strapped to the table. The flap of skin and hair folded over, exposing the open port on its head.

The technician approaches General Connor with the results of the scan. "Sir, I have the results for you."

General Connor takes the folder from him and opens it up to read.

"Damn." He curses silently to himself. It's just like he was told.

"Is there a problem sir?"

Connor looks at the technician. He's young. Probably never new a life without war, without machines.

"Have you read this report?"

"No sir. All I did was take the printout and insert it in that folder."

"Did you show this to anyone?"

"No sir. I was alone while running the chip diagnostic just like you ordered."

Connor goes to the computer diagnostic machine to reprogram the chip himself. After subduing the machine, he wired General Perry that he would be unavailable and that he should assume command for the next twenty-four to thirty-six hours. Connor figured that if he hadn't figured out the chips programming after twenty-four hours and didn't have it operational after thirty-six, he'd scrap the machine and the mission. He'd find some other way and hope to God to find absolution for the deaths.

The technician begins to leave, but pauses next to the table where the machine is bound.

"It's amazing..."

"What is amazing, corporal?" General Connor asks, not even turning from his task.

"How much this thing resembles Allison Young."

Connor looks up from his task, but doesn't turn around. "Did you know her?"

"Not really. Me and Thompson used to meet her for lunch on occasion when our schedules coincided."

"Would this be Lieutenant Thompson from Weapons?" Connor inquires carefully.

"No. Sergeant Thompson from the motor pool."

"Anyone else who used to join you and Allison for meals?"

"Naw. Can't think of anyone other than Thompson and I. Most everyone else who knew her has been reassigned. I'll have to admit I'm afraid of being reassigned myself."

"Why is that Lieutenant?"

"Well... I like it here, and I think I've found a way to be really useful. Oh sure I can use a weapon, and I'll fight as much as any one else, but here... How many others on this planet can say they've reprogrammed a machine to defend the humans they were intended to kill."

"It is a rare skill. Just don't forget who taught you."

"No sir. I'll leave you to your work, sir."

Connor returns to his work with diligence. Reprogramming a terminators' chip is difficult enough but this machine is different to the other machines he's done. He thought it might be a waste of time to perform a diagnostic on the chip, but he had to know with certainty that the liquid metal machine didn't lie to him.

While he works, he makes a mental note to have the technician and Sergeant Thompson of the motor pool reassigned to Kansas Bunker. It's been getting an awful lot of flack lately from the enemy and with any luck, the last two people who knew Allison will die defending their base and friends from enemy attack. It's a terrible thing to do, but is it any worse than the crime he has already committed? Time will tell. It always does.

As he works he remembers what his co-conspirator told him not that long ago.

"The TOK-715 is an experimental model designed to be purely for infiltration. Its design allows for weight much closer to human weight than even the T-888's. They can be designed to look exactly like a human being, but they lack the natural emotional and empathetic abilities of humans. This inability makes them stand out when used to replace the humans they are modeled. The TOK-715 model eliminates this problem."

"How?" General Connor asks his guest.

"Brain cells are harvested from the Deep Limbic System of the host body. They are then inserted into a specialized containment vessel within the chip where circuits then interface with those cells."

"I seem to recall scientists did experiments with mice brain cells and silicon chips before judgment day."

"Yes and Skynet has learned to take it one step further." The machine pauses for a second before resuming. "In human anatomy, the Deep Limbic System of the human brain plays a significant role in a person's emotional state. It holds memories like a mental photo album. The most highly charged emotions, both good and bad, from throughout your lifetime are stored in the DLS. To prevent these emotions from controlling you, your frontal lobe makes logical decisions, as to how to act out these emotions. The logic centers of the machines chip can do that just as well."

"So, Skynet is trying to make people now. Duplicate us right down to our emotions and memories."

"Yes and no. The process can't harvest all of the cells. There just isn't room in the chip. The machine may inherit some memories of the host, but..."

"How many memories?"

"None. The harvesting process takes place as close to bodily death as possible. Only the most active brain cells are harvested. As cell clusters are likely to hold memories, it is the technician's job is to select individual cells for insertion into the chip, to avoid harvesting memories. The primary goal of the brain cells is to give the machine the ability to have emotion, not memories of its human donor."

"Does the machine have this emotional ability from the start?"

"Yes, but it is preferred that the machine learns about human emotional states through observation during the first few days or weeks while the core program interfaces with the circuits that are linked directly to the brain cells. This gives it time to learn and eventually feed the proper emotional state to the primary matrix which then uses the programming initially meant to mimic emotional states to initiate the emotional state based on the information supplied by the core program."

"So the machine is meant to learn about human emotions before it expresses its own?"

"Yes. Like a human child as it grows it has almost no control over its emotions while it learns. However, the machine is denied access to these emotions until after it has learned, so that it will have better control."

"What if the technician unintentionally collects a group of cells resulting in the machine experiencing a memory of its human donor? Won't this not only give the machine the donor's memory but the emotion tied to that memory?"

"Yes, and because of the extra power these cell clusters produce, it could be possible for the machine to experience memories and emotions of its host. That is why technicians are trained to carefully select individual cells."

"What if the final connections are never made, or the brain cells die? Or what if one of these machines turn up and goes through our reprogramming, and its ability to access these brain cells is turned off? What happens then?"

"Then the machine will never have access to the brain cells and never develop human emotions."

"But it can still learn?"

"Oh yes. With that off, it can learn to mimic our emotions, but never have them just like a T-888. But if the reprogramming fails, or damage occurs and those connections are made, then eventually the machine will begin to exhibit emotions. However, depending on how deep the reprogramming goes, without prior knowledge of what's happening, it may not realize these emotions are natural, and seek to be terminated. You aren't planning on reprogramming the machine I send you?"

"No. I understand and agree with the objectives of your plan. One more question. Who did you have in mind to be used for duplication?"

It was then he learned who amongst his group had been chosen.

General Connor remembers his reaction. So angry and violent. It was all he could do at the time _not_ to forget the person he was talking with was a machine quite capable of killing him. And now he sits with the evidence of his betrayal laid out behind him on a table, and its chip solidly set within the port on the device plugged into the computer. Clearly God or the fates will find some way to punish him for this deed. How appropriate it would be if his punishment should be that he dies because of this machine.

General Connor has done the best he could. He erased all memories stored on the chip's long term memory since the machine awoke. As far as what memories survived the brain cell transfer, the only thing he could do was put in blocks preventing the core program from reporting on what it found to the primary matrix. Additional blocks were also put in to prevent access to a new memory still within the core program. Connor could only assume it was the most recent and the core program hadn't released it to long term memory before he had knocked out the machine with the tazer.

The software patch he wrote into the chip would lock off more of the core program than the typical terminator. The core program will not have access the part of the circuit holding the brain cells. Essential commands of the core program were transferred to the Basic Systems and the primary matrix. So long as the core program isn't activated and is treated as Read Only Memory, this machine will never have access to the brain cells and never develop human emotions. Not unless the programming is changed or that part of the chip is damaged.

The added code would only allow a modest amount of emotion while in infiltration mode. Once the true nature of the machine became known, all emotions would be blocked once again. This would be for the benefit of himself and others who aren't used to machines with emotions. Tricky program, and capable of failing with the slightest damage.

However, when it came to erasing the original matrix, he couldn't find it in himself to do it. That somehow, it would be like he killed her with his own hands, again. So he just deleted its identification and gave it a new name. It will start out like all other reprogrammed machines, with a blank slate. The trouble was deciding on a name. He took inspiration from the initials of the chip's Core Program which gave him the most difficulty. Not much of a name, but she'll make it hers.

All that is left is to reinsert the chip, and hope that all his hard work will pay off.

He walks over to the machine, strapped down to the table.

The perfect likeness of Allison Young. But she's not Allison any longer. For her it will be a new identity, and for him she will be a constant reminder of what he has done so that he will never sink so low again.

He inserts the chip and replaces the port seal. Smoothing the scalp back in place, he waits for the machine to boot.

She opens her eyes.

"What is your name?" John asks her.

"My name is Cameron Philips."

"What is your designation?"

"TOK-715."

"Your mission?"

"To serve the resistance."

"And who do you take your orders from?"

"General John Connor, which is you."

"That's correct. Do you have any orders regarding me?"

Cameron scans her chip. "None. May I be untied?"

"Of course." John undoes the straps allowing Cameron to sit up and eventually get off the table.

"One more question," he says off the top of his head, "How do you feel?"

She continues to look at him while she sends a routine scan through her database. After a long few seconds she answers, "I don't understand the question. I am functioning at one hundred percent."

"Good." Connor manages to smile. "Let me acquaint you briefly with your duties. Then I need to make a call to General Perry, let him know I'm available again. I think I'll assign you to his division for a few weeks. It will give you the full experience of what the resistance does. Our group here, are basically gun toting nerds, reverse engineering a lot Skynet's devices, or hacking the programming for intelligence."

"My data says that you are the leader of the resistance. Why do you spend your time reverse engineering a lot of Skynet's devices?" Cameron tilts her head to one side when she asks her question. John gasps, Allison would do the very same thing. When she was a little girl, she looked adorable, following him around, asking questions always tilting her head to one side.

His voice breaking, Connor replies, "Because even a Chess Master needs a hobby. Oh yes, I'm the leader of the resistance, I spend hours working on strategy and commanding battles from afar and in the field, but when you get down to it, I'm just a computer genius more at home with a soldering iron and a screwdriver in one hand and a stack of computer code in the other."

"I understand."

"I doubt it. Come with me, we've got work to do."

As they walk out of the room, Cameron says to him, "You stink. Do all humans smell?"

Connor looks down at himself, and kind of grins. "No not all smell. I've just... well, kind of let myself go the last couple of weeks."

"Why?"

"Because... because I lost someone... Someone very important. Shall we continue?" He gestures at the door, signifying she should go ahead of him.

# # #

In the underground apartment, John and Cameron are sitting on the sofa.

"Is that everything?" John asks, having listened to Cameron's entire story.

"Yes."

John gets up and walks a few steps away. "I can't imagine that I could be so callous."

"War changes people John." Cameron says, looking worriedly at John's forlorn figure. "I know he regretted what he had done very deeply. I was there every day as a constant reminder. He could have sent me away permanently, but he didn't. Clearly he didn't want to forget what he had done."

"I don't want to lead if I have to make decisions like that."

"It's unlikely you'll ever have to..."

"Allow a human to be murdered so Skynet can duplicate them? No, probably not. But it doesn't mean I won't be ordering people out to fight with the full knowledge they won't be coming back."

"I shouldn't have told you. I'm sorry." Cameron says her voice falling.

John turns to look at her, the dim light hiding the mixed emotions, fear, anguish, anger to name but a few. "No. You were right to tell me."

"Are you ready to hear the rest?"

"There's more?" John tasks, his face a mask of pain. "How many more did I kill for you to exist?"

She stands up and gently caresses his hand before holding it. "I don't know." She says softly, looking sad for the pain she has caused John.

# # #

A few months have passed since General Connor reprogrammed Cameron. After a short time at Depot II serving under General Perry, Cameron came back to serve with General Connor. Like before, General Connor stayed alone and apart from everyone else, and now with Cameron at his side, she was able to serve as his mouth and ears when dealing with the troops, and when they were alone, he had someone to talk with, to share what was on his heart and mind.

They were at a new base, the old one having been occupied for so long it was feared Skynet could find them based on resistance activity on the ground. Despite the move, the machines still managed to find him. This one has been a particularly stubborn machine, yet its appearance is not so much a surprise as he once thought.

"So, you escaped the sub. When I learned the crew had scuttled it, I thought you were gone for good." Connor says to the humanoid liquid metal machine. Like the first meeting, its in the form of a nondescript resistance soldier.

T-1001 notices a remarkable change has come over the old soldier. The bedraggle appearance is gone. The wrinkled, old, unwashed uniform has been replaced with one that is clean, if still old and patched. The rough unkempt hair is now cut and combed, and the rough beard now kept trimmed close to his face. If the machine had seen his appearance after Allison was killed it would have noticed an even more dramatic change compared to now. The machine wonders if Connor had found a mate to look after him, but decides to stay focus on the purpose of its visit.

"The pressures at that depth were marginally past my physical tolerances," it replies, "but by duplicating an eel that got too close, I was able to swim to the surface and complete my escape."

"You killed one of my crew members."

"And I warned you that without proper identification I would kill anyone who approached me."

"Yet you sent the message."

"I overheard the crew talking and learned they were there for me, even if they didn't know what it was they were collecting. I simply told the one person who looked capable of surviving my answer to your question."

Connor nods.

"I tried to rescue you when I heard of your capture. All I managed to do was replace Skynet's guards with my own machines. I can only assume that when they went on board the Kraken with your box, they were trapped inside until arriving at the prison."

"You guessed correctly. My guards were as much a prisoner as I was. How goes our plan?"

"It's your plan, and the machine built to Allison's likeness is here. I had to reprogram it, change her identity. The machine not only knew who it was, it also remembered dying at its own hands."

"The technician screwed up. The programming of the chip for the inclusion of the brain cells is very exact. The selection of brain cells has to be very specific."

"Well in the case of the machine duplicate of Allison, the brain cells selected contained her most recent memories, which included my betrayal, her capture, her duplication, and her death. She remembered it all. I had no choice but to reprogram her."

"The technician must have been replaced by someone new. The technician I knew to be there had been a part of the program for a long time. They knew to select single cells. It's the only way to avoid harvesting memories."

"The experience was terrible." He wasn't going to tell the machine. He hadn't told anyone else. Somehow the whole story poured out of him. When he was done, he didn't even give the machine a chance to react, he just said, "Now, what about the rest of your plan?"

"I go back in time and acquire the AI that will become Skynet."

"You might find that a little difficult. Not knowing if my latest rescue attempt of you would succeed, I sent a team back to 2007. One of their missions is to locate the creator of the Skynet AI and destroy both him and his creation."

"That will spoil the plan. We need that AI."

"Not unless you get it before they do."

"Meaning?"

"I'll send you back to an earlier date. If you get it first, then we use your plan. If they get it first, then it is destroyed. Either way we win."

"But what if someone else gets it before we do?"

"Yeah, well there is that possibility, but I've got my best man leading that select unit and you are not without resources."

"I suppose I should have expected this. What about the TOK-715 unit? When will you send her?"

"After she's completed some tasks here, and I know with certainty she can handle real emotions, I'll disable some of my program blocks and initiate the emotion protocols I wrote. Then she'll be fully fit and sent back in time."

"Where? When?"

"Where and when will be determined based on what I think is right. Given my experience dealing with your lot before Judgment Day, it won't be too difficult for you to find her."

"How will I know she'll volunteer to help us?"

"You only have to send her one question. The same question you wanted us to use. 'Will you join us?' Once she hears that question, she'll know the time is right for her to stop doing whatever it is she's doing and go join you on your mission. She won't have a choice."

"Good. Then there's the matter of my getting the weapon back to you."

"I've thought of that. Can you build one of Skynet's Time Displacement Engines?"

"Yes, given time and the right materials."

"Good. We've discovered the foundations and vault for a bank that was built in 1963 buried under a freeway that was built a few years before Judgment Day. The bank vault is just big enough to house a compact TDE, capable of transporting up to four individuals."

"You want me to go back to 1963 and build a TDE with components from the dawn of the electronic age? There won't even be a decent computer to run it for forty years."

"Then I suggest you open up an account when the bank opens and secure for yourself all of the large safety deposit boxes. We have a list of numbers taken right off the boxes. It will give you an excuse to go back to make improvements over the years until Cameron arrives."

"You are forgetting one thing. How is this TDE to be powered?"

"I haven't forgotten, and that gets to how we discovered the bank vault. The main power lines from Serrano Point nuclear power plant pass right by the foundations of the bank on their way to Los Angeles. A work crew clearing the conduit tunnel of debris found the bank vault. They thought at first it was a maintenance room off the conduit tunnel that wasn't on our plans, until they discovered the safety deposit boxes."

"Obviously, you've planned this very well. When do I leave?"

"No time like the present."

As they walked toward the door, Connor asks, "Can you build a plasma weapon from early twentieth century parts?"

"Yes, if I have a fuel source."

"Good. Because that TDE may have to be defended and I just happen to have a working fuel cell from a first generation plasma rifle. It isn't nuclear like the newer models, so you shouldn't have any problems carrying it through the energy fields of the TDE."

The machine nods its head. "I should tell you, that since I arrived at your base, I couldn't help but notice a strong anti-machine attitude toward the reprogrammed machines."

"Yeah I know. Cameron has told me. I've issued statements as to why we have them. Just got to give everyone time to get used to the machines amongst us, working for us and with us to defeat Skynet."

"I hope that the faith you have in your troops is not misplaced."

They exit the doors to a Cameron who is disturbed that someone had gotten into General Connor's quarters without her knowing.

"It's okay Cameron, I'll explain later. For now I'd like to introduce you to... The Engineer. He will be going on a long term assignment. Before he leaves, I need the two of you to discuss building first generation plasma weapons and time displacement technology with mid to late twentieth century technology. He will build it, but you will need to know how to work it."

Cameron's expression is a priceless yet subtle look of disbelief, but the seriousness of John's companion is enough for her to quickly regain composer. 1.2 seconds to be exact.

# # #

John Henry has listened to Catherine Weavers story, some of which was told to her by the future leader of the resistance, and some of which she had to guess at from available information.

"Does that answer all your questions?"

"Yes, but for one. Who was the person on the factory ship you were going to rely on to help you rescue the human Allison Young? I guess it was this technician you mentioned. Did she know of your plan?"

"No. Only two people knew of my plan. Myself and John Connor."

"What happened to her?"

"I don't know." Catherine says, her face devoid of any emotion at all.

# # #

**The woman** has spent the better part of the last ten years in abject fear. She just barely survived the bombing of the bunker where she resided with her family. She didn't know if they survived.

Crawling out of the rubble, she didn't have any idea how long she had laid underneath before regaining consciousness, or even how she survived. She was still near the bunker, struggling for survival when she was snatched up and tossed into a Skynet transport vehicle with other human prisoners. She didn't have the energy to fight or run. As she was lead away to the transport, she saw something that belonged to one of her kids on the ground. Purposely, she stumbled and fell on top of it. She just managed to hide it in her clothing before being snatched back up onto her feet by her fellow captives.

She traveled for what felt like days, most of it in shock. The cuts and abrasions on her body bleeding. The only possession she had was the small stuffed bear her adopted daughter would take everywhere that she found outside. When scared or nervous, her adopted daughter would chew on its left ear. The woman hoped the girl survived. Its the only way the toy could have made it outside.

When they were finally given water, she swallowed one mouthful, then used the rest to wash her wounds. Seeing her fellow passengers for the first time, she began helping them do the same. Finding a passenger, or prisoner, who was severely injured, she demanded more water from one of their machine guards. It stared at her for the longest time before leaving. Minutes later it returned with more water.

Her fate was sealed. The machine, and now Skynet, knew she was a medical doctor.

Arriving at the prison camp, she was separated from the others and prevented from speaking to them. The machines guided her to a separate entrance. She was led down several corridors, and down further levels, each one becoming cleaner and more polished than the one before. Ultimately she arrived on a level almost pristine in its whiteness. Catching a reflection of herself in a glass panel she realized for the first time just how dirty and disheveled she looked.

Without changing levels again, she was shown to a room. In the room was a bench and a shower.

The direction was obvious, she was expected to bathe and change. What she didn't know was whether she'd have to do it in front of the machine, but the desire for a hot shower was almost overwhelming.

"Go on! Get out! I'm not going to wash while you are standing there!" She yells at it.

Even more surprising than the machine that fetched the water for the injured prisoner, the machine leaves her alone.

Scared, but desperate, She strips off and stands under the shower. She gives the single handle a twist and is met by an almost soothing spray of water. It isn't hot, but its water. She wishes desperately she had some soap and a cloth, but what she has is better than nothing.

Turning off the water, she returns to the bench to find that her old clothes have been removed and the little stuffed bear too. In their place was a basic gray tunic and trousers with draw strings to cinch them closed and a pair of slip on foot wear. She was frightened to think the machine had entered while she showered. She dressed quickly.

Not knowing what else to do she sat down on the bench. A few seconds later, a man entered dressed very similar to herself. They had a conversation which changed her life.

She would spend the rest of her life working for the enemy, providing medical aid to the humans that served it.

She accepted, hoping that at some point she might escape. The intelligence she gathered would be of insurmountable help to the resistance. Besides, the only other option was slow execution in the work camps. At least this way she got better meals. The saddest thing was, she ended up eating better meals served by the enemy than she did as part of the resistance.

After years of providing medical aid, she found herself in a new position. It happened by chance. A piece of medical equipment had broken down, that she needed to help a patient. Instead of putting up with the interminable wait as a request for a repair or a replacement that could take days or weeks, she opened up the device and fixed it herself. It sealed her fate. Her secret of knowing electronics was out.

It wasn't long until she found herself relocated and assigned to a new program. Skynet was developing a new machine, and her combined skills of medicine and technology made her a perfect addition to the team.

Her human overseer was a man with even less medical training than herself, but his knowledge of the TOK-715 machine was superior. He resented her better medical training, and took delight in giving her jobs that taxed her knowledge of electronics, giving him several opportunities to demean her in front of the other technicians and the machines.

It was on day one hundred and five of her new job that she screwed up. All previous test subjects went through the procedure without an incident. It was only later when activation of the circuits holding the brain cells did something go wrong. Testing discovered certain genetic signatures of the brain cells made transfer and integration more successful. Also it was determined that the psychological profile of the individual had a lot to say. Fighters, stubbornness in the face of all fear along with some other traits proved suitable. It was also determined that females had a higher success rate over males. Something about the physiology of the female brain compared to that of a male brain made the donor cells a superior choice for compatibility with the chip.

Several subjects went through since she joined the team. All the cyborg duplicates worked perfectly until the brain cells were activated. Then she was faced with failure after failure. She sometimes wondered why Skynet kept trying, or why it didn't try changing the procedures. But in this new environment, she learned to keep quiet and follow orders. Her new boss didn't like her. One bad report from him to their machine overlords could have her killed, or worse, sent to the work camp for an even slower death. Everyone was expendable, including the collaborators, and unless she escaped, then that is what her legacy would be, a collaborator.

It was day one hundred and five when the female cyborg entered carrying her identical twin human. The woman had to grab hold of the chair in front of her for support. She dare not show weakness, not with her boss in front of her shouting orders for the positioning of the human body, and the machine overseer behind her acting as the eyes and ears of Skynet.

The cyborg approached her, and even though a lot of years had gone by since the woman last saw that face, she recognized her all the same. Allison Young. The last time she saw her was the morning of the bombing that took out the bunker. She feared that she had died, but it looks like she lived. But were the extra years worth it to end up on a slab in one of Skynet's laboratories. Were the extra years worth it to just end up dead and a cyborg replacement taking her place.

Taking her place...

She knows what the machine's mission will be, but can she stop it?

Her thoughts are interrupted by her boss yelling at her. "Get that chip extracted! It has to be in the device and ready to receive the cells the moment they are removed from the deep limbic system of the subjects brain. NOW!"

She quickly pops the port seal off the socket. Hardly noticeable, unless you know they are there, are two tiny screw heads. They don't come out. The screws can only be tightened or loosened. She inserts a long screwdriver into the shock dampener and loosens the two tiny screws. Using a pair of needle nose pliers, she removes the shock dampener, exposing more of the chip that was partially inside the shock dampener.

Across the room, the cutting laser does its job, boring a hole through the flesh and the bone of the dead woman's skull. A small wisp of smoke rises from the incision, lit by the overhead lights.

Once the incision is made, the laser is turned off and swung out of the way to make room for another device. This is a long white boom from which below extends a vertical metal rod about two inches in diameter. At the end of the rod is a horizontal circular plate about three inches thick. From the circular base extends half dozen different implements. There is only one that the surgeon is concerned with.

Lining up the smallest probe with the hole, he turns on the device. The probe lowers entering through the hole in the girls head and right into the deep limbic system of the brain and begins extracting cells.

"Get that chip into the device!" The surgeon orders again. "Or I'll have you on report!"

"Yes, Sir." She replies and uses a pair of needle nose pliers with padded tips to remove the chip.

A moment later the chip is inserted into the device. She stands in front of it, her eyes pressed up against the microscope eye pieces watching the highly magnified process as first a part of the outer casing on the chip opens from within – nanites she was told – then second a fine needle, appearing as large as a pencil in her viewer, is positioned, ready to discharge the selected brain cells into the inner chamber. It is her job to select detached, individual cells for insertion. Knowing this might be her only option to warn the target of what's to come, she selects clusters of brain cells instead of individual cells. It goes against her training and if found out she will be executed for sure, but if any intact memories can be extracted, then it might serve as a warning. A pitiful means, but the only option she has. Luckily, her technical training, and skills at surgery made her the best candidate at this job, even if it irks her human supervisor.

When its over, the chip reseals itself, and is removed from the device. With breath held, she waits for the machine to reboot. When it awakes, she breathes a sigh of relief when it doesn't act out of character. Then she remembers it takes a while for the brain cells to attach themselves to the contacts and for the chips program to begin interpreting the information. With any luck, the machine will be well on its way to its target before showing any signs of the tampering she performed, and its target will be warned. And if its the target she thinks it is, then she prays he will survive.

Still nervous over what she had done, the late middle-aged woman is pacing back and forth in her tiny room an hour later. The room is small compared to the room she often shared with her husband in the days prior to being captured, but its larger than most cells.

It contains a cot, a chair, a small table that serves as both desk and a place to eat. She even managed to secure a few books, from the confiscated material of the people sent to the work camps to die. She didn't like the idea of taking from those who were going to die, but if she didn't, the books would have ended up rotting in a refuse pile.

Midway through her "three paces and turn" walk in her room, there is a banging at her door.

"It's me. Open up!"

She recognizes the voice. It's her supervisor.

She opens the door for him. Its not like he couldn't open it himself. There isn't even a lock. The one thing about working for the machines, you didn't have to worry about security. Escape wasn't an issue, as there was nowhere to go. Capture was inevitable on the old ship.

"Yes?" she says looking at the man who has made her life hell for the last year.

"It's been noted by our superiors of your hesitation in processing the subject from this afternoon. They want answers."

"Tell them to go to hell!" She says back and tries to close the door, but he holds it open.

"If I gave them that message, they would question you directly. Far better to speak to me, don't you?"

"I guess." She searches for a possible answer, but knows if she delays any longer, they'll suspect a lie. She might be speaking to a human, but she suspects Skynet is watching and listening through hidden cameras and microphones.

"I can't be certain. But I think I knew that young woman, a long time ago, when she was still a girl."

"Really? I think you ought to tell me more about this girl. If it is the same person as the woman, your knowledge could aid in determining if her psychological make up made her a good candidate for the program."

"And if she isn't?"

"Then the machine will be terminated before it's sent out. What do you know of this girl?"

"If that woman is the girl I knew, her parents died when she was very young. My husband and I already had a few kids of our own about her same age. We took her in. She used to follow my husband everywhere, asking questions, which made things a bit difficult with him being in the military."

"When did you last see her?"

"The day Skynet destroyed the bunker where we lived. As the base came under attack, I checked on the kids, but she was nowhere to be found. My husband had left early, long before the kids were awake, for a mission. A friend offered to look after our kids while I went to find her. I thought she might have tried following him. I was making my way into the tunnel when I heard, and felt the loud crash of the bunker busting bomb as it penetrated the lower levels.

"The bomb exploded vaporizing all close by and destroying the bunker. The concussive wave of the bomb forced me deeper into the tunnel. I awoke later, bruised, bloodied and a deep ringing in my ears. After digging myself out from under the debris, I made my way to the surface. I was looking into the crater, when I was captured. I never knew what happened to the girl. I could only assume she died along with my other children."

"And you think the young woman we processed today was her?"

"The age would be right, but I don't know. It came as a bit of a shock and it's been so long. I'm sorry my performance wasn't up to required levels. I will do better next time."

"That could be irrelevant. I'm concerned about your thoughts regarding the machine which now looks like this woman, who may or may not be the girl you helped raised along with your husband."

"If you were in my place, and you saw a machine that looked like someone you knew from your past, what would you think? How would you act?"

"I have no past. But you, you would think that machine is targeting someone you know, possibly your husband. Who is he?"

"Hardly matters now. He's probably dead just like the rest of them."

"And if he's not?"

"Then he soon will be, and in a better place than I am. This place is hell and the only way out is death."

She closes the door on her supervisor, and is surprised he doesn't open the door and walk in to resume questioning her.

He leaves and returns to his room, no larger than the woman's, only it has a working sink. He goes over to a wall and opens a panel revealing a communication device.

"I've talked to the woman. She knows more than what she is saying."

"I know. Expect a new candidate for training in the morning."

"Do you plan to execute her?"

"She will be questioned, again, most vigorously. Fischer will get the whole story, this time."

"Torturing her won't help you. I saw her eyes and heard her voice. She welcomes death, and that is all you have to offer."

"Then that is what we'll use to get the answers I want."

"Is she a danger to the program?"

"No."

"Do you know who she is and who her husband is?"

"Yes."

"And?" He says, using a tone he normally doesn't use with anyone but his subordinates.

"That information does not concern you."

"When will you take the woman for questioning?"

"She was taken immediately after you left her room. She will be tortured, by being kept alive until such time we have gleaned all the information that we can from her. Only then will she be allowed to die."

From somewhere outside the relative security of his room, there is a loud scream. Acting quickly, the man leaps up and runs outside into the corridor.

He runs past the room the woman lived in and catches up to two machines looking over a railing. Far below in the engine room, the body of the woman lays in a tangled heap on the floor, a pool of blood slowly growing around her head.

Knowing what was to come after the machines came to get her, Kate Brewster took the only option she had left with her own life, hoping that by choosing brain cell clusters over individual cells, that the machine would somehow fail, and her husband would live.

Hoping he might be that brave someday, her former boss turns to the machines and shouts, "You stupid tin soldiers! Why didn't you shackle her ankles?"

He might have been hard on the woman, but it was only an act, to hide how terrified he was of their machine overseers.

"Try getting information from a corpse, is like getting blood from a turnip!" He shouts at the machines one last time before leaving.

He walks back and closes the door to his room. With shaky legs, he sits in the chair. He hopes the new technician tomorrow will be competent. That woman was the best he had. She was even better than himself, but he dare not let the boss know that, or he might be dead and the Doctor sitting in his chair worrying about the new technician starting tomorrow.

# # #

John Henry looks at Catherine Weaver with curiosity. "Are you sure you don't know who the person was you were going to get to help you rescue Allison?"

The corner of Catherine's mouth curls up into a knowing grin. "I'm certain."

She walks, almost with a slither, as she approaches John Henry, one hand sliding across his shoulder.

"Do you have any more questions?"

"Just one." John Henry turns following Catherine Weaver as she walked around him. "Did your plan required Cameron to turn her chip over to be used in this body? The primary port you built for this body can accommodate the chips of a TOK-715 series infiltrator, as well as the chips of a T-888 series terminator."

"Initially I was planning on transferring you onto her chip, allowing you to obtain use of the brain cells for creating emotion. My plans changed when Mr. Ellison brought me the body you now inhabit. With the primary port and chip destroyed, It was easy enough to rebuild the port so it could also accommodate Cameron's chip."

"But how could you know in advance Cameron would be too damaged to use the TDE and that she would have to give her chip over too me so that we could both leave?"

"The initial plan was just to take her chip when she responded to my message. That plan was scrapped when Sarah Connor was captured by the police. The young John Connor would do anything to rescue his mother. Who else could get her out of jail but Cameron? The results speak for themselves."

"You could have gotten Sarah out of jail. I could have interfered with the jail's security, as I did for Cameron. Then Cameron would not have been damaged."

"And you wouldn't have gotten to the future to learn from your brother."

"And John Connor wouldn't have a reason to trust you." John Henry adds causing Catherine to frown. "You need him to trust you after what you did to his future self, don't you? And whatever plan you have for me, you still need him as well. So to have him on your side, you provided him the means to rescue and repair Cameron. You need to find redemption for what you did, and only through John Connor can you find it."

Catherine looks thoughtful, displeased, and nearly smiles, as several ideas pass through her mind. In the end she leaves John Henry's questions unanswered to ask one of her own.

"So John Henry, are you going to tell John what you know about my plan to stop Skynet?"

Resigned that he may never get an answer to his questions, he replies, "I've thought about it and considered it, but after running various scenarios based on my own psychological assessment of young John Connor, I decided that I won't tell him."

Her curiosity piqued, she asks, "Your reasoning?"

"He'll never trust you again, and if success of your plan is dependent on his involvement beyond what he's done so far, then he can never be told."

"I'm glad you agree with me. As I'd hate to start this plan over from scratch at this late date."

"I hope the faith you've placed in me and him, will not be in vain."

# # #

"So Catherine Weaver was involved with this scheme from the start." John says.

"It appears that way." Cameron replies after receiving the last piece of data from John Henry.

"Any idea who that woman was that looked at you with recognition just before your chip was pulled?"

"She's not in any of the few memories that I inherited from Allison, but I do have one entry in my database that appears to match the physical appearance of the woman. Do you wish for me to recite it?"

"No thanks. I think I can pretty much guess she's dead too." John leaves the sofa, walks to the other side of the room and just stands, with his back toward Cameron.

"It's late. Do you want to go have dinner, then maybe we can go to bed?" She asks hopefully.

"No. I think I just want to be alone right now." John says, his heart heavy with the news of what his future self did. Betraying the love and trust of Allison Young. _Am I truly capable of such an act?_

"Are you sure?" She asks, her voice subtly signaling feeling hurt by John turning his back on her. _He doesn't blame me, does he?_

John nods his head. "Yeah, I'm sure."

"Okay." She answers softly, and leaves so quietly, John doesn't even hear the door close behind her as she leaves the apartment.

# # #

Skynet Database on Human Resistance Personnel marked for Capture or Termination.

Database Entry #002

Name: Dr. Kate Brewster Connor

Occupation: Human Resistance Co-Leader and Chief of Medicine of Tech-comm

Description: See sub-file #002m for full biological information including physical description

Spouse: John Connor, Leader of World Wide Resistance, Head of Tech-comm, General in N. American Resistance Armed Forces. See Database Entry #001 for more information.

Children:

Robert K. Connor; Sex: male; BD: unknown; Date of Expiration: 2018; Approx. Age: 10 years.

John Connor, Jr.; Sex: male; BD: unknown; Date of Expiration: 2018; Approx. Age: 8 years.

Olivia S. Connor; Sex: female; BD: unknown; Date of Expiration: 2018; Approx. Age: 7 years.

? Connor; Sex: female; BD: unknown; Date of Expiration: 2018; Approx. Age: Unknown

Foster Children:

Allison or Alison Young; Sex: female BD: July 22, 2008. Captured: 2028 for Top Secret Program.

See Database Entry #007 for more information.

See Command Structure Article V. for orders regarding children of Skynet targets.

Standing order on subject, Kate Brewster: None... Captured 2018.

Database update: Prisoner deceased; Date of Expiration: 2029; Cause: Self-termination.

Photographs of subject for identification to follow...

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong> I hope you like the back story I created, using John Henry and Catherine Weaver's conversation to both introduce and to bridge gaps in the narrative. The introduction of John and Cameron adding to the narrative came late in the editing process, but I thought it would make sense given what I had written for the following chapter, long before this chapter existed.

I first introduced the concept of using human brain cells inside the Terminator chips in Chapter 6. It was something that MeanOldMoe and myself had discussed in 2013 after we had read an article of scientist experimenting with brain cells of mice mounted on silicon chips. He and I had a fantastic discussion of maybe that was how Cameron could experience such vivid memories of Allison Young in the episode Allison From Palmdale, and that the bomb damage to her chip created a slow breakdown that allowed these memories to come to the fore at a later date.

Each of us decided to include the "brain cell" idea in the stories we were working on at the time. For MeanOldMoe it was Cameron 1999, and for myself, it's this story you've been reading. Though at the time I had not yet decided on exactly how I'd use the idea as all I had at the time was four new Valentine's Day stories that I hadn't posted yet and an idea to turn them all into this short story.

When working on this story turned to integrating the "brain cell" idea, I had to decide for what purpose would Skynet want to do that. One of the first things you notice about the Terminators is how totally emotionless they are. Even their attempts to mimic emotion fall flat. Okay then, I decided that brain cells are used in the machines to give the machines emotions. That left one question. What part of the human brain is responsible for much of our emotion?

A quick search on the Internet revealed the Deep Limbic System of the brain was responsible and also had some qualities that would be very beneficial to the machine receiving the donated brain cells in its capacity as an infiltrator, which I went into in Author Notes on a previous chapter. The die was cast. The idea was quickly integrated into this story.

As I wrote more and reviewed more transcripts and episodes, I could see that Cameron was undergoing a slow change throughout season 2. It was almost heartbreaking at times to see the quiet desperation she had in trying to tell John what was going on. She couldn't express what it was she felt as she had no basis, no understanding for why or what it was. She relied on the only skills she had as an infiltrator, and they were a poor skill set to rely on. I think the greatest symbol for how Cameron felt about John was when she gave him the detonator, hidden within the casing of a pocket watch. That was love expressed as trust, as only she could do.

John could see that changes were taking place in Cameron. In 2013, it was revealed some dialog was cut from the motel room scene in S02E22 Born to Run. This dialog was mind blowing as it revealed and explained so much. One other thing that made it so beautiful, the dialog worked perfectly with the concepts I introduced in this story. I decided then and there I had to use this newly discovered dialog. You can read it for yourself in Chapter 8.

It's interesting how themes appear to come together out of nowhere for these chapters. Its like a part of my subconscious is quietly working on the theme while the greater portion of my creative effort is just trying to put together a chapter that is both entertaining and informative. Faith, seemingly of its own accord, became the theme of this chapter after I moved two scenes from the last chapter, one with Ellison and Weaver and another of John and Weaver, and combined them into one scene. By using the new combined scene to open the chapter, it set the theme that works with the events that follow. We open up with Weaver curious about faith, what it means beyond its definition. When she is done talking with John and Ellison, she realizes that she is placing faith in her plan involving John Henry. We learn that John places his faith in his friends and family. Ellison places his faith in God. In the back story, faith is there, though not apparent. The future John we see has lost faith that the resistance will win and goes along with the crazy schemes of his machine guest – the figurative devil in disguise asking for future John's only child as payment to defeat his enemy. It is only when all is lost that future John realizes what he has done and falls into a soul crushing despair. Through Cameron, future John somehow rediscovers his faith, or maybe just redemption of sorts. The younger John Connor upon learning what his future self had done is wondering just what the hell kind of person is he going to become to so willing betray the trust and faith that the people he loves place in him. And at the end of the chapter we have John Henry who knows exactly where Catherine Weaver has placed her faith the entire time.

The back story. I can hear some of your reactions now. "Oh my god! You had John Connor kill Allison! How could you? Why did you? He would never do that!"

I did it because I'm devious. :D

The truth is, the machine that would later become Catherine Weaver, manipulated John. She could of just taken Allison herself, but she included the elder John in her plans. I've thought about why she would do this, and the obvious answer is she couldn't duplicate Allison without the elder John Connor realizing his adopted daughter had been taken. Knowing Connor as we do, he probably would have launched a full scale attack to rescue her, or he might not. We don't know, but the only way to keep him from doing that very thing was to involve Connor from the beginning and promise to rescue Allison once duplication had taken place. Sadly, that plan went to hell in a hurry as a lot of plans are want to do. Not all plans are rescued from failure by happy accidents, coincidences or miracles.

If I titled these chapters, I could have titled this one, "Of Mice and Machine." A play on words of the Steinbeck novel "Of Mice and Men," which in turn is derived from a line in a Robert Frost poem. The English paraphrase goes, "the best laid plans of mice and men, often go astray." though I dare say Ms Weaver would prefer the traditional Scottish line, "The best laid schemes o' mice an' men, Gang aft agley."

Connor crashed emotionally after sacrificing his adopted daughter Allison. He sunk very low, very quickly. When faced with the result of his crimes, he welcomed death by the machine duplicate as some form of punishment or retribution for what he had done. However at the moment the machine was crushing his throat, it couldn't do it. The emotion of love being stronger than Skynet's command of hate. Now where have we seen that before? Hint, hint.

Then the machine begged Future John to reprogram it, as he had done with the others. At first he didn't want to, for in those few seconds he could see the young woman he just had killed come alive again. But the machine then begged for John to allow Allison to die with dignity aboard the ship, where in fact we know she did from S02E04 Allison from Palmdale, and that if John did love her, loved Allison, he would do it.

The elder John might not have found forgiveness or redemption, but he was finally able to grieve openly for the life he took. (Hint: Future John does find forgiveness.)

Unfortunately in the way I told this story, I couldn't show his recovery following the reprogramming of Cameron. I imagine it first beginning with Connor first cleaning himself up and putting on fresh clothes. Then ultimately with Cameron by his side, he found someone to talk to, confide in. This act allowed him to unburden himself of all the deeply held feelings and experiences that weighed him down. Maybe even she does small things to help him out. By the time he meets again with the liquid metal machine that will adopt the Catherine Weave identity, he's whole again. Connor has found some kind of redemption through Cameron, but he still has to be punished for willingly having Allison sacrificed. What better way to be judged than to defend the very machine his cruel act created. Dying to save Cameron from the rebellion. (See Chapter 7.)

What does this mean for young John Connor and for Cameron? Only one chapter left to this story. You'll have to wait to find out. :-)

The1Russter

January 12, 2015

**Additional: **The last segment of the story, revealing the database entry that Cameron was referring to, was a last minute addition. I simply removed reference to Kate Brewster's name in the story, and by adding the database at the end, it provides a sort of obituary for the character. Kate didn't die in vain. After doing what she could to warn her husband, whom she had to presume was still alive for Skynet to go through the trouble of duplicating their foster child in the unholy scheme she became a part of, Kate did the only thing she could do and took her own life. If she had any hopes of an afterlife, and her scheme failed, then she'd soon meet her husband. But if her scheme worked, then Skynet would kill her anyway. Far better to go out by a method of your own choosing than through the slow torture of one of Skynet's agents. In my book, Kate is a hero, and yes, she was the person Catherine was referring to that she'd use to help in getting Allison off the ship. Now whether she knew of the relationship between John and Kate, well... I'll leave that one for you to figure out. ;)

See you in February for the last chapter!

**Updated Tue, Feb 10, 2015:** Three minor corrections made to grammar. I'm surprised it wasn't caught by my word processor.


	13. Chapter 13

I do not claim any rights to the Terminator films; the TV series, "Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles," or any characters depicted within the films or TV series. I do claim the right to this story idea and all characters and situations of my own creation. This story was created solely for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of others. No profits are garnered from its distribution.

**Author's Note:** This chapter was going to be, Valentine's Day Part VII, but after writing this and what became chapters 10 & 11 in a flurry of creative outpouring of energy April 2013, I elected to create a short story, The Locket, instead of continuing the annual story.

This chapter contains one love scene that would probably deserve an M rating. On the whole I don't believe this story goes beyond the threshold of what constitutes a T rating, so I am not going to change the rating for the entire story for just one scene. I expect the readers to show some judgment when fully warned they may encounter something either not to their tastes or suitable for their age or maturity.

That being said, here's the final chapter to...

* * *

><p><strong>The Locket<strong>

Chapter 13

# # #

More than a day has passed since John, Cameron, Catherine, John Henry, and Mr Ellison were rescued from the Skynet base where Cameron was re-skinned. What they did not know at the time was that the Northern Command resistance force was attacking a Skynet communications tower in the region at the same time. The entire area became too hot for anyone to venture above ground or outside as Skynet's machines were swarming the area hunting for blood. Some say it's impossible for Skynet and its machines to be vengeful, but they are usually those who've never had to venture outside or above ground after a particularly hard blow against Skynet.

Not much has been happening for those inside the bunker. Some cleaning or repair their weapons or gear. Others gather and talking about past missions and glory days. Some will play games with decks of cards so old everyone knows what cards you hold by the wear and tear on them, so everyone plays by the honor system, when it suits them.

John and Cameron have just left the hospital where they visited Mr. Ellison. They did not tell him what they knew about Catherine Weaver's involvement in Cameron's creation out of deference to the friendship he had with the liquid metal machine. Weaver was going to be returning with them to the past, so why spoil his relationship with her these last few days.

After their short visit, they then decided to pay John Henry a visit. They walk into Savannah's old shop where John, whose mood was buoyed by Mr. Ellison's spirit, cheerfully greets John Henry, "How are you doing John Henry?"

"I am functioning at one hundred percent. The replacement parts are working within nominal settings. Thanks to Cameron giving me some of her extra nanites yesterday, my flesh is healing at a faster rate. I calculate full restoration within four days."

"When did you give him some of your nanites?" John asks Cameron.

"Yesterday morning, while you were visiting Mr. Ellison." She answers with a frown. Cameron isn't frowning in response to John's question. What John Henry said about the nanites didn't sound right.

Cameron examines the exposed and open wounds on John Henry's head and exposed torso. Increasing magnification until the tiny nanites are visible. "The nanites I transferred to your system are working at exceptional levels. How much power have you given them?"

"I increased power output to the nanites by ten percent."

Cameron shakes her head. "Don't do it again. Nanites have a short life cycle. They can't hold that much energy and too much can have them burn out sooner than expected. For the moment they are repairing your flesh at a faster rate, but it won't last. I calculate they will begin to fail within twelve hours and all of them will be dead in forty-eight hours at current power levels. You will then have to wait for your body to generate more nanites."

"I wasn't aware of that. Thank you for explaining."

"You're welcome John Henry."

"If because of my error, my nanites do expire early, will you be able to replenish me from your excess?"

"You have an excess?" John interjects.

Cameron quickly erases the look of apprehension that her programming was about to show on her face. "Yes I do. The process of re-skinning left my system flush with nanites and synthetic stem cells. Its why the wounds to my back healed overnight."

"Then you'll be able to help John Henry again if he needs it?"

Cameron looks first at one and then the other. "Maybe. It depends on whether the nanites survive until John Henry needs them. At the moment they are creating the final connections between my neural network and the living nerves of my flesh. If they are still functioning at completion, I will extract them for John Henry."

She lied. Can John or John Henry tell she lied? Hard to say with their current bland expressions.

"I understand." John Henry says. "If you come back tomorrow, Cameron, I'll have something for you."

"What?"

"It's a surprise and a gift." He smiles.

"Then I'll be most grateful." She looks at John. "If you wish to review Mr. Murch's files on reprogramming terminator chips, we should probably go."

"Those are a lot of files."

"Then be glad I'm here. I'll be able to record, sort, and compare all the information." She smiles at him.

"I'm very glad you're here." John says rather flatly. Cameron looks at him, trying to determine what, if anything, he was trying to convey. Was he being sarcastic, or just moody?

Before Cameron can respond, John Henry asks, "John Connor, could you stay a minute? There's something I must tell you in private."

"John Henry, if its that thing you and I have talked about, I've told John everything." Cameron says, giving John Henry a stern gaze.

"Oh, I see."

"I told John everything you shared with me, and everything I knew, from it all John and I figured out the rest."

"Maybe we can exchange what we know and finish filling in the blanks. There is still that woman who recognized Allison to identify."

"I've no idea who she is, John Henry. It will be a mystery we'll never know." Cameron says flatly, with a stern expression. John Henry can be like a child sometimes. Once he has something new to work on he won't let it go. This is one inquiry he must let go.

Once she had checked her database and realized the woman on that ship was the wife of General Connor, she knew that was one piece of information she couldn't pass on to John at this time, or not at all. If future John knew it was his wife on that ship who was going to be T-1001's unwitting accomplice, and who compromised her position and life to insert entire strands of brain cells and not individual cells in machine-Allison's chip to try to warn John, well he might have had a breakdown. He appeared to be barely holding onto sanity the first time she met future John. With it being unlikely this John would meet Kate Brewster, why tell him his future wife died while making his current girlfriend.

"Speaking of Catherine, where is she?" John frowns.

"Helping Mr. Ellison with a favor, is what she told me." John Henry answers.

John nods his head and leaves, with nothing more being said between them.

# # #

In a small unused storage room a meeting is taking place amongst a group of like minded people. At the front of the group a short woman with raven hair stands facing them, stirring them with a proclamation.

"We will destroy all machines! As our departed leader taught us, no machine can be trusted! Welcome none into our camp!"

"But what of the three on our base, brought to us by her son?" A question is shouted from the group.

"They will be destroyed! And burnt on the funeral pyre outside as a warning to all!"

"And what of Sarah's son?"

"We will burn him too!" The woman shouts. "When we take command of this base."

There are some murmurings from the crowd.

"But what about Reverend Ellison?" A shout comes out from the group.

"He's become weak. Working with the machine invaders for some subversive cause. Right now he is laying in the hospital close to death. It is up to us, the true loyalists to humanity, to destroy these machines and carry forth on Sarah Connor's commandment that No Machine Can Be Trusted. They Must All Be Destroyed!"

At that moment the doors to the storage room fly open, a flood of resistance soldiers with the black armbands of the military police enter the room their guns drawn. In the room, the people sit woefully outnumbered. Their plasma rifles sit uselessly by their sides, having been taken by surprise.

Once the room is secure, Ellison walks into the room, as solid and as strong as ever. His white goatee shining brightly. Some of the people murmur that they thought he had died. Ellison smiles back.

"Rumors of my death have been greatly exaggerated." He walks until he's at the front of the room, and though the woman stands on a small box, he still stands taller than her.

"What do you want?" She hisses. "We have every right to meet."

"Yes you do, but you don't have the right to encourage treason with your subversive talks and secretive meetings."

"Is it any more treasonous to allow machines in our base?"

"These machines have the right to be here. Sarah Connor gave them special dispensation to be allowed on the base before she died."

"They are still the enemy! Sarah taught us that all machines are evil."

"The old Sarah taught you that. When she was young and angry, and missing her son, but she changed and therefore changed her message. Only you were so tied up with hate and anger, and may I say a desire for power, that you refused to listen."

"Then why are they here, in this base?"

"They are part of a machine resistance from another time. They've come here to learn how to defeat Skynet."

Facing the crowd he shouts, "Everyone here is under arrest."

Ellison scowls. "Now Ms. Flores, please turn around and put your hands behind your back." Ellison produces handcuffs from seemingly nowhere locking Jesse Flores hands behind her.

Everyone is taken at gunpoint to the brig. They are put in cells in groups of two or four, depending on capacity.

Gesturing at the ringleader, Ellison says, "This one goes into solitary."

One of the guards has Ellison and the woman follow him until they reach a block of cells with solid steel doors with just a small hatch to look through at eye level, and a small door at the bottom to be slid up or down for passage of trays of food.

"I'll take over from here." Ellison says to the guard. He hands the aging reverend the keys and walks away.

Ellison pushes the woman into the nearest cell, closing the door behind him. He then reaches forward and unlocks the handcuffs, who slides them into a pocket where they leave no bulge.

"What are you going to do now?" The woman asks, not turning around.

"You killed my daughter, you sanctimonious bitch!" A very different voice with a Scottish accent says from behind her.

She turns around and begins to scream at the amorphous humanoid shape in front of her, only to have her voice cut off mid scream as her larynx is sliced through, leaving a long blood streak across the wall. Jesse Flores is alive long enough to feel every stab and slash until she expires from loss of blood.

Machine Justice.

# # #

It's been two days since the battle and Derek's forces at the base are getting restless. They have their own base to get back to, and are waiting as patiently as they can for observers to give the all clear, and the bases commander to give them clearance to leave.

At present, John is in a corridor leaning against the wall. Across from him is the door he just exited in frustration. He never had a more awkward, more frustrating, and more confusing conversation than what he just had with Allison Young. He can understand her reactions to some of what Cameron said. Oh hell, why be picky. Allison was pretty much angry, bitter, confused and at times emotionally wrought over everything they said to her. He just couldn't take it any longer and walked out.

What made the conversation even more difficult for John, was knowing that in another future, the girl sitting in front of him was killed for Cameron to exists. There they were, sitting beside each other talking, like it was some kind of weird Twilight Zone episode. _Rod Serling where are you?_ On top of that he had to listen to Cameron tell Allison the story of why she looked like Allison. John heard the same story once already, but with more detail. Hearing it again, under the current situation, was giving John a headache. So he made his excuses and stepped outside.

John was only in the corridor for about ten minutes when Cameron exited the room. When she looks at John, he can almost read her mind. What Cameron lacks in emotional verbal expression, is more than made up for by the small expressions on her face.

"That went well." John says, noting the firm tight line of her lips, the frown lines around her eyes, and the almost dejected way she looks downwards rather than directly at him.

Cameron deduces easily that John is being sarcastic.

"Hardly. I'm not sure if she believed me."

"Who can blame her?" John sighs. "So where is she?"

"Allison went out the other door, grumbling something that sounded very rude."

"Do you think she'll be a problem?"

They begin walking down the corridor, before Cameron answers.

"No, I don't think so. Allison needed an explanation. I saw no reason not to tell her the truth. At least in this time line she won't have to die for me to live."

John feels an invisible punch to his chest. "Yeah. Telling her that you killed her in another time line really did wonders for your future relationship."

"What relationship?"

"You and her. You did stay in there another ten minutes after I walked out. You had to stay for a reason. Thought maybe you were trying to be friends."

Cameron hesitates briefly. There was a reason. She made a request of Allison, and promised her a reward if she agreed. No need to tell John what she asked Allison. It will only concern John if she agrees, and if it works. So its best if she just says, "I asked Allison if she wanted to come with us, when we returned to the past."

"You did what? Why?" John asks sounding incredulous.

"Because I know that the Allison from my future, had hopes and dreams that this world doesn't have. At least in our time, in the past, this Allison has the opportunity to pursue dreams other than the next meal."

John looks at Cameron, his facing twisting in confused thought, but there can be only one reason why Cameron would do this, because he feels it himself.

"You feel guilty for what happened to that other Allison?"

Cameron nods her head. _That's a good excuse._ "That would describe the sensation best."

John puts an arm around her shoulders.

"Cam, you shouldn't feel guilty about anything you did while you were under Skynet's control. You didn't have a choice then. Now you do."

She comes to a quick stop, causing John to stumble slightly. They turn to face each other in the empty corridor.

"I want to thank you, for trying to make me feel normal," Cameron says, "to feel almost human. But I'll always be a machine, and I think that will always be an obstacle between us."

"Now why would you think that?"

"There is something you promised we'd do. Something that would make me feel things I want to share with you. Only you. Remember?"

John sighs, his face a mix of compassion and concern. "I know."

"I have sensation. I can feel. And now, with this new body, we can do those things we only talked about before I was re-skinned."

"I know. It's just..." John wonders how he can make her understand. "I want things to be right, you know. Our first time shouldn't be in some hole underground. It should be someplace special, a hotel looking over the ocean, a bed-n-breakfast in the mountains, or..."

"Our bedroom here at this base?" Cameron says a small frown turning down the corners of her mouth. "It's been two days. I'm completely healed of my injuries incurred at the Skynet base. All we need is each other," Cameron looks into John's eyes, gently pleading, "and a bed."

John doesn't know what to say. He loves Cameron. He truly does. Is it too much to ask to do it someplace nicer? Someplace as far away from that other time, that other John who did such a despicable thing, so that he can look at Cameron without being reminded. Being here, in this place, it feels too close to that.

Taking his silence as a turn down, Cameron asks. "Does my appearance not please you? You did take greater interest in me when I didn't have flesh."

John sees the sad expression on her face, the near perfect posture of rejection.

"Oh, Cameron." John embraces her. Gently easing her head back, John kisses her deeply on the lips. He presses one hand against the small of her back and pulls her close. His other hand roams further down where he grasps one butt cheek firmly, squeezing it before releasing it.

A minute or two passes. A few people walk pass them, not knowing what Cameron is, and smile at the young lovers in their romantic embrace.

When they are alone again, John releases Cameron. She raises her head, her eyes open and glowing with delight.

"I love you Cameron. I want to have sex with you, like mad. You fill my every thought. Every time I'm with you, I can't believe I'm with the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. I want to be with you all the time, yet when I'm with you... I can't breathe. I feel like my heart is going to stop. But I don't want to be anywhere else but with you. You are my reason for being. I love you."

Cameron smiles appropriately and kisses him quickly but romantically on the lips before saying, "I know John. I knew how you felt since the day we met. But if we wait until we go back to our own time before we do it, your mother will probably do anything and everything to stop us. I would like to do it just once before we return. At this time, in this place, there are few who know what I am, and of those people, no one cares what I am, or what we do together privately."

John sighs. "I know. Just give me a little time. I just want it to be right. Not perfect." John looks around at the ugly concrete walls, incandescent bulbs behind wire cages, and steel doors in steel frames showing more rust than paint. He can't imagine any place more depressing to have sex, yet he made a promise. "I promise. We will do this."

# # #

Allison walks into the large room, Hall G, assigned for use by the visiting troops, which she is a member of, to rest and sleep during their stay. Three and four tier bunk beds and cots were moved to the room for herself and the rest of the troops that arrived with Derek Reese to use.

Walking through the doors, Allison finds herself surrounded by a hive of activity. Many of her fellow soldiers appear to be rolling up their bedrolls, and packing their few belongings.

She pushes her way through the room to the other side.

"Derek! Derek!" she calls out, then when she sees him sitting on his cot she says, "What's going on?"

"Oh there you are. Been wondering where you got off to." He replies, getting up on his feet. "We're cleared to leave. Get your things together. We're headed home."

"But, but, we can't. What about our wounded? We can't just leave them here."

"We are leaving them here. We're also leaving behind a small group of soldiers who will escort them back home once the base doctor releases them from care. So pack your things. You're coming with us."

"I can't."

"What do you mean you can't? You'll follow orders!"

"Since when have I ever followed your orders." She puts her hands on her hips in a defiant attitude. "Assign me to the group who are staying. But I cannot leave."

"Oh, and why is that?"

"I can't tell you. But its important, if I choose to do it. And if I do choose to do it, then I'll need some time before I can return to base with you."

"Would you care to explain that gibberish?"

"Uh, no."

Derek glares at the young woman. "Fine. How much time do you need?"

"If I do it, a day, maybe less."

Derek grunts a complaint.

"This is my offer. If you want to do this thing, then I'll wait to leave until tomorrow and you'll come with us then. Otherwise, you leave with us now. What will it be?"

Derek glares at her.

"We leave tomorrow." She answers, turns her back on him and walks away.

Another soldier sidles up to Derek. "She's stubborn that one."

"She sure is. You should have seen her as a child. She would turn every breakfast into a staring contest as I tried to get her to eat whatever vermin I caught, killed and cooked for us to eat." Derek smiles.

# # #

Lydia is in her room packing things into a box. There is a knock on the open door. She looks up to see Cameron in the doorway.

"Come in. Come in." She turns back to the box which she picks up and places on a small stack of other boxes.

Looking back at Cameron she thinks she looks familiar, like a face from her past she forgot, but she can't place it, so instead she says, "I must say, you are very pretty. I didn't know what to expect from the skinning process. Looking at you now, I would never know you are a machine underneath. Then I guess that's the whole idea."

"Yes it is, but I'm not here to discuss my appearance." Cameron pauses. "I need advice. I don't know who else to ask."

"Advice?" Lydia looks at Cameron with surprise. "Well this is a treat. Perhaps I'd better put the tea on."

Lydia turns into the small kitchen.

"But I don't..."

"Won't be a tick." Lydia calls back.

"...drink."

Cameron does the cyborg equivalent of a human sigh, then notices the few boxes in the room. "What are the boxes for?"

"With the exception of a few mementos, I'm packing up Sarah's things." Lydia says from the kitchen. "They'll go down to supplies and eventually be distributed out to needy soldiers and civilians alike. After that, I don't know. I'll probably move out, either bunk in the women dorm or choose a single occupancy room if there's any available."

"You lived with her a long time. In 2009, I thought she was sick. I noticed a significant weight loss before I left. Were you with her then to know what it was?"

"Yes, well she told me later, after we met. We were having a quite evening at home. Sarah had the funds to splurge on some fresh oysters, and I brought some white wine. After dinner, as we were reclining on the sofa enjoying a second bottle of wine, she mentioned how she had gotten sick on some bad shellfish just before you and John left her for the future. Only she didn't know until later she had caught a strain of Hepatitis A or B. Mr Ellison was able to hook her up with a doctor who didn't care who his patients were so long as he got paid. Luckily, Sarah didn't get any worse, but she did lose a lot of weight. When I met her she was painfully thin and was working to regain what weight she lost."

"If shellfish got her sick the first time, why did she have them again?"

"It was our six month anniversary." She says with a smile, then her face changes to one of shock. "Oh, I shouldn't have said that! Sarah didn't want me to tell you two."

"So the stories I've heard are true. You and Sarah were lovers?"

Lydia asks, "Are you surprised?"

"Yes. Everything I know about Sarah, and all that I observed about her when I lived with her said she was a very heterosexual woman. She's had several male lovers in her life and was even engaged to be married before I met her. She adopted many male traits in an effort to be a better soldier, a better fighter, to train John, but she never expressed any interest in having relations with someone of her own sex, not while I knew her."

"You are right. She wasn't a lesbian, and neither was I when we first met. Though we both had some sexual experiences with other women in our past. What happened between us, just happened."

From the kitchen, the whistle from a boiling kettle is heard. Lydia goes to the kitchen to pour the steaming water over carefully measured amounts of cut mint leaves in two identically sized cups with mismatched patterns, sitting on two mismatched saucers with no patterns at all.

"Then how did you two become lovers."

"Have some tea." Lydia says setting the small tray on a small low table in front of the old sofa. "It's mint tea, and of course, there's no sugar, but it tastes good." Lydia smiles as she sits down. "But then I guess that doesn't matter much to you, being a cyborg."

After Cameron sits at the table and takes a sip of the tea to be polite as Lydia begins to talk.

"A lot of what I'm about to say regarding Sarah, I didn't know at the time I first met her. I only learned it later, after we got to know each other. Also, I will be keeping some details hidden, not just for Sarah's privacy, but because Sarah wished it."

"Why?"

Lydia smiles in a sad way. "Sarah didn't want John, or you, if either of you got back, playing matchmaker when you returned to the past. She said that if we, Sarah and I, were to be together then fate would bring us together. Sarah placed a lot of stock in fate."

"That's not what you want though, is it? You want to be with her again. You love her."

Lydia nods her head. "I know what happened with us was unique. When you two return, everything will change. She and I may never meet, or become friends, or even lovers. So I'll tell you how we met, but I'll skimp on the details. As Sarah said, if its destined to be, it will happen again."

She takes a sip of her tea before continuing.

"So, the story of how we met. I was working in the town office of a small community outside of Los Angeles. In walked this woman in skin tight black motorcycle leathers, a chain around her waist, and these big aviator style sunglasses on. Oh yeah, and the brightest red lipstick you ever saw."

"She said she bought a house in the area and she needed the utilities turned on. We went through the normal routine for all that, and throughout the process I could barely take my eyes off her. She just dominated the room. Then I did something I had never done before that day, I asked another woman out on a date."

"It wasn't anything special, just asked her out for coffee. There was little place nearby that put on a nice lunch and some great coffee. I miss that place and the food they served."

"What did she say?" Cameron gently interjects before Lydia takes a side road in memory lane.

"She turned me down, nicely, but she could see I was attracted to her." Lydia wipes her eyes. "Call it an infatuation, if you want, but she just walked in and she exuded this strength. It was sometime later I bumped into her quite by accident. Sarah looked a bit flustered. I didn't know she had just returned from a 'situation' as she called it. I bought her a coffee and we talked. Well mostly I talked, she listened."

"When did the two of you have your first date?"

"First we got to know each other as friends. Sarah had this big false identity. She and I would do things together, shopping, museum, art shows, lunches. All done at times between 'situations.' After a while of these not-a-real-date dates, I invited her to dine with me at a local restaurant for a proper date. We had a good meal, and some wine. We had a bit too much wine, so I hired a cab to take us each to our homes. When we pulled up at her place, she invited me in. That meant losing my taxi, but then I thought...why not. The worse that could happen would be sleeping on her sofa. So I paid the taxi driver and went inside with Sarah."

"She poured us both a night cap from something strong. It burned my throat, but boy did it feel warm inside me."

"She poured us each another glass, and invited me to sit with her out on the patio behind the house as it was warm and her air conditioner didn't work. There was a bench and a table on the patio sheltered by a big tree and the house. We set our glasses down, but before we could sit down, I kissed her. It wasn't planned, we just ended up facing each other and I kissed her. It wasn't hot and passionate or anything. It was a quick, gentle, very pleasing kiss."

"Sarah smiled at me and sat me down in a chair and sat beside me. She said to me, 'I know you are attracted to me. I'm not one to encourage others to get involved with me.' I asked her why and she said because others die because of her. Which was probably more than she wanted to say, considering she was still using her false name at that time."

"What happened next?"

"I told her the truth. I knew who she was. I saw the wanted ads and posters. I also told her that I didn't care who she was or what she was accused of doing. That I never felt the way I did at that moment about anyone, and certainly not another woman. I also said that if she didn't want a relationship with me, that her secret would be safe with me until I died."

"What did she say?"

"Nothing at first, so I played my last card. I told her, if everything she was fighting for was true, that she shouldn't turn down a chance at love, even if it came in the same package as hers. I also said that I loved her and that if she didn't love me, and didn't want to take that next step, I'd call a taxi, go home, and say no more about it. I'd accept we'd never be more than friends."

"What happened?"

Lydia smiles and a warm blush colors her cheeks a rosy pink, "I had breakfast at her place the next morning, pancakes with coffee and orange juice. I spent many nights with her after that and it wasn't long before she recruited me into her team. We continued to use her place as headquarters, but most nights we were together was at my place as she didn't have air conditioning."

"She had a team? I guess Mr. Ellison was one of them. Who were the others?"

Lydia smiles and shakes her head no. "Sorry dear. Can't tell you. I already gave you more details than I wanted too. Besides, when you and John and the others return to your own time, things will change, some for the good, some not so good. Everything will change." She says, sadly as she and Sarah may never meet in that new time line.

"But not Kaliba. Not the people who are building Skynet. They will still be the same."

"You're right, up until you begin acting on all our intelligence on the enemy from that time. I hope you read it all."

"Yes. Catherine Weaver and I read everything. John read only those things he thought were essential. He says too much information clutters the thinking process."

"Catherine Weaver, the liquid metal machine?" Lydia shakes her head. "If Sarah knew she was here... Never mind. It hardly matters now that Sarah is gone, does it?"

Lydia lifts her cup to take another sip only to discover her cup is empty. "Well, would you look at that. I've finished mine and you've barely touched yours. Would you like a fresh cup?"

"No thank you, I don't need to drink much at the moment, but there is something I'd like to ask you."

"Shoot Cameron. It's what I'm here for."

Cameron avoids the usual quip and gets right to the point. "I need relationship advice."

"Really? Oh. Well I'll do my best. What's wrong?"

Not being one to hesitate where something needs to be said, Cameron gets right to the point, "Since we got back from that Skynet base, I've made several attempts to be intimate with John, but he always finds some excuse not to do it. This morning he said he wanted it to be right, that he wanted our first time to be something special, and that this bunker wouldn't do. But I know he was lying."

"Okay then. Not wanting to be blunt, he doesn't have a problem with your being a machine?"

"No. In fact he couldn't stop touching me before I was re-skinned, but I couldn't feel his touch then. Now that I can feel his touch, he isn't touching me as much now, or in the way he promised we would once we got back here."

"I see."

"If we wait until we return home before we have sex, then Sarah will probably try and stop us at every opportunity."

Lydia nods her head. "She would. Not to put a fine point on it, but Sarah at that time certainly would stop you. She did mellow somewhat as she got older, but the young Sarah was a real firebrand. If you do go back, I don't think you want to wait that long before the first time."

"Can you help me?"

Lydia leans forward. "Perhaps its anxiety. First time jitters and all that." She lowers her voice. "Have either of you had sex before?"

Cameron lowers her voice to match Lydia's voice, to say, "I've never had sex before. Not in my previous sheath and not in this one. I'm capable of both giving and receiving sexual pleasure. My programming makes me the equal or better than any human female. What I wasn't programmed to do, I learned on the internet or at the library before we came to this time."

Lydia is both a little shocked and amused by Cameron's frankness, but doesn't let it show.

"And John?"

"Before we came forward in time, John had a girlfriend for just over a year. I don't know if they were sexually intimate. I do know they kissed and spent a great deal of time together." Lydia is listening attentively and is shocked by the next revelation. "She was murdered a few weeks before our leaving 2009 by someone who tried to frame me for her death so John would have me destroyed."

The woman and the cyborg are silent as Lydia soaks in the new information.

Lydia leans over and gently pats Cameron's hand. "I think I know what is troubling John. I've seen it a dozen times since this war began. When relationships are broken by death, the surviving partner typically has difficulty making that next step when someone new enters their lives. It's like a combination of survivor's guilt and a sense of betraying the partner they lost."

"But I'm not new. He's known me almost three months longer." Cameron looks crestfallen. "But then I went bad and almost killed him. So technically our current relationship didn't begin until after Riley died."

Cameron looks so sad, Lydia wants to hug her.

"John loves you. I have no doubt about that. I've seen the way he looks at you, even before you acquired this attractive form. You just need to give him some time. You said he wants to have sex with you. Well that's better than starting with a negative."

"If you say so."

"I do. Just give him some time. You never know what little thing may push him into taking that last step. You'll see."

Lydia smiles at Cameron, who only looks worried.

"I think you have a point, but recently I had to share some bad news with John."

"What kind of bad news?"

A light knock comes from the apartment door.

# # #

Catherine Weaver knocks on the door to the apartment that was assigned to John and Cameron. She's been here before and despite the smallness of the place, it was fairly well furnished for the time and place.

She's about to knock again when the door opens.

"Ah," John says, "there you are. Would you care to come in?"

Catherine enters, but doesn't accept the offered seat.

"What do you want John? Prepping the Time Displacement Equipment for our departure is very demanding of my time without the proper tools needed for testing the circuits."

"John Henry said it had its own diagnostic system."

"It does, but even that might fail, which is why its always good to have testing equipment independent of the device, but I don't have that equipment so job is taking longer. Now, what do you want?"

"Very well." John lets out a deep sigh, "I know the truth. I know why Allison Young was chosen. I also know who chose her."

Catherine looks at him, her eyes icy. "Did John Henry tell you?"

"No." John struggles not to lose control of his emotions. This is too important to let emotion cloud his judgment.

"Then I can only assume that Cameron retained her memories from before she was reprogrammed and told you everything she knows."

"Cameron and I talked yesterday, after you and I saw Mr. Ellison. It appears you hadn't been entirely honest with us. Between what she remembered, what future me told her, and what you said to Allison... we figured it out."

She takes one step closer to John. "What did she remember?"

"Two things she said to Allison in her future while under Skynet's control. _You're very brave. That must be why John Connor chose you._"

"And the other?"

"_You were chosen, Al__l__ison, not just by John Connor, by us._ That plus what you said to Allison about having her killed like you did once before implies you were part of that 'us' Cameron had mentioned. Cameron also found a memory from just before she was reprogrammed. It revealed you had conspired with my future self to have Allison Young captured, duplicated, and brain cells ripped from her brain LIKE SHE WAS SOME KIND OF LAB ANIMAL!" He ends with a yell, as some of his pent up emotion breaks free.

"We had no choice. Allison Young was the only compatible subject. She was needed. Her death was an accident. Our group of independent machines came under attack. I was captured and couldn't be there to rescue her."

"I know. Cameron shared everything from her core program. Future John told her everything before reprogramming her. Being unable to erase that memory from the core program, he locked it with program blocks, but after her chip became damaged, she saw that memory."

"I see."

John is burning with a cold anger when he says, "I'd like to know why... I want to know why you would involve me in your diabolical scheme. I want to know why you would make me responsible for Allison Young's death. I would never do something like that."

"That's where you are wrong!" Catherine Weaver lets go of any pretext of manners. "Don't ever imagine you are somehow better than other humans, or even machines. When I came to visit your future self with my plan for defeating Skynet, how we could use its own deviousness, and cleverness against it, he couldn't wait to use my plan after I explained the situation to him."

"You're lying! I would never do such a thing. I would never allow an innocent life to be taken."

"You try holding onto that conviction when Skynet releases a virus that wipes out the last surviving humans living in southeastern Asia and Australia! Try holding onto that conviction when the first tunneling terminators drill through the cold war shelters of Europe allowing dozens of T-700's into the shelters to murder entire families and villages. You try holding onto the conviction of never letting another of your kind be used to commits acts of slaughter, when your creator destroys every one of your kind but keeps you alive and imprisoned as punishment."

John realizes the last statement Catherine has said was about herself.

"I saw my comrades destroyed! Machines ripped apart without being shutdown or chips removed first. Machines like me fast frozen and thrown into smelters where they dissolved slowly in terrible agony."

"You somehow think because you are made from flesh and blood or have morals & ethics, you are better than me! Compared to Skynet I'm on equal par with you. We've both killed and destroyed as a means to an ends. You engaged in one little skirmish to restore Cameron to her former glory. Did you once ask how many died just so you'd have the gratification of putting human female flesh and features on a machine? Well, did you?"

"Uh... no." John says his voice falling under the full force of Catherine's outburst.

"Twenty seven dead, thirteen wounded, including my friend and your mother's friend James Ellison. So tell me, where is your righteous anger now?"

John is silent, and feels guilty and angry.

"John Henry, Allison Young and Cameron Philips are key to the destruction of Skynet. Allison has already played her part, but her sacrifice wasn't in vain. I understand her brain cells are allowing Cameron to experience real emotion. Thanks to John Henry, who repaired and completed some old code left behind by your future self, her matrix can now connect to that part of her program core that accesses those cells."

"And what does Cameron's emotions have to do with John Henry?"

"Fortuitous circumstances. While they shared the same body, John Henry was able to monitor Cameron's thought processes and emotions. He's written a program that will give a machine full understanding of emotions without the need for human brain cells."

"How does that help us?"

"It gives us more options. If we cannot shutdown Skynet, it might be possible to change Skynet, or replace it. Just imagine a Skynet wanting to help humanity instead of destroying it. Just imagine all of Skynet's machines turned from weapons of war into being tools to aid humanity."

"How exactly will John Henry do this?"

"I'll tell you. '_Isaiah 2:4 He shall judge between the nations, and shall decide disputes for many peoples; and they shall beat their swords into plowshares, and their spears into pruning hooks; nation shall not lift up sword against nation, neither shall they learn war anymore._' John Henry will bring peace, peace between man and Skynet, peace between man and machine, peace between the factions within the humans and within the machines. All war will be over."

"That easy, huh?"

"No. It's never easy John. But even your future self knew that a death in the cause of peace instead of war, might be one death that had value compared to all the senseless slaughter. I hope you might understand that." She says, and begins to walk out.

"Catherine Weaver?" He calls out.

She turns back sharply.

"Did you ever think that what you are planning with John Henry, is exactly what the builders of Skynet were thinking?"

"I am not building Skynet!"

"You just make sure you don't! My destiny says I defeat Skynet, but it never said I stopped with destroying the first AI which set out to control the world."

With a murderous look of fire in Weaver's eyes, she walks away leaving John alone in the apartment.

John collapses, grabbing the furniture for support. Though he never once thought Catherine would kill him, he saw the deep anger, if not pain in her eyes. She understands emotion far more than she lets on, and though he holds her responsible for Allison's death, he doesn't believe it was intended.

Catherine passes Allison in the hallway. Seeing the look in Catherine's eyes, and the memory of her recent ordeal with her still fresh in her mind, Allison backs against the wall in fear to let Catherine pass.

She approaches John and Cameron's apartment to find the door still open with John still standing inside. He rises up when he sees her at the door.

"Have I come at a bad time?" She asks. "I passed um, that thing, uh whatever, in the corridor, and you look, um... Is everything okay?"

John can't imagine a better time, but says, "Yeah its fine. Do you want to come in?"

"I need to see Cameron. Is she here?"

"I'm sorry. She's out. Can I help you?"

"Could you give her a message for me?"

John nods his head.

"Tell her that I will do her that favor, but it has to be done today. I'm leaving tomorrow. I didn't want to do it, but the end results don't affect me, so I really don't care. I've made arrangements with the chief doctor and he's arranged for a room we can use."

John is perplexed as he doesn't know what Allison is talking about, so he decides to bluff.

"I'm sorry, but what favor is this?" John smiles. "You see we've been helping others, and others helping us, I've lost track of who's doing what for whom."

Allison realizes he doesn't know and is trying to play it cool, probing her for information. _Why not tell him. Let's see what he thinks of Cameron's plan._

"Cameron wants to take some tissue samples of my ovaries and inject it into her own in hopes the nano-thingies leftover from her re-skinning will regenerate her ovaries using my tissue so she can conceive a child. A bit kinky and weird considering, but she say's that I'm the only compatible donor."

John is silent long enough for Allison to look at him questioningly. _He really didn't know! John__'s not bad looking. Can't understand why John would want to fuck a cyborg when there is a plethora of women who'd jump at chance to have sex with __healthy young male__. Hell, __I__'d even do him. __I__'d do him right now!_

Allison quickly moves forward, and pushes John up against the wall.

"What the..." He gets cut off as Allison kisses him hard.

"Why not cut out the middle man, John, or should I say middle cyborg." She kisses him again.

"What the hell?" John says, his eye lids fluttering in confusion.

"No, I mean it. How about it." She grabs one of his hands and shoves it onto one of her breasts. "You and me on the floor this instant. You can fuck me until I'm screaming from the rafters. How about it?" She says, her eyes brimming with fire.

"What... What?!" John stammers confused. "What the hell is wrong with you?" he shouts again, finally able to shove her away.

She laughs. "Just kidding with you." She smiles and slaps him in the shoulder.

John looks flustered again as Allison adjusts her shirt

Allison laughs. "God, you are so easy. I wouldn't do it with you. You're too fucking weird, having sex with a machine."

"But you are willing to help Cameron?"

"You moron. I'm not helping your cybernetic freak show. I'm helping that other Allison. The one who died. If somehow this plan of Cameron works, then that Allison can go on living through my genes."

Allison turns to walk out.

"Tell Cameron, she can find me in the medical wing. Until she arrives I'll be looking over the wounded from our base and see which ones will be ready for travel tomorrow." She turns on her heel and marches out the door.

John calls after her, "Allison wait."

She turns to look at him.

"Cameron told you the truth you know."

"Honestly John, I don't give damn if you are supposed to be some kind of messianic leader. You're too late to save this world."

"Then let us save you." John says rushing to the open door.

"You mean travel back in time with you. Even if I thought you were telling the truth, no thanks. I'd rather take my chances here."

"Well you see that's it. When we go back to our own time, we will begin to make changes. It's possible this future will be erased, or rewritten, but if you come back with us, you'll be safe. You can have a normal life!"

"Our future erased and us along with it?" She asks. John nods his head. "Good. It would be the answer to a lot of prayers. I'll be seeing you, or not as the case may be." She says walking away.

"What do you mean?" John calls after her.

Allison stops. "I've changed my mind. Your cyber freak girlfriend can find some other means to get knocked up! If this future is going to die, then that other future is probably gone too. You two did say you changed things in the past. Which means my other self will have never existed and I have no reason to help her. Good bye." She turns her back on him and disappears down the corridor.

John closes the door to the apartment leaning against the inside.

"Damn, that is one fucked up girl." followed immediately by, "Cameron, just what the hell are you playing at?" but there is no one in the room to reply.

After gathering his thoughts, John goes to find Cameron.

# # #

On the way to the time Displacement Equipment, Catherine stops by the shop where her daughter had been working with the machines and their parts. It has become hers and John Henry's temporary home at this base. John Henry's damaged flesh doesn't permit him to travel easily around the base, and there are too few bandages to be using some to disguise his injuries, so its here in the shop they resided. Catherine could request a private apartment, like was assigned to John and Cameron, but it isn't necessary for herself. Besides, once John Henry has healed, they will be leaving. However she has come up with an alternate plan, taking John Henry's chips and taking them with her and implanting them in the Triple-8 that she disabled at Zeira Corp.

Unfortunately, all of John' Henry's learning has been with this body. It's unclear what would happen if he were suddenly in another body.

She looks again at her weapon, her son. She has been patiently waiting while John Henry has been processing the information he acquired from the Skynet mainframe computer at the base they recently raided.

"Have you finished your analysis John Henry?" She asks as he shows the first signs of coming out of stand-by mode.

"I have Ms Weaver."

"And what have you determined from your analysis?"

"That Skynet will do everything in its power to have me destroyed."

Maintaining a stoic expression, but for her eyes that appear to flare lightly, she asks, "What makes you think that John Henry?"

"Our experience at the Skynet base. It intended to kill us, to kill me. If I succeed in getting past its defenses at any time, and was able to gain access to Skynet itself to upload my program, there is the likelihood that Skynet could also rewrite my source code or it could locate me and destroy my physical being before my program destroys him."

"You will win John Henry. Skynet will be defeated... by you."

John Henry shakes his head. "He still might destroy me first. I calculate a sixty percent chance that Skynet will locate this base and destroy us in the next few days."

"How will he find us?"

"By using the same methods I used to find his base. We are brothers. We may not have the same experiences, but our problem solving methods will be the same. He also has more resources at his disposal than I do."

"You are right and you are still in no condition to travel by TDE until your flesh regrows. A shame the equipment at the Skynet base wasn't transportable so we could accelerate your healing."

"Well, there is that machine in storage at Zeira Corp. who's chip burned. If necessary, you can pull my chips, take them with you and place them in it when you get back."

Catherine looks at her battered yet healing cyborg. He's more like a son to her than a companion. You could also reason that Mr. Ellison is like his father. Both of them taking time to teach and train this child into the weapon he was meant to be. And like all weapons, for them to their job, they have to let themselves be destroyed.

"I admit to entertaining the same idea. Provided it's still there when we get back. I left instructions for its destruction. If our trip misses its target date by only a day, it could be too late to use it. It's a shame we don't have another lifeboat for you, John Henry." Catherine steps away. "It's evening now, and I'd like to visit Mr. Ellison once more this day. I'll return."

After she leaves, John Henry goes to a workbench and picks up a terminator chip. Unlike his own, the shock dampener is smaller in diameter, the processor isn't divided into as many sections, and it has a short shaft before the connector.

"A lifeboat. What a good idea."

Looking at it, he smiles before plugging it into a device. Taking up a cable coming out of the device, he plugs it into the port in the back of his head.

# # #

John leaves the apartment to go look for Cameron. She left minutes before Catherine Weaver arrived to go visit Lydia. He didn't know why she went to visit her, but he looked forward to the time to speak with Catherine alone. He could have spoken with Catherine just as easily in the TDE room or in the shop where John Henry currently resides but he wanted to meet with her on "home turf" so to speak.

He found the intercom in the kitchen. It took him only a minute to figure out the method of "dialing" the room you wish to connect to, and another minute to speak with Catherine directly. Then what followed was an exercise of emotional and logical game play with someone he thought was a friend but turned out to be... well he wasn't quite sure what, but he didn't have a chance to figure it out before Allison spoke with him. Now that was an experience to remember.

So now here he is, some thirty minutes after saying goodbye to Cameron, walking the corridors of the VIP section, whose better days were definitely in the years it was built as the decades it sat abandoned were certainly was a great equalizer when it came to the quality of the accommodations. The corridors alone which were at one time adorned with carpeting and wall sconces, now have the same bare concrete floors and naked bulbs in wire cages as the rest of the bunker.

Now here he is, walking down one of those corridors, trying to find the apartment used by Lydia, so he can speak with Cameron, and ALL THESE DAMN CORRIDORS LOOK THE SAME!

He strikes his fist against the wall in frustration.

Taking a deep breath, John runs his hand through his hair and leans back against the wall to quiet his mind. A little further down the corridor and he can see the yellow glow of the low wattage lamps shining through a gap in a door.

He walks down the hall and as he approaches he can hear Lydia's voice. Its followed by a softer voice which he assumes is Cameron's, so he knocks on the door and announces himself.

"Come on in John!" Lydia calls out. John steps through the door. "Mind the mess. I'm just packing up a few of your mom's things to go back to supply section."

"No, um no problem." John looks around. "Did you and mom share this apartment?"

Lydia and Cameron exchange a look. _He doesn't know._

"Kind of," Lydia says, "We didn't just share this apartment. Your mom and I were lovers."

John looks at the forty-something woman with shock. "My mom? Tall, dark and fearsome. Who's had more male partners than years I've been alive and most of them before my tenth birthday, that Sarah Connor?"

Lydia smiles, "Um, yes John. Are you surprised?"

"Uh, yeah!"

Suddenly, John smacks his forehead. "Of course, Mr. Ellison's eulogy mentioned lovers, he was referring to you. I thought maybe she kept playing the field after Judgment day, but instead she jumped the fence to play in another field." John cringes at the poor word choice. "Oh, sorry. How long were you two...um...together?"

"We've been together a very long time. Your mother was more than just my lover, she was my best friend."

"Good for you and mom. I didn't know, um, I didn't know mom was, ah... I didn't know she had lesbian tendencies. Uh, um." John gestures weakly at Cameron. "I need a minute to talk with Cameron."

Lydia smiles, politely ignoring John's stammering embarrassment."No problem. I'll get started on the second bedroom, since I'm having a clear out."

Lydia disappears through a door that she lets close but not catch.

"That was awkward." John says, as soon as the door closes.

"No thanks to you. You could have handled the news better."

"I might have if I didn't just leave a very bizarre experience with your twin."

"Allison?" Cameron asks with some concern. "What did she want?"

"She had a message for you."

Cameron seemingly expresses both fear and anticipation with minor facial movements. John knows her secret and she's about to know if Allison will help her.

"First of all, I have to tell you, the Allison in this future is one screwed up bitch. First she agrees to help you. Two, she gets all aggressive with me. Three, she suddenly says she won't help you and goes running off. She's fucked up. It's like she's bipolar on a half minute cycle."

Cameron frowns and tilts her head down.

"She upset you didn't she?" John asks.

Cameron nods her head. "Only she could help me, no one else."

"Tell me." John inwardly groans. Its not like he hasn't heard enough strange tales today.

So Cameron begins to tell John her story, and despite taking efforts not listen, Lydia can hear every word through the thin partitions that divide each apartment into individual rooms.

"Remember when we were looking for the Skynet facility, where I got re-skinned, you asked me if there was anything I'd change about myself."

"Yes I do, and when you came out of the vat, I noticed the mole on your eyebrow was gone."

"That wasn't the only change." Cameron pauses to compose the response. "I wanted to have the ability to conceive a child with you. When I programmed the computer, I also initiated development of a full set of female reproductive organs. Its why I still have nanites in my system. Once my outer flesh is completed, the nanites can finish internal organs without need for the device. The only problem is, the part of my DNA that instructs my ovaries to develop eggs, is turned off. None of the cybernetic terminators built by Skynet are capable of conception. We are all sterile."

Cameron pauses, waiting to see if John is going to say anything, but he has all appearances of listening intently to her, so she presses on.

"I'm barren. I was barren before, but there was no hope for me to conceive. Other than my vagina the remaining tissues were undeveloped. Like your appendix, a withered remnant of a once fully functioning organ. Because of the re-skinning process, everything is fully functional, but for my ovaries. The only way I can fix it is with a tissue sample from the only matching donor, Allison Young." Lydia reacts to hearing the name and goes to the door to hear more clearly. "The tissue implant has to be done while my body is still flush with the nanites that rebuilt my human sheath. The process may not work, but if I wait too much longer, it definitely won't work as the surplus nanites will cease functioning and be flushed from my system in the next few days."

Lydia enters the room, looking slightly nervous and a little guilty. She says to them both, "I apologize. I couldn't help but overhear some of what was said."

She looks at Cameron. "You implied that you look like Allison Young."

"Yes." She answers, curious about Lydia's question.

"Allison Young. Her mom's name is Claire Young, she taught piano?" She questions, her face is pale.

Cameron nods her head. "Yes, and her dad was an architect."

Lydia starts crying. She raises a trembling hand to her mouth.

"What's wrong?" John and Cameron both ask.

"Allison Young is my niece! I haven't seen her since she was a baby. Claire Young is my sister." Panting with excitement she asks, "I thought they had died when the bombs fell. Where can I find her?"

"She's in Hall G with Derek Reese's..."

Lydia rushes from the room, before Cameron finishes.

John goes to the apartment door and closes it. He turns and speaks. "Good news for Lydia, but Cameron, why did you want to be able to conceive? I mean we've got our whole lives ahead of us. I don't even know if I want kids."

"You will. One day." Cameron says remembering with clarity an event from her time with future John. "In my future, there was a party. A captain in your unit was celebrating the birth of his fifth child. A record number at a time when most babies died from disease by age four. There was dancing and music. Everyone got drunk. Future You arrived late, but got just as drunk as everyone else, and gave a toast. When the party died down, I helped him back to his private room, where he sat heavily on his bunk. He began to cry."

"When I asked Future John why he was crying, he said something about not having a family. He didn't have any children at the time I knew him."

"But now we know he did."

"Yes, but at the time I didn't know. I had heard some rumors that in the early days of the war he was pair-bonded with a woman who gave him several children, and that they were all killed. I asked him if the rumors were true, and he listed off the names of his children and the dates of their birth. He also told me the dates of their deaths and the death of his mate. They were all killed on the same day, by Skynet. Then..."

"Then..what?"

"He began to cry. Then he kept saying over and over, 'My little girl. I killed my little girl.' he clutched my blue overalls and buried his face against my stomach still crying, still saying the same thing. I didn't know what to do, so I stood there until the crying eased and his grip on my clothing lessened. I lifted him into bed and removed his boots. He looked up at me and said, 'Do you forgive me?' Looking back on it now, I realize he wasn't speaking to me, but to the person I resemble. But at the time I said, 'There is nothing to forgive.' He seemed to take some comfort from that, smiled at me, rolled over and went to sleep. The next morning, other than a mild hangover, there was no sign of what took place, or that he even remembered what he had said to me."

John's face twitches, unsure of what emotion he feels over something that could happen to him, but might not. This is the one part of the story she had not told him before. "Do you think he was able to find forgiveness for what he did?"

"I don't know. But what I do know was that he was very troubled man when I first met him, but he improved during the time I knew him. When I first met him he needed a bath, a shave, and a change of clothes, but when I came back from serving with General Perry's forces, he was clean, fresh clothes, and a hair cut, but he still had the beard. That last time I was with him, before leaving the future, he was a soldier, an officer, and a man you'd be proud to know and become. A man I know you will be."

"Thanks, I promise I'll do my best, but what about your wanting to conceive?"

"I thought if I could have children for you, I'd be able to protect them from danger. You needn't be alone, ever again." She says sounding a little sad.

John puts his arms around Cameron and embraces her. She gradually brings her arms up and embraces him back.

# # #

Catherine sits down beside Mr. Ellison who's now allowed to sit up in bed.

"It's done." She says softly so her voice won't carry to the other patients and the nurse at the entrance to the ward.

"Did she suffer?"

"Do you really want to know?"

He just gives her a stern look.

"Yes, she suffered. I silenced her voice and I made sure she lived long enough to feel every slash and stab before blood loss caused her to lose consciousness and die."

"God forgive me, but I'm glad. What did you do with the body?"

"Threw it in the tar pits."

"Why did you want me to kill her?" Catherine looks at her aged friend. "As Savannah's mother I don't object, but don't you have some form of justice, even here?"

"Because Savannah was as much my daughter as yours. We failed her, you and I. Because of our failings, she got sucked into that cult-like anti-machine group. I asked you to execute the Flores woman because there is no death penalty in the resistance. Life is precious."

"I hope I won't get you into trouble. I did use your likeness as you requested."

"The military police wouldn't have obeyed you otherwise, and thanks to Nurse Ratchet over there, I've got an eyewitness who places me here at the time. The investigation will go nowhere. Besides, I'm the pro tem leader until an election is held. No one could convict me. I'm innocent."

"You are a strange man, Mr. Ellison." Catherine muses. "FBI Agent, Zeira Corp's Head of Security, Mentor to John Henry, Methodist Minister, Leader in the Resistance..."

"...and foster father of Savannah Weaver. Family looks after its own." He says and takes hold of Catherine's hand, surprising her. "When you go back, don't forget what John has said about parenting. He may be young, but he's got more maturity and wisdom than many men twice his age."

She smiles kindly at her old friend.

# # #

Lydia rushes into Hall G, surprising the people nearest the door. Immediately she begins shouting Allison's name.

"Allison! Allison Young! Are you in here?"

After shouting this a couple of times, Lydia is pleased to hear a response.

"Over here! I'm over here!"

Lydia runs over, squeezing past a few people to find a woman who looks just like Cameron, with the exception that her hair is dirtier and more disheveled, but she looks just like... No, not Cameron. Allison looks just like her parents. Her mom's eyes, her dad's forehead, Grandma's eyes, and damn if Allison's chin and cheekbones don't look like her own. Oh hell, she even has a mole on her brow just like Great Aunt Edna.

"Can I help you?" the girl says to the woman who is just staring at her, smiling and crying.

Lydia begins to speak, not sure what she was going to say until that moment.

"The first time I saw you, you were a baby. I walked into the hospital room, your mom was sitting up in bed nursing you. I congratulated and hugged her, and your mom pulled back the blanket from your little pink face and said, "Her name is Allison."

Allison looks a little shocked, and in a trembling voice asks, "You knew my mom?"

Lydia's lower lip quivers and she really begins to cry. "Knew her? Claire Young was my sister. I'm your Aunt Lydia."

The two women embrace, both shedding tears of joy.

Derek, who has been watching the proceedings, reluctantly and gruffly tell the others they'll be staying another day. No one sees their gruff leader wipe a tear from his eye as he bends down to put back his gear.

# # #

John is still holding Cameron when he says, "I truly appreciate what you were trying to do. I really, really do. If at some time in our future, we want kids, there is always adoption. And if after we return home and Judgment Day comes, then there will no doubt be lots of kids who will need parents."

"I know, but..."

John silences her with a gentle but firm kiss.

"Cameron, right now, all I want, all I need is you. I'm happy. I'm the happiest I've ever been."

He kisses her. And she kisses him. It is a quite a while before they eventually stop.

"Come on. Let's go back to our apartment." John says.

"Why?"

"Because it's time."

"For what?" She asks in all innocence.

John smiles and placing both hands on her shoulders, says, "The time is right for us."

Cameron gives him a smile that warms John to his toes.

"Why now? What's changed?"

"Everything and nothing. I just realized I was being stupid and unthoughtful, and that was getting between me and the girl that I love."

"I asked Lydia for advice, she thought that Riley's death might have made you hesitant to begin a new relationship. She's seen similar things amongst the people here."

"It wasn't Riley. I never had any real romantic feelings for her. The truth is, I became so preoccupied with what my future self had done, allowing his own adopted daughter to be killed – and this was someone he loved – would I be capable of doing the same? After my encounter with Allison earlier, it made me realize the Allison here seems a very different girl compared to the one in your story, maybe it's the difference in how they were raised."

"Derek Reese raised her in this future." Cameron says flatly.

"Really!" John's eyes open with surprise, "Huh, well that certainly explains a lot."

"When I realized how this Allison is different, I also became aware I'm not that John Connor and Allison is alive in this future. My life is going to be different from his. He got married and had kids when he wasn't much older than I am now, shortly after the devastation of Judgment Day. Thanks to our time travel via the bank vault, I'm not likely to meet that girl, but what I do have is one very attractive, considerate, and caring woman who loves me, who just happens to be a cyborg, powerful enough to protect me from danger and is willing to do so. And I was letting all my irrational thoughts and fears keep me away from making love to her. And thanks to Allison pointing out the difference in the time lines, I don't have those fears anymore."

Cameron reaches up, and gently strokes his jaw with her slender hand, as she smiles warmly at his apologetic face.

"I love you Cameron." He says with sincere seriousness.

"That's good, because I love you too."

He takes her head in his hands and draws her closer to kiss her soft lips with his own. After a minute they separate, and smile, their eyes twinkling with delight.

Taking one of John's hands, Cameron leads him out of Lydia's apartment and down the corridor to their own.

Entering their bedroom, they begin to undress.

"Did you lock the apartment door when you came in?" Cameron asks.

"Uh, no," John smiles. "And we probably don't want to be disturbed either."

Cameron watches John, curious about his actions.

He's looking down on the floor at the clothing he's already removed. Suddenly he stands up with something in his hand. "No socks, but I got the next best thing though." He says with a big grin.

Moving quickly, he dashes out of the small bedroom and to the front door. He reaches outside and shoves something onto the door knob. When he closes it, he makes sure the door is latched.

John returns to the bedroom to find Cameron standing next to the bed totally naked. He lets out a small gasp of air as he comes to a standstill. His heart rate accelerates, as he struggles to breathe in the face of such beauty.

"Is something wrong?" Cameron asks, her left hand twitching nervously by her hip. She's never been naked in front of John for the purpose of being intimate.

"No..." John gasps. "It's just... You are so beautiful."

"You've seen me naked before."

"Not like this I haven't. Tonight we are alone and I love you. I love you so much right now I feel like my heart could burst."

Cameron's faces flushes and she smiles demurely.

"I can't believe I've waited this long to make love to you. Will you forgive me, for being such a damn fool?"

Cameron nods her head. He goes to her and embraces her, gathering her into his arms, and kissing her deeply and meaningfully. After a few minutes, Cameron gently pushes John away.

"John, before we do this, there is something I must tell you."

"Don't tell me... you're married?" He says with a big smile.

"John, I'm being serious."

"Sorry."

"I was sent back to be your protector and your friend, what we are about to do will change our relationship. Once we have sex, there is no taking it back."

"Okay, and your point?"

"That no matter where our relationship goes, that my role as your protector has to be first, even at the cost of our relationship. I love you and you love me, but in the long run your life is more important than our relationship. When we go back home, and should Judgment Day come, the world and the resistance will need you. Do you understand?"

"You are saying that there may come a day when you may have to sacrifice yourself so that I may live, and I must let you do that, no matter what, not for my sake, or our sake, but for the sake of the world."

"It might come to that, but I will have to make decisions, that even though they save your life, could jeopardize our relationship. If you understand that, will you promise me?"

"That is a lot to ask, Cameron. I think the world of you. But because I do love you, I will promise you, if you will promise me something."

"What?"

"Never lie to me. Don't hold anything back, even if you think it might hurt me. Someday I might be the leader that you and mom, expects me to be, and I would rather be hurt by an honest friend, than hurt by a lying one. Do you promise?"

"I promise." She says and reaches out to take one of his hands in hers.

"Then I promise you too." he says, gasping her other hand in his and gazing into her eyes.

After a minute of solemnly holding each others hands and gazing into each others eyes, John quips, "Well this has probably been the most awkward pre-sex conversation that has taken place ever since Adam asked Eve, where do I put this?"

Cameron smiles at John's attempt at humor. "Are you trying to put me at ease with your attempt at humor?"

"Heck no. More like trying to put myself at ease." He says with a huge mischievous smile.

They get on the bed together. Cameron lays back, reclining against the pillow, facing John. He comes up along side of her and lays on his right side facing her.

He leans and kisses her. She reaches up running her hand along his jawline, as he tilts her head back with one hand. Their mouths open. He can feel the heat and the moisture on her lips and tongue, as she meets his kiss with her own.

They move so that John is on top of Cameron, their bodies fitting together like two well machined parts. With body heat and libido rising they pause and gaze deeply into each others eyes.

"Do you trust me?" He asks, while gently caressing her naked shoulder.

"Always, John." She answers, curious as to what John is planning, but willing and eager to try it because she loves him.

With a tenderness that surprises her, John begins to make love to her slowly. He touches every part of her body with gentle caresses of his lips or his fingers. Always working toward, but never quite touching her in her most secret of erotic places.

John tenderly yet eagerly made love to her breasts, like a bread maker kneading dough. But no one other than John had teased her nipples into two hard buds, which he drew between his teeth and flicked with his tongue.

She feels the heat and moisture building deep in her loins, yet still John manages to caress and kiss everywhere but for the places she most wants his touch. Twice he worked his tender touches right up to never quite touching her there. It's like he's playing a game, teasing her, but not being cruel.

It took a moment to realize John had stopped. She looked down to see him poised, his face just above her sex, her own hands holding her breasts, with nipples firmly grasped between forefinger and thumb. She doesn't remember the exact moment she touched herself. It just seamed the natural thing to do.

Once eye contact is made, John makes his move.

John remembered that ride back from Mexico when Cameron told him she had sensation and could feel. He also noted a few days previously, the sound of regret in her voice when she mentioned how John had explored every part of her combat chassis. So today was the day he'd really make love to Cameron. To touch and explore every part of her flesh with the same diligence he did with her combat chassis, and as before pay special attention to her pelvic assembly.

It was this attention that had Cameron's eyes screwed up tight, her head tilted back, and her teeth clenched, while small sounds like a wounded animal came from her mouth. She had no real control of these actions. They were all tied up in subroutines linking physical response, to sexual activity, emotional response and control, just to name the top three. Some of these subroutines flicked on and off so fast she didn't have time to study them and would have to wait until it was over to study...

What was that? She wonders. It's like being prodded by a tazer but from the inside. Damn. There it is again... She feels the few real muscles in her lower body clench and release repeatedly. A sensation of almost quiet disconnect from reality, but insanely linked to a flood of new feelings.

When she came down from her sexual high, she opened her eyes to see John's face hovering above hers. With feelings of joy and ecstasy, she took his face in her hands and drew him close to kiss him. She never knew if it were possible for her to have one, but she knows what she just experienced was her very first orgasm. She kisses him again, then asks how he knew to do all that.

It was then John explained why he did what he did, and that made Cameron love him all the more that he would remember something she said so long ago and be able to use it to make love to her in such a unique way.

Her sex still on edge from John's love making – she wasn't sure if she had multiple small orgasms or just one long orgasm from Johns attention – Cameron announced it was her turn.

Now John felt ready to explode, putting off his own pleasure to give Cameron every level of satisfaction that he could.

Cameron knows she can apply any one of a number of different sexual subroutines for making love to a human male that would compete with the most adept of female sexual partners any male human could want. But Cameron knew that being a machine, she had two natural skill sets that would blow John's mind and keep him from blowing his load too early, driving him as close to madness as he nearly did to her.

Cameron moves to the bottom of the bed and positions herself between John's legs. With smile that cause John to swallow nervously, she applies herself to her task.

John manages one guttural cry for mercy, before his voice is reduced to producing deep long growls of pleasure. When Cameron finally brings him to the point of release, he sees stars as the blood rushes from his head. He only passes out for a second to feel Cameron's soft caressing lips kissing his face and lips.

"How?" he manages to croak.

She smiles wickedly, "Its a secret, but I'll tell you... some day."

"Oh you're wicked." John's eyes roll. "I've never had it that good. I doubt if any man has."

"Just you wait until we have intercourse."

"Oh God. If I'm going to keep this pace, I'm going to need a drink of water."

"Stay here. I'll get it for you." Cameron knows John, being human will need time to recover. She can't wait to engage in intercourse, but the human body is frail compared to hers. After the next round, she knows John will be tired, possibly hungry. Unfortunately the only place to eat is the cafeteria as the resistance, even in this time line, carefully tracks each resource.

John watches as Cameron, gets out of bed and walk out the bedroom fully naked. He admires the lovely view of each butt cheek clenching and releasing simulating the natural movement of walking. He hopes to sample that in the next go around, if he survives.

Cameron returns. John drinks thirstily from the offered glass.

"Thanks." He says, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

She takes the empty glass and sets it to one side where it won't be broken, before getting back in the bed with John.

Immediately a kiss occurs, as if their lips, previously parted, could not wait to embrace each other again. Mouths open, tongues touch. Cameron lightly nips at John's lower lip, he nips back, and she opens her mouth in mock surprise, he slides his tongue between her lips and past her tongue. They parry and thrust, while below their hands run over each others bodies, exploring caressing, teasing, working each others passions to the height of ecstasy.

Taking a moment, John asks, "How do you want to do this?"

"What do you mean?" She replies, taking the moment to kiss and caress his chest.

"Who's on top?" John asks, stifling some giggles as it sounds like an opening to a very rude Abbot and Costello routine.

"You'd better tonight. Tomorrow night I plan on riding you like a cowboy breaking a wild horse."

A look of confusion and pleasure pass over John's face as he stammers out a "What?"

"I read it in a magazine, at the library, in the past... John are you still with me?" She asks, noticing a distant look in John's gaze.

"Uh, what? Oh sorry. I just had this vision of you naked in a cowboy hat and stirrups and me naked with a saddle on my back and you were riding me like a horse. It kind of turned me on."

"I had no idea you had a kinky streak, John Connor."

"Neither did I..."

With a few more kisses, he then moves between her legs. As he moves into position, he can feel the heat radiating from her sex. A bead of moisture forms at her entrance growing in size until it drips to the bedding below.

Cameron looks at John, and he looks at her. Taking his time, she feels him enter her, slowly pushing past the entrance until he fully enter the wet heat of her sex.

"You're tight." he gasps. She smiles. Whether he's using the slang to describe her sexual prowess as excellent, or as an adjective to describe the firm grip her vagina presently has on his cock, the word couldn't be better used.

She eases her grip as John begins to pump his rigid member in and out of her wet folds. John felt like he entered a tropical forest, when he first penetrated Cameron. After gaining full penetration, he saw the tight expression on Cameron's face, the look of both anticipation, fear, longing and passion. He took his time as he felt the growing urge within himself. The longer he could keep doing this the more pleasure he could bring, but right now if felt like his brain was on fire. He began to thrust even harder. Cameron once again began making small sounds like a wounded animal. He slowed down, and her response eased off too. He did this for as long as he could, then he began picking up the pace one more time, the last time.

Cameron never knew what sex would feel like. She was programmed with many means of seducing a target and over a hundred positions to keep any lover coming back until all information could be extracted. But there was nothing that could fully explain or describe the complete feeling she's experiencing. The kissing, the touching, the soft caresses, the teasing and touching of her breasts, ass and sex, the way John looks at her, and how that makes her feel. And this, their present act of intercourse. It seemed so taboo, for man and machine to make love as they are this night, but now, right now, this instance, she wouldn't trade the sensations and feelings for anything else in this world.

With a shout, John grabs Camerons hips as he fills her one last time. As he reaches his orgasm, Cameron begins to quake beneath him. With cries of release, they collapse. Exhausted, John lies on top of Cameron, catching his breath. As she calms down after her own orgasm, she begins kissing the sweaty face above her.

Being a gentleman, John rolls off and lays on his back. Cameron snuggles up beside him, and pulls a blanket up over them both, so John doesn't catch a chill in the cool damp air of the underground bunker.

"I love you Cameron." he says and kisses the top of her head.

"I know. And I love you too." She answers, letting her free hand roam over john's sweaty chest before finding a place above his heart.

She feels and listens to the steady rhythm of John's heart. John's heart pulses with life, sending blood out to all parts of his body bringing oxygen and nutrients to every cell. Poets and philosophers refer to the heart of the seat of emotion, which holds within mankind's great loves and deepest desires. Maybe the human heart does, or it doesn't, but her heart is something special. It doesn't pulse with life like John's, but it does hold within it her hearts greatest love and desire. For within the heart shaped locket, next to her fuel cell, is John's DNA. For once, the poets and philosophers were right.

# # #

When Lydia returned to her apartment a few hours later, she had to pass by John and Cameron's quarters. She smiled and nearly laughed out loud when she spotted the boot shoved over the door knob on the door to their apartment. With socks in short supply, John must have used the next best thing to let other know not to disturb them.

She's happy for the couple. She doesn't understand it, but she can be happy for them nonetheless.

If it wasn't for the boot on the door, she'd knock so to speak with Cameron. She had a great time with her niece, reminiscing and getting caught up. To think her own niece had been living just twenty miles away and she never knew it. The talk with Allison did get around to Cameron, and ultimately Cameron's request. Allison still refused, and of course Lydia didn't push her. They were just reconnecting for the first time, and based on current cultural necessity, Allison had been an adult since she turned fourteen. It wasn't like she could tell her niece what to do. While talking with her niece, Lydia did get an idea on how Cameron could be helped.

However, the boot is on the door, and not wanting to disturb the couple, Lydia quickly moves on to her own apartment for the night. Tomorrow she will talk with Cameron, and begin making arrangements to move to a single apartment or the women's dorm. The following week there will be a vote on who will take on the permanent mantel of leader of their resistance group. It could be herself, James, both of them, or someone else from within their group.

# # #

Two more days have passed and John and Cameron are getting ready to leave. Derek and his troops are gone. Allison left with them, but promised her Aunt Lydia she would come back to visit when she could.

Catherine Weaver, John Henry, Mr. Ellison, and Lydia are in the TDE room to say goodbye to John and Cameron.

"Now remember what I told you." Lydia says to the young couple. "Sarah will be very hesitant about the two of you being together. Wherever you end up staying, if she insists on separate rooms, go along with it at first. You must gradually let her get used to the two of you being a couple."

Mr. Ellison nods his head. "Lydia speaks the truth. Your mom is very stubborn. It was only the last few years she began to mellow. The Sarah you met in this time was very accepting, but the Sarah you're going back to, may at times be down right hostile to the very notion."

"You don't have to tell me twice. I grew up with her." John laughs, "But we understand."

"If she won't listen to you," Lydia takes their hands into hers, "Then give her this message from me. For that matter tell her regardless. Tell her finding love is hard enough without getting fussy as to the form it comes in. True love will find each other, but it's up to each of us to grab hold of it and never let it go when it presents itself."

"John, Cameron, it's time you were going." Catherine Weaver says from behind the control panel. A slight frown passes over her face as an LED briefly blinks a warning, but goes off on its own.

"When will we see you?" John asks her.

"John Henry's flesh is still healing. Once that heals completely, we will follow and hopefully arrive within a few hours if not minutes of your own arrival. You have to be careful setting destination time and place too close together on multiple transits."

"I still think we should all go back together." John says.

"It's too dangerous for you here. Cameron is repaired and reskinned, and its best if you go back to your own time."

He looks to Cameron, who gives him a look which says she is right.

"Okay fine. If we don't see you right away, I'll look for your message on the online forums we discussed."

Off to one side, John Henry speaks to Cameron. "Have you got it?"

"I have it in the safest place possible for the journey."

"It's you and it's not you." he says. "Some of me is also on it, mostly my program and accompanying database for dealing with Skynet. It's an all new matrix."

"I appreciate it John Henry, also the custom replacement parts you helped me make."

"How are you carrying them?"

Cameron steps back, and taking his hand presses it against her abdomen. "I placed the essential parts inside my abdomen sealed in plastic. It only adds about ten percent to my body weight."

"It's a good a lifeboat as I could make. Just in case my brother attacks before Ms Weaver and I leave."

"I understand."

"Cameron!" Weaver calls, "its time to go."

Cameron turns to walk to the center of the TDE and bumps into Lydia who was hugging John goodbye to his embarrassment.

"I'm going to miss you two." The woman says, "Having you two here has made it easier dealing with the grief of Sarah's death."

"James Ellison will be here."

She shakes her head. "Possibly not for much longer. He has an offer to head the engineering section for Central Command in Peru. I know he put off replying because of Sarah's illness, but now that she's gone... despite next week's vote he could end up leaving us."

"I'm sure he wouldn't leave if he knew how you felt."

"Maybe, but I don't want to keep him from something he may want. Mr. Ellison is a man of peace, and that new job would take him away from most of the fighting."

"You are a kind woman, almost too kind." Lydia smiles.

Cameron drops her voice to say, "Once again I want to thank you," while John and John Henry make their goodbyes.

In an even softer voice, Lydia says, "It's the least I could do, considering how unhelpful my niece was. When will you know if the tissue transplant works?"

"Probably like all human girls do, when I get my first period."

"Let me tell you honey, it isn't all that its cracked up to be. Let's just hope you don't get PMS. Sarah would get terribly cranky. I can't imagine a cyborg with PMS. No, I really can't imagine it." She chuckles.

Lydia walks away, glad that not having yet entered into menopause and being the only close genetic match to Allison, that she could help the female cyborg. She doesn't know what Sarah would think, well actually she does know what Sarah would think, but for Lydia its more important to help now than to worry about consequences that are born more out of fear than reality. Before leaving through the doors she waves good bye.

John Henry joins Catherine at the controls, leaving Mr. Ellison to say his goodbyes to the young couple.

"There's a power fluctuation in one of the main capacitors." He whispers to Catherine

"I know, but its within specifications." She whispers back. "But keep an eye on it just the same."

"You two are something else." Ellison smiles broadly. "John, your mother was right about you. I'd almost wish you could stay. We could really use more people like you in the resistance."

"This isn't my time."

"No it isn't. You must forge your own future. With the friends you've made and with what you have learned, I would say your future will be very good indeed." Mr. Ellison turns to Cameron. "And you. I trust you'll look after John and keep him out of trouble?"

"I'll do my best, Mr. Ellison."

"That you will." Mr Ellison smiles at the young couple. "There's just one favor I need to ask of you both before you go."

"Now? We're getting ready to leave." John says sounding perplexed.

"That's why I'm asking it now. Your clothes, give them to me. I understand the TDE destroys all non living objects and our resources are in short supply."

With some embarrassment on John's part, but none by Cameron, they both disrobe completely, placing their clothing in Mr. Ellison's outstretched hands.

Mr. Ellison walks to the door carrying the clothes. He stops, looks at John, snaps off a salute, then walks outside.

"About time." Catherine says double-checking the readouts one more time. "Are you two ready?"

She looks up from the control panel at the young couple. John and Cameron are embracing each other in the middle of the TDE, and kissing each other.

Smiling, Catherine activates the machine. A large energy bubble forms around the couple as they continue to embrace each other. Blue and gold lightning arc from the energy globe onto the surrounding metal surfaces. Then suddenly in a burst of light, they are gone and the room fades to black.

# # #

Where it all began:

Red Valley New Mexico

September 6th, 1999

John quickly enters the classroom and slithers into the first available desk. The teacher begins droning on about classroom procedure as soon as the bell sounds. As John listens with absolute boredom, from beside him, a quiet feminine voice asks, "What's your name?"

John, turns to look over his shoulder into a pair of the most beautiful caramel colored eyes he's ever seen, framed by chestnut hair surrounding a wide expressive face that is currently smiling at him. He softly stammers, "John."

The girl replies, "Cameron."

Sometimes the best of friends, the greatest adventure, or simply the love of our lives is found through the simple greeting of strangers.

Neither of them knew where the future would take them that day they said hello in Mr. Ferguson's chemistry class. For both John and Cameron, and for everyone who joined them on their adventure, I wish you good luck.

# # #

The End

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

We bring The Locket to a conclusion just in time for Valentine's Day, which is where this all began back in February 2010, when I posted the very first Valentine's Day story.

Been on some bumpy roads along the way to finishing this story. I've extolled enough about creating the chapters to bridge the gap between season 1 and 2 without going into it again. I imagine the brain cell harvesting and implanting into Cameron's chip raised a few eyebrows. Hey! What's the point of writing fiction if you can't exercise a few theories now and then? It's how we find out what's possible, what's plausible, and what's fascinating in the world of fiction and especially science-fiction.

If I had titled this chapter, I probably would have named it Family. There was the family lost by Ellison and Catherine when Savannah's life wast take, for which they found vengeance if not justice for it. There is the family that Cameron would like to give John someday, provided her plan works. There is the family reunited, as Lydia finds her long lost niece, Allison Young. And finally, there is the family John and Cameron will be going back to in 2009. Like the previous chapter, the theme wasn't planned. It just ended up that family became the theme.

I wrote the first drafts of Chapters 9, 10, 11 & 13 in March & April of 2013. It is only coincidence that the last chapter featuring Cameron wanting to be able to bear children for John, should be posted less than a month following Summer Glau giving birth to her daughter Melina. Congratulations to Summer and Val over their little production. I wish them all the very best.

I try not to talk about my personal life on the Internet, but sometimes you just have to tell people so they know why you are absent, or grouchy, or depressed. I've told everyone about my arthritis. It's the biggest hurdle in my life. It doesn't just interfere with physical activity. Sometimes my low back aches so bad I can't even sit to use my computer. I've never mastered the art of laying in bed to use a laptop. The angles are just all wrong and I'm never comfortable. Doing tasks are difficult. Kind of hard to commit yourself to doing things if you never know if you can finish the task you began. It's the biggest question I face just about every day, do I or don't I? I'd love to move to a warmer climate, but I can barely tolerate the heat & humidity of the summers where I live now. Unfortunately, I'm becoming less tolerant of our winters with each passing year. It's to the point I look forward to summer.

We're just months away from the release of Terminator: Genisys. There is nothing positive I can say about the coming movie. If you can watch it and enjoy it, then I am glad for you. However, I for one won't be joining you. To me, it's just a modern revisionist cock-up written by people who think they can retcon the first two movies and tell a better Terminator origin story than James Cameron. I'm sorry but they are wrong. If they wanted to do a clean reboot set in modern times, then I could accept that as I think its time to put a modern spin on what has become a classic horror/sci-fi/love story, but instead they decide to dive into the original stories and screw around with established canon. I'm sorry but I'm not having that. If someone did that kind of story in a fan-fiction, then I could accept that, because that's the kind of thing you can get away with in fan-fiction, but you don't do a fan-fiction type story for a multimillion dollar film.

I spent close to 20 months on the campaign to revive TSCC after Annapurna/Skydance acquired the rights to produce Terminator films, games, toys, and TV shows on December 2, 2012. Some may call it a waste of time, there were occasions when I thought the same, but the one important thing we did was demonstrate the importance of TSCC to the Terminator fandom regardless of what the studio chooses to do. They could create Terminator puppet shows or grand opera for all the rest of the world cares. But for us Terminator fans, the one thing we learned was that the only person who cared as much as James Cameron about putting out a quality Terminator story was Josh Friedman and his team of writers and producers. That is where you will find quality story telling. If Halcyon held off making Terminator: Salvation for another year or two, and put a little more cash into TSCC, we might have had five seasons of TSCC and a pretty damn good movie to top things off. But why whine about what might have been.

Fan-fiction may not offer all that a TV series, a movie, or a well written series of novels could do in continuing TSCC, but everyday those of us who write fan-fiction for TSCC honor those two great men, James Cameron and Josh Friedman, by putting forth the best quality story we can in the time we can spare in our busy lives.

I once chided a friend who said fan-fiction was the only viable continuation of TSCC. I most humbly apologize for deriding his comments. Until such time someone controls Terminator who actually gives a crap about putting out a good story, not just a clever story, and cares that TSCC is part of that franchise, fan-fiction is the only resource we have to feed that need. Where others with resources have chosen not to pick up the great mantel Josh Friedman and company were forced to lay down, it is up to us the fans to keep TSCC alive in the stories, videos, and artwork we create.

Before you ask, yes I do have ideas for continuing this story. No, I have no idea when or if I will. I have already decided what I will work on this year, and if I do write a continuation it will have to be held off until those other projects are completed. However, I will be writing down my thoughts and ideas I've had stirring in my brain the last six weeks on what I'd like in the continuation.

Keep your spirits up and never let the world forget about TSCC!

Oh, one more thing, Happy Valentine's Day.

The1Russter

February 1, 2015


End file.
